Falling (Unfinished)
by A Simple Dragon
Summary: Frisk is in a dark and lonely place, she had been bullied and forgotten her whole life following a tragedy that befell her family. Now as life seems to become too much, can a curious Chara save Frisk from this darkness or will she be lost to it forever. (The story is unfinished, as I have decided to rewrite the entire fic.)
1. On the Edge

**On the Edge**

The cafeteria was as lively as ever; the buzz of chatter, laughter, joy was so intoxicating that it even infected the usually broody Chara. She sat on the table and laughed as her best friend and brother joked with their friends.

She heard him make a joke at her expanse and she took the apple she was about to bite and shoved it into his mouth. "Hey guys. Stuffed goat!" The table burst out laughing while Asriel took a irritated bite of the apple.

"Real funny, Chara." He said as he tossed the apple back at her. She caught it and took a bite, happily munching on the crisp fruit. A sudden shift in the energy of the room pulled everyone's attention to the girl solemnly walking into the cafeteria.

Brown hair draped over to hide her puffy eyes and long sleeves to hide the bandages on her arms. A few whispers spread across their table, but Chara paid them little attention, her attention entirely on the girl whom everyone knew.

Frisk or as she more commonly referred to 'Freak' tried to avoid the stares as she stepped into the cafeteria line. The people in front of her completely ignored her, trying their best to not become a target themselves. Chara caught sight of Asriel and their friend Pit chuckling and whispering as her brother causally palmed an apple, she could have stopped him, but she didn't care enough to.

"Hey, Freak! Fireball!" Asriel shouted as he tossed the apple directly at Frisk.

The thing to know about the brunette girl was that she was deathly afraid of magic, which only added to the list of things that made the girl an outcast or a freak.

Before the fruit even came close to her, the girl's expression became one of pure horror and she screamed as she dropped down to avoid the fruit which splattered harmlessly against the wall behind Frisk.

The majority of the cafeteria burst out laughing as Frisk sobbed and heave in complete fright, she threw up the contents of her stomach before the panic attack finally played out.

She looked around completely embarrassed and desperate for any help, but instead the rest of the cafeteria just continued to laugh as they began to pelt her with foodstuffs, she eventually gained enough of herself to bolt out of the room in tears, dropping the book she had been clutching to her chest throughout the entire ordeal.

The laughter continued and Asriel high fived Pit. Chara didn't laugh, she just watched after the pitiful girl, before she punched Asriel on his head to silence his laughing. The white haired monster rubbed his head, but before he could say anything to her, he recognised the murderous look in her eyes and went back to eating his lunch.

The laughter died down as she stood up and crossed towards the line, the teens in the line tried their damndest to avoid her without giving up their places in the line. She bent low and picked up the book, before she stood straight and saw a wall of pure muscle standing in front of her, she looked up to see the head jock; Tylor Grendish smirking down at her.

"Hey, sweetheart. Give me that book and I'll make sure that Freak finds it." His posse of jocks and cheer girls laughed at his remark. Chara smirked as her bangs cast a shadow over her face, her red eyes however gleamed with a dangerous light.

She gave a low, ominous chuckle and her smirk widened into a bloodthirsty smile. "I'm surprised a brain dead piece of shit like you even knows what a book is." Everyone who knew her or just knew of her, scrambled away as far as they could get from her, even going so far as to clamber over tables and chairs.

Tylor's face contorted into an expression of rage as her remark registered with him. "You think you're funny or something? Don't make me, make you regret those words. I don't like hitting girls, but keep pushing it and I'll knock you out."

Chara just widened her smile. "A shame I have no problem hitting them." She tossed the book into the air and lunged at Tylor. The jock made the mistake of following the book instead of watching her, she grabbed him by his jacket and drove her forehead into his face with a sickening crack.

He didn't have time to recover as she repeated the action three more times, she pulled back, her face covered his blood as she hoisted the muscular boy around and slammed him into the wall, she then began to pummel him repeatedly until her knuckles were bloody and he was on the verge of unconsciousness.

She let him drop to the ground with a pained groan, she then bent low to meet his eyes and he cowered away from her. "Pieces of trash should remember where they belong." She then turned towards his posse who had watched the entire ordeal helplessly. Holding out her hand, the brown haired boy closest to her handed her the book he had caught in the midst of her assault, she then ripped his jacket off of him and used it to clean her face and knuckles, before tossing it back to him, she then left the cafeteria as the group rushed to help their beaten leader.

She made her way back to the dorm room she shared with Asriel, she absently dropped the notebook on the counter and stepped into the bathroom. She washed the blood completely off her face and hands and removed her white school shirt, she tossed it into the hamper and walked out of the bathroom and looked around the small dorm room.

It was unusual for a boy and girl to share a dorm room, but Asriel was completely useless without her, seeing as he cared more for his YourTube gaming career than taking care of himself and his surroundings, she couldn't remember how many times she had clocked him for not eating while he was working on his profile, or to do his homework, or to even go have a shower, she wondered when she had turned into their mother.

Throwing on a black tank-top from the clean pile of clothes, she flopped onto the couch and began to aimlessly flick through the channels, she had the rest of the day as study hour and seeing as she was already three-quarters finished with her biology project with three weeks to spare, she could happily piss study hour away.

Twenty minutes of flicking through countless boring shows, news reports, and re-runs of season seven of the Waking Dead and Mew Mew Kissy Cuite, she dropped the controller down with a bored growl. She stared up at the plain beige ceiling, searching it for anything to quell her boredom, she closed her eyes and tried to forget the numb feeling in her ass.

"Fuck it." She said as she jumped off the sofa and went into her room, she quickly changed out of her school skirt and black tights and into a pair worn jeans, she threw on her battered sneakers and grabbed her keys.

She passed the counter on her way out and spotted the notebook lying there, she bit her lip as curiosity got the better of her and she scooped up the book. "Chara!" She turned to see Asriel and Pit walking towards her, they stopped just in front of her, Asriel was grinning with glee while Pit was looking rather bored. "You probably don't care, but they got Tylor to the nurse before there was any permanent damage. He actually asked me extend an invite to the football team to you, said having someone like with you on their team, they would destroy nationals this year."

Chara chuckled and just brushed past Asriel and Pit. "Tell him I have no interest in grabbing onto a bunch of testosterone fueled boys or girls with something to prove." She called back as she waved to them before turning the corner and descending down the stairs.

She made her way to the library with the intent to use the schools computers to watch anime; they had a better connection and headphones that weren't covered in white hair/fur. She flashed her ID card to the fourth year student behind the desk and paid the 10G fee for using the computers for anything other than study or work.

She passed the time with several episodes of the new season of MMKC which had caused a crowd to gather around and her to unplug the headphones, she would have gotten into trouble if the librarian had not seen what she was watching and joined the crowd. She eventually hit her limit as to how much cute animal girls she could stomach and she shut down her session much to the disappointment of those gathered around her.

She made her way to a quiet and secluded corner of the library, flopping down onto a beanbag, she lifted the notebook she had been holding and inspected the cover. It was one of those cheap ones you could get at any basic stationery store for 1G, the cover was worn and creased. "She must use this for everything." Chara mumbled as she opened it to the first page.

There was a title and a small message written in a very neat hand.

'Frisk's Book

If you're anyone other than Frisk, than just burn this book if you're going to use it against me. I want nothing to do with it if you're just going to make what's in this book into a weapon.'

Chara grimaced as she swallowed the reality behind the message. 'Just how much shit did you put in here, idiot?' She flipped past the message and turned to the first real page. The sheer emotion she saw in the images that followed had Chara's eyes glued to the pages.

Scenes of a family enjoying a family picnic, genuine smiles on their expressions, Chara could almost hear their laughter from the sheer level of detail, she also took note that the child in the picture looked distinctively like a younger version of Frisk, the parents also bore a resemblance to the child. 'Are these your parents, Frisk?'

The images that followed were similar happy scenes of the same family - charcoal drawings of Christmas dinners, Halloween parties, Birthdays. Chara felt a smile spread across her face as she hugged her knees closer to her chest, as she continued to admire every image and the emotions they conveyed.

It was then she came across an image that was older than the others in the book. A simple drawing in pencil of the mother from earlier drawings; lying in a hospital bed, a sad smile on her face and a distant look to her eyes - on closer inspection, Chara noticed that a great deal of the woman's face had once been erased and redrawn.

The pictures grew more and more dark until Chara stopped on one picture, a scene from a nightmare. It was the familiar setting of the family's home, only engulfed in flame, a giant figure stood in the door - wreathed in flame and devoid of all physical description. The father from previous pictures stood between his wife and the man, he was burning but still standing strong, refusing to allow the intruder to get near his family.

The next picture was too gruesome for even Chara; the father and intruder burning with expressions of agony on their faces. Chara threw the book aside, not wanting to continue, she now knew why Frisk was so scared of magic; she had watched her father burn to death by a mad caster, she figured her mother had later died in hospital.

She had never known, no one in school knew the truth, they all just thought she was some freak who was afraid of something as natural and mundane as air. Her fear was founded on an event that likely haunted the girl's dreams, and that thought reminded Chara of the one and only time she had ever interacted with Frisk.

* * *

Chara was pissed beyond words as she threw on her sneakers and stormed out her dorm room. 'Who the fuck is banging around at this time!' She swore internally as she climbed the stairs higher and higher until she came to the door leading to the dorm building rooftop, which was propped open by small hunk of stone.

Chara peeked her head through the door and expected to see a pair of love drunk idiots or just a drunk idiot dancing around like a fool. Instead she saw a small brunette girl sitting alone, gazing up at the night sky.

Her annoyance faded when she noticed the brunette, she pushed the door open and stepped out onto the roof; the wooden door scraping against the stone floor startled the girl from her thoughts as she turned to look at the door with an expression of worry. Chara held up her hands and smiled. "Take it easy. I was just seeing who was up here." Frisk said nothing as she went back to gazing up at the stars, but her posture had become more defensive as she drew her knees closer to her chest.

Chara could have left it there, she didn't need to get involved in anyone else's shit, but she again found that damn curiosity of hers crave to know why the small girl was sitting up here at 3AM. "It's a bit cold." Chara said as she awkwardly scratched her neck while she stifled a yawn. Frisk just nodded and kept her eyes on the night sky.

Chara chuckled to break the awkward silence. "So...what's wrong? Just couldn't sleep?" Frisk hugged herself closer and muttered a single word in response.

"Dreams."

* * *

Chara hadn't pushed it beyond that point, she remembered returning to her bed and letting her encounter with the scared girl slip her mind. She now wished she had pushed, she wished she had tried to reach out that night.

A sick twisting in her stomach drew her attention to the book again, she didn't want to see any more, but that curiosity of her's pushed her pick up the book again. She flipped as far as she could from the last image she'd seen and opened the book while pulling back in preparation; instead it was detailed portrait of Asriel.

Chara chuckled at the splendour of the monster. Frisk had caught every detail of his face, she even got the line of his ears right; they blended into his white hair too easily and many mistook that for long bangs, the joy in his face, the little stubby horns poking through that shaggy mop of hair. There was a small note written in the margin.

'He's a good person, just scared.'

A smile crept across her face as she thumbed through the pages. There were portraits of all classmates and those from higher years who were most likely some of her tormentors. She saw a picture of Tylor and the message below made her laugh out loud.

'He has a lovely singing voice.'

She turned to the next page the curious smile on her face falling when she recognised the girl in the next page: it was her. Like all the others, the detail was amazing, she captured her constant bored expression perfectly, the way her bangs leveled out unevenly. But it was the note that made her eyes grow wide.

'She looks so lonely.'

Chara suddenly felt like her world was about to shatter, she always thought she hid it perfectly, hell even her best friend and their parents didn't pick up on it. But...this girl, who had never even had a single conversation with her, had figured it out just by looking at her.

She looked at the picture and it's lifeless eyes stared back at her, exposing her lonilness to anyone who looked in this book. She went to tear the page from the book when her resolve faltered and her hand instead traced down the page, she stopped at that one little fact and found her curiosity building again; only this time, it was about the artist instead of the art.

A sudden commotion pulled her from her thoughts, she looked up to see people clamouring around one of the windows or bolting out of the library in a hurry. Chara stood up wondering which pair of idiots were fighting in the courtyard this time. "You think she's really gonna do it?" One male student asked another.

Chara's eyes went wide as she pushed her way to the front of the window, she heard a few people complain but paid them no mind. Finally at the front she followed everyone's gaze upward and her body nearly froze when she saw the familiar petite form of Frisk standing on the opposite side of the guard rail on the roof of the school.

A massive crowd had gathered below; teachers and prefects both, were trying to keep everyone back and maintain some semblance of order. Everyone else was pushing against the numerous windows littered around the school in an attempt to catch a view of the suicidal girl.

Chara pushed off the window and shoved her way back through the crowd. "Move it you fuckers!" She called as she broke through the other side and bolted out the library and towards the flight of stairs that was closest to where Frisk was standing.

She flew up the stairs, clearing two or three at a time, until she was met with a wall of students all trying to get to the roof. "All students! Return to your classrooms in an orderly fashion!" The desperate voice of a school prefect cried over the din.

Chara cursed under her breath, she began to push through the crowd, her reputation giving way to a small path being made available to her. The prefect noticed her slow advance and he began to grow slightly afraid. "M-Ms Dreemurr!? S-Stay back!" But Chara continued her advance and as she came level with the prefect, he did nothing to hinder her progress as the colour drained from his face.

She said nothing, her expression remained stoic as she bolted into a run and burst through the open door. A group of teachers and students were all calling for Frisk to climb back over the rail, they tried to edge closer, but every time they did she shouted for them to step away.

"Please, Frisk! What about your family? And your friends? They would all miss you dearly." The teacher holding the megaphone called to the brunette. Chara cursed the idiot for not knowing the truth about Frisk's situation.

What happened next seemed to play out in slow motion as Frisk released her grip on the rail and she began to fall. A cry flew up from those gathered below. Chara broke into a sprint. "Hold this!" She shoved the book into the hands of the useless teacher before she dove over the rail and grabbing both Frisk's wrist and the rail at the last moment.

Chara felt her shoulder shift painfully but she bit down on the pain and looked down at the girl dangling helplessly in her grasp. "You idiot!" She screamed at the girl looking up at her eyes wide with surprise. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Did you think this would fix anything!? Did you think this is what they gave their lives for?" If it were possible, Frisk's eyes grew wider at Chara's words. "They died to protect you, and you'd be so selfish to just throw away their sacrifice? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Chara's hold of Frisk began to slip as her palms began to sweat. "Believe me when I say; there are countless kids out there who wish they had parents who loved them as much as yours must've." Tears were welling in Frisk's eyes. "They wanted you live and I know it must hurt so fucking much, but you take those memories that must cause you no end of pain and you turn it into something beautiful."

A hint of panic slipped into her voice. "Right now, you might feel so alone, but there are people that you'll meet that will take away the lonilness. They'll make you smile, be there for you when you cry, help you when you're lost. But you need to live to meet them!" She paused as she gave a nervous chuckle. "Who knows, maybe you just met one." She said with a genuine smile.

She felt Frisk's hands clasp around her wrist and she gave a relieved laugh, as she began to pull with all her might. 'Just another pull up!' She joked to herself as she felt all her muscles scream in agony, she saw a pair of hands wrap around her wrist, then another, and another, and they all began to pull the two dangling girls up over the rail, Chara recognised a dainty pair of clawed hands.

They were pulled up over the ledge and a cheer went up below them. "Chara!" The brunette was nearly knocked ovet by the desperate hug of her adoptive brother. "What the hell were you thinking!? You could have killed yourself!" He didn't give her time to answer as he pulled her into another bone crushing hug.

Chara laughed and let the hug happen, and when he finally let her go, she walked towards the teacher who had been completely useless the entire ordeal. "I'll take that now." She held out her hand and the teacher dropped the book into her hand with an indignant grunt. She smiled mockingly and walked towards where Frisk was being checked over by the medical team for any injuries and a counselor giving her the whole psychological talk about seeking help for her problems.

"Hey." Chara said as she approached, the individuals took notice of her presence and all seemed to suddenly need to be elsewhere. Frisk watched them leave with a mirthful smile.

"Is everyone afraid of you?" She asked with a chuckle. Chara gave a short laugh in response, she then presented the book to Frisk.

"If they have half a brain, they know not to piss me off." When Frisk didn't take the book, Chara met her gaze and she saw all the sorrow clear on the girl's face. Chara crouched low and set herself at eye level with Frisk. "You thought you lost this?" Frisk nodded the tears welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't return it earlier. But, I did look through it. You're a really good artist." She saw Frisk's face brighten as she took the book and hugged it close to her chest.

"Thank you." She whispered a relieved smile spreading across her face. Chara sat down next to Frisk and just looked up at the passing clouds. "They gave me this, the day they..." Frisk bit her lip, the painful memory making it hard to talk. Chara placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's ok." Frisk looked at Chara; a kind smile on the taller brunette's face. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready to talk about it. But remember that when you are, you can talk to me anytime." Frisk's eyes filled with tears and a jubilant smile speard across her face. "After all, I think after today; we're friends." Frisk couldn't stop herself, she threw her arms around Chara and held her, a fear that this was just a dream and that she would wake up at any moment filled her with dread.

Chara chuckled lightly and patted Frisk's back reassuringly. "Thank you, Chara." Frisk whispered though sobs of either joy or relief. The pair remained like this until Frisk was ready to move.

They appeared at the head of the stairs and the hundreds of students gathered began to buzz with chatter. Chara felt Frisk pull back a little, but Chara tightened her hold on Frisk's hand and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Frisk. I'm with you." Whether it was her words or her presence, Frisk moved behind Chara and kept her gaze locked on the brunette in front of her as they walked through the small path that had opened up in Chara's wake.

The students said nothing, they simply watched as the pair made their way downstairs and disappear beyond sight. None noticed the subtle happy smiles both girls wore as they passed.

* * *

 **Hi there! I'm just A Simple Dragon and I want to say thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fic in a long time. I'll admit I used to have a super popular Undertale fic, but my own self doubt and stupid inability to follow a set idea for a story screwed me over and I ended up deleting the fic (much to the dismay of those that loved it)**

 **After that, I felt like I wasn't good enough to write anything tangible for a long time. Until this! I'm super excited to really get going and I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy the story too.**

 **I'm sorry to anyone who has ever had these feelings crop into their head or had to fight that urge to step over that ledge. I've been there and I know it sucks, but take it from someome who has experienced those feelings and has had to deal with the pain of losing someone who couldn't fight them any longer. It does get better. It's slow, and it hurts, and it sucks! But it gets better.**

 **I meant what Chara said about finding people who'll be there for you no matter what. I found those people and my life became a brighter place because of them. So don't give up! You'll find them or they'll find you, but when you do, you'll feel that dark weight lift slightly and soon those that support you will take it from you forever.**

 **Hope is a powerful thing. So just stay DETERMINED.**

 **That's all from me for now. Bu-bye!**


	2. A Little Trip

**A Little Trip**

 **Two races have long ruled over this world: The Humans and the Monsters.**

 **For eons they have lived with a strenuous, but peaceful relationship. Both sides have always agreed that a war of any scale between their two races would be far too costly for either side, so while it is far from perfect, the two races share this world in somewhat harmony.**

 **Humans: Beings with strong SOULS and even stronger wills. A race that derives its magic from Six common traits and Three rarer traits. These traits are; Integrity, Patience, Justice, Perseverance, Kindness and Bravery. While the three rarest traits are; Hope, Loyalty and Determination.**

 **Monsters: A race nearly physically and biologically identical to humans, however their physical appearance is easily altered by their superior control over their inner magic. Monsters possess significant traits that differentiate them from humans and other monsters, example; those of the Dreemurr clan all have long, goat like ears, white hair, and grow horns as they age.**

* * *

Frisk's eyes cracked open as the sunlight leaked in through the drapes, she groaned as she stared up at the roof. "Another failure, or is it a success?" She sat up and her sore muscles protested every movement. "Feels like it happened." She gave a long stretch and scratched her chest as she yawned sleepily. "Well, better get up."

She stood up and walked into the on suite bathroom, she stripped completely and checked herself in the full body mirror. From her neck down, she was covered in scars; some small and long faded like those on her arms, but there were those that were obvious, like the massive burn scar on her right shoulder. She traced her fingers along the scar tissue and could feel her heartbeat quickening in her chest, she felt her breathing grow more shallow and she began to hyperventilate as the memories began to flood back from that night.

She threw herself at the sink and drove her head under the cold tap, she stayed there until her legs began to shake and her head was at risk of freezing. She lifted her soaked head up and looked into the cabinet mirror at the tired lilac eyes staring back at her. "You're not there." She said to herself, a way to reassure herself to not fall into that memory and lose herself to the flames again.

She moved slowly back to the larger mirror and checked for anything, to her own surprise, she found nothing; no new scar or discolouring on her ruined skin. "Heh. I thought falling would have left some mark." She heaved a sigh and stepped into the shower, cranking the heat right up and letting the burning heat take her thoughts away from the shit day of torment that awaited her.

She stepped out and dried herself off, she threw the towel on top of the pile that was slowly crawling up the wall. "Ehh, laundry day today. Oh boy! I can't wait to be shoved in the big dyers again or locked in the utility closet for hours...again!" She gave a sarcastic first pump and dressed herself in her school uniform, ensuring she first covered her arms and neck with the bandages she got from the nurse.

She stepped out of her room and into the lounge/kitchen/study of her dorm, she looked around at the mess that was the floor; discarded books, ramen pots, take-out containers, and dirty clothes littered the floor. She heaved a heavy sigh as she realised just how shit today really was going to be.

She walked over to the counter and grabbed her phone from the charge stand. "Let's see what abuse people have started with today." She tapped the screen and was surprised to see only two alerts.

She read the first one that had been sent by the school counsellor.

'Dear Frisk.

Following the events that transpired yesterday. I have asked your teachers to give you and Ms Dreemurr the rest of the week off. I have no doubt that the near tragic events yesterday have left a scar on you both psychologically and would ask that you both check in with me at some point this week.

Further more. I would like to extend an open slot for you to come see me twice a week for at least one hour. I do not like knowing that one of the students attending this institute of learning would be suffering so much, she believed that ending her own life was the only escape.

I have not made these vists mandatory, but I hope that you will attend, as I went help you move past this pain you feel.

Mrs Jane Tanner

School Psychologist.'

It took her a moment to completely register the words in front of her. 'Wait? Did I not...?' She recalled something happening yesterday, but she was certain that was just a dream, it had to be! She quickly pulled up the next text from an unfamiliar number.

'Hey, Frisky!

Did U hear the news!? We got the rest of the week off! XD

Sucks that thing happened yesterday, but Is got a plan to take yer mind off it!

We is gunna head into town! I know this awesome coffee place that sells donuts that are both covered in chocolate and filled with chocolate!

We is goin! U have no choice! Oh yeah, this is my number! Make sure you save it!

Your new bud

Chara! (devil face)'

She felt the phone fall from her hand and heard it clatter to the floor, she stood there completely frozen; joy and shock and elation flooded her mind as she recalled the events of yesterday in her mind.

She remembered the wind whipping her hair about as she stood on the edge, she remembered the voices calling for her to climb back over, she remembered Professor Milton mention her family and that was the push she needed, as she stepped off the edge and expected another end, instead she felt a hand grab her wrist and cut her fall short.

Frisk dropped to her knees, she hugged herself tight as the memory became more and more real to her, she felt the tears of joy stream down her face as she cried real heartfelt tears for the second time this week. She had a friend! A real friend, who liked her art! Who knew why she was so depressed and lonely!

A knock at her door pulled her from her elated thoughts, she walked across the room and opened it to the smiling face of Chara. The taller brunette took one look at her and her expression turned very serious. "Frisk...why are you crying? Who was it this time?"

Frisk then realised she must have looked a mess; tear stains on her cheeks and puffy red eyes, she began to panic and wave her arms frantically. "N-No! It's not what you think." She flinched when Chara placed a thumb on her cheek and wiped away another stray tear.

"We're friends now, Frisk." She said solemnly. "Please don't keep this stuff from me." Frisk suddenly felt extremely ashamed, she had made Chara worry the FIRST day of them being friends; maybe she was just a bad friend. She felt a flick on her forehead and she gave a little yelp as she looked up at the smiling Chara.

"That was keeping for stuff from me, and for dipping into dark thoughts." Frisk couldn't help but mimic Chara's smile as she rubbed the sore spot on her forehead. "Now. I'm sure the school appreciates your commitment to their dumb ass uniform policy, but you're aware they don't let us leave the grounds while wearing it, right?"

Frisk looked down and gave a startled cry as she only just realised she was still wearing her uniform, while Chara was sporting jeans, a green and yellow striped shoulderless sweater and a pair of beat up sneakers. "I'll be right back!" She raced away from the door, before turning back to Chara. "Uhm, please come in and make yourself comfy." Before Chara could respond, Frisk disappeared behind what Chara assumed was her bedroom door.

The brunette stepped into the dorm and couldn't help but scrunch her nose a little at the mess, she could hardly imagine living like this was helping Frisk in any way at all, she looked to the door opposite Frisk's. 'Her roommate must be a bigger slob than Rei.' She thought to herself as she grabbed a pile of dirty clothes off the couch and set them down on the table, she flopped down on the cushion and was choked by the dust that came off it, if must not have seen much more use than a glorified shelf.

A few minutes later Frisk emerged from her room wearing a pair of snug jeans and a purple sweater with a single magenta stripe cutting across it horizontally along with a pair black and white converse pumps. "Ready to go?" She asked Chara with a smile so adorable that it nearly floored the brunette.

"Y-yeah. Let's get out of here." She stood up and nearly sprinted to the door, the smell was starting to get to her a little. They stepped out the dorm and Frisk locked it behind them; Chara noticed that she had two identical keys on her chain instead of one.

They made their way outside and Chara stretched, relieved to be as far away from that mess she could get. As they walked towards the front gates, the looks they were getting were obvious to the smaller brunette, as she saw several students whispering in their direction. She began to feel really self-conscious, she should have known that someone like Chara Dreemurr would attract so much attention, she should have known this was a bad idea. She was about to bolt in the back in the direction of her dorm, when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, she looked up to see Chara walking in time with her, her head locked forward and her arm holding Frisk close to her.

"Don't let them get to you." She heard Chara say in a flat tone, her expression a mask of indifference and she walked as if she had no reason to hurry. "Don't worry about them. They're all complete idiots." A smirk spreading across her face as she said that, Frisk chuckled and relaxed a little, she certainly didn't feel so anxious with Chara so close.

Chara for her part didn't give a shit what the peanut gallery were saying or thinking, she was simply hanging out with her new friend and she would not let any of them get to said friend. She saw one student aiming a yellow beam in Frisk's path, she glared at him, her red eyes burning with her own magic, the boy lowered his finger and took two steps backwards.

They reached the gates when they heard a voice call to them from behind. "Chara!" They turned to see Asriel running towards them, his school blazer flailing around wildly, his hair suffering from an extreme case of bedhead. 'His own fault for staying up till four playing that damn game.' Chara mentally chastised her brother.

He stopped in front of them and bent over, hands on his knees as he tried to recapture his breath. "S-Sis. F-Forgot to...tell you." He stood straight having recovered his air. "Mom called." Frisk watched as all the colour drained from Chara's face. "She told me to tell you to ring her... _today_." The distinction was clear: Chara Dreemurr was in deep shit.

Chara tried to hide her nervousness behind a flimsy mask of indifference. "I'll call her later. Take it easy, Rei." The siblings bumped fists and Asriel started back towards the school, he cast Frisk a look of indifference as he broke into a run just as the first bell rang out.

The two girls then exited the grounds of the school and made for the bus stop. Chara noticed the nervous look Frisk gave the sheltered stand. "You don't get motion sick, do ya?" She asked half joking, half serious.

Frisk shook her head and receded into herself a little. "The last time I rode the bus. Tammy Trainer had her friends hold me down while she cut all my hair with a box cutter." Chara felt a rage fill her, she squeezed Frisk's arm tightly and bit her lip until she tasted a metallic tang. "It's always grown uneven since then. I could shave it all short, but then I'd just be giving them more fuel against me."

"Well I'll tell you two things: First you have nothing to worry about. I promise no one will ever do anything like that to you again. Second, I think your hair looks cute." Frisk's eyes went wide and she hid face to hide the blush spreading across her tan skin. Meanwhile, Chara was sweating bullets at what she just said. 'Holyshitholyshitholyshit! Why the hell did I just blurt that out!?'

"Wha-what I mean is that it looks cuter than mine! I use a knife to cut mine and it looks like complete shit!" She saw Frisk emerge from her hands, a sincere smile on her face, still with a hint of pink in her cheeks. She breathed a sigh of relief at the hopes that she had covered her ass quick enough.

They spent the wait for the bus in comfortable silence, which Chara was thankful for as it meant she didn't have to suffer her own foot in her mouth again. The bus eventually arrived and they flashed their student badges to the driver and took their seats at the back of the bus; Chara took the window seat while Frisk happily sat next to her.

The bus ride was uneventful save for a pair of older women flashing them both happy smiles and thumbs up, the two girls returned the gesture awkwardly, not really sure what the two women were implying.

The bus pulled into the station and the people aboard cleared out. Frisk and Chara stopped to let those two ladies out of their seats, one of them wearing a headscarf turned to them and smiled kindly. "You two make an absolutely darling couple." A flood of colour took both girls at the implication, they tried to explain that they were just friends, but the two ladies were too busy playfully arguing with each other.

"Oh don't tease them, Flo." The other woman said as she gave her friend a playful smack on her shoulder. The two women laughed cheerfully as they stepped off the bus, leaving the two girls completely dumbstruck and frozen to the spot.

"Excuse me girls, but you kinda have to get off at this point." The driver called back with a cheerful smirk. Chara snapped out of her stupor and grabbing Frisk by the hand, she dragged her dazed friend off the bus. "Ignore those two, they like to tease people." The driver chuckled as they stepped off the bus. Chara just gave a curt nod, trying to hide her still blushing face.

They now stood in the cool interior of the bus station, the uniform grey walls, tiled floors, massive windows and sheer size of the place made it feel more like a small airport instead of a bus station. Chara turned to Frisk who still looked in a complete daze over what those women said. "So, should we head for the café?" She gestured over her shoulder with her thumb, she got nothing but a stammer from Frisk who was staring intently at something, Chara followed her gaze and only just now realised she was still holding Frisk's hand in her own.

"Gah!" She released her hold on Frisk's hand and shoved it into her pocket, again a blush spread across her face. "S-Sorry." She stammered.

Frisk recovered and smiled up at the blushing brunette. "I-It's fine, just not used to people holding my hand like that." Chara again was nearly floored by the smaller girl's overwhelming cuteness. "So, which way to these mythical donuts you mentioned."

At the mention of food, Chara returned to her usual self and beamed a massive smile at Frisk. "It's this way!" And they were off once more.

Now that they were far from the school and the hell that must have been Frisk's everyday, Chara got to see a side of Frisk that was so far from that scared, timid girl than you could imagine; she was cheerful, playful, sometimes even down right flirtatious, and every time she would laugh at Chara's reaction to the playful flirt. This was the real Frisk, this was the girl that the whole school - no the whole world needed to see.

"So, Chara." Frisk's voice snapped Chara from her thoughts. "Tell me about this café. I don't think I've ever even heard of it." Chara's smile widened as she began to explain the place that held the best donuts in all of Ebott.

"It's called 'The Kind Soul' and it's run by an entire family of Greens." Frisk curiosity peeked. "Yeah! That was the same face I made when I heard about it. It's apparently super rare for an entire family to be born with the same SOUL types, but they do exist and they're a whole family of Greens." The thought of so many Greens made a small smile appear on Frisk's face.

"And they're all super awesome chefs! But the best among them - is their son, Kit. He's the one who designs and prepares all the sweets for them. And get this! He's only a year older than us!" Frisk couldn't help but smile at Chara's almost childlike glee over the café.

They eventually arrived at the building in question, a homey looking establishment on the corner of a street that saw a lot of foot traffic, a large green heart sat just above the entrance with the big bold words 'The Kind Soul' written in the centre. The long windows were lined with display models of various cakes and other treats, Chara practically began to drool as she eyed the array of chocolate based sweets, tarts, pastries and cakes.

They entered the establishment with a little ringing bell, a smiling blonde girl greeted them at the door. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully. "A table for two?" A look of recognition struck her as she spotted the smirking Chara. "Chara! I can't believe it! Are you okay?" The blonde pulled the brunette into a hug, Chara looked a little uncomfortable at the unwarranted affection, but she awkwardly patted the blonde's head.

"I'm fine, Dust." The blonde named Dust pulled back and scowled at her.

"Just you wait till Aunt Luci gets ahold of you for pulling a stunt like that!" She stomped her foot and turned her back to them, but she then looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "But I'm glad you're okay, and it looks like you two are all buddy-buddy now." Dust giggled as Chara blushed a deep crimson and punched the blonde lightly in the arm. Frisk missed the meaning, but chuckled at how flustered Chara looked in the moment.

"Come on, you two. I'll get you yout usual table, Chara." The blonde led them to a small booth neatly tucked away from all the loud crowds and with direct lines of sight on both the door and the sweets display. "I'll pop back in a mo to take your order." Dust gave them a wink as she walked off towards the front door to great other customers.

Chara sat down opposite Frisk and leaned back, she breathed the familiar scent of let out a content sigh. "Ahhh! Nothing like being able to slack off in the middle of the week." She opened her eyes and saw Frisk taking in whole atmosphere of the popular café. "Planning on drawing the place?" Chara asked the smaller brunette.

Frisk nodded as she continued to take in every little detail. "Hey, Frisk?" She turned her head to look at Chara. "I'm curious; are you originally from Sun Shore?" Frisk tilted her head curiously at the question. "I'm asking 'cause of how natural your tan looks. There's a difference between those who vist Sun Shore and those that are born there in the way their tan forms. Yours looks too natural to have simply visited a few times."

"That's pretty observant of you, Chara." Frisk replied with a slight gigle. "You're not wrong though. It's...was... my home." A shadow passed over Frisk's face and Chara suddenly felt like such an idiot for even asking the question. Before she put her foot in her mouth further, Dust appeared at their table, holding two mugs of piping hot, hot chocolate.

"Compliments from the green haired boy behind the counter." She said with a smile as she placed both mugs on the table. "I'm guessing you're having your usual, Chara?" Chara gave a short nod as she took a big gulp of her drink; savouring the little distraction that Dust's presence provided. "And what about you, darlin'?" She turned to Frisk who was eyeing the hot chocolate like it was the most holy of artifacts in the world.

"Oh!" She snapped out of her stupor and quickly grabbed a menu, but a hand took it from her and she saw Chara give her a confident wink.

"Tell Kit to surprise her. I think she could do with the boost." She said to Dust, who flashed them both a knowing smile. Chara turned back to Frisk with a smirk. "Trust me, you'll thank me when it gets here."

The two sat and chatted while waiting for their orders, the whole time Chara avoided or skirted subjects that might deflate Frisk, she wanted to help her new friend move forward, not dwell on the past.

They eventually got into a playfull argument when the subject of MMKC came up; it was undoubtedly the most popular animated show currently running, and everyone had their own opinions and favourites, and of course those opinions and favourites always clashed with someone else's, that was currently the case between the two girls, who despite arguing the finer points of a proper villain were still laughing and joking.

Their orders eventually arrived as Dust placed two plates in front of Chara; one held perhaps the biggest piece of chocolate cake Frisk had ever seen with three different kinds of chocolate mixed into it, and another plate with two somewhat swollen donuts coated in a light layer of dark and white chocolate atop it.

Frisk had a large glass sundae bowl placed in front of her with nearly seven different types of ice cream scooped into it, a mix of caramel and hot fudge sauce, a smattering of honeycomb and toffee pieces and a light dusting of chocolate powder. If the hot chocolate had been a holy symbol, then this was the holy grail of all desserts.

Frisk took her spoon and dug into the frozen treat, she closed her mouth around the spoonful and silence followed. Chara watched Frisk lock right up, spoon locked between her lips, she was actually starting to get worried until she heard a small, jubilant squeak leave the girl across from her. She chuckled as she deposited another spoonful of cake into her own mouth. "I told you it was good."

The two ate in silence after that, Chara reveling in the rapturous expression Frisk wore as she devoured the frozen treat with great enthusiasm. She remembered the first time she found this place two years ago; she arrived bloody from another brawl with some loser, wanting only to use the restroom to clean herself up - a cup of hot chocolate and a slice of cake later, and the Tressermen had a new regular.

Frisk's spoon clattered against the glass bowl and she slumped forward, a joyous weight in her stomach and an ice cream headache rendering her nearly dumbstruck. She heard a shuffling across from her, she looked up to see Chara; chin resting on her arms, coy smirk on her face. "I take it you enjoyed your treat?"

Frisk looked into those crimson eyes and suddenly she felt something in her stomach that might have been nausea. 'Did I eat it too fast?' She worried as she sat up to avoid throwing up in Chara's face.

Chara laughed as she saw the crimson flood Frisk's cheeks. "Be careful, I ate too much the first time I visited and threw up most of it a few moments later." She lifted a donut from the plate and held it out to Frisk. The brunette smiled and happily took the offered treat, taking a small bite and immediately being assaulted by a flood of chocolaty goodness.

"Well well. I'd never thought I see Chara Dreemurr sharing one of her treats." Said a cheerful voice as they approached the table. Frisk looked at the newcomer to see a tall young man with a mess of moss green hair and tan skin, his chiselled features and dazzling smile would have had anyone swooning over him, but it was his kind eyes that reeled you in; a pair stormy grey orbs that swallowed all negativity a person might have been feeling.

He wiped his hands on his battered brown apron and held out his hand to Frisk. "You must be someone pretty important to merit something she won't even do with Az." Frisk took his hand in her own and shook it gladly. "The names Kit Tressermen. I'm one of the chefs here."

"Frisk - just Frisk - and a new and grateful friend of Chara." Chara smiled at Frisk's response.

Kit let his hand drop and he crouched down so his chin was resting atop his arms on the table. "As soon as I heard 'surprise me' I had to meet Chara's friend and try something new on them. So tell me: How was my 'Frozen Seven Temptations'?"

'Hoh boy. Here we go.' Chara's smile widened as she sat back to watch the show of another person feeding Kit's ego and failing to give him anything he could use to improve. She bit down on the donut and relished the look that was about to cross her green haired friend's face.

"I think the honeycomb pieces took away from the honeycomb ice cream." Chara began coughing viciously as she chocked on her mouthful of donut. Kit absently patted Chara on the back, but kept his focus on Frisk. "And the mint and bubblegum clash too much; like mixing toothpaste with fruity gum." She stuck her tongue out in displeasure, but Kit was beaming with excitement. "I think the mix of the toffee and butterscotch flavours was a good, but too safe for something that is meant to be a temptation. Maybe try switching out one for coffee flavoured Nice Cream."

Frisk realised that the whole café was staring at her, she shrunk into herself as she felt her cheeks burning. Kit gave a merry chuckle and elbowed Chara. "Where have you been hiding this one? Mom will absolutely love her!" Chara's eyes went wide at the mentioning of the word 'mom' she stood up straight and looked around feverishly.

"She's not here is she?" A shadow loomed over answering her question as she slowly turned to see a tall woman with mousey blonde hair and brilliant green eyes narrowed in on her. "O-Oh h-hey, Mama Luci."

The eyes narrowed further and Frisk was surprised to see Chara looking genuinely afraid of the taller woman. Two great arms reached out and encircled Chara, they closed quicker than Frisk could see and Chara was pulled into her second bone crushing hug of the day. "Oh my red eyed babyyyyy!" The woman wailed as she smothered Chara with her overenthusiastic affection.

Kit leaned over to Frisk and whispered. "That's my mom; Luci Tressermen. She...kinda adopted Chara the first time she met her." Luci let Chara free from the hug, but still held her face in her giant hands, smushing her face as she checked for any injuries.

"You aren't injured are you? No bruises, no cuts, no breaks. What the dickens were you thinking!? Oh but you're a hero! You saved that poor girl's life! I'm so proud!" She pulled Chara into another hug.

"Okay, mom." Kit summoned a small barrier to push the two apart, he failed to notice the colour drain from Frisk's face as he did. "I think Chara's had...enough!" He strained against his mother's monstrous strength, but managed to separate them. Chara was grateful for the assist, until she realised how he had done it and looked to Frisk.

She was trembling, hyperventilating, and her hands were curled in a death grip on her shirt. "Oh shit!" Chara rushed to Frisk and placed her hands on her arms, she squeezed them to try and anchor Frisk to here and now. "Frisky, you're not there, he can't see you, he can't find you and he can't hurt you." She didn't care if the whole place was staring at her, including the Tressermens, she needed to help Frisk. "Hey! Look at me." Frisk's panicked eyes met her's. "You're safe here. Think of something else; think about that awful mix of bubblegum and mint."

"Hey." Kit whined behind them, but Chara didn't even acknowledge him.

"Think of the happier times with them. If you need to go to a happy place, then go." She felt Frisk grip her sleeve and she sensed the desperation in the brunette. "I'm not going anywhere." She had to fight the urge to hug the terrified girl. She turned to Kit and Luci. "Can I bring her upstairs till she calms down?" The Tressermen wouldn't hear a word of argument, Kit bundled the terrified Frisk in his arms and carried her through the door that led to the storerooms, employee lounge and the Tressermen's home.

* * *

Luci stepped out of the guest bedroom, she left the door open ajar, before she turned to Chara who was leaning against the nearby wall, her arms folded across her chest. "She's finally asleep." Luci said as she lay a reassuring hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

Chara smiled but still snuck a peek into the darkened room. "Thanks, Mama." The older woman ruffled Chara's hair and left her alone with her thoughts. Chara stood there, listening for the faintest of sound that Frisk was awake. It had taken a while, but eventually exhaustion took the panicked Frisk and she had fallen asleep on the Tressermen's couch.

"Chara?" She saw Kit poking his head around the corner, he had been crying, he was too kind for his own good, and it always affected him greatly when he felt like he had caused someone harm or woe. It wasn't his fault of course, he had no idea about Frisk's fear, so he could have never known not to use magic in front of Frisk.

Chara took one last look in the room, before pushing off the wall and walking into the lounge to join Kit. He was sitting in an old and beaten recliner and was clutching a mug of black coffee. 'He's punishing himself again.' She noted. "Kit." She gave him deadpan look and he while he tried to avoid her gaze, he set the coffee down. "Good. You had no way of knowing, you did nothing wrong. So cool it with that bitter shit."

Kit chuckled at her profanity, he definitely seemed to lighten up a little, but he was still looking like a wounded puppy. "I am sorry, Chara. I hurt your friend." He was about to reach for the mug again when a sneaker cut him off, he looked to her to see her left eye shimmering with a clear warning. Kit flexed his hand and slowly pulled his arm back, the foot lifted off the table and Chara's aura returned to the same indifference she always exhiexhibits.

"...do you know what caused it?" He finally asked. Chara reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, she unlocked the screen and brought up her latest searches.

"I thought at first it might be perhaps pyrophobia; something easier to avoid when we hung out, but I looked deeper into it and into school records. Since arriving at the school three years ago; she hasn't used her magic once, no one even knows the colour of her SOUL." She pulled up the search result that made the most sense and tossed the phone to Kit, he looked at it and then back to her, she gave him a nod.

"Rhabdophobia: A complete fear of magic." Chara said the word like it was a swear, which given Chara's penchant for foul language, surprised Kit with how she said it. "I won't go into details, but she witnessed something awful as a kid and it left its mark on her." Kit sat in silence, digesting the info, but his glance shifted to Chara occasionally.

"Say it, before it burns a hole through your head." Chara said as she grew more and more irritated by the green haired boy's constant darting glances. He swallowed his unease and just let the burning question fly.

"Why are you doing this, Chara? It doesn't take a genius to figure you loathe most people, especially if they come at you with some sob story. Are you actually her friend or are you just leading that poor girl on?" Chara was shocked by his question, she had never heard Kit be so harsh. She stared at him for the longest time, until she dropped her gaze.

"I thought that myself this morning when I sent her the invite to hang out." She stretched her hand and made a fist; her red eyes shinning through the bangs of her hair. "But then I saw her crying this morning...and... I felt so pissed off!" Kit quirked a brow at her and she flipped him the bird in response. "More than usual, asshole." He chuckled, but waved for her to continue. "I thought she was upset, but they were tears of joy...and I've never once thought anybody in this shitty world would ever be that happy to see me."

Kit's smile widened somewhat, but he said nothing, he let his younger friend carry on. "She's been though such shit and she had no reason to trust me; even after what I did yesterday. But she did, she believed a shit like me wholeheartedly and even accepted my friendship like it was the easiest thing to do. She knows what will happen, that this will make her a bigger target." A sharpness filled her voice and she felt her anger rise a little. "And if anyone ever tries to hurt her again; I'll kill them." Kit felt the seriousness in her voice and he saw a black tear well in her eye, but it faded before it could fall free.

"Just remember that you mean something to that girl. I saw how happy she looked when you walked in here. So don't go doing something stupid that will take you away from her; like say killing some idiot who said a bad word in her direction." He remarked with a smirk.

"Ok. I promise I won't kill anyone...just break their legs. And their arms. Annd most of their ribs." Chara retorted with a smile that made Kit laugh.

Chara looked back to the door where Frisk lay sleeping and smiled softly, she wondered what dreams took Frisk when she slept.

* * *

 **Boom! Another chapter with some wholesome goodness to counter that heavy first chapter!**

 **An unusual question I'm sure, but it sets the opening of the next chapter perfectly. And to anyone asking, Frisk's magic will be explained later and it will also explain a few things about dear Frisk.**

 **I'm going to try and update regularly, but with Christmas coming around and what with my working as a waiter - I'm sure you folks can put 2 and 2 together, plus I'm running a DnD campaign so muh brain is doubling the creative output here.**

 **So bear with me if updates start to space a little, I'm still working hard on all aspects of life and that includes this story.**

 **That's all from me! Have a glorious day/evening! Bu-bye!**


	3. Trolling and Strolling

**Trolling and Strolling.**

 **The Difference between Monster and Human magic.**

 **While both races are capable of great magical feats, the source of their power could not be more different. Monsters draw upon both the magic around them and within them allowing more flexibility with how they shape their magic.**

 **Meanwhile, Humans draw their magic directly from the Trait that defines them perfectly; a SOUL that it embodies the trait of Justice will be able to conjure a beam of pure energy and fire it like a gun, while a SOUL of Kindness can project super sturdy barriers that can hold off even the most deadly of magical or physical attacks.**

* * *

The wind whipped around her, causing her uneven bangs to obscure her vision somewhat. She looked down at saw the crowd of people gathered, they were watching and waiting for her to do something. She felt her hands grow clammy as they gripped the guard rail, her throat dried and her tongue felt like sand paper.

A voice reached out to her and she felt her hands release her grip. "Think of your family." She was, they were reason she was up here, they were gone and she missed them beyond words. As she began to fall, the light was swallowed and the ground below gave way to an endless abyss.

The wind picked up and her tears froze in place as she prayed that this be quick, but a light above suddenly gave way to the darkness, she felt a hand grasp her's and her fall stopped. She looked up to see a figure wreathed in a divine light, wings of white stretched out casting aside the darkness that had swallowed her long ago.

"Right now, you might feel so alone, but there are people that you'll meet that will take away the lonilness. They'll make you smile, be there for you when you cry, help you when you're lost. But you need to live to meet them." The figure's face smiling face shone through the light. "Who knows, maybe you just met one."

Tears streaked down her face as she felt a weight lift from her heart, she reached out her other hand and grabbed the angel's arm as they were lifted out the darkness and into a brilliant light. She felt a smile on her face, something she hadn't done in years.

* * *

The scent of fresh baking tickled her nose and disturbed her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of a dimly lit and unfamiliar room, she bolted upright in the bed and looked around a sense of panic washing over her. "Chara?" She didn't know why she called that name in particular, but when she saw those familiar red eyes at the door, she felt her fear and worry wash away.

"It's about time." She said as she stepped into the room and stopped next to the large double bed. "I was worried I was going to have to carry you back to school." Chara smiled down at her and she felt her cheeks burn slightly. "How're you feeling?" The brunette asked as she crouched down and rested her chin on her arms.

Frisk rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took a reassuring breath, she felt her heartbeat at its normal pace and her head was clear of any negative thoughts. She flashed Chara a reassuring smile. "I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Good." Chara breathed with a sigh of relief. The taller brunette then stood up and started towards the door. "You stay here. I'll grab you something to eat and drink." Frisk gave a slight nod.

As soon as Chara was beyond sight, she exhaled a trembling breath and gently gripped her trembling hand; she didn't want to worry Chara more than she already had, but she could still feel a hint of tangible panic running through her thoughts.

Chara reappeared at the door with a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk, she set them down on the bedside table and plopped herself down at the end of the bed. Frisk picked up the sandwich and took a generous bite, her stomach rumbling grateful for the food. She looked to Chara who was hanging her head, like she was ashamed of something, before she could ask, Chara spoke first. "I'm sorry, Frisk." Frisk was taken aback by the sudden apology, she didn't blame Chara for what happened, it was the opposite in fact.

"Stop it." Chara lifted her head and looked directly at Frisk, her lilac eyes shinning in the dim light as tears threatened to spill over. "Stop blaming yourself for what happened today. It's not the first attack I've had and..." She gripped at the covers to steady herself. "It's not going to be the last." She smiled at Chara and the brunette was certain she felt her heart skip a beat. "But today was the first time anyone has ever tried to help me so sincerely. You stopped me from losing myself again. Thank you, Chara."

Chara just sat there wide eyed and mouth agape, she shook her head and sniffled as she stood up. "Just eat your sandwich, you dork." She then walked out the room, keeping her back to Frisk the entire time. She stopped at the door. "Call me when you're ready to go. We still got a good chunk of the day left, so how 'bout when you're feeling up to it, we do something you want to do?"

Frisk smiled to the back of her friend. "I'd love that." Chara said nothing, she nodded her head and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The brunette shut the door behind her and exhaled as she put a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating faster than she had ever felt it before, she also felt flustered and a little light headed. 'I better not be fucking coming down with something.' She walked back into the lounge.

Kit had returned to work, as such Chara was alone, so she fished her phone and sighed as she unlocked the screen. "I guess now is as good of a time as any." She scrolled through her contacts and stopped on the one labeled 'Mom', she inhaled - steadying herself for what was about to come, she tapped the 'Call' button and waited.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "H-Hey, Mom." She said her voice trembling as she could already hear her adoptive mother sobbing on the other end. "S-See mom, I'm fine."

* * *

Frisk stepped out of the room, empty plate in one hand and drained glass in the other, she looked around for any sign of a kitchen, she headed down the hallway when she heard a voice in the room ahead. She crept up to the corner and poked her head round to see Chara pacing round a rather pleasant looking lounge, phone to her ear and talking to someone in a rather agitated tone.

"...I'm not sorry for what I did!" She paused as the person on the otherside retorted. "I don't care what Rei told you about her! I've decided what I've decided, and I ain't going back on my word to her!" The individual on the otherside said something that only further managed to annoy Chara. "When have I ever give a fuck - no I will not mind my fucking language! When have I ever given a single fuck what people thought about me!?"

The other person on the phone, which Frisk had guessed was a woman, replied with something that made Chara chuckle in disbelief. "Last time I checked - Rei is in line for the throne when you guys step down. I'm not-" The voice cut Chara off. "So that's the problem! My being friends with her could reflect poorly on Rei!?" Chara flopped onto the couch and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Whatever! I'm done! Once again, you fail to see the actual fucking point! Have a great week, Toriel!" She hung up, paused for a moment, then launched the phone with a frustrated scream.

Frisk had to duck to avoid the phone, as it flew past her head and shattered against the wall. It was only then Chara noticed Frisk. "Oh shit! Frisk, I'm so sorry." She crossed the room and ran to Frisk. "I didn't get you, did I?" Frisk shook her head and Chara let out a relieved sigh. "Good." She saw the burning question in Frisk's eyes and decided to explain. "I called my mom. It started pleasant, but well, let's just say my mom can sometimes care more people's opinions, than actual people."

Frisk could hear the sadness in her friend's voice, she gave her a playful shove on her shoulder and smiled. Chara looked down at Frisk and returned the smile, her anger fading in the presence of her fellow brunette. "Thanks Frisk, but don't worry about it. Once I've got my phone fixed by Al - mom will call me and all will be forgiven. That's just how me and my mom are sometimes." She gave a light laugh. "You know, my old man says, I must be a Dreemurr, as I butt-heads like any old goat." Frisk gave a light laugh in response. "Well, come on." Chara said as she took the dishes from Frisk. "Let's take care of these and head out. We stay any longer and Luci may end up adopting you." The two girls laughed as they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

Chara fiddled with the bits of her phone as they made their way through the streets of Ebott. "Al's going to kill me." She groaned as she pocketed the pieces once more. They had left the Tressermen's an hour ago and were now making their way towards the arts district of the city.

* * *

Luci Tressermen had insisted on them at least coming back later for dinner, but Chara and Frisk both shut down the idea, as they planned on hitting a chip shop on their way back to school. The older woman had pouted like a child, but accepted (begrudgingly) their answer.

Dust had hugged them both tightly. "You're welcome anytime, Frisk." She then turned to Chara and pointed a warning finger at her. "You better look after her, Chara." She warned with a look that said this was no joke.

Chara just responded by putting her arm over Frisk and pulling her closer. "Don't you worry, Dust. Ain't no one getting near my friend!" The blonde accepted her answer and flashed them both that winning smile and confident wink.

Kit chose to avoid the goodbyes, Frisk was a little sad, but she understood he had his work to focus on - Chara decided against telling Frisk that Kit was currently blaming himself for what happened to her.

"You ready to go?" Chara asked Frisk as they parted with the Tressermen family. Frisk gave a cheerful smile and nodded her head.

"Yep. Let's head to the arts district!" She said very anime style. Chara just chuckled as she followed her excited friend out the front door and around the corner.

* * *

They were making their way to the bus station when a light ringing caught Frisk's ear, she followed the sound and saw the trolley rolling up the street. "Chara! Let's take the tram instead!" She tugged on Chara's sleeve giving the brunette no choice but to follow or risk loseing the sleeve to the eager Frisk.

They boarded the trolley and took seats near the back. Frisk took her seat and gave a giddy laugh as she pushed herself as far back as she could. "You may want to sit back." She said Chara who was sitting on the edge of the wooden bench.

"Why would I-" Was all Chara could get out as the trolley rolled upto the apex of a large hill, the vehicle immediately picked up speed and was a pretty good equivalent to a roller coaster as it sped down the hill. Frisk screamed with joy, while Chara just screamed, this being the first time she had ever rode on one of Ebott's infamous Troller Coasters.

They zoomed past shops, cars and people, all of it becoming a total blur of colour and the sound of the wind rushing past them. Chara eventually began enjoying herself, as her screams of fright shifted into cries of joy. At one moment she turned to see Frisk, the usually sad or lonely face replaced with a smile of genuine joy, she wondered if this was even the same girl who had passed by her for years. Her gaze must have lingered for too long, as Frisk turned to meet her gaze, she didn't know what was going through that head of her's, but Frisk just smiled at her, and she felt like a weight was lifting from her friend's heart.

After rolling down hills and making turns at breakneck speeds, they came to a stop at the foot of the great hill and only a block away from the arts district. The two girls stepped off the trolley and started down the street again. "Ok. I gotta admit that was surprisingly fun." Chara laughed. "But I thought you were supposed to be unable to tell them apart? How'd you know?"

Frisk just gave a shrug in response. "I have a good eye for stuff like this. I pick up on things that try to stay hidden. It doesn't help me when it comes to people though; people don't like knowing that someone can see what they want to hide." Chara said nothing, she gripped her arm and remembered the picture of her in the book.

'She looks so lonely.'

She would be lying if she said it didn't bother knowing someone had seen through her so easily, she wanted to ask Frisk how much she had guessed, but their friendship was new and she didn't want to pressure Frisk with questions that might give the girl the wrong impression of her intent.

"Chara?" Frisk's voice pulled the red eyed girl from her thoughts, she looked down at Frisk, a smile on the smaller girl's face. She felt the dark storm clouds that had been forming in her mind part as she saw the genuine joy on Frisk's face.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the arts district. As they turned the corner, the opening of the district came into full view; the mouth of the district was a wooden Torii gate painted with a vast array of colours, paper lanterns hung from the towering arch; six in total and each emitting a powerful glow which corresponded with each of humanity's Six Traits of Magic.

The pavement was painted, drawn, dyed with every colour imaginable, you could try to follow the work of one artist, but would end being swallowed and then combined with another's.

Banners hung from every building, again in all six shades of human magic, but they were cut in the shape of a monster SOUL. All around people were abuzz with an infectious energy that just made you want to smile. Chara was happily joining in, until she saw the plume of colour burst before and she detected that subtle iron in the air that came from a magic spell. She began to worry for Frisk, but found the girl smiling and joyfully watching the midday mini-fireworks. She didn't get it? She had seen Frisk freak out just a few hours ago, but now she was enjoying what was a clear display of magic.

Frisk noticed the confused look Chara was throwing her way, she felt a little awkward, because she didn't understand it either. "I don't know why it's different here." She chimed over the jubilant music and din of laughter and chatter. "I think it's because when it's like this." She gestured to a spectral dragon flying overhead. "It's art, not just magic."

It didn't make sense to Chara, but she had to admit, she had never seen magic; either human or monster, used in such a beautiful way. She watched as the dragon above unleashed a rainbow of flame from its maw, before bursting into a flurry of birds of all kinds. She had to admit a sense of wonder take her as she walked through the district with Frisk.

They passed by stores that specialised in art supplies and materials, Chara was shocked to find to a store that specifically sold marble blocks for craving, she was also shocked when she saw a small boy buy one and hoist the colum three times his own size onto his shoulder and walk off like it weighed nothing.

Frisk led them deeper into the district where the artwork became more sophisticated and refined. The melting pot of styles and street art gave way to carved statues and buildings that hid works of art in their construct.

They stopped at a small shop just off the main road. It looked a little rundown and neglected compared to some of the others back towards the entrance of the district. Frisk pushed open the door and an electric chime announced them. The inside was a just as bad as the outside, a cluttered mess with no sense of organisation, as art supplies mixed together in a chaotic display.

But to Chara's surprise, Frisk knew where to find everything, she grabbed graphite pencils, an entire array of paints, a larger than average canvas and made her way to counter. She dinged the bell and there was a loud crash from the back. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll have to clean that later." They waited until a monster with pale skin walked out, their kangaroo ears and tail being their obvious monstrous traits.

The individual was a little smaller than Frisk and was wearing a shirt that was much too small for them, seeing that their rather round belly was poking out from under their shirt, they wore a crooked plain beret atop their head - their left ear poking through a hole cut in the fabric of the hat. The individual was covered with various splotches of paint of many different colours, Chara chuckled a little at the sight of the monster, they looked like an art project themselves.

"Frisk! I'm so sorry I wasn't here to greet you!" The little monster apologised earnestly. Frisk smiled at the monster and spoke in a kind tone.

"It's okay, Sorri. You were busy, so I got what I needed." 'Sorri? Really?' Chara shook her head at the ridiculousness of the monster's name. The monster seemed to relax at Frisk's words, but as soon as they noticed Chara, they immediately jumped back into that nervous state.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself to your friend, Frisk." The nervous monster immediately bowed low in apology. "I'm Sorri! The owner and proprietor of this little shop." Sorri then took a look around at the mess and continued to apologise. "I'm so sorry about the mess! I knew I should have tidied up a little!" Chara started to grow a little irritated by the monster's constant apologies, she placed a hand on Frisk's shoulder and spoke directly into her ear.

"I'm going to wait outside, before Sorri here apologises for the Sun being too bright and I lose it." Frisk nodded her head and watched her friend walk out of the store.

"Was it something I did?" She turned to see Sorri tearing up a little, she shook her head and chuckled.

"It's not your fault, Sorri." She smiled at the timid monster. "Chara's just not a people person." Sorri seemed to accept the answer and cheered up a little. She then began to scan each of Frisk's items and total up her purchase.

* * *

Chara leaned against a nearby wall, her head resting against the cold stone of the building, she gazed up at the passing crowds, her nerves were flaring up and she was finding it nearly impossible to remain calm.

* * *

Asriel stood up and wiped the blood from his nose, he ran to the window of their shared dorm room and pulled the latch open. "Give them back, Rei!" She screamed as she grabbed his leg and pulled him down to floor again.

"No! I won't let you do this to yourself!" He shoved the offending item in question under his chest and put all his weight on them. Chara was trying her damndest to get him to roll over.

"Fucking idiot! You're gonna crush them!" Asriel threw out his elbow and clocked her square in the jaw. Chara fell back and Asriel bolted for the window once more, he threw the window open and with all his strength, he tossed the half full pack of cigarettes out the window.

He turned back to her with a smug expression on his face. "Well it's a good thing you won't be getting them." His expression dropped when he saw the red glow of her eyes and the terrifying scowl on her face.

"Asriel..." Her voice was a low growl filled with rage.

"Oh shi-" Was all the monster could get out before she lunged at him.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since that little event and while she had successfully kicked the living shit out of her brother, she had also swore to him she would never smoke again. She wanted to uphold her promise to him, but the events of yesterday and today were starting to get to her.

"Hey." And as that voice filled her ears, her need to smoke faded. She looked back at that smiling face and she felt a little more at peace. "So? What do you wanna do next?" Chara checked her watch; 14:50. They still had a good portion of the day left.

"Well, we could head to Ebott Park." She replied with a shrug. Frisk quirked her brow and gave the taller brunette a coy smile.

"If you're thinking to take me to the Lovers." Chara went rigid. "Then I have to admit, I like where this is going." Chara than began to freak out.

"N-N-No! That's not... I mean... Gah!" Frisk began to laugh as she skipped ahead, she turned and pulled her tongue out at Chara, leaving the brunette completely dumbstruck. "This girl is going to give me a heart attack." She said to herself as she followed after Frisk.

So they made their way to Ebott Park, a short trip through the arts district, though they did stop at times to admire the works of so many talented artists. They stopped at one display of magic where the casters were telling the story of the 'Fallen Child.' An old fairy tale where a human child reunited humans and monsters after a great war.

Frisk always enjoyed the story, as you could easily picture yourself as the child in the story and become the hero of the tale. Chara however found the tale a bit dull and preferred the telling where the child instead sought to end the war permanently.

They eventually came to the open metal gate that marked the entrance to the eastern trail of Ebott Park. They set off down the trail and silently admired the beauty of this sliver of nature amidst the concrete jungle that stretched out just beyond the trees.

The fall weather had rendered the air crisp and the trees were losing their green luster replaced by reds, browns, oranges and yellows. The leaves that had fallen first crunched beneath their feet and filled the air with that pleasant sound.

People paid the two girls no mind as they passed them by, but Chara couldn't deny a burning heat on her face as they passed by several couples that cast them smiles, like those the two old ladies had given them on the bus this morning. She felt her heart beginning to race as _that_ idea was starting to become less and less audacious.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand slip into her own, she looked down and saw Frisk walking side by side with her, their hands linking them together. She looked to the girl beside her and a smile speard across her face, she didn't pull away, she didn't spaz out, she let it happen because she felt comfortable around this girl.

* * *

Frisk saw Chara lost in deep thought over something, she smiled at how the girl tapped her left hand against her leg when she was thinking about something, but she was likely going to leave a bruise if she didn't stop.

She didn't mind physical contact with people, in fact, she cherished those moments when she could actually reach out to another person and just...have that connection. So to her, holding a troubled friend's hand didn't seem like it should be a problem, and besides, Chara had already shown she didn't mind touching or being near another person in that manner.

So she reached out and slipped her hand into Chara's, the tapping immediately stopped and from the corner of her eye, she saw Chara turn to face her. It felt a little different than this morning, when Chara took Frisk's hand and pulled her off the bus, it felt...nice, and warm.

* * *

The two girls walked hand-in-hand further along the trail until they emerged in the centre of the park and all its glory was laid out before them. Forty acres of open nature with a vast lake cutting through the middle and winding dirt roads snaking through. A hooded bridge stretched across the water and connected both sides of the lake with a small island surrounded by shrubbery, blocking one of the wonders of Ebott from sight.

That was Lonely Isle, which was an ironic name given that it was perhaps the most visited place in all of Ebott Park; especially by couples of all ages. Because sitting beyond the barrier of shrubs and bushes were the Lovers; a pair of old trees that had grown so close together, they intertwined with each other perfectly.

There was an old folk tale surrounding the tree. That it was once the meeting place of two star crossed lovers; a monster prince and human princess to be exact. The union of a monster and human was strictly forbidden in those days, so the two met there in secret, until one day they were discovered by their families.

The two clans shunned both their children and chased them to the edge of their meeting place. The couple, fearing the wrath of their clans, prayed to the gods to save them, and it is said the gods heard their pleas for they tore the island from mainland and set it adrift on the lake. They then put the two lovers into an eternal sleep, and rose the two entwining trees around them to protect them in their eternal slumber.

The tale was obviously nothing more that, but the trees had grown to become a symbol of true love throughout the city of Ebott. It was said that if a couple announced their love to each other under the budding leaves of spring, then they would weather any storm, any crisis and remain together forever.

Frisk liked the story, but she knew better than to believe in anything else related to the tree. To her it was simply a pleasant place where couples would go to have a picnic and watch the lake through the cracks in the shrubbery.

The two girls continued through the park, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and each others company. They eventually felt a little tired with all the walking and sat down on the edge of a marble fountain. The air was starting to grow colder and the sky was beginning to shift into darker shades. Frisk gave a yawn and leaned her head against Chara's shoulder, the taller brunette said nothing and didn't attempt to pull away. "Thank you, Chara." She hummed.

Chara looked down at the girl using her shoulder as a pillow. "What for?" She asked curious about the girl's sudden proclamation.

"For this." She gestured to the quiet scene before them. "For today. For yesterday." Chara tried her damndest to hide it, but a proud smile spread across her face. She wrapped an arm around Frisk and leaned her cheek atop of Frisk's head.

"What are friends for." She whispered.

* * *

 **Oh my god! I was so tired trying to write the last part of this chapter! Mmhmm! SLEEP WHY DO YOU ELUDE ME!? Probably because I've been bitten by the writing bug again. ;P**

 **A message to all artists who might be reading this: HELP! I'm after a custom cover for the story, but can't find any I like on Deviantart! If anyone reading this both likes the story and maybe wants to help the guy who can't draw to save his life, then please see if you can re-create any moment that's resonated to you from the story and send them my way!**

 **While my little avatar is adorable! (Look at him! He's trying to omnom that coin!) I would like to put a proper piece of art there instead. I will give full credit to the artist. I ain't no thief!**

 **As always! Hope you folk liked the chapter! That's all from me! Bu-bye!**


	4. Cruelty and Reasons

**Cruelty and Reasons**

 **This is a trigger warning for later scenes! Do you hear me! Trigger. Warning. Right here! See this sign? That's the trigger warning! (expect to see more of these down the road)**

* * *

Time has a way of ruining a beautiful moment when it's being enjoyed between two people.

That was Chara's thought as she checked her watch and looked to the orange sky above them. They were standing on one of the hooded bridges, a bag of lightly salted and somewhat greasy chips between them. They had both decided they were hungry shortly after stopping to rest and sought out a nearby fish and chips shop.

It wasn't anything grand and it definitely wasn't the healthiest of things to enjoy, but enjoy it they did. "Ok. So I've got a question for you, Chara." Frisk said as popped a chip in her mouth. The taller girl looked at Frisk with a look that said 'hit me'. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Chara began choking on the chip in her mouth, she felt Frisk pat her back to help her shift it, but the it wasn't the chip that had nearly taken her out, it was the sheer bluntness of the question.

She looked to her friend, red faced and eyes watering, but she managed a smile. "N-No." Her voice trembled as she recovered from the question. Frisk seemed to have expected that answer as she gave a knowing nod of her head.

"I thought as much. Most of the guys at school are terrified of you." Chara looked to Frisk, an expression that said 'Really!? That blunt!'

"I'm not interested in people like that, anyway." Chara added as she picked up another chip. Frisk gave the girl a sidelong glance, but said nothing. "It might sound cheesy, but...I'm waiting." Now Frisk was curious, she turned and leaned against the railing, giving Chara her complete undivided attention. Chara gave a soft chuckle and turned her gaze to Frisk. "Don't laugh, ok."

Frisk rose her right hand and lay her left over her heart, it would have looked more sincere if she hadn't had a chip sticking out her mouth. Again, Chara chuckled and shook her head. "Ok. I'm waiting for the one who makes my heart feel like it will burst out my chest. For the one where every minute apart feels liked an eternity. For the one who'll feel the same way I do and will never do anything to hurt me."

Frisk was shocked by the sincerity in Chara's voice. She had expected something like 'Guys are idiots and too bothersome.' Not something so...romantic. She gave a light chuckle at the thought. 'Chara Dreemurr; the Demon of Ebott Academy. Was secretly a hopeless romantic.'

"Hey." Chara whined as she gave Frisk a playful dig in the arm. "You said you wouldn't laugh." But her smile betrayed her offence, she knew it was cheesy and corny, but it was what Asgore had taught her and Asriel while they were growing up. That when they found that person; whether monster, human, boy or girl, we'll just know.

Frisk stared at her friend then turned her gaze to the lake before them, the setting Sun had turned its crystal clear waters in a lake of liquid fire, it was beautiful. The quiet of the moment was breathtaking and, if there was ever a time to confess emotions to a significant other before the ancient lovers, now would be the time.

And it seemed she hadn't been wrong, as a couple in their early twenties were heading towards the trees. But the young man couldn't see the guilt in his beautiful partner's eyes and she couldn't see the possessive manner in which he gripped his phone in his pocket. "They're doomed." She whispered as they left earshot.

Chara looked to the couple and then back to Frisk confused. "Why? They seem sickeningly happy to me." Frisk sighed and closed her eyes, she spoke in a manner that seemed more natural to a girl with scars.

"She cheats on him at least twice a week. And judging by the finery around her neck, she gets more than just a good time out of it. But he's no better, he covets the next text he receives from the one he meets when he's off work." Chara knew the girl was perceptive, but this was on a whole different scale, it was almost like some kind of evil superpower.

"You learn to read people when you're on the outside looking in. And I've been on the outside a very long time." She said with a sad smile. Chara for her part wrapped an arm around Frisk and pulled her a little closer.

"Well, you ain't alone out there anymore." She smiled but she felt like such an idiot for saying so corny. 'Why am I such an idiot!?' She pictured her inner-self slamming her head against a solid wall in frustration. But to her own relief, it seemed to cheer Frisk for her melancholy thoughts.

"That was pretty cheesy to say." She said with a sly smile. Chara gave the girl a deadpan look, but she had lightness to her voice as she spoke in a very undignified tone.

"Hey! Don't read me, you weird human lie detector." She let Frisk go and gave her a playful nudge of her shoulder. The smaller girl laughed and seemed to completely forget all thoughts of negativity. Chara took a look at her watch and gave a remorseful sigh. "Well we better be getting back. We don't want to miss curfew and end up spending our 'free week' in detention."

Though, Frisk didn't want this day to end, she nodded her head solemnly, they grabbed their trash and tossed it into a nearby bin and started the journey back to school. A short tram and bus ride later, and they were walking towards the massive black iron gates of their school/home.

Students were flooding in by droves, having likely spent a few hours in the city or visiting family after classes. The two girls fell in with the crowds, but they were from blending in, in fact, every eye seemed to follow them and the occasional whispered word would flitter to their ears.

"Can't believe the Demon hung out with Freak."

"They've been 'hanging out' a lot these last two days."

"Think something else is happening between them?"

Chara was worried Frisk would balk under all the attention, but she saw her friend with a determined expression and just shouldering the weight and carrying on through the crowd. She couldn't help a proud smile at her friend's determination.

They made their way to the dorms, Frisk's was just a few doors away from Chara's, so the taller girl insisted on walking her friend to her door. Frisk unlocked the door and Chara saw that the room was still a total mess. "Geez. Doesn't your roommate ever clean up after themselves?" Her grin faded when she noticed the dejected look on Frisk's face. "You...you don't have a roommate do you?" Frisk gave a small shake of her head.

'Chara you fucking moron! What did I say about just assuming!? You've probably hurt her feelings!' She growled at her inner voice and put on a genuine smile for her friend. "Ok! That settles it!" Frisk looked at her confused. "My next step in cheering you, Frisk! Be up bright and early tomorrow." Was all she said as she waved to Frisk and departed towards her own dorm.

Frisk shut the door and heaved a sigh, she glanced around the room and suddenly that familiar lonilness and suffocating feeling took her. She felt her phone buzz and reached into her pocket: 15 notifications. She opened the first and to her own lack of surprise; it was toxic slander from someone using a fake name.

More and more slander followed, some mild, some extreme, she eventually found herself huddled on the floor with her back to her bedroom door, a familiar empty feeling in her chest. Her phone continued to buzz and vibrate as more and more cruelty flooded her inbox, she looked at the latest one and her chest hitched as she saw a picture of a familiar red haired girl holding a sphere of pure magic in her hands, with the caption 'comin to get you freak' written underneath.

She felt her breathing grow rapid, her heart racing, she stood up and bolted for the front door, she threw herself against it and bolted it shut. She felt the attack starting and she needed to escape, she darted to the drawer and threw it open, she found what she was looking for hidden amidst the junk and pulled out a small switch blade.

She stared at the horrible thing like it was her only hope, she collapsed to her knees and practically tore at the bandages under her sleeve, she stared at the multitude of scars across her wrist, she bit her lip, placed the cool blade against her skin and...

* * *

Chara walked into her room to the smell of pizza, she heard Asriel typing away on his computer. "I'm home." Asriel poked his head over his computer, he smiled and took his headphones off.

"Glad you survived the day." He chirped. "I'm just finishing the edit on my 'The Wicked Within 2' review. But that can wait! So go on! Spill the beans on your big master plan." She quirked a brow at his almost eager grin.

"My big master plan involves a shower and maybe a movie." She dead-panned. Asriel's grin faded and he gave her a dubious look. "What?" She bit as she pulled her sweater over her head, leaving her in a plain black tank-top.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you're doing." He replied as he sat back in his chair, the back squeaked a little against his weight. "I know you don't have the patience for a long con and you hate people too much to tolerate them longer than a few hours. But you've spent the full day 'hanging out' with her." His air quotes were not missed by the human.

He tried to read her face for any hint she was pulling his leg, then his mouth dropped and it curled into a wide smile. "Oh my stars." He began to break down in hysterical laughter. "D-Don't tell me you actually want to be friends with Fre-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll knock your fucking teeth in!" She bit enraged. He stood straight and looked at her like she was some stranger, her red eyes shinning dangerously towards him from under her bangs. His expression changed, his eyes becoming more cold and his face set in a serious scowl.

"So that's how it is." He noted, he shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, avoiding her gaze. "At least tell me why she's suddenly so important to you. I doubt saving her life is enough to just suddenly become all besties with her." The venom in his voice irritated Chara and she had to stop her from throwing a punch in his direction.

She raised a hand to her chest and a dull red glow peeked through her fingers, they could both hear the low heartbeat of her SOUL fill the silent room. She looked to Asriel as serious as she had ever been. "There's something...familiar...about her." She then closed her hands around her SOUL and the glow and heartbeat immediately vanished.

She let her arms drop to her side and walked towards the bathroom. Leaving Asriel alone to ponder what was happening to his sister.

* * *

 **A really short one I understand, but I couldn't think of how much more I could squeeze out of this first arc. So I decided to end it on a...grey note? It's a little sad about Frisk, but I promise this story gets better for her.**

 **Being bullied is shite (speaking from personal experience) but it helps to talk about it, don't keep it bottled up, it only makes it worse (again personal experience) Talk to someone, a family member, a friend, co-worker or teacher. There are complete pricks out there who get off on making other people miserable, but there is also just as many who will listen and help you through the shite.**

 **Remember, you are never truly alone in life. There's a whole world out there filled with people, who more than likely know the same pain as you do. Finding a place where you can go to talk to someone who understands is only a few keystrokes away.**

 **Stay DETERMINED all you beautiful people. That's all from me! Bu-bye!**


	5. Picking up the Pieces

**Picking up the Pieces**

Chara's alarm blared down her ear and her eyes shot open, she snatched up the offending device and silenced it. 'Phew! Don't want to wake up Rei too early.' While she was still mad at him about last night, she knew he needed sleep, and with today being his only 'free day' she didn't want to disturb him.

She sat up and stretched, giving her back a good crack as she did, she gave the destroyed pieces of her phone a quick glance and waved it off. 'I'll take it to Al later.' She thought as she stood and walked into the bathroom.

She emerged clean and awake, she quickly dressed in a clean black-T and her battered jeans with holes in them - she still swore that she had _no_ idea how the holes had ended up in a pair of 300g jeans - she decided to stick with her skull slippers, since she wasn't planning on going far today.

She walked out her room and into the lounge. Asriel's door was shut, meaning he was hopefully still sleeping soundly. She crept across the room and slipped into the kitchen half of their small dorm, she grabbed what she needed to accomplish her task; bin liners, cloths, disinfectant spray, and bleach.

She set everything on the counter and closed the cupboard door when she heard a small cough from the other side of the room, she scrunched her face and exhaled wearily, before she poked her head up to see Asriel wearing his plain green-T and Biscuit Monster pajama bottoms leaning on his doorframe with his arms folded over his chest.

"And where are you planning on going with all that?" He asked, when she didn't give an answer he heaved a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Really? You're aware what people are going to start saying if you keep this up, aren't you?" She raised a brow at him and he remembered who he was talking to. "Of course you don't care."

"Rei." She started, but he cut her short with a raised finger. He paced around the room, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wrap his head around her decision.

"I just don't get it, Chara!" He finally said. "I was hoping yesterday was just shock from what happened on the rooftop. I said to myself. 'Tomorrow will be better. She'll go back to being her same old, uncaring self.' But no! The nightmare continues!" He was starting to grate on her nerves. She gave him the same look she gave every other person she found irritating. He noticed it and seemed genuinely shocked and hurt by it. "Don't you dare give ME that look, Chara Dreemurr!"

But her expression didn't change, in fact, she began to feel a little anger starting to surge with each word that spilled out his mouth. "Hanging around her is like committing social suicide!" Last nerve hit.

"So I should ditch her!? Leave her to her lonilness and let her commit actual suicide!?" She screamed back at him. He would normally leave it there, but someone needed to talk sense into her.

"Do you really think she'd actually do it?" He asked almost in disbelief. "She's a fucking coward who was just after attention." Alarms should have ringing in Asriel's ears after what he just said, but he was going to push further, he was going to make her see. "She's just using you, Chara, so that you can protect her. And you're totally falling for it! Again! You're letting that little freak take advantage of you!"

"Shut up." Her voice was a horse whisper.

He smirked triumphantly, he knew her better than anyone else in the world, and he knew one the reasons why she didn't trust people, was because they had used her for that same reason in the past. They had abused her friendship to get what they wanted out of people, used her as a threat to scare people into backing down to their demands.

It had always hurt her when she would eventually learn the truth, and each time it had been Asriel who would expose them as the frauds they were. He hated seeing her like that, she would start moping around and act like she had forgotten how to smile, she would eventually cheer up, but it was only after some of their mother's homemade Butterscotch and Cinnamon pie and a few of their dad's old stories.

And since they were several thousand miles from the monster capital of the world, he had to nip this in the bud, before Chara got too attached. This approach had worked in the past, Chara would accept the truth, then go and kick the shit out of the people responsible, but she always returned as her smiling self.

He took a step closer to her. "Chara. I know it sounds like I'm being mean, but-"

"Shut up, Asriel." He froze dead to the spot, he looked at her, and instead of seeing the usual acceptance in her eyes, he saw hate. And no not 'hate' but HATE; the strange black liquid that seeped from Chara's eyes whenever she was beyond angry with someone. "One more fucking word from your mouth." Her eyes met his and he saw her red iris nearly swallowed by the HATE. "And I'll kill you without a thought."

She shook her head and looked down at her hands; HATE staining them, she looked to Asriel who was staring at her completely afraid. She didn't say anything to him, she hadn't lost herself that time and she meant every word that she said to him just now. She turned and quickly scrubbed the black liquid off her hands, grabbed the items off the counter and opened the door to leave.

As she went to close the door behind her, she turned her head slightly to spy Asriel in the corner of her eye. "She's different from them, she's incapable of being so cruel. Maybe you should give her a chance." She then closed the door and made her way towards Frisk's room.

She yawned as she rounded the last corner and Frisk's door came into sight, she hadn't slept the best last night, she couldn't shake this ominous feeling that something was wrong. 'You're just worrying over nothing, dumbass.' She chastised herself as she knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes until she knocked again, when still no answer came, she gave an annoyed sigh. "Don't tell me you forgot, dummy." She pounded on the door this time.

She heard noise inside so she knew Frisk was up. But what was taking her so long to open the door? Then she heard a dull thud and all caution went out the window as she hammered on the door a second time, this time adding her voice to the mix.

"Frisk!? Open the door!" She called, she tried the handle and cursed that it was locked. "Frisk! Open the fucking door!" She screamed, the panic starting to work its way into her voice and she slammed her shoulder into the wooden barrier. "Open the door right now or I'm kicking it down!" The commotion had attracted an audience, as several students were emerging from their rooms in varying states of dress to see what was happening.

One girl, a tall blonde haired girl approached the frantic Chara. "Dreemurr!" She called in that southern drawl of her's. "What the hell has got you all riled up this early in the mornin'?" She said putting on her prefect voice.

Chara didn't even pay attention to the blonde as she stopped hammering on the door. "Ok! But don't say I didn't warn you, Frisk!" She took a few steps back. The blonde realised what she was about to do and she had to put a stop it. She put herself between Chara and the door and expected even the Demon to notice her in this state.

"Chara! I'm warnin ya-" Was the last thing she said before bring pulled out of the way of a full powered kick. The door burst open and slammed into the opposing wall, Chara charged directly into the room, not caring about the damage or the shocked murmurs. She took one look around the small room and her vision honed in on the person lying on the floor.

Her eyes went wide, her blood went cold and the world once again moved in slow motion. "Frisk!" She ran at her friend and dropped to her knees, she was hardly moving and was covered in blood. "What the fuck happened to you?" She asked before her eyes fell upon one particularly bloody patch near the bedroom door, she saw the blade glistening red with blood.

But the amount of blood was shocking. 'One cut couldn't do this.' She checked Frisk over and her body froze as she saw the girl's left arm. It was a mess of fresh and old cuts, most too shallow to do more than scar, but some were distressingly deep and needed immediate medical attention.

"Are you insane!?" The blonde haired girl trailed off as she walked into the room and saw the blood. "Chara?"

"I can heal her, but she needs actual medical attention if she's going to live." She said as she began tearing at her shirt, pulling a large strip of black material away and using it as a makeshift blindfold for Frisk. "Don't want you to see this." She murmured as she secured the cloth.

"Hey! Get back! I see that camera out and I'll shove it down your neck, punk!" Chara smirked at the sound of that familiar voice, she at least didn't have to worry about people using this to make Frisk's life even worse.

"Ok." She grabbed a pillow and set it under Frisk's head, before she crawled over to the wounded arm and held her hands over just above the wounds. "Step one: Don't stress or panic." She began to repeat the lessons her mother had taught her while she growing up.

* * *

"Okay, children. Now you must stay calm." Toriel said as she placed her hands over the small gash on Asgore's head, an injury they had caused while playing frisbee in the castle gardens. "If you start to panic or get scared then you won't be able to summon the magic, but more importantly, you will upset the one you wish to heal. Remember; a good healer is calm no matter what the situation is."

"Ohhhh the pain. I'm growing faint. I see a bright light." Asgore whined, giving them a light laugh and winking at his children, who giggled at his silly behaviour. Toriel flicked him on the nose with a smirk. "Ow."

"Be quiet you." She said with a pleasant smile. Asgore smiled back, before he feigned playing dead, his tongue lolling out his mouth and all. The two children again laughed at their father and this time they were joined by Toriel. "Okay okay, that's enough silliness. Come on you two back to focusing on the lesson."

* * *

The fond memory helped to calm her and she felt the warmth of magic begin flowing into her body. At first it was pleasant, but as it grew it began to push on her chest and form a dull thud behind her eyes. She gritted her teeth, fighting against the pain and discomfort, she repeated the next step. "Lay your hands over the wound and let the magic travel through you, using your energy to help the wounded speed up their own healing process."

First a dull red light filled the room, which was joined by a green bloom as the magic began to radiate from her hands. The pressure behind her eyes began to subside and she smiled as she saw the green light closing the wounds on Frisk's arms rapidly and a bit of colour returning to her friend's face.

She didn't know why, but tears ran down her cheeks as she gave a relieved chuckle. "W-Who?" She heard the faint whisper and she felt like the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders. "Wh-why can't I see anything?" She seemed ready to panic, but Chara put a stop to it before it could take root.

"So you can't see the mess you made of yourself, dumbass." She said with a wide smile. Frisk sighed and turned her heard away from Chara, she felt relieved that Chara wasn't mad at her for what she did. Chara however was glad Frisk was wearing the blindfold and that her back was to everyone who were clamouring to get a view of what was happening, because despite the smile on her face and joy in her voice, tears spilled down her cheeks and her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"Y'all better move your asses or I'm gonna kick them!" A distinct voice called over the din, signalling the return of Justinia and the arrival of the school nurse. The blonde entered the room with a tall, monster behind her. She appeared to be in her mid to late thirties, she wore a long white coat over a kimono style dress. The bunny ears poking through the black hair and snow white fur covering her from head-to-toe were another case of obvious monster traits.

"Oh my stars!" Mrs Nina Bon (aka Nurse Bun) rushed past Justinia and dropped down to Frisk's side. She took one look at the green glow coming from Chara's hands, but one look from Chara told her not to say anything. Nurse Bun nodded her head and took over the healing for Chara, who shifted herself so she could take Frisk's uninjured hand in her own and offer her friend some small comfort.

"Why the hell would you do this to yourself?" She asked bitterly. Frisk shifted slightly, but gave no answer. "Dammit, Frisk!" She couldn't hold back the pain and worry in her voice anymore, she didn't care if everyone saw her in this state. "Stop being so damn stubborn and let me help!"

A wall of green light lit up around them. Chara looked at Nurse Bun, who just gave her a sly wink. "Tough girls gotta stay tough." She whispered. Chara nodded her head and leaned closer to Frisk so she could hold Frisk's knuckles to her forehead.

"No one else but Nurse Bun can hear us, Frisk. So tell me what happened." It was a hope in vain as Frisk remained silent. Chara pulled back and looked at her friend, she was crying, but was biting her lip to hold back the sobs. "Fine. Be stubborn, but I'm not going anywhere." She felt Frisk squeeze her hand tighter in response.

Time rolled on and eventually Nurse Bun gave the all clear for Frisk to move. Chara helped with the blindfold, Frisk blinked as the light hit her eyes, she stretched her stiff muscles and looked at the once wounded arm with regret. "You've added a few more scars to that arm." Nurse Bun pointed out bluntly. "I think you should definitely take Jane up on that offer of counselling."

Frisk and Chara both gave each other a curious look, Chara then turned a quirked brow to the bunny monster. "Jane? Seems like an awfully familiar way to refer to a colleague. Especially in the presence of students."

Nurse Bun's face went bright red; which was very obvious through her white fur. "Ahh! I-I-I me-mean Mrs Tanner!" But Chara and Frisk just laughed at the fumbling bunny, who was still trying desperately to dissuade their line of thinking.

"Don't worry, Nurse Bun." Frisk's genuine smile seemed to calm the nervous bunny. "Everyone except the junior students have figured it out by now." Nina's entire body froze, she was completely broken by the news.

"Come on. Did you really think that we wouldn't figure it out? You both dissappeared for four weeks, at the exact same time, and when you both returned, you were both wearing startling similar rings on your ring finger." Chara gave a shrug like the answer should have been obvious.

Nina stood there, her mind seemingly broken by revelation made by the two girls, she shook her head and gave them both her 'I mean business' look. "Either way. Frisk, I will ask that you come with me to my office and remain there until I am certain you are fully healed."

"But I'm fine now." Frisk's argument fell on deaf ears as she stood up and her legs gave from under her. Chara caught her before she could hit the ground.

Nina shook her head slowly. "Ms Dreemurr." Chara turned her head to the monster. "Can you please carry Ms Frisk to my office. I fear blood loss may have hampered her ability to walk." Chara gave a slight nod and swept Frisk up in her arms.

"C-Chara!? W-Wait!" But it was too late as the three of them emerged in front of the gathered crowd. Nurse Bun in the front with Chara close behind, carrying a rather red-faced Frisk bridal style in her arms.

All eyes went wide, mouths fell agape and Frisk was certain she heard a voice shout. "My new OTP!" She tried to hide her face behind with her hands, but she was sure that was just making it worse. She peeked through her fingers to spy Chara's expression, and felt her heart sink when she saw the slight blush on the usually stoic Chara's face.

Frisk maintained a shy silence the entire trek to the nurse's office, she was too shocked by what was happening in the moment to really say anything. It wasn't just how Chara was holding her or the bashfulness that had apparently taken her friend, but how gentle Chara was being, she never complained about Fisk being too heavy or jostled her about in any way.

They crossed the courtyard and Chara pulled Frisk closer to her chest to try and shield her from the freezing rain that was pouring down. Frisk felt her face grow even warmer as her ear was pressed closer to Chara's chest, she could hear the girl's erratic heartbeat, the dull rhythm was soothing to Frisk and she began to feel the weariness take her.

Chara rushed threw the door being held by Nurse Bun, she loved the rain, but Frisk was still clutched to her chest and she had to focus on getting her to the nurse's office. As they walked she noticed that Frisk's breathing had gotten slower, she looked down slightly worried, but was surprised to see Frisk sleeping soundly in her arms.

Frisk was snoring gently in her arms, rocked to sleep by the sound of her heatbeat, the smaller girl clutched at her shirt; like she was afraid she would dissappear if she let her go. Chara couldn't believe how peaceful and beyond cute she looked... 'Again? Cute?' She didn't understand what was wrong with her, she had never once thought about anyone in this manner.

They had only been friends for two days, and already Chara was extremely protective of Frisk, she grew angry at the idea of anyone picking on Frisk, she felt pure rage and hatred at the very thought of someone hurting her. 'What about you makes me feel like this?'

"Chara?" She looked up at the mention of her name, she found herself standing in front of a dark wood door, a frosted window with 'Nurse's Office' written in bold black letters across it. Nurse Bun opened the door and Chara stepped over the threshold, she stood in the sterile white room, a corner desk took up one portion of the moderately sized room and six small, medical beds, each divided by a long white curtain took up the rest of the space.

Nina pulled back the curtain on the bed furthest from the door and motioned for Chara to lay Frisk on the bed. Chara walked over and waited for Nina to pull the covers back, she set Frisk down on the bed and had to pull her grip free from her shirt. Frisk stirred from her sleep. "Chara?" She whined sleepily.

The taller brunette crouched down and rested her arms on the bed. "I'm here, Frisky." She replied in a soothing tone. She saw Frisk open her eyes slightly, but immediately put her hand over them. "Nuh uh. You need to sleep. Nurse Bun will look after you." A small smile spread across Frisk's face, she rolled back on her side and Chara watched as the gentle rising of her chest confirmed just how exhausted she was.

She gave a slight chuckle and stood staight once more. She backed away from the bed and drew the curtain over. "Take good care of her, Bun." She said as she walked past the bunny monster.

"I'll make sure she gets her rest." She looked like she wanted to say something else, but whatever it was, she worded in a different manner. "You know you mean a great deal to that girl, right?" Chara just waved off the statement. 'You're not the first one to say that, doc.' Chara thought to herself as she started her way back to the dorms.

She stepped out into the rain and just stopped, she let the freezing water run down her face and purge her mind of any foolish thoughts - foolish thoughts that revolved around her perhaps caring more for Frisk than just a friend. Even if that was perhaps the case, she would never put that strain on Frisk, that girl had suffered enough already, without adding the stress of being in that kind of relationship with a Dreemurr.

She swallowed that bittersweet thought and started back to the dorms, she was dripping wet now and her slippers sloshed with each step, but she didn't care, she had to put her plan into action before she went beyond the point of no return.

She stepped into Frisk's room and went to progress with her plan, she took a look at the blood stains on the carpets and it dawned on her just how difficult her mission was going to be. She grabbed a bin-liner and set about to work.

She began picking up bits of trash, she knew this was going to take hours, but she knew it was going to help - plus friends hung out at each others place and Chara was not too keen on spending a moment in this mess, so maybe her motives were twofold.

She made her way to the bedroom door and saw it lying there on the bloodstained floor, she picked up the knife and felt her stomach turn at the sight of it covered in blood. She should have thrown it away, she should have broke the blade into two, but she also know knew she needed this fucking thing to make her plan work.

She walked over to the sink and grabbed a large bowl from the cupboard, she filled it with boiling water from the kettle and added a few drops of disinfectant and dropped the knife into the mix. The water immediately began to dye scarlet, she scowled at the mix and pushed off the counter, she refused to even look at that damn thing until she was done here.

She went back to clearing the floor of the various items of trash. She was nearly finished with the trash and when she heard a low buzz somewhere in the room, she dropped to her stomach and looked under the couch.

Frisk's phone lay faced down underneath the dusty piece of furniture. She reached her hand out and grabbed the phone as it buzzed again, she turned it over and saw a notification from a site called 'Ebott's Friend Zone'. What was surprising was that she had never heard of the site, she imagined it was something like a social forum. 'Wonder why I never got an invite?' She opened the phone and tapped on the notice. 'Sorry Frisk. I'm too curious for my own good.'

Her eyes went wide when the Web page opened.

It was a site completely dedicated to terrorising Frisk. The levels of abuse varied from minor comments meant to be taken as jokes, to suggestive requests, to outright cruelty. She scrolled down until she stopped on one picture and she felt an unbridled rage fill her.

The red haired form of Tammy Trainer stood with her best friend Iris McCloud holding a sphere of dangerously concentrated magic between them. A caption below the image was written in bright red letters. 'comin to get you freak'.

She felt the anger building, she gritted her teeth in a vain attempt to suppress her rage, her grip on the phone tightened until the small device cracked in her grasp. "TRAINER!" She roared as all her rage and hate erupted, she spun on her heels and stormed out of Frisk's room.

* * *

 **Sooooo. Some seriousness and some cuteness. A reasonably balanced chapter; I'm genuinely enjoying writing the confrontations between Chara and Asriel, but please don't judge the prince too harshly, all will be made clear and maybe he will even change.**

 **(evil smirk) Let the conflicting emotions begin! It's gonna get stormy, and yes I know Chara leaving the knife there was dumb, but she has a plan to help Frisk, and despite her own unease at the situation, it now involves that knife.**

 **I hope you peoples are ready for a little cameo next chapter and the reveal of a rather nervous lil monster and a boisterous one.**

 **Until then. Be happy and stay determined all you lovely people! That's all from me! Bu-bye!**

* * *

 **(Response to Guest) No I don't think it's a better idea to stay quiet and to bottle up our problems. Doing so just creates negativity in everything we say and do, we find ourselves lashing out at the people we care about the most.**

 **This world is full of people who will listen; family members, friends or even just random people on the Internet who might understand how you feel, and feel a little better themselves knowing they too are not alone with these woes.**

 **Sharing ones burdens are what they were meant for. No one can bare the burdens of life alone and trying to do so will only foster that feeling of lonilness you dread.**

 **No one wants to be alone (unless you're a hermit) but trying to keep things bottled up will only make people think you don't trust them enough to help you. By trying to not sound selfish or whiny, you will inevitably end up hurting those people you don't want to push away. Talk to someone, you may be surprised by how willing they are to help and by how much of a weight will be lifted from your shoulders.**


	6. Taking out the Trash

**Taking out the Trash**

Anger did not begin to describe what Chara was feeling as she stormed down halls of dormitories. The few people that rounded corners or crossed her path immediately darted back in the opposite direction when they saw the black tears cascading down her cheeks. At one point a black haired boy from her year tried to reason with her, but ended up leaving an impression in a nearby wall.

* * *

Tammy, Iris and their other friend Fae Holis were sitting about Tammy's dorm laughing about the events that transpired last night and at the news that reached them this morning. "I can't believe she cut herself! What a fucking emo!" Fae hollered.

"I know right! Can you get any more pathetic!?" Iris said clutching at her sides as laughter took her again.

"Okay, okay." Tammy called over the laughter of her cohorts. "We got her good last night, and now I hear her dorm's been left wide open. What's say we take a few things she won't need?" Tammy's wicked smile made the other girls look to her with dreadful delight. "Like all her books? She won't need them while she's in recovery and we'll return them, with a few things added into the margin."

"And that place is so dark." Iris chimed in with her own wicked plan. "We could leave a few little magic lights behind. Just so that the magic can brighten her day when she gets back."

"That sounds perfect." Tammy stood and motioned for them to follow. "We should go...get..." She trailed when she heard what sounded like a stampede out outside her door.

"Run! The Demon's loose!" A frantic voice cried as they darted past Tammy's door. Tammy and her friends look to each other with mix of worry and confusion. They had no idea who would be dumb enough to rile up Chara Dreemurr enough to trigger nearly everyone's flight or fight instinct.

"I think we should wait until Chara's calmed down." Fae nervously pointed out. "I mean, she was hanging out with Freak yesterday. Perhaps doing this today is a bad idea." Tammy looked to the blue haired girl and realised she was talking sense. Getting in Dreemurr's way or doing anything to piss her off would likely end in serious physical harm on their part.

"Good idea-" She couldn't finish that sentence before her door burst open and she turned to see a very soaked, very angry looking Chara Dreemurr standing in her doorway. "C-Chara? W-What's w-w-wrong?" She couldn't stop herself from trembling, she could see the black tears staining Chara's cheeks and could even see the slight red aura of her magic in overdrive.

Chara said nothing, she tossed something in Tammy's direction, she was smart enough and fast enough to catch the object, she looked down to see a phone, it looked like someone had crushed it slightly, but beyond that it looked perfectly functional. "Look." Tammy heard that voice and her blood ran ice cold, it was like two voices talking at once; one was the usual calm and monotonous voice of Chara, the other however was deep and demonic, filled with seething hatred.

Tammy did as she told, fearing what would happen to her if she refused Chara in this moment, she opened the phone and immediately the screen flashed to an image. She felt a cold sweat run down her brow, her pulse raced in her ears and she felt her mouth dry instantly. She looked at her friends, their eyes filled with a terror to match hers. She slowly turned back to Chara. "L-Look we can-" Her voice was cut short with a sickening crack.

Chara drew her fist back and loomed over the red head. Tammy clutched at her jaw, which hung at a bad angle. "Chara pleath lishen." She begged, but Chara was beyond words. She brought her foot down on the girl's hand; despite still wearing her skull slippers, she hit with enough force to break at least three of the girl's five digits. Tammy's scream was cut short as Chara grabbed the girl by her mouth and lifted her up.

"She was left close to death." Chara growled. Tears were steaming down Tammy's cheeks and pure terror filled her desperate green eyes. "Was it a joke?" Tammy mumbled a response through Chara's hand. The red eyed demon channeled a little bit of healing and fixed the redhead's jaw, she then released her grip and glared down at the terrified girl.

"We're sorry!" Tammy screamed, she received a kick to the face for her answer. She was sent sprawling across the floor, she lay where she fell trembling in fear.

"That's not what I asked." Chara crouched down and grabbed Tammy by her hair, pulling her face level with her. "I asked you if it was a joke? Did you mean it?" Tammy gave a small shake of her head, Chara responded by slamming Tammy's head into the ground brutally. "Don't lie to me." She warned the redhead.

"We were planning on scaring her in the night." Tammy whimpered. "We tried to get in..." She started bawling. "Please don't kill me, Chara. I'm sorry I-" Chara slammed her head into the ground again. Tammy coughed weakly and spat out a glob of blood.

"Stop it! You'll kill her!" Fae shouted. Chara felt the girls blue magic try to take her, but her HATE overpowered the fear weakened magic. She looked at the blue haired girl and her eyes flared with magic; two spectral red knives flew past Fae's head, nicking her cheeks and burying into the wall behind her. Whatever courage the girl had slipped away as she collapsed to her knees, her body paralysed by fear.

Chara turned back to Tammy, the girl's face was broken and covered in blood, she looked completely defeated. "Let me show you what will happen if you ever come near Frisk again." Chara grabbed the girl by the throat and dragged her kicking and struggling towards the window.

Chara flared her magic and the wide window shattered into splinters. Tammy's eyes went wide and her body seemed to go limp at what the brunette was going to do. Chara lifted the girl up and held her dangerously over the ledge. "Next time you say so much as a negative word to Frisk." She released her grip, letting Tammy fall a little before she grasped the collar of the redhead's shirt. "I'll make sure you never bother another living soul again.

"Chara!" The familiar voice reached her ears and pierced through her hatred. She turned to see Asriel standing in the doorway; Iris cowering behind him. She looked to the Iris that had been cowering in the room and saw that it was nothing more than an illusion.

Asriel was glaring at her, his eyes completely black and white slits replacing his pupils, he summoned a wicked looking blade. "Stand down, Chara." He warned. "You don't want to do this." Chara pulled the broken Tammy back over the edge and felt her hatred beginning to subside. She still held the girl in her grasp, but her focus was fully on her brother. "What's the point in killing someone who won't fight back." He held up his blade and motioned for her to attack. "We both know I'm the only one who can give you a challenge."

She felt the hatred die and her rage smother, she looked at her brother with her normal disinterested gaze. "I'm done here anyway." She dropped the injured girl and strode out the room, picking up Frisk's phone before she left. "Don't think I've forgiven this morning, Rei. My warning still stands." She spoke coldly as she stopped next to him in the doorway.

"Duly noted." He responded as he walked into the room and set about healing Tammy. Chara started back to her own room, she wanted a change of footwear before heading to her next destination. She knew of only one monster in the entire school who had admin rights over the school's Internet and what was permitted on it.

She walked into her dorm, swapped her slippers for a pair of black biker boots, she grabbed her own shattered phone and left the room for the university dorm building.

The rain had grown heavier, but Chara didn't care because it helped in cleaning the HATE off her face. She nearly lost herself back there; she was on the edge and fully ready to take the plunge, but a single thought crossed her clouded mind and she regained herself quick enough to grab Tammy before she fell eight stories. That thought had been of Frisk's smiling face, she would never have been able to see it again if she had let that happen.

She crossed the open courtyard and reached the university dorms, she pressed the buzzer for Al's room and waited for a response. "H-Hello?" Came the ever nervous voice over the speaker.

"It's me." There was no answer just a buzz as the door was unlocked. Chara threw open the door and stepped into the warm interior of the lobby. The fair sized room housed a few chairs, a couple of well tended to plants, and a portrait of the school's founder hanging on the wall opposite the door.

She made her way through the door to her left and started to climb the carpeted stairs up to the seventh floor, she could have used the elevator, but she needed the time to think the climb provided to wrap her head around why Al would let someone put up such a horrible site, she was too cautious to not check the function of the website before approving it.

She reached the floor and passed by a short individual wearing a blue jacket on their way down the stairs, she felt a sudden cold chill run down her spine as she crossed the individual, she shot her gaze back over her shoulder and found herself entirely alone on the stairwell. She swallowed her discomfort and continued on her way.

She finally found herself outside Al's room, she knocked before opening the door, she really didn't care about manners right now. "Al? We need to talk." Chara took a look around the room, it was cluttered with half finished projects and broken junk, there were towering stacks of manga and posters of fictional characters on the walls. 'Well she is the resident otaku.' Chara thought to herself as she thumbed through a pile of manga closest to the door.

"C-Chara." A small figure stepped out of the single bedroom wearing a blue shirt was far too big for her - her yellow scaly skin, and the spines hidden amidst messy blonde hair made it obvious she was a monster, her bleary eyes were magnified by a pair of thick saucer like glasses. She plodded over towards Chara and gave the girl a nervous smile, a smile that faltered when she saw the hollow look in Chara's eyes. "C-Chara? W-W-What's wrong?"

"Why did you allow it, Al?" She whispered to the small monster. She put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Why!? What the hell did she do to you!?" She shook Alphys, as the emotions she had been holding back since this morning, finally burst forth as all she wanted to know was why Alphys would allow something like this to happen.

"Chara! I-I-I don't k-know w-what y-y-you're so upset about." She replied as her young friend dropped to her knees, completely taken by her sorrow and broke down into terrified sobs.

"Babe? What's going on-" The blue skinned redhead stepped out of their shared bedroom and saw her girlfriend trying to comfort a familiar brunette who was bawling her eyes out on the floor. "Baby Fish!?" Undyne bolted over towards the pair and crouched by her friend. She had never seen Chara like this, she was always so strong and stubborn, she always had her emotions in check, it was the only way for her to control... And then she saw it; those familiar black stains on Chara's pale face.

"Why?" They heard her cough. Chara reached up and grabbed Alphys by the shirt. "Why would you let them do that to her!?" Chara collapsed again into a sobbing wreak. Undyne and Alphys looked to each other, Alphys gave her girlfriend a small nod and Undyne scooped the crying Chara up in her arms, she carried her over to the couch and set her down, while Alphys went about making them all a drink.

"Red. You gotta calm down. We have no idea what's wrong with ya." Undyne said as she wrapped an arm over her younger friend and pulled her close, she hugged the crying Chara, resting her chin on her head as the girl sobbed into her chest.

"I couldn't help her, Big Sis." Chara sobbed. "She just lay there all night and I didn't think to check on her." Now Undyne understood, she remembered this morning getting a call from one of her prefects that their was a huge commotion outside one of the higher education dorm rooms, she remembered seeing Chara carrying a rather embarrassed looking brown haired girl while tailing after Nurse Bun. "She could have died."

Alphys walked back over carrying three mugs; one full of hot chocolate, while the other two had green tea in them. She placed them on the table and pulled herself up onto the couch. "Chara." She put a hand on Chara's back. "What h-happened?"

Chara looked back at her friend, a look of concern on the monster's face, she sniffled a little and took a steadying breath. She then recalled the events of the day; not leaving a single detail out, including her little encounter with Tammy and her friends which prompted a fist bump from Undyne. As she spoke, Alphys' expression grew darker and darker, eventually she heard enough and jumped down from the couch.

"Al." She stopped, not looking back at Chara. "Please tell me you didn't know what the site was used for." The desperation in her voice nearly melted Alphys' heart, she looked back at her younger friend, a shimmer of electricity dancing off her scales as her emotions were beginning to affect her magic.

"I-I d-d-don't like b-being t-tricked." Despite her nervous stutter, Chara could hear the resolve in Alphys' voice. "I-It's time t-to put a-an end t-to this." She crossed the room and sat down at her computer, the screen flashed to life and the school admin page showed.

Undyne and Chara both walked towards the computer and watched over the shoulder of the shorter monster, she was diving into the guts of 'Ebott's Friends Zone'. She eyed each derogatory comment, each time someone posted something extremely unpleasant, she then did something that went over both girl's heads and brought up a full list of everyone who used the site.

"Undyne." Her voice was rock steady without a hint of her usual nervous tremor. She printed the list and nearly threw the list at her girlfriend. "Here; a full list of everyone who's registered to the site. I believe that bullying is a breech of the school's code of conduct." Undyne gave a wide smirk and pounded her fist into her palm.

"Oh these punks are so going to regret upsetting my Baby Fish." She made for the door, when Alphys spoke up in her normal manner.

"U-Uhm, babe?" Undyne stopped and looked back at Alphys with a quizzical expression. Alphys was pointing at her and trying to hide her blushing face. Undyne quirked a brow and followed Alphys' gaze down, a blush immediately spread to her face as she only just realised she was wearing nothing but a black tank-top and a pair of black panties with white frill along the edges.

"Girly." Chara said with a smirk. Undyne gave a nervous chuckle, before shuffling towards her shared bedroom and disappearing behind the door. Chara looked back to Alphys who was smiling after her girlfriend. "I'm sorry, Al." Chara sighed.

Alphys didn't turn away from the door, but stole a glance at Chara. "I-It's fine. I'm s-sorry I d-didn't look more in-into the site." Chara could see the tears welling up in Alphys' eyes. "I-I l-l-let that p-poor g-girl suffer."

Chara smiled softly and placed a hand on Alphys head. "She wouldn't blame you. In fact, taking a look around here and with what I saw in her dorm. I'd think you two would become fast friends."

"R-Really?" Alphys asked. Chara flashed her a smile that told the monster she was serious. Alphys' gaze dropped but she smiled warmly, she didn't have many friends, she only really counted Chara and Undyne among them, well there was also _him,_ but he was very rarely at the academy. "You s-shouldn't blame yourself, Chara." She noted the sadness in her friend's eyes.

Chara was about to respond when the bedroom door burst open and Undyne exploded into the room, now wearing her black and white prefect uniform, but with a bright green badge pinned to the lapel that read 'Head Girl'. She charged into the room and grabbed Chara by her shoulder. "Come on, Baby Fish! Time to get some revenge!" She gave a fist pump and dragged Chara out the dorm room without any opportunity to protest.

Alphys watched as they both dissappeared behind the door, she waved them goodbye, but as soon as the door was fully closed, her hand fell and tears began to fall onto the desk. She leaned on the desk and began to cry into her hands, she felt like complete useless trash, she was the reason that girl had suffered so much these last few years. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

* * *

Frisk's eyes opened slowly and immediately she had to close them again because of the blinding lights above her, she brought her up arm to sheild them and as she opened them once more, she saw the tight bindings on her arm. She then recalled everything that happened the night before, she gave a nervous chuckle. 'Yesterday was a bit of a roller coaster.'

A shuffling at the end of the bed and the curtain being pulled back revealed the gentle smile of Nurse Nina. "I'm glad to see you awake." She said as she swiped her hand across the tablet in her arms, she then approached and began some examinations. She turned Frisk's arm over in her hands. "You're very lucky to be alive, Frisk." She dead-panned.

Frisk felt a little ashamed, she bowed her head to avoid meeting the monster's gaze. "I'm sorry." But Nurse Bun paid it no mind, she instead focused checking Frisk's arm.

"It's not me you owe an apology to." She didn't take her eyes of her work. "It's Ms Dreemurr who you had most worried." Now Frisk felt guilty. "After she was finished aiding Ms Truespear taking down that dreadful website, she spent the whole of the day in that chair." She pointed to the empty, uncomfortable looking wooden chair. "I had to send her back to her dorm for her own sake."

"Was she angry?" Frisk's question made Nina's ears stand straight, she turned to see the human teen trying to avoid her gaze, her knuckles turning white from how hard they were gripping the bed covers. 'Thank you for confirming my thoughts, Frisk.' She thought happily, she honestly wondered what these two girls could do for each other.

"She was..." Frisk flinched a little. "...At those that had tormented you." Frisk's gaze immediately locked on the monster, who still had her full focus on checking each cut with a gentle press of her claw. "Most got away with a few bruises and a years worth of detention, along with conference calls their parents. But I had to send Ms Trainer to Ebott general hospital to treat her wounds. It would seem Ms Dreemurr may have given into her hatred while confronting Ms Trainer over her treatment of you; Prince Asriel very likely stopped her from doing something dreadful."

"Stupid idiot." Nina stole a glance at Frisk, her eyes were hidden by her bangs, but she could see the anger and worry in the way she gripped the sheets and how she clenched her jaw. "Is she okay?" She heard Frisk ask, a slight tremble to her voice.

Nina stood up and gave Frisk a serious look. "I believe that's a question best saved for her." She locked her tablet and held it under her arm. "It would seem the Healing has fully repaired the damage, but you still lost a lot of blood, so please don't do anything too strenuous." Her face softened. "If you feel any dizziness over the next few days, please come see me. Now go on." She pulled the blankets back and gestured her head towards the door with a playful smile.

Frisk returned the smile and got out of the bed, she made her way to the door, before she turned and stopped. "Thank you for saving me." Her genuine smile made Nurse Bun falter for a moment, she saw the sadness behind that smile and she wanted to wrap this poor girl up in her arms and ensure her that life would get better, but she instead smiled and waved goodbye to the broken child.

When Frisk left and the door clicked shut, Nurse Bun placed a hand over her chest and breathed a sigh. "By the Rune. Give that girl some happiness." She then heard the tablet chime and gave a weary chuckle. "Better get back to work."

* * *

Frisk stepped out into the drizzling rain, it was just reaching sunset, so the grey clouds had tanned a rather pleasant orange. She made her way across the open courtyard and beyond the main school building heading in the direction of higher education dorm building. A few students crossed her path, and like always completely blanked her, but Frisk was used to that by now so it didn't bother her.

Her thoughts began to drift to Chara and what she had done to Tammy. Frisk would be lying if she said she cared about what actually befell Tammy, but she was worried just how far Chara had gone. _'And she did it for me.'_ That thought didn't sit well with her all.

Frisk wasn't a fighter, she didn't like the thought of hurting anyone in this world. 'Except _him!_ ' With that thought, she felt a sudden pain in her chest and the wretched taste of HATE filled her mouth, she bent forward and vomited the foul liquid up; the black, ichorous like substance mixed with a nearby puddle, dying the ground a watery balck.

It was this that she despised, she had fought her own hatred, the hatred for the man that had taken so much from her all those years ago, she couldn't stand the thought of losing perhaps the only friend she had ever made to that foulness too. She would have a talk with Chara and hopefully convince her not to fight on her behalf again.

"That looked unpleasant." A voice chimed in behind her. Frisk turned to see a small boy - perhaps between the ages of five and seven, looking up at her with bright golden eyes. "I've never seen someone throw up black vomit before. Did it hurt? I bet it tasted awful." The boy said as he scrunched his nose.

Frisk didn't wish to upset the child, so she decided to tell little lie for his benefit. "That's what happens when you eat too liquorice. And yes it did taste awful." She said with a scrunched smile. The child did smile, but he looked at her with eyes that hinted at perhaps knowing it was a lie, but accepting for her own sake.

"Well I hope everything gets better for you." The child said wistfully as he began to walk down towards the university dorm rooms. Frisk watched after the boy and couldn't shake a strange feeling she knew him from somewhere, but she pushed it aside as she felt a chill move through her from the autumn rain.

She made for the dorms and stepped into the warm interior, she shook a bit of the rain of her and found the lobby to be rather crowded with students waiting for the rain to let up. She noticed as she moved through the crowd, that several people were staring at her, but it wasn't the usual indifference or malice, but rather curiosity.

She felt a heat rise in her cheeks and sped to cross the room and climb the stairs to the dorm rooms. She gave a sigh as she reached the second floor, she didn't like being the centre of attention and their sudden curiosity had made her feel uncomfortable to extreme measures.

She climbed until she reached the seventh floor and pulled open the door to enter the hallway, she immediately noticed the crowds gathered in the hall. A few noticed her and the whispers began to rise up, she felt on the spot as she had to push through the crowd and make her way to her dorm room.

'What is going on here?' She wondered as she found the crowd growing thicker and thicker the closer she got to her room.

"Can you believe it? The Captain and Kit Tressermen!? I thought she didn't have any friends?" A voice amidst the crowd called out over the murmuring of the crowd.

"What the hell!? Was Dreemurr hugging that blonde girl?"

"I can't believe it! What does that blonde hottie want with Freak!?"

'Kit? Chara? What's going on?' Frisk finally managed to push to the front of the crowd, she found her door closed and an unconscious Tylor Grendish lying on the floor in front of the door. "Hey look!" A voice called from the crowd. "It's Frisk! Frisk!? What the hell is going on!?"

'I wish I could tell you.' She thought as she grabbed the handle, she felt a small surge of magic crawl up her arm, she felt her breath hitch, but she saw the magic die down immediately. 'That was too close.' She thought as she heard her heart pounding in her ears.

She pushed on the handle and opened the door.

"Surprise!"

* * *

 **Ah haha! Fear the power of the mighty cliffhanger!**

 **You all guessed it! Chara destroyed Tammy, but she ain't out this story just yet, so keep an eye open for her.**

 **I'm not gunna lie. I rewrote the post Nurse's office part three times! It was awful! Two ideas all completely shite or not fitting the scene or atmosphere I'm trying to set.**

 **First I had a huge fight planned between Chara and Frisk, but I think it's too early for something like that...yet.**

 **Then I had a stranger showing up as Frisk's new roommate, devised to create strain on Frisk's and Chara's budding friendship and later relationship.**

 **But I settled on...well...wait until the next chapter to find out. ; p**

 **Also I was stupid tired while doing the final edit, so please forgive any mistakes you guys spot. Thanks.**

 **Hope you all have a fantastic weekend! I'm gonna be working! YAY!**

 **(sarcasm detected, deploying drones.)**

 **Oh shit! Gotta go! Bu-bye!**


	7. New Friends

**New Friends**

 **So before we get started with the latest chapter. I just want to give a big shout out to SolangeloUniverse. Thank you so much for drawing this amazing pic for the front cover of the story! I cannot express how grateful I am to you for doing this! Show this artist and fellow writer some love folks!**

 **Anyway! Without further ado! On with the chapter.**

* * *

 **The Ebott Institute of Advanced Learning and Social Development.**

 **A paragon of learning when compared to the other schools dotted both around the great city of Ebott and the entire Continent, it was not hard to understand why it had received the nickname 'Mt Ebott' - an unassailable mountain of both education and social standing.**

 **The school is split into six buildings: The campus buildings houses hundreds of classrooms, and each is run by a exceptional instructor of their field.**

 **Then comes the three dorm buildings, divided into the categories of; Lower, Higher, and University. Each one houses students from their respective stage of education, with attending the University being optional upon graduating the final year of Higher education.**

 **The final two buildings are the Recreational Centre - where students can make use of facilities such as a full gym, a games room, a Olympic sized pool and much more.**

 **And finally there is the Library - a smaller building compared to the Main Campus, but no less vital to the continued existence of the school.**

* * *

"Surprise!"

Frisk was nearly floored when she walked into her dorm room, she half expected to be greeted by the usual mess, but it was like walking into an entirely different room.

It was completely spotless; no trash on the floor, no dishes in the sink, no stains on the cream carpet - stains that were reminders that last night was not the first time that outcome had occurred - she inhaled and the air felt fresh in here, not stale or oppressive. She felt like she would actually enjoy staying in her room now.

Then there were the people gathered in her room. She immediately noticed Chara's smiling face, she also saw Kit Tressermen and Dust from The Kind Soul standing among those gathered, but there were also two Frisk didn't recognise; a short monster with yellow scales and big glasses resting on the end of her nose, and a tall, lean, blue skinned monster with a flowing stream of fiery red hair with the fringe covering her left eye.

A smile spread across her face, and quickly her bottom lip began to quiver as the sheer joy she felt tears begin to flood her eyes, which broke free before she could stop them. Chara stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her, she pulled her into a warm hug, she rested her chin atop Frisk's head. "Welcome home, Frisky."

Frisk's tears gave way to laughter as she pulled back and looked up at her friend, a smile of unimaginable joy beaming up at her. "Thank you, Chara." The taller brunette smiled shyly and gave a bashful chuckle, before she turned her shorter friend to the others gathered in the room.

"As much as I would like to all the credit here." She waved her arm across the group watching them. "These clowns helped me - maybe a little bit." She recieved a pillow to the face for her little joke.

"Clown huh? Well let's see how you hold up against my punchline, punk!" The blue skinned monster shouted as she tackled Chara and began a little tussle with brunette.

"Frisk! Save yourself!" Chara cried as she pushed Frisk away before she was tackled to the ground. Frisk stepped back and laughed at the two fighters scuffling on her floor, it was then that Dust spoke up.

"Well if we're doing this!" She reached for the cloth covering the table and pulled it off to reveal an array of junk foods ranging from pizza and fries to cakes and other sweet treats. "Then at least do it right!" She ran over to the fridge and pulled an assortment of alcoholic drinks out. "Hey, Al?" The blonde called to her fellow blonde. "Did you bring it?"

"Yep!" Alphys responded as she flipped her backpack upside down and a wave of DVDs fell free. "N-Need movies for m-movie night." The small monster said with a nervous smile.

"I think we should get introductions done first, seeing as Frisk currently has two strangers in her room." Kit interjected. Alphys' face went bright red as she remembered herself and approached Frisk.

"I-It's a p-p-pleasure to m-meet you. I'm Alphys Statinê." She held out her trembling hand and Frisk eagerly took it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alphys. My name's Frisk. Though I guess you must have known that." Frisk's own nervous reply made the monster chuckle, she then saw her smile and she was awestruck by what she saw. 'Oh my Rune! She's too kawaii!' The two let they're hands drop and they shared a rather embarrassed laugh.

"You can also call her Al or Sparks! Oafg!" Chara shouted before her face was shoved into the carpet by the blue skinned redhead.

"Hey! That's my name for her! Now eat carpet, punk!" The blue skinned monster turned her beaming grin to Frisk, who was a little taken aback by the rows of sharp teeth. "Name's Undyne Truespear! Nice to meet'cha, punk! Urgh!" She took an elbow to the chin and was forced to roll as Chara pushed herself free and went on the attack.

"They're always like this." Alphys sweatdropped. But Frisk just chuckled at the playful attitude the two fighters shared. "N-Now! W-We s-should get things started!" Al proclaimed with a fist pump.

"Yeah!" Undyne roared in respose.

"Whoa!" Undyne's sudden shift in attention had her bolting up in such a quick motion, she threw the still clinging Chara off her back and onto the ground with a hard thud. "Ow!" She rubbed her sore rear, before bolting up and diving onto a prepared beanbag at the foot of the couch.

Frisk smiled and proceeded to help Kit and Dust carry the drinks over to their waiting friends, they set them down near the table laden with food and proceeded to find their own spots. As Frisk went to move past Chara and sit on the arm on the couch, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her down. "Nuh uh! You're siting with me!" Chara mumbled through a mouthful of pizza.

Frisk found herself sitting between Chara's legs, arms still wrapped around her waist holding her tightly. Chara swallowed the mouthful of food and smiled at the blushing Frisk. "See. Comfier than the arm." Frisk felt way too flustered to say anything, she had never been held like this before, she would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

"Heads up!" Undyne called as she tossed two bottles of beer towards the two girls. Chara's face blanched as she realised her hands were occupied with holding Frisk, and the beers were seconds away from either scattering across the floor or being used to bludgeon them with.

She was about to panic when Frisk caught them both with ease. "Niiicee, Frisk!" Undyne approved as she went set up the TV. Frisk opened one bottle and placed it in Chara's right hand, she turned to see those red eyes staring at her in astonishment, she gave her a playful wink before leaning back against Chara.

Frisk felt Chara shiver as she wriggled into a comfortable position. "If you insist on us sitting like this, then I should get as comfy as possible." Her sultry gaze and flirtatious tone had Chara's blood pressure rising and her face heating up to the point of boiling.

"Alright punks! We got a choice of three." Undyne held up three DVDs from the pile and showed them to the group.

"The Dame and The Tramp!" Everyone gave Dust a questioning look, she shrugged and leaned back on the sofa. "What can I say? I like old love stories." Kit just chuckled and gave the blonde a friendly arm-over-the-shoulder hug.

Undyne's grin widened. "Since this is Frisk's room." She turned to Frisk and Chara; the latter of which was collapsed against the cushion with a rather heavy nose bleed. "I think we should let our host decide." Frisk stared at her wide eyed, she appeared uncomfortable with the sudden shift in attention, but she quickly recovered when she spotted the familiar case held in the monster's hand.

"Mew Mew Kissy Cuite 2!" She exclaimed with perhaps a little too much excitement. She looked around and saw the smirks the others were giving her. She retreated into herself a little. "I-I mean if that's okay with you guys." She added in bashful tone.

It hit Undyne like an arrow to the heart, she spun on her heel and put her back to the brunette before they all saw her almost pained expression. 'Ah fuck! She's freakin' adorable!' She proceeded to put the DVD in the player and set the movie to play, she then took her seat with her little Sparks sitting in her lap on the couch.

"Hmm." She heard Alphys say as she pushed her glasses further her nose. "Tell me, Frisk." The usually nervous monster said with nerves of steel. "Which do you prefer: The Original dub done by Hatsume Corp, or the more recent version done by Maxi Dub?" Undyne felt a familiar shiver run down her spine, she remembered this question being the whole basis on which their now solid relationship was built upon. 'Come on, kid. Don't fuck this up.'

Frisk thought for a moment, before she gave Alphys a genuine smile. "Neither." The answer caught everyone a little by surprise. "I prefer the original subbed version." She continued with a shrug. "They don't censor the relationship between Soyâ and Kiria." The whole room went dead silent - save for the opening dialogue of the movie - all eyes were on her and they were waiting for the explosive response from Alphys on how 'she was so wrong and that she should get a clue.'

"Babe." Undyne looked down at her partner and tightened her hold on the smaller monster. "We're adopting her."

...

"WHAT!?" Even Chara recovered enough to join in the general shock of those who were not Frisk. They all looked to Frisk with an air of fear, she had somehow answered that question right! Not even Undyne had managed to answer that question correctly when they had met nearly thirteen years ago.

Frisk just gave an adorable chuckle, that once more knocked Chara out and rendered the room completely speechless. 'How can she be this adorable!?' Was the shared thought of the room.

* * *

So the night played out with laughs, tears, conversation, and a little drunken awkwardness from the extreme lightweight that was Dust.

"You two should totally hook up!" She proclaimed drunkenly towards Undyne and Alphys, who were just watching her awkwardly. "I mean! You make such a (hic) cute pair." She spun on her heel and fell into the waiting arms of Kit. "I mean... _someone_ in this room should hook up! Not like anyone's interested in me!" She hiccuped bitterly, the meaning passing over her green haired friend's head.

Frisk just chuckled as she took a swig from her third bottle, she was starting to feel a little buzzed, but not enough to impair her sharp perception of people. "Hey, Kit." She called to the green haired boy. "I think she's hinting at something for you there buddy." He gave her a quizzical look. 'He can't be that dense.' She thought bluntly.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her attention to the still completely sober Chara. "No, he's just that oblivious." She said with a broad smile. Chara then proceeded to drain her sixth bottle and smiled, apparently finally beginning to feel the effects.

* * *

Frisk had to admit, she had never had this much fun before, she had made new friends and further solidified the bonds that had already been established a only the day before, take Chara for example.

Frisk learned how when Chara was younger, she had tried picking a fight with Undyne, and had been throughly trounced. That had been the first time they met and following that day, they sort of adopted each other as their respective little and older sisters. Thus the rather adorable nickname of 'Baby Fish' was born.

She also learned that there was a point in time when Alphys and Undyne couldn't stand each other, they were like fire and water, so completely different yet stuck being roommates going as far back as their first year here. They were ready to kill each othet, but in their last year of lower education, Undyne stood up for Alphys when she was being bullied and soon after they learned they had more in common than they originally thought.

* * *

As the night rolled on, the first ones to call it a night were Kit and the extremely drunk Dust. "Goooodniiight! You (hic) fuckin' beautiful (hic) bitches!" Kit shook his head and quickly gave Frisk a friendly hug.

"Take care of yourself, Short-Stuff." He then ruffled her hair and made his way out the room, his oldest friend slung over his shoulder as she sang a rather off key version of 'Mama Mia'.

Frisk watched them walk down the hall and start down the stairs, when she felt a hand on her head, tilting her head back, she saw Undyne grinning down at her. "Sorry, punk. But me and Sparks got early lectures tomorrow, so we should call it a night."

Frisk bid her farewells to the two older monsters. When she closed the door, she half expected to see Chara standing readying to leave herself, but the brunette was sitting on the sofa, lounging with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed. Frisk had to admit, she looked pretty peaceful in that moment, until a smirk crept across Chara's face.

"Keep staring at me like that, and I might get the wrong idea." She opened her eyes and cast the slightly surprised Frisk a sultry smirk. "How does it feel to have the tables turned?"

Frisk kept her face straight and kept her composure, she was the master flirt here and this novice was not going to get the better of her. But a thought did cross her mind, and she felt like it she had to nip that particular problem in the bud, before it took root. "Chara?"

"Hmm?" Chara took one look at the seriousness on her friend's face and sat straight. "Something wrong Frisk?" She asked giving Frisk her undivided attention.

Lilac eyes held red in a serious gaze, she breathed a sigh and decided to just be blunt. "I don't want you to fight anyone for me anymore." Chara stared at her, she wasn't too sure how to respond, but she couldn't help a smirk spreading across her face. "Chara! I'm serious."

Her smirk became a genuine smile as she rose to her full height and crossed the room, she wrapped her arms around Frisk and pulled her close. "I know, Frisky."

Frisk was stunned by the sudden display of affection, she hadn't said anything to merit this, in fact she had expected Chara to be angry with her for saying anything. "I don't want to lose you." The words surprised her as they left her mouth. "I've lost so much to hate and violence. I can't lose anyone else to it."

Chara noted the fear and desperation in Frisk's voice, she needed Chara to say the words, she needed the answer...but? It wasn't that simple. The whole school was out to push Frisk deeper and deeper into the darkness, she wouldn't - no, she **couldn't** let that happen without there being consequences.

"Frisk." She looked the brunette in the eye. "I can't promise you that." Frisk dropped her gaze and buried her face into Chara's chest, her hands grasping the fabric of her shirt in a death grip. "I can't promise you that, because I won't stand by and let people hurt my friend. I can't do that, but I can promise I won't be taken away from you."

"How can you promise that?" Frisk pleaded, her voice muffled through Chara's shirt.

"I won't hate. I won't let my anger and hate take me away from you. I'll be by your side no matter what shit this world throws at us." She meant every word, she knew this girl meant more to her than she could fully understand, and she despised the very thought of being taken away her, in fact, it filled her with a terror she couldn't comprehend. "I'm going nowhere, Frisk. I promise."

"I believe you. Thank you, Chara." They broke the hug, both feeling like a great weight had been taken from them - Frisk now did not fear Chara being taken by her hate, and Chara felt the seeds of doubt planted by Asriel completely fade away.

Chara than let out a yawn and before Frisk could stop her, she purposefully fell back onto the couch while grabbing ahold of Frisk's wrist as she went down. Frisk landed atop Chara, her face mere inches from Chara's, she felt a sudden heat rush to her cheeks. "Wow. I didn't think it would be that easy to win." Chara boasted, giving Frisk a victorious smirk.

Frisk wasn't one to lose so easily however. "Oh? If you wanted to be on the bottom." She brought her lips to Chara's ear. "You only had to ask." Chara's gave an involuntary shiver as she felt Frisk's hot breath against her skin. She put her hands on Frisk's shoulders and pushed her upright, the smaller brunette switched back to her normal innocent self and smiled sweetly at her.

"That face does not suit the devil behind it." Chara huffed. Frisk gave a chuckle as she climbed off of Chara and flashed the girl a sly wink before going to get another drink from the cooler.

Chara stood up and made her way to the TV swapping out the current movie for an old, cheesy, comedy. She made her way to the couch, where Frisk was sitting patiently holding two open bottles of beer.

Chara took a seat next to her friend, gratefully accepted the drink and hit play on the controller. "Hey, Chara." Chara turned to see Frisk holding her bottle up, she smiled and lightly clinked her bottle to Frisk's. "Here's to us."

"Let the world try. It won't tear us apart." Frisk thought Chara's toast was bit cheesy, but she smiled nonetheless. They settled into a comfortable silence and enjoyed the movie until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Chara was stirred from her sleep by something persistently tickling her nose, but the scent that accompanied the irritation was certainly appealing. She creaked her eyes open, to try discern the source of the wonderful irritation that had pulled her from her slumber.

She looked around, the darkness of the familiar room was broken by the static channel - the DVD player having shut itself down, meaning she had been asleep for at least one hour. She tried to stand when she felt a weight holding her to the couch, she cast her eyes to her right and she saw a mess of brown hair resting against her chest, their eyes closed and breathing slow and at ease.

'Wah? Who...FRISK!?' She stifled her surprise when Frisk gave a disturbed murmur, before she snuggled her face deeper into her improvised pillow. 'Holyshitholyshitholyshit! Oh my Rune! Someone! Anyone! Help!' She tried to slowly lift Frisk up, but the girl stirred and her eyes fluttered a little, stopping Chara who set the sleeping brunette back down. 'What do I do-o-oo!?' She wailed internally.

It was then that Chara recalled that this was the second time Frisk had fallen asleep on her today. 'Am I really that comfy?' As she chuckled at her own stupid joke, she failed to notice Frisk's eyes flitting open.

"Mhmm... Wha?" Frisk tilted her head back, her lilac eyes met the gleaming red orbs, a few moments passed before Frisk realised who her extremely comfortable pillow had been. "Chara?" The taller brunette looked completely flustered, but in a different way as to when Frisk was flirting with her.

Silence passed between them, Chara half expected Frisk to freak out and apologise for using her as a pillow, but instead Frisk just smiled and snuggled upto Chara. "You're so warm, Chara." Were her last words before she drifted off into a blissful sleep.

This time - Chara didn't freak out. She looked down at the sleeping Frisk and felt a genuine smile spread across her face. She looked around and saw an old blanket draped across the back of the couch. She wrapped her arms around Frisk, holding her tight and pulled her own legs up on the couch, the smaller brunette groaned a little at the being disturbed. "Hey. You're not the only one who likes being warm." She gave a soft chuckle as Frisk wriggled a little in annoyance.

Chara wriggled down until she could comfortably rest her head against the arm rest, she grabbed the blanket with her free hand and pulled it over them. All the movement and adjusting hadn't gone unnoticed, as lilac eyes shined up through the darkness. Chara held her gentle gaze for a moment, she used her free hand to brush a few strands of deep brown hair out Frisk's face, the girl seemed to lean into the touch.

They said nothing, they snuggled in closer and closed their eyes, the warmth of their bodies and the thin blanket pushing back the autumn chill that slowly starting to shift into winter. Soon the sound of light snoring filled the room, as the TV finally timed out, sending the room into complete darkness.

* * *

 **What a chapter! (cough!)**

 **Urgh! Hello once again you beautiful people. In case it wasn't made clear, I am sick. I got caught riding home at night, in the freezing rain, in the middle of winter. So yeah, my head is fuzzy, I'm nauseous, and I'm coughing up a lung.**

 **Still! I must stay DETERMINED and push through the illness!**

 **Anywho. I really enjoyed this chapter myself, a nice lighthearted chapter with a little bit of teasing fluff. (gotta have them appetisers before the main course.) ; P**

 **To answer a few questions that are not too spoilery (it's now a word).**

 **No, Alphys is not Frisk's new roommate. Her and Undyne are older than Frisk and Chara, they attend the academy as University students as such they live in a different dorm building.**

 **Chara's SOUL is red so her magic is fueled by DETERMINATION. I will be revealing more about it later, but to give a little context; the more hate she feels towards an individual, the more she is capable of doing with her magic, but it's a double edged sword (again I'll explain later).**

 **That's all I can reveal without giving too much away! So until next time! Bu-bye!**


	8. First of Many

**First of Many**

"Ugh! I hate this damn shirt!" Chara complained for the fifth time as she pulled at the collar of her school shirt. Frisk giggled at the display and poked her friend in the side, Chara jumped and actually hissed at her would-be attacker. "Don't you even think about it." She warned, staring fearfully at the incorrigible flirt.

"Oh come one, Chara." Frisk giggled. "It's not that bad." The taller brunette relaxed and fell back into pace with her friend. "Besides." Frisk's eyes filled with a dangerous glint as she leaned back and took an appreciative glance at Chara's rear. "I think the school pants make you pop in all the right places."

Chara's ears lit up and she felt her heart begin to race. "I told you to quit flirting with me!" Frisk just laughed at her friend's embarrassment.

* * *

It had been a week since Frisk and Chara had become friends, and the whole school had pretty much moved on from the incident on the rooftop, indeed now people were much more focused on the 'Blue Beauty' album.

"Did you hear!? Blue is going to be in concert this week!"

"I know! I've already got tickets! Pretty great seats too!" They overheard two older boys say as they passed them in the hall. Frisk cast a look back at the pair and saw them quickly turn away from watching the two brunettes.

"Hey, Chara." The taller girl shifted her bored expression to Frisk. "I'm curious if you like Blue Beauty's music." Chara quirked a brow at the rather random question, but she gave it a shrug and turned her expression back forwards.

"She's cool. Not really my thing though." Her response made Frisk's shoulders drop a little, but she shook it off before the taller girl could notice. "Besides." The red eyed girl continued. "She's a Blue - and there ain't no bigger hypocrites than Blues." Frisk stopped, she watched her friend carry onwards.

'Why do you hate them so much?' Her head drooped and she gave a heavy sigh. There was still so much she didn't know about Chara, and perhaps it was a bit too presumptuous to assume **everyone** enjoyed BB's music.

"Hey." Chara's voice snapped Frisk out of her thoughts, she lifted her gaze to see Chara standing several feet ahead, her deep red eyes looking back at her with curiosity. "Come on, we're going to be late." She gestured her head in the direction they were originally heading, she obviously didn't want to go, but their homeroom teacher had made it clear that they had to at least **speak** with the school psychologist before the end of the day.

So the two friends found themselves moving through the main building, heading in the direction of Dr Tanner's office. She had actually sounded a little too cheery on the phone when Chara had arranged for them to attend a meeting with the woman.

"I still don't get why we have to attend a stupid meeting with Doc Jane." Chara voiced her displeasure of their current circumstances openly as they crossed the eastern courtyard that connected the science department with the medical department of the school.

"Well we did both nearly die." Frisk held up her still bandaged arm and raised two fingers. "Twice in my case." She added with a smile. Chara however remained unamused, she hated that Frisk made so light of what happened only a week ago, she couldn't understand how the girl was taking those two near tragic events so well.

'Because they would only be tragic to you, asshole.' She growled at her own thoughts and huffed. "Well we didn't, so it shouldn't matter." Chara folded her arms and pouted, hoping her act would convince the ever perceptive Frisk.

Frisk picked up on the troubled look her friend wore, but when she hid it behind a mask of childish displeasure, she decided it best not to broach the subject any further.

* * *

They passed Nurse Bun's office and turned right at the next hallway, finally finding themselves outside the wooden door to Dr Jane Tanner's office. Chara shoved her hands into her pockets and made it clear she had no intention of going any further. Frisk chuckled nervously at her friend and rapped on the door three times. "Come in." A female voice called from the other side.

Frisk opened the door and the two girls walked into the comfortable room. A grey and purple colour scheme ran along the wall in two toned wallpaper, mahogany bookcases covered the entire northern wall and were lined with countless books on all manner of subjects but with a obvious and heavy focus on psychology and social development in children.

Dr Jane Tanner sat on a worn grey armchair and smiled warmly as they entered. The school psychologist was a beautiful woman with a kind face, brilliant amber eyes and lips that always curved in a kind smile. She was sporting her usual purple pencil dress with the grey blazer today, her ebony hair was tied into a neat bun and held in place by two pristine ivory sticks.

"I'm so pleased you two decided to vist me today." She smiled genuinely and rose to her feet. She would have looked the picture of professionalism with her posture and black frame glasses resting on her petite nose - if she did not wear a pair of rather adorable grey bunny slippers to work.

Chara and Frisk both stared blankly at the rather unusual combination of business and comfort. "There is no reason to be shy, girls. Please come in and take a seat." They did as instructed and sat down on the purple cushioned couch. Dr Tanner sat back on her chair and pulled a tablet from down the side.

"Now girls." Her tone shifted from the kind, motherly tone to a almost cold one, she locked stares with the defiant Chara and neither refused to budge. "This is not an interrogation, so you are under no obligation to answer any questions or to even speak at all. But I want to help you both move past the emotions and thoughts that brought about the events of last week. So if I may; Frisk." The small brunette jumped as the attention fell of her. "I'd like you tell me a little about yourself."

A look of confusion passed between the two girls, they apparently hadn't expected that. "Uhm. I think you might have gone a little of track there, Doc." Chara remarked with a smirk.

Dr Tanner chuckled at the girl's assumption, she took note of Chara's attitude towards the whole situation. 'A good psychological evaluation begins the minute you step into the room, Ms Dreemurr.' She ignored the red eyed girl and instead gestured towards Frisk. "Tell me, Frisk. Would you trust a stranger with your woes? Or would you prefer to have a solid foundation already established between yourself and the one you share with?"

"The latter." Frisk's immediate response seemed to cause Chara to recoil a little. 'I see, so despite their established friendship; Chara still views herself a stranger to Frisk. I can use that later.'

Chara watched the Doc's eyes dance between them, she was watching every little movement, breaking down each word and asking questions that were meant to get a rise out of them - and it really pissed Chara off knowing that it was working. But she held her tongue, Frisk wanted to do this, so she kept quiet, at least she wasn't being forced to speak.

"Well then." Tanner chimed cheerfully. "As we were, so please, Frisk. Tell me about you." The small brunette smiled shyly and began to open up.

"Well I'm originally from Sun Shore."

* * *

An hour dragged by and when the bell rang to signal the end of after school hours, the two girls stood up and were kindly escorted out of the office by Dr Tanner. "I am very pleased with both of you today. Shall I arrange another session for next week?" She asked hopeful they would both agree.

Frisk looked to Chara, who groaned but relented with a unenthusiastic wave of her hand. A wide smile spread across Frisk's face as she turned back to Dr Tanner. "We'll see you next week, Doc T." Chara stumbled as Frisk used her nickname for the psychologist, but she hid her embarrassment (and perhaps pride) from her friend.

* * *

Jane closed the door, she walked back towards the chair and picked up the tablet that held her notes on the session. She would have her work cut out for her with those two.

At face value - both girls seemed completely fine; no adverse side effects of their ordeal last week and little hint that their friendship may have been forced.

But Jane hadn't been scouted for this school because she took everything at 'face value'. Under the surface, both girls were suffering quite considerably: Frisk dodged or deflected any questions pertaining to her parents or her life at school. She almost completely shut down at the mere mention of magic, even if she was the one to mention it.

Chara was entirely closed off from all forms of questioning, so Jade had to rely on reading the girl's body language and movements. Unlike Frisk's obvious deflection, Chara visibly grew uncomfortable when parents came up as a subject, she would subconsciously hold Frisk's hand when the subject of magic was broached, and the only time she had spoken was when Jade had directly asked her about her constant fighting.

"Humans irritate me."

That one utterance had perhaps revealed more about the girl than she had intended, she had specifically targeted humans, and looking back, it made sense. She had only ever beaten a human student up to the point of sending them to the hospital. It was not some small grudge or lack of empathy; Chara Dreemurr fully hated her fellow humans.

A rush of wind told her she was not alone, she smirked and spoke aloud to her guest. "It was only the first session. I'm going to need more time, before I can give you the answers you want." Silence followed, but she could still feel his eyes on her, so she decided she would risk it. "I'm curious. Why the sudden interest in her? You haven't seemed to care in the past."

When silence greeted, she pushed further, though she definitely felt the room grow a little colder. "Perhaps you finally decided to honour your promise?" She heard the low growling and her body stiffened in fear as two wolf shaped skulls were suddenly flanking her. "I see. Very well, I'll drop it for now. But, I wonder what she'll think of you when you finally work up the nerve to talk to her."

She heard a low drawn out chuckle, before another rush of wind told her she was alone again. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and turned around, she looked at the now empty office, she inhaled and definitely smelled that sickly scent of ketchup in the air. 'Drinking again, huh?' She shook her head for her friend, she didn't like knowing that he was doing this to himself, but grief and regret hit folk in many different ways - and gods know that that monster had reason to grieve and a lot of regrets.

* * *

Frisk and Chara made their way across the courtyard and towards the dorms. The crowds of students all buzzed with the same excitement over Blue Beauty's concert this weekend, but then the energy shifted, most people suddenly stopped and turned their attention to the path near leading to the main gates.

Frisk and Chara followed the crowd and tried to find the source of the sudden shift in atmosphere, but with so many heads in the way they couldn't make out what was the cause. The the crowd began to part and a familiar pale, red haired girl was revealed to be the source of the commotion.

Chara felt Frisk's hand grab for her shirt, she didn't need to look at her friend's face to know that her eyes were wide with fear and worry, she brought her hand to Frisk's and pulled it free from her shirt, where she laced her fingers through Frisk's and held it in a reassuring grasp.

Tammy Trainer walked through the courtyard with her gaze glued on the two brunettes. Chara moved and put herself between Trainer and Frisk, the two girls squared off for a moment. "Nice scar." Chara noted the heavy scar on Tammy's lip with a smirk.

The redhead folded her arms over her chest and scowled. "I would actually like to talk to Frisk." She held the brunette's fiery gaze with her own cold glare.

Chara was completely unwilling to even entertain the thought, but she heard a soft whisper behind her say. "It's okay, Chara." Chara cast the shy girl a serious look, but Frisk just flashed her a reassuring smile.

Chara turned back to Tammy and spoke in a hushed tone. "If she so much as whimpers. I'll break you four times worse than last time." Tammy remained silent and watched the brunette step aside, revealing the ever meek Frisk.

The small girl refused to meet Tammy's gaze, and the redhead did not blame her, so she exhaled and decided to just get it over with. "I'm sorry." Frisk's gaze snapped up and held the redhead in a disbelieving stare; the whole school seemed to share the meek girl's surprise.

"I'm sorry for not understanding - no - for not trying to understand." She put a hand on Frisk's shoulder; ignoring the rage burning in Chara's eyes for the breech of Frisk's personal space. "I'll try to get the others to stop." She cast a cautionary glance at Chara. "There are still people brave enough to try testing your demon here." The redhead said nothing else, she let her arm fall back to her side and continued her way towards the main building.

Frisk, Chara and perhaps everyone gathered watched the redhead walk away, she seemed different, she held herself with a different air and her stride wasn't as closed off as before - like a weight had been lifted from her.

Chara was confused beyond all measures. She had at least known Tammy Trainer since their first year in the Junior Curriculum, but they had never been what you might have called friends. But she knew Tammy well enough to know that girl was stubborn and prideful, she didn't let slights go easily, and she wasn't afraid to manipulate a situation into her favour, but she had seemed different; her eyes had held a great deal of shame and regret, her words had been completely sincere. It made Chara wonder what had happened to Tammy while she was in hospital.

"Chara?" Frisk's voice pulled her away from the redhead. She looked down at those lilac eyes filled with confusion, she must have had a hard time even processing that what just happened.

Chara wrapped an around Frisk's shoulder and pulled her close. "Come on. We've got a lot of work to catch up on." She lead Frisk in the direction of the library grateful for the extra warmth the girl provided in this bustling winter's day.

* * *

 **Not much to say this time! Only that Tammy's change of heart will be revealed later, as will the mysterious stranger who seems so interested in our girls.**

 **A double whammy update since this chapter was so short. Enjoy the next one!**

 **Until next time! Bu-bye!**


	9. Red vs Red

**Red vs. Red**

 **The lifespan of a Monster: Biologically speaking - Monsters and Human are identical, but one key factor separates:- Time.**

 **A monster has far greater control over their internal magic that they can extend their own lifespans because of this. This process is not without problems however, as with each time the monster extends their lifespan, they take on more monstrous characteristics, eventually the process eats away at their minds and they become as monstrous as their appearance.**

 **Do not pity these creatures, they have defied the natural order of the world for too long and have paid for their crime. If you are able, end their miserable existence and grant them the rest they denied themselves for so long.**

* * *

"Urghhh!" Chara gave a groan and dropped her head onto the table with a loud bang. Frisk gave a light chuckle as she continued to write her notes. It was no understatement to say their history teacher: Dr Gerson Shelda was boring, he constantly droned on about a topic and how he had met some legendary figure.

Just looking at the monster you could tell he was old. He no longer bore any semblance of human features, he looked like a giant turtle standing on its hindlegs and wearing a jungle explorer's getup (which had a extremely longwinded and mind numbing story behind it) He constantly kept his right eye closed and stroked his long wispy white beard when he was beginning a long story.

Several of first year students in the Higher Curriculum had feared the old monster would go mad and attack them at anytime, he would play on this and often giving the more nervous students a good scare; but he always assured them he had a lot more time to give and that he wasn't going feral anytime soon.

The old monster was an old softie who loved his students like they were his grandchildren, he never shouted or scolded them, he was always willing to help them with a project, and had an open door policy for his office if any of his students ever just wanted to stop by and hear a story or two over a pot of tea.

"Wahh haha! Why I remember seeing the old bag 'o' bones running up those stairs and shaking ol' King Asgarn's hand." Frisk took the important notes while she listened to his story carefully, she enjoyed history and having a teacher who had lived it; made it come to life before her.

A paper airplane landed on her book interrupting her note taking, she stared at it surprised, before picking it up and hiding it in under her desk. She looked around the class for any sign of who had thrown it, but found most just staring blankly at the front or jotting down notes as Dr Gerson rambled on.

She took the opportunity to cast her eyes downward and unfold the note. 'Are you and Chara dating?' She felt her face heat up as she read the words in her mind, she looked around desperately to find the writer of the note, however it caught the attention of their teacher instead.

"Is my story boring you, Ms Frisk?" The whole class shifted their attention to her; some watched on amusingly while others were just happy for the break in their teacher's ramblings.

Frisk shot to her feet after being addressed directly by the teacher. "I-I..uh..I mean..no sir!" Her entire body was stiff as a board and her voice trembled with nervousness. She looked around and saw even Chara smirking at how nervous she looked.

"Then perhaps you wish to share what Mr Heamish sent you on that lil' paper airplane?" A loud bang from the blonde haired boy in the third row above and behind Frisk indicated that he had slammed his head into his table embarrassed by being caught out. Frisk held the old monster's gaze, before she gave a sigh of defeat and brought the note up.

"Are you and Chara dating?" The contents of the note caused a few snickers to spread throughout the room, until a rather audible snap filled the air as the girl sitting next to Frisk broke her pen in two with just her thumb. Frisk felt a bit of courage fill her as she decided it was her turn to lash back at those that were laughing. "We're not." She proclaimed boldly. "But if we were; I'd definitely rock her world."

Silence filled the room as Frisk sat back down, she smiled triumphant at the flustered Chara, and as she turned her head back to the front, she saw Dr Gerson flash her an approving wink.

Class waned on and eventually the bell rang signalling the end of third period and the start of lunch. Frisk filed out the room, ahead of Chara while the taller girl was lazily packing her stuff. As she waited outside the classroom a voice caught her attention. "I guess you're really sticking to this joke, huh?" She turned to see Asriel Dreemurr standing in front of her, a deep set scowl and glare targeted directly at her.

"Joke?" She tilted her head in confusion. The white haired boy's scowl grew deeper, his eyes changed colour and black lines appeared across his pale cheeks.

"Let me make this crystal fucking clear, Freak!" He was in her face now, she could smell the coffee on his breath. "You can fool everyone in this shithole, but you won't fool me. Chara's been played by people like you before. People who have pretended to care about her, when they just want use her to get what they want." Frisk's felt guilt as the words left his mouth. 'Was that what she was doing?'

"So I'll tell you this, Freak." Every word was laced with venom, he spoke with such hatred and conviction that Frisk found herself recoiling in fear a little. "When the truth gets out, and you're revealed to be just another fake." The air around him seemed to grow hotter with his anger. "It won't be Chara's fury you have to worry about." He backed up and walked away without another word.

Chara emerged from around the door. "Hey. Sorry tha- Frisk? Are you okay?" She dropped what she was saying and grabbed her friend by the shoulders. The smaller of the two was staring after something in terror. Chara scanned the surrounding area for any sign of the individual who had caused this reaction, but found the hallways too busy to spot who Frisk was staring at.

She relaxed as Frisk blinked back her tears and smiled up at her meekly. "I'm sorry, Chara. I guess I just zoned out a little." Chara saw that little crease in Frisk's brow she made when she was lying, but she didn't want to upset her, so despite her desire to protect her friend, she dropped it and began the short walk towards the cafeteria.

They stepped out onto the main courtyard of the school, the cold ripping through their heavy winter coats and scarfs instantly.

Winter was always harsh in this part of the world. Ebott stood at a higher altitude and the academy was built on a even higher rise, so the first cold of winter felt more like late December. However the plus side to this was the snow.

The two girls, like so many others, marvelled at the gentle falling snowflakes. The delicate slivers of beauty would meet the warmth of their skin and be gone before you could raise a hand to catch it.

Frisk remembered the first time she had seen it, it had been enough to break her from her despair all those years ago - if only for a moment. Living in Sun Shore, one could go their whole life without ever once seeing snow, but the year round summer and amazing sunsets were fair tradeoffs; a great many people were more than willing to make.

A shiver ran through Frisk resulting in Chara wrapping her arm around Frisk and pulling her closer. Frisk immediately felt the effect, as her friend's warmth mixed with her own and drove the cold away.

"Come on." Chara began to move towards the large doors that lead to the cafeteria. "There's a hot meal with our names on it." Frisk gave an approving chuckle and kept in pace with her friend.

Much like always the cafeteria was abuzz with energy, the sound of constant conversation filled the room and the alluring smell of deliciously cooked foods assaulted the senses bringing with it a hunger most people didn't know they were feeling.

They grabbed their trays and took their place in the long line. It was still strange for Frisk to be standing in line, she had grown so used to eating her lunch on the roof or...not eating at all, that being in the cafeteria without hateful eyes watching her actually made her uneasy.

They collected their lunches, Frisk frowned as she watched Chara load her tray with nothing but sweets or desserts, while Frisk had chosen a chillidog combo with salad.

They searched around for a place to sit, Chara's gaze falling on Asriel and his friends for a moment before deciding against it. "Frisk! Chara! Over here!" There attention turned to a table occupied by a pair they did not expect to be calling them over; Tammy Trainer and Fae Holis.

A puzzled look passed between the two brunettes, but seeing no other option, they cautiously approached the table; Chara in the lead in case of any funny business. The redhead and bluette smiled pleasantly at the pair as they took seats across from them. "'bout time you two got here." Tammy remarked as she took a bite of her apple.

"Yea! We had to keep a pair of boys from taking your spot." Fae added.

"Thanks, you guys!" Frisk said as she scootched closer to Chara, much to the taller brunette's dismay as she recalled Frisk's little remark last period. "But..." Frisk scanned along the table and the room. "Where's Iris?"

Fae and Tammy shared a look, before the redhead shrugged and just went back to picking the tomatoes from her salad. "We...had different opinions about what happened last week. She wanted revenge, we just wanted to bury the hatchet. Tammy and Iris had a fight and..."

"She's gone. That's the end of it." Tammy interjected sharply. Frisk could see the pain in the redhead's face and she could hear the sadness in her voice; Tammy was hurting over the loss of her friend more than she was letting on. Tammy wrapped an arm around Fae and hugged her playfully. "Fae's moved into her old room in my dorm." Frisk said nothing else on the matter, it didn't take her unnatural perception to see that, that smile was forced.

"Well. So long as you both are done being complete assholes to Frisk, you have nothing to worry about from me." Chara said bluntly as she took a bite of the double-stuffed cookie. Fae was quick to respond.

"You have nothing to worry about from us!" Her smile set Chara a little at ease, but she didn't trust Tammy or her little change of heart, she definitely suspected this little spat with Iris to be a ploy to divide her attention.

"Well don't think just saving us a seat makes up for all the shit you've done to Frisk over the years." A spark flashed between Tammy and Chara.

"What makes my change of heart any different than your own?" Tammy set down her fork, her fiery gaze locked with Chara's cold gaze. "Don't think you're anymore innocent than anyone else in this room."

Chara bolted to her feet, slamming her hands down on the table. "The fuck did you say, you ginger fuck!?" A silence filled the room as the two girls stared each other down.

Tammy's expression turned smug as she rose to her feet. "Your little change of heart came a few years late, didn't it Dreemurr? You never cared until a week ago. What happened? Did you suddenly notice the shit being thrown her way?" Her tone changed, an edge sliding into her words. "Or are you just doing this for a more base need?" Chara's eyes grew wide.

"Do you seriously think everyone in this school is fucking dumb!? You're awfully touchy feely having only been friends for a week. Seems to me you're just trying to climb into her bed. What? Was destroying Amilia and Grace last year not enough for you!?" Chara lunged. She flew over the table and tackled the redhead to the ground.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Chara screamed as she slammed the redhead into the ground. "Those sluts used me! They got what they deserved!"

"So what if they did!? Did they really deserve being put in wheelchairs!? Did they deserve being so afraid of you and your brother, that they had to transfer out the school!?" She grabbed Chara's shoulders and reversed their positions - her now pinning Chara to the dirty floor. "Do even know the shit she's gone through!? _He_ told me, and now I fucking hate myself for ever being a part of the shit thrown at her!"

Chara kicked Tammy off her chest and got back to her feet, she felt her magic beginning to grow with her hate. She felt the familiar feeling of her knife in her hand, her head snapped to Tammy; a group of lethal notes floating above her.

Frisk saw the magic being cast and began to feel the panic fill her, until a pair of soft hands covered her eyes and kind voice spoke into her ear. "Best you not see this." She knew that voice, but surely she was mistaken.

"You think I don't know!" Chara bit back at the source of her rage. "I'm the first fucker in this fucked up school to actually give a shit about her!" She raised the blade and pointed it at Tammy. "And after the shit you pulled last week! Where the hell do you get off questioning my intent!?"

"From the fact that I know more about this shit than you!" Tammy spat back - more notes appearing above her.

"Why!? What the hell do you know that I don't!? You better tell me, you fucking half-breed!" The two girls reached their breaking point. They launched their attacks; Chara bolting with the blade poised to strike, Tammy letting her notes fly free.

"Enough!" A wall of blue bones rose between the two, and a dozen spears embedded around them. Both girls froze in place, they looked back at the entrance to the cafeteria to see two individuals wearing the uniform of prefects, both with distinctively similar badges pinned to their lapels.

Undyne stormed towards the pair with a tall, male walking next to her. He was lanky to say the least, his dark skin basically clinking to bone and a tidy nest of white hair brushed and groomed neatly to his skull, his kind eyes surveyed the room with a confidence and his smile set hearts at ease as he passed. This was none other than Wing Dings Papyrus, or just Papyrus for short, the skeleton who held the position of Head Boy.

"The hell is going on here!?" Undyne demanded. "The use of magic in combat is forbidden unless it's an official, sanctioned duel. And since I don't see a teacher. I'm guessing you two punks were planning on killing each other." She fished a small metallic ball out of the bag slung over her shoulder and tossed it their way.

The metal orb hit the floor and rolled twice, the two girls immediately tried to dodge the explosion of adhesive foam, but were caught up and ensnared by the super sticky substance that exploded out from within.

"Try as you might, but that stuff is tough enough to hold a charging rhino if it needed it." Undyne commented as she went about getting statements from the students gathered in the cafeteria.

Frisk heard Undyne's voice, but whoever had their hands on her eyes held firm. "There's still too much magic for it to be safe for you." She was certain of it now. She reached her hands up to remove the hands from her eyes, as she was more confused by their motives than anything happening beyond them.

"Why-" She began before a rather boisterous voice interrupted her.

"GOOD DAY, TINY HUMAN AND FRIEND!" The voice proclaimed. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO QUESTION AS TO WHY YOU ARE COVERING THIS HUMAN'S EYES?"

'Did he just?' Frisk questioned the fact that this person was referring to themselves in the third person. Before she could speak up, the voice behind her spoke up. "She's afraid of magic. Best to just leave her out of any questioning. I'm sure the Captain wouldn't mind if her friend was left out of harm's way."

'Why are you doing this?' Silence followed until she heard a snap of fingers in front of her. "VERY WELL! I WILL GLADLY ACCEPT THIS AND BRING MY INVESTIGATION TO ANOTHER STUDENT. GOOD DAY, TINY ONES!" She heard the telltale sound of boots on hard floor growing further and further away.

"I'm going to take my hands away. Don't turn around and don't mention this to anyone. I'll make your life even more of a hell if you do." The hands came away when she nodded her understanding, she waited until a few moments had passed before she opened her eyes and looked behind her. He was lost amidst the crowd students returning to their lunches and conversations, she felt even more confused now.

"Hey punk!" Frisk spun round when she heard that distinct, confident tone. Undyne was casually walking towards her with the still ensnared Chara and Tammy slung over her shoulder. "I'm going to have to run these two to the VP's office and do the boring part of my job. Ya mind letting Sparks know for me?" Frisk agreed and parted ways with the prefect.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without an incident, Chara and Tammy had to spend the rest of the lessons in isolation and then had to help the kitchen staff clean the cafeteria. By the time they finished, they were both exhausted and grimy, they had no energy to resume their fight so the two girls walked back to the dorms in silence.

They passed under the light of a street lamp when Chara grabbed Tammy by the arm. "I'm too tired for this shit, Dreemurr." The redhead sighed. She was going to pull her arm away when she lifted her weary gaze and saw the genuine look of sympathy on Chara's face.

Silence filled the space between them until Chara finally swallowed her pride and lifted her eyes to meet Tammy's. "I'm sorry for what I said... And for last week." Tammy just stared wide eyed at the red eyed girl in disbelief, she searched her expression for any sign that this was a trick, she found nothing but shame and honesty in the girl's expression.

Finally she bowed her head and gave a soft chuckle. "Don't worry 'bout it. I deserved last week and..." She looked down at her right hand, the light revealing the slightly discoloured greenish blue tint of her skin. "...it's not the first time I've been called 'half-breed' before."

"Still... I shouldn't have said it. I should know better than anyone what it means to not fit in." Chara felt Tammy playful bump her with her shoulder, she smiled and looked to the redhead. "But, you said something back there, something that's really bugging me." She looked around to make sure there were no prefects on patrol. "What don't I know?"

Chara watched as Tammy's gaze fell once more, she gripped her arm and seemed to be shivering from more than just the cold. "I can't explain how I know this, because I made a promise." She lifted her gaze, her gaze devoid of emotion. "But the man that killed Frisk's parents..."

Chara heard the words, but she didn't want to believe them. She had seen the picture clear as day. The guy was half melted! It was impossible! But those words echoed in her mind for the rest of the walk back to the dorms.

"He's still alive."

* * *

 **The double whammy update concludes with a little earth shattering information!**

 **I humbly beg your forgiveness for the longer than usual wait for these chapters, and for the intentionally misleading title of this chapter.**

 **The change in Tammy and the fate of Iris will be explained! It's just building to that point, and I know it's a pain in the ass; but trust me - the reveal will be worth it!**

 **The next one is going to be a bit short, so it won't take me too long to write, edit and post it.**

 **Until than all you beautiful people! Bu-bye!**


	10. A Broken Dream

**A Broken Dream**

Heat.

The choking, unbearable heat.

It was always the same. The family were sat down on the couch, huddled together, watching an old movie like every Saturday.

The father - with his messy long, deep brown hair and kind green eyes, would playfully poke his daughter in her side, she would give a little squeak and squirm away, and he would chuckle as his wife - with her brilliant and proud lilac eyes would boop the daughter's nose as the little girl climbed over legs and snuggled away from her father.

The father would laugh heartily and wrap them in his strong arms, he would hug them closer and the family would share a jubilant laugh, as a warm red glow filled the room.

The daughter would stare wide eyed at their SOULS, she would put a hand to her own chest and scrunch her face as she concentrated on summoning her own SOUL forth, she would give up and her expression would drop crestfallen.

The mother would tilt the little girls chin up and look into those teary lilac eyes, a gentle smile on her lips. "Don't rush it, little minnow. One day you'll do it and your SOUL will be more dazzling than anyone else's." The daughter would nod glumly, but would giggle joyfully as her father lay a hand on her messy brown hair.

"Listen to your Mami, little minnow." He would turn his head to face his wife and lean his forehead to her own. "She's got a mind as brilliant and as dazzling as her smile." The mother would grimace and playfully slap his cheek for the strange compliment.

"And your Papo knows how to sound like a giant dork." The mother would reply bluntly.

Then the front window and door would then explode in flames, the heat would engulf them, but the mother would summon a great shinning red shield to her arm, and the flames would pass over them harmlessly.

The daughter would let out a scream and fear would grip her, the second blast would send them all flying backwards. The daughter would roll under a ornate table; the mother and father would stand quickly; a glowing red sword appearing in his left hand. A third blast would be blocked and consumed by the red shield, the couple would share an approving look, before their faces became determined and the bad man would appear in the flames.

The bad man would look at the daughter under the table, he would raise his hand and the evil magic flames would fly towards her hiding place. The heat exploded, but the flames stayed away, the daughter would open her eyes and see the mother's legs shake, before the mother collapsed, the flames searing her flesh.

The father would scream, his green eyes turning into black pools, the black tears streaming down his face. He would charge the bad man, who would fight back with a sword of fire.

The daughter would crawl out to help the mother, she would pat the flames out, her hands would burn and blister, but the mother would not move despite the flames going out.

The father and bad man would begin to burn, as the flames spread around them, the daughter would cry and cough, the bad man would turn to her and lunge, he would be hurt by the father; the bad man's arm would fly away in a spray of red petals.

But the bad man would reach out to the daughter, his remaining hand engulfed by the flames, he would grab the daughter by her shoulder and she would scream as the flames began to eat her flesh.

The father would kick the bad man away from the daughter, he would try to reach for her, but the flames would consume him again, and he would fall in front of her, blackened and charred and unmoving.

The bad man would collapse to the ground, his face melting and his terrible voice a pained scream. The daughter would crawl back, she would grip her head in her hands and scream, she would scream until her throat was hoarse and dried from the smoke.

Then the pain would explode throughout her whole body, she would be wracked by pain, she would feel the beating in her chest like a hammer to her ribs, she would scream as red coloured her vision and the world around her would shatter.

* * *

Frisk bolted upright in her bed, clutching her chest as the red glow that filled her room subsided, gasping for air and terrified eyes darting around her room to assure herself it was just a dream; she was still alive. She drew her knees unto her chest and wept, she was still alive... and she was still alone.

When the tears ran dry, she fell back onto her pillow and just gazed up at the dark ceiling, she reached under her pillow and checked the time on her phone - 2:19am. She didn't think it would get a reply, but she sent a text to the one person she thought could help her. 'You awake?'

A few seconds of staring blankly at her ceiling, a knock on her dorm door pulled her from her thoughts. She sat up cautiously, uncertain if she should check to see who it was or just ignore it, a second knock answered her question as she found herself shifting from beneath her covers.

She slowly opened her bedroom door and crossed the dark dorm room to the front door, she peeked through the peephole and smile broke out across her face as she saw a rather groggy looking Chara dancing impatiently from one foot to the other.

Frisk undid the lock and opened the door, she grinned at the dishevelled way Chara's hair framed her face. "I am now." Chara said with a smirk as she was welcomed into the room. "Can't sleep?" Her question was answered when Frisk threw herself into Chara's chest and just broke down crying.

Chara just wrapped her arms around Frisk and just held the crying girl tightly, she stroked Frisk's hair to soothe the girl and spoke softly. "Shh. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She had to fight to keep the tremor from her voice; Frisk needed her to be strong right now, even if seeing the girl like this was breaking her heart.

Frisk felt Chara pick her up and carry her towards the bedroom. "Sorry, Frisky. But I'm completely fucked. So..."

"Char-AHH!" The taller girl dropped Frisk unceremoniously onto her bed, before she kicked off her slippers and climbed over the pouting shorter girl. Frisk rolled over and watched Chara get comfy under the covers, the red eyed girl propped herself up on her elbow and smirked at the pouting Frisk. "That was mean." Frisk sulked.

Chara just chuckled. "If you need me to push away the bad dreams, then you'll get me, but...I'm not sleeping of that f-ing couch again. So...here we are. Now go to sleep." She flopped down onto the pillow and pulled Frisk close, so the scared girl could cuddle into her chest.

Frisk felt a warmth spread throughout her body as she breathed in comforting Chara's scent, she felt her arms wrap around Chara's body, she felt joy and sadness, fear and hope, comfort and lonilness mix within her and she felt more confused than ever. Chara held the terrified girl close and fought off sleep until she heard the gentle snoring of her friend, she smiled and let her own tears finally fall free.

As relief washed over her exhausted body, she was so happy that Frisk hadn't hurt herself this time, she swore she would never let that happen again. And by the Rune - she would uphold that promise.

Eventually exhaustion took her and as the last of her tears flowed down her face, she leaned her head forward and rested her chin atop Frisk's messy hair, the scent comforting her and lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Didn't I warn you guys. I said it was going to be short.**

 **The next arc is about to begin and with it - a new key character, two new developments, and a whole bunch of conflicting emotions - oh and family drama; because Christmas dinner with the Dreemurrs is just a pleasure when all dear Chara can think about is Frisk.**

 **I can assure more will be revealed about Frisk's past and the murder of her parents, and maybe** _ **he**_ **will finally reveal himself in the next arc.**

 **Until next time! Bu-bye!**


	11. The Blue Date

**The Blue Date**

 **HATE (Harm All That Exists) is a force that synonymous to LOVE (Levels Of ViolencE)**

 **It is a substance that only forms in the heart and SOUL of an individual that is consumed by terrifying levels of hatred, towards an individual or a group of people. It amplifies the bearers magic to new heights and even arguments the body to withstand greater damage. But this power has a steep cost - it corrodes the mind and feeds of the host's negative emotions, until they are consumed by nothing but hatred.**

 **In small doses, it can end a tough fight, but the longer the user exposes themselves to it, the greater the risk of losing their mind's to it becomes.**

 **Reds are known to be capable of withstanding HATE at higher quantities, but a Red that loses their mind to HATE is comparable to only a demon with the levels of death and destruction they can leave in their wake.**

* * *

Frisk, like most everyone else who were lucky enough to score tickets, was bouncing in her seat with anticipation. She watched the clock, completely forgetting to listen to her Soulology teacher as she droned on about the different construct of Human and Monster food and the how the term 'Soul Food' applied quite literally.

The near-sighted woman sighed as she noted that perhaps only two of her class were paying attention to her lecture. She walked behind her desk and picked up a yardstick, she smacked it against the wooden desk, chuckling sadistically as most of her class nearly jumped out of their skins. "Now that I have your attention. I think it's only fair to let you all go a little early." She pointed to the clock that read quarter to four.

The whole class began to rise and buzz with excitement as they began to pack up their belongings. They all shared a cheerful farewell to their teacher and raced out to the main school building like rabid children.

Frisk bolted out with the rest of her class, and jumped on the back of Fae Holis; the bluenette whooping and cheering as she spun them round. It was definitely strange, how only a week ago the blue haired girl had been one of Frisk's tormentors - even if a reluctant one. Now the two had become fast friends, and Frisk actually looked forward to her Soulology lessons.

Climbing down off the bluette, the two girls began making their way back to the dorms. "So? Did you ask her yet?" Frisk turned her head, ashamed to meet the girl's questioning gaze. Fae exhaled heavy and gave the brunette a serious look. "It's tomorrow! You have to ask her, or you're gonna end up going alone."

"But I'm not going alone." Frisk retorted back with a wide smirk. "I'm going with you and Tammy." Fae just shook her head, disbelieving how oblivious her new friend was to the taller brunette's emotions.

"Just ask her. I'm sure she'll say yes, even if she doesn't like Blue's music - which I still seriously doubt - she'll say yes because she'll want to go **with you**." She emphasised that last point in a vein attempt to get the obvious through Frisk's skull.

"Why would going with me change anything?" Frisk's innocent reply had Fae giving up, completely exhausted with this conversation. Before Frisk could press for anymore answers, someone barged in between them, knocking them both roughly.

"Move it, Freak!" The familiar form of Iris McCloud bit as she stormed past, Fae turned and reached out to grab her friend's shoulder. Iris just threw her hand off her shoulder and spun round on them. "Don't fucking touch me! You fucking traitor!" They both took a step back when they saw the HATE colouring Iris' eyes an inky black.

Iris just scoffed at their terrified expressions and continued on her way. The two girls watched her leave and shared a look of concern, Frisk tried to think of something to say to her dejected friend, but nothing came to mind so they just walked in uncomfortable silence.

They parted ways at Frisk's door, she watched her friend dissappear around the corner, before she opened her door and stepped into her dorm. Frisk dropped her bag on the counter, kicked off her shoes and pulled off her heavy winter clothes, she flopped down onto the couch and heaved an exhausted sigh.

She had spent the entity of this week trying to think of the best way to ask Chara to go to the Blue Beauty concert with her this weekend. It was an important occasion as apparently the star was putting her career on hold to instead focus on her studies. So, Frisk didn't want to miss this and now she had someone she could bring with her.

To be honest, she still didn't know how she had won the tickets, she didn't remember entering in any competition, yet she had received the letter a month ago; alongside two V.I.P tickets. She was originally planning on selling them, they weren't much use to a lonely girl with no friends and no reason to care.

But all that had changed in just a week. She chuckled at that thought, all the years of lonilness had melted away in just a week, and she had her fallen angel to thank for that.

Chara was the reason she could smile around school, she was the reason she could walk with her head held high, she was the reason Undyne ruffled her hair or Alphys smiled as they passed each other in the halls. She doubted even she knew just how much Chara had changed her life in that one moment, she was the reason she wanted to keep pushing through the darkness.

She smiled as a warm feeling spread through her body at the thought of Chara, perhaps she did understand a little what she was feeling, which might explain why she was wanting to invite her friend to this concert, she wanted to see if perhaps there was more between them, she wanted to see if someone could feel that way about someone as broken as her.

A knock on her door disturbed her thoughts, she stood up and walked towards it; she looked through the peephole and saw Chara leaning against the door. She smirked as she opened the door and Chara slumped into her shoulder with a tired groan. "Aww. Is the wittle demon sweepy?" She teased as she patted the girl's head.

"I will bite you." Chara mumbled into Frisk's shirt. Frisk just giggled and let her friend lean on her as she guided the tired brunette to the couch.

Chara flopped face first onto the cushions and immediately pulled herself into a happy little ball. Frisk just shook her head and made her way into the kitchen, kicking the front door closed as she passed by it.

"Mmm! Your couch smells so nice, Frisk." Frisk shook her head as she prepared a hot chocolate for Chara and a black coffee for herself. "It smells like you." Frisk nearly dropped the spoon when she heard those words, she leaned back and looked past the cupboards to her friend still curled up on the couch, who was now hugging a cushion tightly.

Frisk decided she must have misheard and went back to preparing their drinks. Chara huffed a little when she got no reaction from Frisk, she had hoped that would at least get noticed. 'The fuck Tammy!? You said that would work!' She made a mental note to punch the redhead next time she saw her.

"Here you go." Chara lifted her tired gaze as Frisk held a mug of steaming hot chocolate to her, she took the piping hot mug and savoured the warmth that enveloped her hands. She took a sip of the pleasing liquid and sighed.

"Thanks, Frisky." She set the mug down and leaned back, she closed her eyes and let the warmth of the room chase away the chill. Frisk looked at her friend, she always looked so comfortable whenever she visited, the difference was extremely obvious even when they hung out in Al's and Undyne's dorm, she just seemed so much more at peace here.

Frisk's eyes glanced over to her desk, she bit her lip nervously as she wondered if she just come out and say it. "You're doing it again." Frisk gave a yelp and fumbled with her coffee, hissing as some of the bitter, scolding liquid spilled over and burned her finger closest to the lip.

Frisk was surprise when Chara, having moved as soon as she saw the fumble, took her hands and set the cup down, she brought Frisk's burned finger to her lips and kissed it lightly, she lifted her worried gaze to Frisk's eyes. "Sorry." She whispered.

Frisk sat there; her heart racing in her ears, the blood rushing to her head as the whole world seemed to stop suddenly. A smile spread across her face and she laughed nervously. "O-Okay! I think you win this one, Chara." She took her hand away and tried to ignore the dejected look Chara wore.

Chara forced a smile and gave a fist pump. "Told you I could win one!" But her arm fell a little too slow to fool Frisk. The smaller brunette just picked up her cup and sipped the bitter drink.

The two sat in silence, the awkwardness was beginning to become a bit stifling. "H-Hey, Frisk?" Chara's voice shook with a nervousness Frisk didn't normally associate with usually headstrong Chara. "I'm...curious. Do you wan-" She felt her chest rise, as she watched her friend awkwardly rub the back her neck and dart her eyes anywhere but on the girl she was talking to.

"Do I?" She asked perhaps a little too hopeful.

Chara lost her nerve and blurted out a totally fake question. "Do you wanna hang out with me and the others this weekend?" Frisk felt disheartened, she perhaps had hoped for something different, but now she also knew that Chara had plans for this weekend.

She put on her best smile. "Thanks for the offer, but I have plans this weekend." Her eyes momentarily flitted to the locked desk, before fixing back on Chara.

The red eyed girl looked a little disappointed, but tried to hide it behind her usual indifference. "Oh. Than don't worry about it. I...I hope you have fun with whatever it is you're doing." Chara perhaps stood up a little too fast. "I just remembered I have some...stuff to do for class. See ya later!" She grabbed her bag and practically ran out the room, leaving a very confused Frisk to just watch the door close behind her.

* * *

Chara raced to her dorm room and basically kicked the door open. "Sooo? How'd it go." She completely ignored Asriel and his cat's grin, as she threw her bag down and collapsed onto the couch, screaming into a cushion. "That bad, huh? Did she reject you or...?"

"Go to hell, Asriel." She cursed into the cushion. He leaned back in his chair and maintained his smug grin.

"You lost your nerve." He caught the cushion that was thrown directly at him, and laughed when he saw the frown his sister wore. "I honestly thought I would lose this bet." He made a note in the planner he kept in his drawer; it was a way to keep track of things when they switched.

"You can suck an egg, Rei. And tell Flowey, I said thanks for believing in me." She whined as grabbed another cushion and continued screaming. Asriel's grin widened as he felt a little like salting the earth a bit.

"Oh he didn't. He fought you would make a complete ass of yourself and than try to pass it off as something else." He heard his sister groan loudly and he burst out laughing. "You did both!? Oh my stars! That is hilarious! Please...please, you have got to tell me what you did." His hysterical laughter caused him to fail to notice the second cushion thrown his way and he took it directly to the face.

He rubbed his nose as the cushion fell away, but still wore that massive grin. "Okay. I think I deserved I that." Chara just groaned in response. "But I think your timing in attempting this is pretty dumb." She tilted her head curiously, he rolled his eyes and brought up the calendar on his PC. "Next week is the last week of term. The school closes, and all the students who can, go home for the holidays." Realisation spread across Chara's face and she on more face planted the couch.

"Urghhh! I hate my life!" Asriel just chuckled at his sisters displeasure. "Rei! What am I going to do? Should I tell her before, or wait, or what?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, and despite his feelings regarding Frisk, he relented and decided to offer a little advice.

"Just do what your gut tells you do. It's always worked for you before." Chara just stared blankly at him. "That's all I got. Hey, at least you have a choice in the matter. Some of us ain't that lucky."

Her head dropped and she sat down on the couch. "Shit. Sorry, Rei. I forgot." He just shrugged and went back to his editing. He tried to pretend like it didn't bother him anymore, but this last year, his political marriage had been eating away at him, he had maybe another year of freedom before he was forced into something he adamantly hated.

"We could try to talk to them again this year." He sighed and let his shoulders drop. He was so sick of that argument, it waned on every time they went home.

"I just want a nice Christmas this year, Sis. Besides, we both know how mom feels about us not upholding appearances. Which reminds me." He pointed a finger at her and she lifted a hand up to her jagged and uneven hair, she sighed and nodded her head glumly.

"I'll get it sorted before we go home next weekend." She got up and headed to her room, her thoughts now drifting to the galas, balls, political dinners, and the family appearance on Christmas Day itself, she would be forced to don a frock and play the part of the princess; even if she was just the pity project of Queen Toriel.

She collapsed on her bed and fished out her phone, she had received a couple of texts from Undyne, Al and Toriel, but the one she immediately clicked on was the one from Frisk.

'Can we talk? I have something to ask you. Meet me upstairs if you want to hear what I have to say.' Chara eyed the text curiously, she typed her reply and got up, changed into a pair of tattered jeans, her green sweater with the horizontal stripe cutting across the middle, and headed out.

She passed by a few students buzzing about the concert this weekend, she paid them little attention, she had lucked out on scoring tickets, so hearing people talking about it; left a bitter taste in her mouth. She climbed the stairs until she stopped at the open roof access door, she wondered why Frisk would want to meet up here of all places.

She pushed the door open and immediately felt the wind nearly whip her off her feet, the chill that seeped through her sweater felt like the iced grip of the reaper on her skin, she hugged herself to fight the cold, but it did nothing.

She spotted Frisk leaning on the railing, the wind whipping her hair about, but she stood firm against the harsh assault of nature. The girl must have sensed her staring, as she turned round and smiled warmly at Chara.

"I'm glad you came!" She called over the wind. Her voice was resolute and she clutched a white envelope in her hand, keeping it from blowing away. "It's a bit cold, but it means no one might be listening!"

Chara approached Frisk and noticed the girl wasn't wearing a jacket or even a sweater, she could see the goosebumps raised across her exposed arms. "You shouldn't be up here without a coat, Frisk! You'll catch your death!" She saw the girl chuckle at her concerns.

"It couldn't kill me anyway." She didn't hear the words, so much as she read the girl's lips. "There's something I want to ask you! And being up here means we have to be loud to be heard. So, here I go." She held out the envelope to Chara. "I want you to go with me this weekend!"

Chara took the envelope and looked inside, her eyes widened as she saw the deep blue ticket, she recognised it from the various websites she had visited trying to get ahold of tickets. She looked back to Frisk, who wore a sly smirk on her face. "I can tell when someone's lying to me. You made it a bit too obvious when I asked you if you liked her music!"

"So! Are you asking me out on a date!?" Chara laughed when Frisk's face went bright red and she tried hide it. "If I've misread this! Then I'm sorry!" But Frisk just shook her head.

"It's two friends hanging out! If it turns into more, well, we'll see!" She replied coyly, before she shivered as the cold finally hit home. Chara smiled and wrapped an arm around her smaller friend, she lead them both back indoors and shut the door behind them. Frisk felt the warmth immediately, and even a bit of the chilled courage came with them. "I like you, Chara." The brunette didn't move her gaze, but Frisk noted the slight red tint creep to Chara's ears.

"I don't understand it yet, and that's what worries me." She saw the taller girl glance back out the corner of her eye. "I'm not ready to fully embrace it, but I want you to know - that I trust you more than anything." She saw the happy smile breech the corner of Chara's face. "But when I am - you'll be the first one to know."

They walked in silence back to Frisk's dorm, they parted ways; Chara making a show with an exaggerated bow which caused Frisk to chuckle at the dorky display. "I'll see you tomorrow, Frisky." She gave Frisk a cheeky wink and backed out the room, stumbling into some people as she did. "Move it, you assholes!" The younger students ran away, screaming in terror.

Chara just looked back and smiled nervously. "That was actually my fault." She gave a shrug and started off in the wrong direction, she got halfway down the hallway before she performed a 180 and started heading in the right direction. "I live this way." She pointed out as she passed by the grinning Frisk.

Frisk closed her door and breathed a sigh of relief, she had finally asked, and she had even confessed. She wasn't oblivious to Chara's feelings towards her, she was just nervous about them, it wasn't everyday you met someone who made your stomach flutter with butterflies and if her friend felt the same way, she didn't want to rush anything - love wasn't something she didn't have much experience in, despite her being a massive flirt, but that was normal for people from Sun Shore.

Maybe she would go to the concert and discover her feelings for Chara were not what she thought they were, maybe Chara's feeling were not what she thought - there really was only one way to find out.

* * *

Chara waited until she rounded the corner, she did a quick scan to make sure she was alone, she gave a giddy squeal and began jumping on the spot. She had a date! With Frisk! Oh shit... She had. A date. With Frisk... She stopped jumping, her arms fell to her side as she began to feel anxiety, stress, and dread fill her mind.

'What if I fuck this up? She'll think I'm an idiot. She'll laugh at me and call me stupid. Holy shit! What do I wear? Should I sort my hair out tonight? Should I buy flowers!? What the fuck do I if she gets cold? Should I bring a spare jacket?' She began to feel dizzy, she supported herself against the wall as the world began to spin faster and faster.

'Should I bring my wallet incase she wants to get food? What about drinks? How will we get back to the academy? What if something goes wrong and we end up trapped at the concert or at the bus station? No! Don't think like that! Flowers! Focus on the flowers! Wait...does Frisk even like flowers? What if she's allergic to the ones I buy?'

She was so lost in her panicked thoughts, that she was completely ignoring the person basically shouting down her ear. "CHARA!" She jumped back and fell to the ground with a heavy thud, she groaned and rubbed her sore ass, while scowling at the individual who had startled her.

Asriel looked down at her with a bemused smirk, he held out his free hand and helped her to her feet. "So? What did Frisk want to talk to you about?" He asked as they made their way back to their dorm.

"She asked me out on a date." She saw his nose twitch a little, something had changed this past week; he had been more accepting of their friendship lately, but he still showed he didn't entirely trust Frisk. "She invited me to the Blue Beauty concert this weekend." He gave her a sidelong glance, he was measuring her emotions about the whole situation.

"You don't have to go, if you don't want to." He finally said. "Frisk doesn't seem the type to force someone to do something they don't want to." She shook her head, that wasn't what was bothering her.

"I want to go, but..." She began to show her nervous side as she tried to find the right words. "I'm afraid." He stopped dead in his tracks, he must have been hearing things or was having a very crazy, vivid dream. But that look in her usually cocksure eyes told him he was not dreaming. He swallowed his unease in the whole situation.

"It's not like you've never been on a date before." He knew it would be a raw nerve to poke, but he had to gauge her reaction. Her expression shifted into a dangerous glare, he felt the anger radiating from his sibling.

"Those weren't real!" She snapped, the edge immediately leaving her voice. "This is different." She began to wring her hands close to her chest. "Frisk is different. She's...she's all I can think about, Rei." There were real tears in her eyes, she was suffering with these emotions. "I'm scared if I fuck this up. I'll lose her forever. I don't think I'll survive that, Rei."

He approached his sister and wrapped her up in a strong hug, he smirked at this rare occurrence, Chara didn't do touchy-feely with anyone. "You won't mess it up. I think so long as you don't kill someone; Frisk will never walk away from you." He heard her huff a chuckle and felt her whole body relax, a pair of students crossed their path - saw the Demon being comforted and went for their phones, only to stop dead in their tracks when they saw the black eyes of the Prince of Monsters warn them against that action.

He waited until the two students dispersed, before he pulled back, he put his hands on her shoulders and smiled as she wiped her eyes dry. "Come on." He gestured his head in the direction of their dorm. "Your super awesome, big brother is going to help you pick out an outfit for your date." He flashed her his best smile and she chuckled.

"Older by like two months! And awesome?" She raised a brow at him. "I wouldn't call the dork that dubs his YourTube account name 'The God of Hyperdeath' awesome. I'd call him someone who tries too hard to be cool."

"You're just jealous because I have 5 million subscribers and counting." He puffed his chest out proudly, she just chuckled as they reached their dorm room and stepped inside.

* * *

Frisk felt like she was going to be sick! Her stomach hadn't settled all day and now that she was standing in front of the mirror: wearing a pair of skinny jeans she had borrowed from Tammy, a shoulderless purple sweater with a magenta stripe cutting across the middle, a pair of light brown boots and a denim jacket that matched the colour of the jeans.

She did a little twirl, the red ribbon in her hair flourishing with the movement, she had applied a small amount of blush to her cheeks and wore the absolute bare minimum of lip gloss, she actually didn't like how much it made her lips pop.

She reached up, her hand gracing the red ribbon, she knew it might look a little strange; but it was promise she wanted more than anything to uphold. She heard a knock on her door, she exhaled shakily and snapped her jacket flat, she made her way to the front door, grabbed her keys and opened it - happy to see Chara wearing something other than those awful brown cargo pants.

The rough and tough girl was sporting a pair of dark blue, loose fitting jeans, a pair of shin high, black combat boots, and a studded leather jacket with the zipper let down enough to show a deep blue shirt beneath, she looked like she had attempted to style her hair, but had gotten angry with the brush and just let her hair hang normal.

Frisk had to admit the look definitely suited the taller girl, but the way she was just staring blankly was making Frisk feel a little a little self-conscious. 'Did she look stupid - was it the ribbon?'

Chara was stunned when the door opened and a vision of beauty stepped out, the whole ensemble was simple in all the right ways, it accentuated her natural beauty and the light colours drew attention the shimmer of her lilac eyes, and then there were her lips. Chara couldn't help staring at them, they shined with a light gloss that made them pop more than usual, she had to fight every urge to just kiss the girl there and then.

She noticed the dejected look begin to emerge on Frisk's face and she realised she said nothing, she mentally slapped herself and shook away her stupor, she put on a characteristic smile. "You look...awesome." She blurted.

'Really!? Awesome!? Maybe next time try something like - I dunno - beautiful, gorgeous, anything that doesn't make you sound like a awkward dork!' But Frisk giggled and that sound lifted Chara's spirits. 'You got lucky this time.'

"Thanks, Chara. You look pretty good yourself, very punk rock." She responded teasingly. Chara just chuckled nervously and stepped back to let Frisk out with a flourish of her arm. Frisk couldn't help but smile at the awkward display, she locked the door behind her and they started making their way towards the stairwell.

Normally 5'o'clock on a Saturday night, most people had already made their way into Ebott to begin their weekend, but the school courtyard was bustling with students all heading to the same destination as the two girls.

It wasn't everyday a massive celebrity performed her 'going away' tour's last night in Ebott, as such it had garnered a whole lot of attention and tickets had nearly sold out as soon as they went up for sale. Frisk had one hand in her pocket, clutching the ticket; she still couldn't recall entering any competition or raffle, and the fact that the tickets included some kind of gold emblazoned on the back - only made her even more confused, she didn't even remember the day she got the tickets.

She was pulled from her wonderings when she felt Chara nudge her playfully, she looked up at that bright smiling face and relaxed. "Stop with the sour look. Tonight's gonna be a blast." She smiled at the reassurance, she cast her eyes down and took a cautionary glance at Chara's hand just brushing against her own.

Chara felt a lump form in the back of her throat when she felt Frisk's slender fingers link with her own, she had been purposefully walking so close that their hands had been grazing each other lightly, but to have Frisk's hand in her own set a wave of sparks up her spine that made her shiver involuntary.

"You cold?" Frisk asked with that genuine concern that made this girl seem more like an angel than anything else.

"Y-Yeah." Chara replied while nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "I guess this jacket ain't suited-" She trailed off as Frisk moved closer so that were walking shoulder to shoulder. Chara immediately felt the warmth coming from the girl - she really hoped the frostbite hid her blushing face.

They made their way to the bus stop and flashed their tickets to the driver as they climbed aboard, the VP had been nice enough to charter several buses for the students to get to and from the concert, so travel hadn't been an issue. Frisk and Chara took their seats - Frisk taking a window seat while Chara set herself on the outside, keeping a sharp eye on anyone who might cause them trouble.

She spotted Tammy and Fae take the seats a couple of rows ahead of them, while Tylor Grendish and his crew moved further down aisle and took seats directly behind Frisk and Chara - the latter feeling her jaw clench and nails begin to bite into the leather of the arm rest.

"Hey you two." He leaned over the top of the seats and looked down at them. 'Whoo boy, does this idiot have some balls!' Chara thought to herself as she readied to clock him one if he so much as made Frisk's beautiful and totally kissable lips quiver.

"Hey, Ty." Frisk replied cheerfully, causing Chara to shift her confused gaze to the brunette. "I didn't know you were a BB fan!" The big jock just blushed and gave a goofy smile.

"Sure am! Tammy got me into her a few years back. Kinda sucks that this is my first concert, and she's stopping for a few years after tonight." He looked a little crestfallen at that, but immediately perked up when he noticed their still linked hands. "Soooo. Are you two on a date?"

Chara's face went bright red and she turned away shyly, Frisk however just chuckled. "Maybe? We're just trying to figure stuff out tonight." Chara swallowed that like bad medicine, but she didn't let it show on her face as she watched the students move past.

"Well, Tam gave me and my boys clear orders. Not to let anyone bother you guys on your 'not date, date'." He added the quotation marks for emphasis, which just made Frisk chuckle lightly. "Besides. Anyone who can tame the Demon deserves serious respect. You got nothing to worry about from me or my crew from now on." He extended his fist, and he and Frisk exchanged a fist bump, he then dissappeared back behind the backs of their seats.

Chara was shocked by the whole display, but she leaned back with a pleased smile. It was funny how only two weeks had passed since that day, yet things had changed so drastically for them both, she smiled as she focused on the feeling of the hand in her own.

Frisk might not have known this, but for years now; Chara had felt like she was just passing through life, swapping one mask for a different one, feeling like no one could really see the true her. But this broken girl, who was riddled with woes of her own, who had never bothered anyone, who had just been written off by the whole world - she had seen Chara, she had seen the lonilness behind the mask, and now she was helping to heal it.

She might have stopped Frisk from falling, but it was Frisk who had saved her from her own darkness. And Chara would forever be grateful to this girl, maybe that was why she loved her.

...

Chara suddenly realised what she had just confessed to herself. She loved Frisk. It was so easy to say, but those three words carried a burden she didn't think she could bear, or perhaps a burden she didn't want to impose on Frisk.

'Shut up, you idiot.' That voice in her head said softly. 'For once, just enjoy the moment and forget about the future.' Advice she was happy to take, she leaned her head and rested it on Frisk's shoulder, she heard that angelic chuckle and felt like nothing could ruin this night.

The bus ride was slow and drawn out due to the heavy traffic heading to the same destination as them. As such; teenagers being teenagers, they began to get rowdy and mess around. Chara dropped her tough girl mask and joined in on the joy; she laughed at jokes, smiled and pulled funny faces when people took pictures, she showed off her pitching arm as someone in the back chucked a tennis ball around the coach - much to the displeasure of the driver.

Then something happened that had everyone stunned to silence, an angelic voice rose up next to her and overpowered the ruckus of the students. Frisk had her earphones in and was singing along beautifully to the lyrics of a somewhat dark song.

 _I didn't know what I got into,_

 _Somehow I can't go back even if I really wanted to_

 _So what more can I do?_

 _Here in the end, it's just me and you._

It was one of Blue Beauty's older songs, she had sung it a few years ago. It was about regretting past mistakes.

 _I never wanted to play by all the rules_

 _A knife in hand, I'm playing out the part of the fool_

 _So here we go, you can judge me thoroughly_

 _It's too late for apologies._

The whole bus was watching and listening, someone had put the music on to match the lyrics, and some were even recording it.

 _Go ahead and just hit me since you're able_

 _We know my determination is unstable_

 _I'm not even mad because I keep on dying_

 _But I don't even know why I'm trying_

 _This isn't what I want, yet it's what I asked for_

 _Curiosity over all my morals_

 _I took away your perfect, happy ending_

 _Resetting the world despite the warnings_

 _Right now I'm made of LOVE...ahh..._

 _LOVE... Ahh._

She held the notes perfectly, and that was what did it. The entire bus broke out in cheering and applause, the sound broke Frisk from her trance and she looked around at the cheering crowd completely lost as to what was happening.

"That was amazing!"

"Who knew Frisk could sing like that!"

"Encore! Encore!"

Frisk looked to Chara, who was just staring completely awestruck at her, she saw the confusion in Frisk's eyes and smirked. "You were singing your heart out." She watched as a completely mortified expression leapt across Frisk's face. "And I think everyone here _really_ liked it." She stressed that last part.

"Frisk! Come on! Gives us another!"

"We wanna hear more!"

Before Frisk or Chara could respond, the driver's voice broke out over the crowd. "Or you could all clear off and go to the actual concert!" His gruff tone meant no offence, he just sounded really tired.

The students all looked out the windows, and saw that they had arrived at the concert grounds. They quickly began to file out and make their way to the gates, Frisk and Chara fell in line, still hand in hand, but Frisk now keeping her head down as she gained a little bit too much attention from people who had very likely seen the video of her singing.

"Don't worry about it. You sounded amazing." Chara said as she gave Frisk's hand a reassuring squeeze. Frisk felt her mood lighten and she lifted her gaze to the stage that was looming just beyond them. She felt excited, she felt light as a cloud as inch by inch they neared the gates.

"You's got ya tickets?" The large monster bouncer asked they approached him, his broad chest and swollen muscles would have been intimidating had it not been for the fluffy, brown bunny ears peeking out of his messy brown hair. They presented their tickets, he eyed them, before he beckoned them away from the main entrance. "You's two got some serious good luck. I hear these tickets sold out immediately."

He led them to a small crowd of people gathered of to right of the main entrance, the vast majority of them looked from rather affluent families as they were wearing clothes from top designer brands - the type of brands where you had to book appointments just to even **see** the clothing.

Chara noted a pair of young men eyeing Frisk hungrily, she cast them a warning scowl, her aura flaring for a moment, they just smirked and turned away. Chara leaned closer to Frisk and whispered directly into her ear. "Don't leave my sight."

Frisk gave her a worried glance, but Chara was already back in alert mode, watching everyone like a cornered animal. "If I could have your attention please!" A blunt female voice called over the crowd, Frisk lifted her gaze to see a smartly dressed woman standing on a raised platform. "You will all be given one of these badges." She held up a deep blue, V.I.P card sealed within a clear plastic case. "These will grant you access to the after party, and afford you the opportunity to take pictures with Blue Beauty after the concert. Do not lose them as you will not be given a replacement."

The woman moved through the crowd and handed one to everyone gathered, she stopped when she handed Frisk her's. "Hmm." The woman lingered and gave Frisk an appraising look, before she sniffed, apparently displeased with something. "Enjoy the concert." She said as she continued past her.

"Bitch." Chara mumbled as they were led through a large tent and out onto the concert grounds.

The crowd was massive, thousands of people must have been gathered here. Frisk tightened her hold of Chara's hand as she felt anxiety begin to build. "I'm right here." Chara whispered into her ear so she could hear her over the noise.

The two girls made their way deeper into the crowd. They made for a large crowd of their fellow students, but before they could reach them, a small blonde girl tackled Frisk to the ground. "OH MY GOD! Frisk you look amazing!" Dust shouted as she hugged the surprised brunette.

"Dust." Kit sweatdropped as he picked his friend up off of Frisk. "Sorry 'bout that, Short-Stuff. She's a bit excited about tonight." Kit then helped Frisk to her feet, he patted her down to help remove the dust; but Chara saw Frisk's aura flare slightly. 'Typical Green, but still perhaps it's a good thing for her to have the added protection.'

"It's fine, Kit." Frisk replied calmly, she hadn't noticed the added layer of magic protecting her. They waved goodbye to their friends, as Dust started dancing away to the opening acts. Frisk and Chara walked up to the group, spotting Tylor, Tammy and Fae among the crowd. "There you two are!" Tammy shouted over the music. "We lost sight of you at the gates. What happened?"

Frisk and Chara explained their own surprise at finding out they had V.I.P tickets instead of just standard ones, Tylor was very clearly jealous by the news and begged the girls to get a signed picture of BB for him.

Soon the opening acts finished up and the stage exploded with a spray of fireworks and magic. The crowd roared as a familiar silhouette began to emerge from the light, a brilliant blue light enveloping her as she began to sing.

 _When it went down_

 _It was so hard to breathe_

 _I gave up everything._

 _In a slow fall down to the floor_

 _Life was escaping me_

 _I couldn't find myself_

 _'Til it was all lost_

 _Not anymore._

 _I'm holding on to all the pieces_

 _Of my heart's debris_

 _'Til it's time._

 _I'll put it together_

 _And fix myself eventually_

 _And know it's mine._

As they reached the chorus, Frisk began to sing along with lyrics. Chara found herself focusing on the angel next to her, instead of the star on the stage.

 _I found gold in the wreckage_

 _Put it on a necklace_

 _Keeping it 'cause I-I-I_

 _I know that it's mine_

 _I wear it like a message_

 _So I don't forget it_

 _Keeping it 'cause I-I-I_

 _I know that it's mine._

 _I know that it's mine_

 _No matter what I do_

 _I know that it's mine_

 _Whether I win or lose._

 _And even though my heart_

 _Needs to take its time_

 _I know that it's mine~_

 _I know that it's mine._

When the song came to its end, the crowd gave massive a cheer. "Hellooo~ all my beauties!" The crowd cheered and hollered and whooped as the beautiful, blue haired young woman addressed them. "I see you're all ready to have the time of your life! Well then! Let's make this a night to rememberrrr!" The crowd cheered as the music started up again.

* * *

"Keep the change." Chara called back as she walked away from the small store, it was freaking robbery what they charged for a bottle of water at these kind of events, but Chara wasn't strapped for cash and she was in a good mood, so a little generosity wasn't too bad.

She made her way back to where she had left the slightly exhausted Frisk, she spun the bottles in her hands, and hummed along with the current song, as she made her way through the more quiet area of the concert grounds, she found the complete contrast to the actual stage area humorous, it was like an entirely different world amidst the crowds.

She reached their gathering spot, a few others from her school had gathered here, so it had become the unofficial meeting spot for students of Mt Ebott.

Frisk was sitting on a large concrete cube used to anchor the nearby tent, she was sitting with her hands clenched on her lap while being flanked by those two boys from earlier. Frisk was looking extremely uncomfortable, her posture rigid and her eyes afixed to the ground.

Chara felt rage ignite, she gripped the bottles in her hands so tight, the lids popped off and splashed water everywhere. Students from Mt Ebott recognised her mood and immediately cleared a path for the Demon of Ebott.

She began her approach and was joined by an equally pissed off Tammy and Tylor. "So, what do you say? Just you, me and miles of ocean on my family's yacht. It's the perfect opportunity to...get to know each other." He purred that last part with an intent that made Chara's blood boil.

"I-I-I'm j-just waiting for m-my friend." Frisk replied with a tremor in her voice. The blonde haired boy smirked and took her hand in her own.

"Then wait no longer, my little bunny." He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a feather light kiss on her knuckles.

'Nope! He's dead!' Chara was ready to kill when she stopped behind the two guys, who had now moved to block Frisk. "I think you two are bothering our friend." The two boys turned to look at the group behind them with bored expressions. "So I think you should leave - now."

The blonde gave the ebon haired boy an amused smirk, he raised his hand and a yellow light began to glow on the tip of his index finger. "Maybe you should leave, before I stop feeling the urge to entertain riff-raff."

Chara broke out with a wide grin, she flared her deep crimson aura, her brilliant red eyes shinning with malicious intent. Tylor's bold orange aura flared, as he gave the boy a look that would cause a charging bull to falter. Tammy's stormy grey aura ignited; her eyes and smirk screaming violence.

The two boys balked in the face of the three violent individuals. Chara leaned into the face of the blonde. "Try it. We don't need magic to break you fucks in two." She let her demonic voice slip in place of her usual cool tone.

The two boys turned to Frisk, who was just watching this unfold with an innocent smile on her face. "S-Sorry." They both stammered as they bolted away as fast their legs could carry them. The three watched them go, before Chara turned her gaze to Frisk and settled down.

"You okay?" She asked nonchalantly. Frisk gave a happy nod as stood up, she put her hand in Chara's, the taller girl now feeling the slight tremble in Frisk's hand. 'She must have been terrified.' Chara chastised herself for leaving Frisk alone. She decided not to shatter the girl's brave face, so she exhaled calmly and let her aura die down. "Good. Now come on. I need to go get us more water, and you ain't leaving my side."

Frisk gave a chuckle. "Yes, dear." She waved to Tammy and Tylor as she was led away towards the drinks stand, Chara just face palmed at Frisk's teasing.

When they reached a quiet and secluded place, Chara turned to Frisk and looked deep into her eyes. She saw the mask fall away and the terrified girl threw her arms around Chara. 'I guess being able to read everyone's intent is scary when faced with something like that.' Frisk shivered in Chara's hold, she wanted to forget that look in the blonde's eyes - that wicked hunger.

"I'm sorry." Chara whispered as Frisk just clung to her for dear life, her nails dug into Chara jacket, she couldn't stop the shuddering sobs. "I'm so sorry." Chara just held her, she was trembling herself; with rage and guilt. She couldn't believe she was so stupid, as to leave Frisk alone after seeing those two leering at her earlier. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise I'm staying right by your side."

The night waned on and when Frisk and Chara returned to the concert grounds, Blue Beauty was performing her closing song, but their friends were too focused on Frisk to really pay attention to the song.

"Are you okay!?" Fae cried as she hugged Frisk tightly - the brunette struggling to breathe in the bluette's vice-like hug. Frisk managed to squeak out an answer, before Fae set her down.

"I called in a favour." Tammy said as she approached the group. "Percy tracked them, and he let Justinia know where to find them." She made a show of palming her knuckle. "As soon as the Sheriff gets ahold of them...well that blonde will learn what it means to fuck with a true yellow."

Frisk felt a little overwhelmed by all the caring people around her, she felt a wide smile cut across her face and tears begin to flow down her eyes again. She wiped her eyes and tried to hold back the flow, but they just kept coming. Her life had been so dark a week ago, now she was surrounded by such light. "Thank you." Her words merited chuckles from the teenagers gathered around her. "Thank you so much." Chara wrapped the girl up in a gentle hug.

"Shut up, you dork." She smiled as she felt the smaller brunette wrap her arms around her and return the hug.

* * *

A hooded figure watched the group below from his vantage point atop the massive light, he heard a shuffle behind him, turning he saw a slender man in a fine suit - a dull glow emitting from his skin as he exhaled a puff of noxious smoke.

Next to him was a petite woman with a rather curvaceous form, she crossed her arms under her breasts and huffed as with displeasure. "Are you finally done being a coward?" The woman asked in a rather elegant accent, her eyes narrowing on him - all five of them.

The hooded individual just dropped his smirk, his fear inducing scowl silencing the oft rude monster woman. The taller man stepped forward and looked down at the scene, he exhaled again, that same sulfuric smell wafting off his breath. "She's grown into a fine young woman."

"Don't you think she's a bit young for you, Hothead?" The hooded individual chuckled at the woman's teasing. The one identified as Hothead scowled at the smaller woman, he felt his flames stoke as he fought the irritation the woman caused within him.

"Watch who you're calling old, Cupcake." He replied with a glowing smirk. He turned his attention to his hooded companion. "Would you have got involved if Her Highness hadn't had arrived in time?" He received silence as his answer. "I see. Try to get to some sleep tonight, Comedian." The glowing man snapped his fingers, the wind picked up around, blowing leaves and debris about, when the other two looked back - he was gone.

The woman gave an exhausted sigh. "You two abuse the shortcuts too much." She stepped up to the edge, taking another step, it looked like she was walking on air, but the hooded man had known the woman since they were students at Mt Ebott, so he knew she was actually walking on extremely fine and hardy spider silk. "I'll keep my spiders on the search for the bastard. We'll get him, Comedian." He could hear the venom in her words, he nodded his head and waited until he was alone to open his mouth.

"you better not hurt her, your highness." He warned the distant Chara as he too disappeared with a rise in the wind.

* * *

The night came to a close and the group of friends turned to listen as Blue Beauty addressed the crowd one final time. "Well, my beauties. It's time for us to part ways." There was a genuine displeasure from the crowd. "I know it's heartbreaking. This journey I've shared with you all has brought me a joy I could never imagine, but now I feel it's time for me to spend some time out of the limelight, and bask in the light of knowledge instead."

She kissed her hands and threw them out at the crowd. "Know that I love you all! You are my beautiful fans! The people who made my dream become a reality. I could never abandon you, and I will return one day. So please be wait for me until that day. I promise you, the wait will be worth it." She flashed them wink and turned her back to the crowd, strutting as she walked to the back of the stage. "I love you all and will miss you, my beauties." Her voice trembled, she kept her back to the crowd, they didn't want to see her tears. She walked off the stage and concert came to its end.

Frisk and her friends began to make their way back to the coach. The others questioned if the two V. were going to go to the after party, but Frisk shook her head, stating that she was too tired, but they all figured it was because she didn't want to risk running into those two guys from earlier even with Chara by her side.

They boarded the coach and soon they were setting off back to the school. Frisk stifled a yawn as they were caught in traffic again, she just wanted to sleep, to push the memory of those boys from her mind forever.

Her head lolled a few times as she fought back against the much needed sleep, she didn't want to just ignore her friends while they chatted excitedly. She felt Chara's hand pull her head down and rest it on her shoulder. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get back." The brunette said as she fought back a yawn of her own.

Frisk glanced up at her friend, she smiled as she breathed in Chara scent, it was so relaxing. Before she even realised, her eyes were drifting closed and she was on the verge of sleep. A small smile graced her lips as one last thought skittered across her mind. 'I definitely love her.'

* * *

 **error - has stopped responding. Please contact your nearest bakery for further instructions.**

 **22 pages...my brain...need cookies...need food...need sleep...**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry if the fluff isn't as much as you would like, shits about to get serious for our girls. And I'm sorry in advance for what you will see in the next chapter - Toriel has good intentions behind her actions.**

 **Plus, Frisk is about to meet someone very interesting.**

 **As a quick note: The lyrics used in this chapter are as follows.**

 **1) Stronger than you - Frisk version**

 **2) Mine by Phoebe Ryan**

 **That's all from me! Bu-bye! *dead***


	12. Season's Partings

**Seasons Partings**

 **The Dreemurr Royal Family is the reigning monarchy of Monsterkind. They have ruled over monsters for most of recorded history. The current King: Asgore Dreemurr the Third has been an outspoken advocate for unity between Humanity and Monsterkind.**

 **His wife: Queen Toriel the Fierce, has the political mind to back her husband's promises and to move co-dependant projects forward with little resistance from either side.**

 **Together they have raised two children - Asriel Dreemurr their birth child, and Chara Dreemurr their adopted human daughter. The two are currently students at the Ebott Institute of Advanced Learning and Social Development. Asriel is currently next in line to take the throne when his parents step down. Chara is being groomed to serve as the Asriel's second when he takes the throne.**

* * *

"Warm. So warm." Chara purred as she woke from her beyond peaceful sleep, her red eyes focused on the smiling face of her partner. "Morning beautiful." She whispered, Frisk just scrunched her face and covered Chara's mouth with her hand.

"Mmm. So that's what royal morning breath smells like; that's definitely lethal." Chara just groaned in response, smirking devilishly under Frisk's hand, she stuck her tongue out and took a long lick - she immediately regretted it.

The coughing took ahold first and then the tears as she tried to brush the raw black pepper off her tongue, she flashed a murderous glare at the laughing girl beside her and a smile crept onto her face.

She collapsed back onto the pillow and lay there drinking in the view of perhaps the most beautiful girl she had ever met. "What?" Frisk chuckled as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Just burning the image of my heart's desire into my mind." Frisk rolled over and groaned at the cheesy line, but she covered her face with her pillow to hide the maddening blush running across her face.

"Don't say stuff like that so early." She whined as she hit Chara with the pillow. The red eyed girl just grinned from ear-to-ear and hugged the pillow close, inhaling the lingering smell of her girlfriend. "Stop that!" Frisk ripped the pillow from Chara, the other girl smirking at the still blushing brunette.

Frisk shifted herself from beneath the covers and went to stand, when Chara wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed. "Wahh! Chara!" She whined "We need to move!" But she wasn't in a rush to pull free from the embrace.

The two girls just lay on the bed, arms wrapped around their respective loved one, their faces inches away from touching. Chara grew a little bold and began to lean closer, but lost her nerve when she heard Frisk's breath catch a little, and instead planted a chaste kiss on the tip of girl's nose.

"Sorry." She whispered. Frisk just nodded and cuddled closer to Chara. She was beyond a doubt certain that she loved Chara, but she was afraid of entering that terrain; while they had definitely shared a bed on more than one occasion over the past two weeks, they had never done anything beyond just holding each other.

She didn't know what was holding her back, she knew she wanted to move forward - by the gods did she want to move forward. But she lost her nerve when it came to actually make the move. Maybe she was just thinking about it too much? She should let it happen naturally. She really wished that nature would move its scrawny ass.

"Come on." Frisk reluctantly pulled herself from the embrace and sat up, she looked back at the pouting Chara, giving her partner a sad smile. "We have a lot to do today." Chara gripped the sheets and nodded solemnly.

Frisk hopped into the shower first, she cleaned the sleep from her body and dried in the bathroom, she threw on her clean clothes; a simple set of black leggings, jean shorts, and a magenta tee. She stepped out the bathroom and saw Chara struggling to brush her now waist long hair, she could see her hand trembling as she tried not to break the brush in her grasp.

Frisk walked over to her friend and placed a gentle hand atop Chara's, she gave the girl a sad smile. "May I?" Chara nodded glumly and handed Frisk the brush. Frisk positioned herself behind Chara and crossed her legs, she began to brush the long silky smooth hair with long, drawn out strokes, she hummed a familiar song to ease her partner.

The two said nothing, neither wanting to acknowledge what today meant. Frisk finished brushing Chara's hair and went about braiding it down the middle, in the same fashion the stylist had shown her a few days prior. Her hands trembling as she watched her girlfriend's shoulder shake as she sobbed silently - today was not going to be a good one.

With her hair braided in the correct fashion, Chara stood and quickly dressed in the same clothes she wore the day before, she had a few hours before she had to don that accursed dress that hung on her door in her dorm.

They ate breakfast in silence, each trying to find the words, but falling short each time they worked up the nerve to even speak. When they finished, Frisk set their dishes in the sink and the two began the day's labour.

Frisk had recieved the news a day prior, she would be receiving a roommate early next week, she was to prepare the spare room in her dorm for their arrival. So they set about clearing the room of the art supplies Frisk had stockpiled in there over the years.

There was a time when she would leave the other room empty and eagerly await the day she would get a roommate - that day simply never came about, until now. She couldn't deny the slight elation she felt, mixed with just enough anxiety to keep her thoughts grounded.

Stopping at an easel covered by a dull brown tarp, she thumbed the rough fabric between her index finger and thumb, eyeing the cloth solemnly. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and Chara rested her chin in the crook of Frisk's neck. "Whenever your ready." She said softly to reassure the girl with the thousand yard stare.

Frisk gave a small nod and grabbed the fabric in her fist, she slowly pulled it free, revealing the half-finisned portrait of a beautiful, brown haired woman with brilliant lilac eyes and a confident smile. Frisk's arms fell to her side, she just stood staring at the unfinished project, she swallowed the sorrow building in her chest, the date was so close.

"I'm here." She felt Chara's hands rise and rest atop her fast beating heart. "Let it out. You don't have to keep it in." Her words allowed her to let a few tears fall free, but she bit her lip to hold back the rest the sobs, today was already going to be bad - she didn't want to add to the despair hanging around the room.

"I'm fine." She lied, laying her hands atop Chara's, she took one last look at the portrait, before she grabbed the tarp and threw it back over the easel. "Come on, we have a lot more to get done, before..." Her words trailed off as she felt Chara's hold on her tighten.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and soon enough the girls were getting help from Tammy, Fae, Undyne (who was having a competition with herself to see how much she could carry) and Alphys. They each carried a box of supplies, or easel, or canvases down the stairs and in the direction of the main school building.

They made their way to the art department, where Frisk had been assigned her own studio like other art students. It was big enough to store everything she needed and then some, she simply had never used it - for reasons that were obvious to everyone at this point, anything she kept in there used to have a tendency to dissappear.

They went about setting the room up - Undyne deciding to sulk in the corner after she accidentally knocked over a whole can of brilliant red paint, staining both the floor and everyone's shoes. Frisk set the easel with her mother's portrait as far from her eye as she could, with each year she swore to finish it, and each year the tarp covering it gathered more dust.

After finishing up, the group headed to the cafeteria for a much needed lunch, one that resulted in a brawl between Tammy and Undyne - the blue skinned monster the obvious victor as she stood and mimicked a crowd cheering for her.

Frisk just laughed at the display while trying her best to push the flow of time away from her thoughts, but she could already see Chara practicing her dinner table posture while giving her food an uninterested stare.

Frisk sighed and stood up, her own meal no longer all that appealing to her anymore, as the gloomier thoughts crept into her mind. She waved to her friends and lingered a moment by the door of the cafeteria, she wanted Chara to follow her, but the girl just watched her go with bleary eyes.

She made her way to the library and decided to study to occupy her mind, to cram it with information she would forget within the hour, just to chase away the thoughts of the upcoming holidays.

The month of December has never been a happy time for Frisk, she had lost so much and never felt much reason to be merry around Christmas. But perhaps what made it worse - was the crushing lonilness she experienced each year.

The number of students remaining at the school dropped considerably this time of year, those that remained either had families who were too busy to celebrate the holidays, or were like Frisk and had no where else to go.

Deciding that studying was just causing her to linger on darker thoughts, she returned her books to the shelves and departed the library. The gloom and dark thoughts were not going to make today any better, she would just have to deal with rest of it after today.

As she made her way back, she lifted her gaze to the cloud laden sky, she closed her eyes as the flakes of snow landed on her face and melted into water, she felt them run down her face; a familiar feeling. She released a cloud of warm breath into the air and watched it fade from sight, envious of the cloud that would now forever be free.

She made it to her dorm and flopped onto her couch, a familiar longing crawling up her arm, calling her name, willing her to break again. She looked to the kitchen, the voice growing louder and more persistent. 'Another failure, but it might make what was to come more bearable.'

But Chara's smiling face filled her thoughts and that deep laugh pulled her back, she hugged herself and let the tears she had been holding back all day finally escape.

She had to be strong! She had to wave farewell to Chara until the new year, she would have to stay strong, despite the void that would swallow her once more this holiday, but a small thought brought her some joy. It would be a few weeks, and then she would get to see Chara face to face again.

That daunted, merry chime rang out across the dorms. Frisk heaved a heavy sigh, wiped her eyes free of tears and stood up. She threw on her jacket and left her room, making her way towards Chara's.

She was greeted by the sight of Chara and Asriel both wearing a finery she wasn't aware either of them owned, they were flanked by an entourage of servants and security - they both wore either a grim or solemn expression and began to walk in her direction.

"Chara!" The girl lifted her gaze at the sound of her name being called by that heavenly voice, she saw Frisk waiting for her at the end of the hall and a small smile appeared on her lips. But the monsters encircling her moved to block the path, their magic flaring in a warning display.

"Stand aside for the royal children!" The bulky, bunny eared monster shouted, but he backed down as soon as she rose her voice.

"Stand down, Knight." She put all her authority into her tone, ensuring he remembered her position. The Knight looked back at her, uncertain what he should do, but he saw the indifferent look in her eyes and he backed down. "Open a space! My friend will be walking with us to the car." The Royal Guard did as they were told and ushered a somewhat surprised Frisk into the inner circle.

They began moving once more, but both siblings seemed to have cheered slightly. "I was worried I wouldn't get to say goodbye." Chara leaned over and whispered.

"Yeah, she wouldn't stop pouting the entire time we were waiting for the circus to arrive." Asriel added with a mirthful tone, Chara just glared at him while blushing a red to rival her eyes, Frisk just chuckled at the image of the sulking Chara.

They stepped out into the cold winter air, the sun was just beginning to set casting the cloud heavy sky a dazzling orange. The gently falling snow gave the outdoors an even greater beauty, but it also added to the solemn feeling that was building in Frisk's chest as the group made their way towards the great metal gates at the front of the school.

She clenched her fists and bit her lip, forcing a strained smile as they drew closer and closer. She wouldn't cry, she would smile as she saw the girl off to celebrate her Christmas with her family - however strained they may be.

They reached the gates and the crowd around them parted, revealing a long, black limousine with the Delta Rune - the crest of the Dreemurr Royal Family - emblazoned on the sides. The attendants stood by the doors, bowed as the three of them approached. The doors were opened and Asriel moved to climb into the car, he looked back and seemed genuinely touched when he saw Frisk's smile towards him.

"Take care of yourself, Frisk. I hope things are better in the new year." He climbed into the car and shuffled across so Chara took take her seat.

The human princess lingered as her hands gripped the light yet warm fabric of her dress, she seemed like she wanted to say something, but the words failed her. "Your Highness, we must leave quickly." One the attendants hurried.

"J-Just give me a minute!" She called back. She fixed her gaze on Frisk and felt her body tremble. She didn't want to go! She wanted to stay here, and be with Frisk's! She wanted to say so much before Christmas, she wanted to hold her on New Years Eve and watch the fireworks welcome the new year. She just wanted to say those three fucking words!

"Don't worry, Chara." She lifted her gaze up and saw the tears glistening in the corners of Frisk's eyes, yet she wore a beautiful smile. "I'll be here when you get back."

That was it. Words would not suffice.

She released her grip on her dress and strode towards the other girl. "Your Majesty!" The aide called, but she didn't hear him, her focus was solely set on the girl she loved with all her heart.

She stopped directly in front of Frisk, the smaller brunette looking up in surprise. 'Now or never!' She cupped Frisk's face in her hands and leaned forward, she let go of her fears, her doubts, and in that one moment - she focused on nothing but her love for Frisk.

She pressed her lips to Frisk's and the smaller girl gave a surprised gasp, before her wide eyes closed and she snaked her arms around the taller girl's shoulders, leaning deeper into the kiss.

And that kiss was...breathtaking! Which both girls realised as when they broke apart, gasping lightly for air. It had lasted for just a few moments, but it had felt like an eternity!

Chara smiled down at her blushing Frisk. "For once. I'm not sorry." She smiled as Frisk giggled in delight. She didn't know what awaited her back home, and frankly - she didn't give a shit. "I'll come back. And I'll be counting the days until I do."

"Your Majesty! PLEASE!" The aide pleaded throwing himself on the car. Chara gave an irritated growl, but reluctantly let her hands move away from Frisk's face.

"Rrrgh! Fine! I'm comin'!" Frisk laughed at her love's irritation. Even under all that pomp, beneath both the princess and the Demon, she would always be her Chara. The red eyed girl turned back and smiled apologetically. "I promise I'll call as soon as we land."

Frisk nodded and let Chara go. The princess climbed into the car, but waited to close the door. "Hey, Frisky!" She smirked as the words formed in her mouth. "I lo-" The door was forced shut by one of the guards and immediately pulled away. The aide screaming for them to get a move on.

* * *

Frisk was just left standing there, she slowly dropped her calm exterior and had a full meltdown. 'Oh my gods! She kissed me! I kissed her!' But then something else crept into her mind, those last words Chara had tried to utter, before she was cut off by the door.

'I lo-' Her mind raced to finish the sentence, but she didn't want jump to conclusions. A shirl wind ran through her, and a hollow feeling suddenly took hold in her chest. She looked around, and saw that the car was gone, and that she was alone.

But a smile crept across her face, she reached up to run her fingers across her still tingling lips. She wore that smile all the way back to her dorm, and for the first night of the holidays, she forgot her lonilness as she clung to the glorious memory of that kiss - long after the tingling had faded.

* * *

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me!" Chara lashed out several times at the poor aide who had simply been doing his job. "I was going to tell her!" She kicked him square in the face and he was knocked out cold.

"Feeling better know?" Asriel chuckled as his sister crossed her arms and pouted like something out of an anime. He leaned back and closed his eyes, a smile still painted across his lips. "I think I see why you like her so much, sis." He opened his eyes and gazed up at the roof of the car. "She's genuine towards everyone, even those who have been less than kind to her." He looked to her and found amusement in her hopeful look.

"So does that mean you've changed your mind about her?" He chuckled at the question. He heard the real question behind her words. 'Changed your mind about us?' If he was completely honest, he wasn't entirely sure. He knew now she was not using his sister, but he still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling in his stomach, and he wasn't the only one to take notice.

"I dunno." He finally answered. "Perhaps I'm just willing to give her a chance." Chara smiled in response and leaned back into the leather seat.

"Than I'll gladly take it." Her lips still tingled from their kiss. She knew one thing for sure about what the new year held - a whole lot that! It had been beyond anything she had expected, but it had been worth the wait.

She smiled as no matter what, her thoughts would drift back to that kiss. 'Yep. I'm definitely never letting her go.'

* * *

 **So a quick change of plans given the time of year.**

 **I've decided to finally grant you lovely people the mercy you deserved, and just had it explode with emotion!**

 **OMG! This chapter was a pain to finish! Once again I wasn't satisfied with how it played out at several points and I had to rework the whole chapter! But I was finally satisfied with going with the lonilness - believe me when I say the previous attempts were stupid or just too dark.**

 **I also think I should explain something with how I write certain characters. In my previous Undertale fic, I gave the Six Human Souls names; I chose those names by taking the first and second letter of their embodied trait and searching for names that shared that first and second letter. Take Kit for example - It should be obvious by now, but he is the SOUL of Kindness.**

 **So in future updates or in previous chapters, keep an eye out for those names you think belong to one of the Six.**

 **Speaking of updates. This will be my last one until after Christmas. Stuff is about to get real heavy and crazy at home, so gotta focus on that for the next few days. I'm sure I'll be able to sneak in a bit of writing, so it will definitely be out before New Years.**

 **Anyway, that's all from me! Hope you all have a smashing Christmas, brilliant holidays or just an amazing week! Bu-bye!**


	13. The Not So Wonderful Time

**The Not So Wonderful Time**

 **Aura: Any creature with a SOUL has what is called a 'Aura' it is a passive form of magic that acts almost like a lay of armour. The aura will protect the body and SOUL of the individual, but it can not withstand too great of punishment.**

 **An aura's strength depends on how much the individual can push it to the back of their mind. Attempting to focus solely on their aura will exhaust the individual.**

 **The damage an aura can withstand is often (and amusingly) refereed to as Hit Points (HP).**

 **When an aura's HP drops to 0, then both the body, and more importantly; the SOUL are vulnerable to damage.**

* * *

Frisk awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing, she groaned as she pawed for her phone, cursing when she knocked it to the floor. When she finally grabbed the offending device, she didn't even check the caller ID just hitting the accept button and bringing the phone to her ear.

"What?" She grumbled not even trying to mask the irritation in her voice. But her heart lifted and a smile broke her sleepy frown when she heard that familiar voice on the other end.

"Wow. Did I wake the dragon?" Chara remarked cheerfully, Frisk could hear the smile on her girlfriend's face.

"You did," she smirked at the likely apologetic look that crossed Chara's face "but since it's my princess." She let out a big yawn. "I think I can forgive you."

"Thank you, oh merciful one." Chara chuckled in response, but Frisk just grimaced. 'How dare you be so happy this early.' She made a note to tease Chara incessantly...later...after coffee. "I'm just letting you know, we touched down a few moments ago. Didn't get much sleep myself. I kept thinking of something, and I was hoping you could help me."

Frisk's response was a groan as she pulled the covers over her head. "You see, this thing I was thinking about _allllll_ night," she heard that grin break out across Chara's face, and dammit if her own didn't match, "was about the fact that we kissed!"

"Urgh! You two are actually gonna make me more sick than that flight!" She heard Asriel griping in the background. He very quickly began to cry uncle; as judging by Chara's cursing through gritted teeth, she was inflicting some form of pain upon him.

Chara huffed a breath of annoyance. "Yea, he doesn't do planes too well. Anyway, where were we?"

"We kissed." Frisk replied through another yawn. She would be lying if that one moment hadn't danced across her mind all night, if it hadn't kept a great deal of dark thoughts and darker dreams away. But it had also meant that the dreams that did come her way, twisted into some rather racy scenarios.

"Are you blushing?" She cursed the other girl for her accurate teasing, she was so going to get her back for this later. "I know better than to wake you, so, be safe Frisk. I can't wait to hold you my arms again." She smiled at the genuine affection in the other girl's voice. It lifted her heart in a way no other person had ever done in the past - not that many people had tried that is.

"Chara?" Her voice was delicate and full of longing. "I miss you."

A silence passed between them, until Chara finally flicked her camera on. Frisk pulled her phone away from her ear and mimicked the other girl's action, smiling sadly when she saw the other girl's tired expression. "I miss you too, Frisk. I promise, when I get back, I won't ever let you go again."

Frisk smiled, swallowing the lump in her throat, she had heard Chara utter those words twice before, and twice she had left her. "Come home soon." Her voice trembled as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Chara cast her eyes down, she didn't want to see Frisk crying, crying because she wasn't there with her. "I will. And I'll call you everyday until I do."

"Promise?" Like a pleading, scared child alone in the dark.

Chara swallowed hard as she heard the lonilness and fear break into her girlfriend's voice. "I promise. I'll never leave you. No one will ever take me from you, do you hear me Frisk?" The smaller girl nodded, wiping her eyes on her scarred arm.

Chara's expression changed as Asriel nudged her, she looked up from her phone, than back down, an apologetic light filling her eyes. "I have to go, Frisk. I'll call you tonight. Prey I survive that long with my mother." Frisk giggled at her ridiculousness, but she felt her heart grow heavy when Chara shut of her camera and ended the call with a nervous goodbye.

Frisk lay in her bed wishing for sleep to take her again, but her mind and body were awake, and she felt lower than low. She had swore to herself, she wouldn't cry in front of Chara, but that kiss had broken her resolve, now that empty feeling in her chest ached constantly, now she wasn't sure she could go the weeks without Chara in silence.

Deciding it better to get cracking with her day, rather than moping all day she sat up and got out of bed. After a quick, very hot shower, she got dressed into a simple mix of pajama shorts, a Blue Beauty tee (wait where did she get this?) and a pair of mismatched socks. She exited her room and looked around the depressingly empty room.

Feeling a chill, she turned back into her room and grabbed her signature sweater. She took in the free time she had, the mind frame she was currently in, and how much she could be bothered to do on a cold winters day.

Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a bag of her favourite BBG Salmon crisps (made it up), set her music player to shuffle on her phone, plugged her earphones in and grabbed her sketchbook. She would at least try to forget the crushing lonilness by occupying her mind with art.

The day past by slowly, but Frisk was content to listen to music and draw, it actually was keeping her mind off a certain brunette. She was three quarters into a drawing of the Ebott Tower when a crashing noise started her from her muse.

She spun into a crouching position, slowly removing the earphones and trying to seem like a cat ready to pounce an attacker - instead of the terrified kitten that was mewing for someone bigger and stronger than her to get here.

She crept close to where she heard the noise, her pencil poised to strike at the first sign of trouble, she poked her head round the corner of the counter; she expected a tough looking student, not a blonde haired girl sniffling on her floor - a mess of wires having somehow tangled the girl up.

The two girls met eyes, both staring uncertainly at the other. Then the blonde girl spoke in a accent Frisk wasn't familiar with. "I am so sorry. But I thought the room would be empty, and I just wanted to get set up before my roommate returned. I didn't mean to cause a scene! I'm so useless! I'll just go and request another room." But her teary rambling was silenced when she felt Frisk helping her unravel the tangle of wires.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect to meet you so soon." She finished unravelling the blonde girl and helped her to her feet. "My name's Frisk. I'm sorry if I startled you." She held out her hand to greet the blonde, who then proceeded to hug Frisk lightly and kiss her on both cheeks; leaving Frisk very confused and curious about such a method of greeting.

"Inis Vint-Marcel. It's lovely to finally meet you, Frisk." The eloquent girl stepped further into the room and inhaled deeply. "I must say," she turned to Frisk with a broad smile on her strangely familiar face "I didn't expect it to feel so liberating."

"You'll get over that as soon as classes start up in the new year." Frisk smirked as she shoved the cables back into the deep blue suitcase. The blonde haired girl spun on her with a grace that caught Frisk by surprise.

"But even so," she was practically bubbling with glee, "this is everything I've wanted for nearly my whole life! To just be attend a normal school, and to have a chance to make actual friends." Frisk smiled at the endearing view of the girl. A small piece of her had been worried that she wouldn't get along with her new roommate, but having met her and immediately got a good read of the girl, she knew her fears to be unfounded.

"Well, you can check one friend to that list." The blonde girl looked back at her, big blue eyes shinning with genuine joy. She walked over to Frisk and took her hands in her own, a look hopeful look on the blonde's face.

"Do you really mean it?" Suddenly Frisk was very aware of something about this girl, why she seemed so familiar, it was so obvious - a fool could have seen it; she was just like Frisk. The lonilness in the girl's eyes burned bright, and if she got the answer she wanted from the brunette, it would shatter in a moment.

"Of course!" Frisk nodded earnestly. A couple of seconds passed as recognition and acceptance worked their way into Inis' mind, her open mouth crept into a wide smile and tears welled in her blue eyes.

Before Frisk could even process what was happening, she was lifted up by the petite girl and spun round in a very enthusiastic hug. "Oh my stars! Thankyouthankyou!" A loud crash followed as both girls went tumbling down in a fit of laughter.

"I may have misjudged my strength there." Inis laughed as she crawled out from under Frisk. The brunette for her part just dusted herself off and stood up once more, she offered her hand to Inis for the second time in only ten minutes, before deciding it was time to perhaps be a bit more serious.

"I hate to be a downer, but I do need to set a few ground rules." The blonde nodded in understanding and took a seat on the couch, crossing her legs and giving Frisk her undivided attention. "First," Frisk raised her index finger "absolutely no magic." While Inis definitely seemed curious, she nodded slowly. "Second; I have a girlfriend, so expect to see her round quite often when school starts back up."

But Inis had stopped listening at that point, as her face lit up with girlish delight. "You have a girlfriend!? Is she cute? Does she play sports? What color eyes does she have? Have you two...you know?"

And so, what should have been a serious conversation about ground rules, boundaries, and other important (not important) stuff, devolved into a giggling, teenage mess of mixed conversation topics ranging from Frisk's love life, to their hobbies, to Inis' lesson plan.

* * *

Chara hung up her phone, she felt like the biggest ass on the planet with that hurried goodbye.

She had seen the despair and lonilness in her girlfriend's eyes, she had heard her crying and seen that broken smile. 'I'm such an idiot. I only made things worse for her this year.' But her own self loathing would have to wait as they were swiftly approaching a limousine that was identical to the one that had taken them to the airport back in Ebott.

Standing in front of the car was a monster with dark green skin, fiery red hair tied into a taut ponytail, wearing the armor of a Captain of the Royal Guard. "They sent the big guns this year." She nodded along as Asriel voiced what they had both been thinking.

"Your Majesties." The woman lay her left hand over her chest and bowed low. "Your parents have sent me to ensure your safe arrival at New Home."

"Too busy to come themselves." Chara scoffed. The captain flashed the girl a sympathetic look, but said nothing until she was directly addressed by Asriel.

"Captain Truespear." The woman immediately stood to attention. "I trust all has been well in Capital while we have been away?"

"Of course, your Majesty!" The monster beamed with pride. "We have welcomed the Lycan and Vam tribes from the Continent into the Dreemurr tribe, and our boarders have never been more secure."

"Great." Chara's noncommittal tone caused the gathered political aides to squirm uneasily. "Now we no doubt have more political bull to attend to this visit."

"Your Majesty," the disgruntled tone of one of the aides filled the air. "it does not befit a member of the royal family to use such language in public." He made a very quick note on his tablet. "I will be passing this information along to your etiquette instructor."

Chara rolled her eyes while Asriel just chuckled. "Hey, Capy?" The Captain shifted her attention to Chara. "Make sure he gets in the car tailing behind." She threw her thumb over her shoulder, smiling at the other aides no doubt snickering at his shocked expression.

The warrior gave a sweeping bow. "As you wish, your Highness." She then opened the car doors, waited for the two royals to climb in, barked orders to her men and climbed in the car to sit directly across from Asriel.

The ride through Capital was the same as always, monsters from all over the city and beyond had come to welcome their prince and princess home, and of course, the two rolled down their windows and waved to the crowds with smiles and bright eyes.

The city itself was a marvel of Magi-Science - a combination of the study of physics and engineering combined with magic - you could not walk the streets without some marvel of industry or leisure: Ships gliding across the sky without the use of fuels, miniature forests providing fresh, clean and crisp air despite the dense population, fires that roared along the main thoroughfare shifted colour to provide the city-goers with either a blessed burst of warmth or refreshing cool breeze.

The buildings they passed were all built from the magic rich purple stone quarried only in this region of the world, as such, the entire city was a mix between a royal purple and bruised plum colour.

Chara couldn't tell you how old the buildings were, as Capital had stood the test of time better than most cities and even it's older districts still looked brand new. 'Capital is as much as a monster as it's people; it ages slower but never loses that step.' Those words rang through Chara's mind as she admired her hometown.

"Excuse me, your Majesty." The slight nervous voice was directed at her, she rolled her window up and gave the captain of the guard a solid look, the same that made everyone she met flinch. "I hate to interrupt your thoughts, but I'm curious," Chara already knew what was coming "but how is Undyne doing?"

Undine Truespear was the very embodiment of what the Captain of the Royal Guard should be: brave, resilient, hard working, a natural born leader. But under the armour, she was still a person, and like all people she could make mistakes, and as was the case for most parents; those mistakes often hurt their children.

That same bubble of anger welled within her stomach, she saw the mother of her 'Big Sis' acting nervous and ashamed, and Chara actually wanted to let the woman squirm. She would never get the image of her big sister sitting on the edge on her couch, red hair hanging limply, arms trembling, she would never forget how this woman had broken the strongest person she had ever met after Undyne had revealed to her mother - that she was gay.

So Chara just cast an icy look at the soldier. "She's spending Christmas in Hotland with her **girlfriend**." She said nothing else, she let the word hang in the air, let it beat the proud monster down and force her once remember she had fucked up big time.

"Ahh," came the monster's dejected reply "I hope she enjoys herself with... her girlfriend." That hesitation, the way she had to swallow hard to even say the word, it really pissed Chara off, she couldn't understand why it was such a problem; let your child love who they want! She hadn't seen how amazing Alphys and Undyne were when they were together, perhaps she would if she ever got her head out her ass.

"We'll be arriving shortly, your Majesties." The driver called from the front as they felt of the magnetic locks shudder and lock the car atop one of the many magically powered ferries. Chara opened her window and popped her head out, just as the green barrier turned clear. 'Because the royal ferry needs to be protected!' Chara recalled the booming voice of the Captain of the Palace Guard.

The sight of the great citadel known as 'New Home' (because none of the Dreemurr men can name for shit) was both an imposing and breathtaking one. It towered over the city by leagues, built within a great mountain said to have been magically raised by the first Dreemurr king.

The mountain itself was of the same stone that made up the city below. A great palace rising high, deep royal blue topped towers, two great bridges conjoining the main citadel with those very towers.

But what drew Chara's eye every time she returned home, was the very clear homage to the power of the Great Four; the primal force of the world and the original magic that both Monsterkind and Humanity had lost long ago - it was true nature magic and each was symbolised by this citadel.

The Great Mountain represented the Resilient Earth

The Gale-torn Banners represented the Reaching Winds

The Burning Basin represented the Raging Flames

The Cascading Falls represented the Restoring Waters

It was the legend of creation - how the Forgotten Children presented these gifts to the races of Man and Monster, how they had once used them to build the world, and how the Four Gifts had been all but lost: the Dreemurr Family believed to be only remaining holders of the Raging Flames.

And as they neared the platform, the aides began to drone on about their full schedules; it turned out, they wouldn't get to see their parents until their family dinner - a dinner that was going to be joined by a noble human family that were visiting the capital.

So as the ferry was hooked to the platform and the car began to roll towards the giant, splitting staicase that would take them into the front foyer of the palace. The car pulled up and the crowd cheered their adoration for the royal children as they climbed out the car, all smiles and waves and looking like the royals they were, while both teenagers were dreading every second spent within the palace.

They walked with an even pace, ensuring they were seen by everyone who had gathered, that they were admired as the future of Monster and Human unity.

They climbed the great stone steps, stopping when they reached the peak and turned to the cheering crowd. Chara wore her mask well, keeping her smile warm and regal, she had been raised to _be_ happy, to _be_ perfect; she was an expert of showing everyone what they wanted to see - no matter if she screaming and crying on the inside.

* * *

Frisk shut the TV off and pulled her knees close to her chest, hugging herself on the couch as her new roommate looked over at her with concern. "I'm sure Chara will be fine." she laid a reassuring hand on Frisk's shoulder and the brunette smiled at her tearfully.

"She looked so scared, so sad, she didn't want to be there." The blonde couldn't argue, she had a good sense of when people were wearing masks herself, and she had seen both the prince and the princess looking like mice caught by the cat.

"Why don't we watch something a bit more fun." the blonde vaulted off the couch, again landing with that startling grace, only for her to trip over her own feet a second later and fall face first into the carpet.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked, trying to stifle her laughing at her new friend's tumble. The blonde just lifted herself up and flashed her beaming smile.

"Yep! I've done worse," she shrugged "walking into signs and electrocuting myself to name just a few." Frisk laughed at the mental image of the blonde stuttering after a bad shock, she imagined the girl must have one hell of a durable aura to survive something like that however.

That thought bred a curiosity in Frisk, she had set the 'no magic' rule, but she had enough control over her fear to not have a panic attack at the sight of Inis' SOUL.

"Inis," the blonde looked over her shoulder and gave Frisk a curious look "what colour are you?" It sounded so lame out loud, it sounded like something a curious child would utter, but it was something that held deeper meaning to Frisk; the girl with no SOUL.

Inis' smile broadened as she stood straight and lay a hand over her heart.

A blue glow began to fill the room, it started small and gradually grew brighter and brighter, eventually Frisk had to shield her eyes as the blue SOUL shined brighter than any SOUL she had seen before it.

'Whoa. Just how strong is this girl?' She found herself unable to look directly at the beacon of Integrity - for fear she would damage her eyes, if not completely blind herself. And then a pulse ran through Frisk's entirety, she felt her body scream in pain as a fire began to rage in her chest.

She clutched at her shirt, the pulses quickening as the pain and blue light washed over her, she began to feel like her body was burning in flames that were too familiar, but she forced herself past it. She fell forward, the bright light dying as she braced herself up on shaking arms, her heart thrumming in her ears and a distinct copper taste filling her mouth.

"...isk! FRISK!" Her roommate's voice cut through the beating in her ears, she blinked through the pained and blurred vision, well blurred wasn't correct, muted was better - everything around her had been painted a brilliant red.

She tried to lift her body up, a cough wracking her body and blood splattering across the floor, she pushed through the pain that gripped her body. "Take it easy, beautiful." Inis rubbed soothing circles across Frisk's back, trying to comfort the brunette, but she was misinterpreting Frisk's expression.

It wasn't pain and worry plastered across her face, but exhilaration! She felt her aura activate on command! Something the brunette had never been able to do. "I dunno what that was," she smiled wide and dangerous "but I definitely think I need to talk to Nina."

* * *

The crowd gave a dignified applause as Chara reached the crescendo of her performance, she willed her well practiced fingers to glide across strings of the violin resting in the crook of her neck, her chin holding it in place. She bowed low and danced with the pleasing tune, earning another bout of applause, her scarlet eyes closed as she focused wholeheartedly on the music.

She had to keep her posture fixed, her elbow bent, her breathing neutral. Her body moved with a memory that only years of practice could teach, she would never practice in school, but she could never forget the intricacies of the instrument.

She reached the apex of the performance and finished the song with flourish of her wrist, she bowed to the crowd that showered her in applause and tossed roses at her feet. She waited until the curtain lowered entirely to straighten her posture, she breathed a thanks as the stage hand took the violin from her.

She let the army of maids-in-waiting to wipe her brow, reapply the delicate amounts of makeup to her, and singing her praises. "A absolutely splendid performance." Chara lifted her gaze as a young man, perhaps two years older than her stepped into view.

The man was tall and clean shaven with ebony locks combed perfectly into place, he bowed low and with a flare of nobility. His pale complexion and proud features screamed 'aristocracy' and when he extended his hand to take her own, lightly kissing her knuckles - she was immediately repulsed by the human.

He lifted his dark brown eyes to meet her scarlet gaze. "Forgive me my impertinence, your Majesty. I am Lord Dorian vel Tamnour, and may I say," he cast her a smile that had her entourage swooning "you look lovelier than the stars themselves this evening."

'What an ass!' Was the thought that ran through Chara's mind.

"Why thank you, Lord Dorian. And may I say it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She gave him a small pleasing smile, his own smile widening with whatever foolish thoughts filled his mind.

"If I may be so bold," he gave her that same look that had her fighting the urge to either vomit or punch him "may I ask to take a stroll with you through the palace gardens with me?" It was definitely the urge to punch.

But with her mask firmly in place, she cordially accepted. He held his arm for her to link her own with his, she was going to need an _extremely_ hot shower later to scrub away the feeling of her skin crawling around the noble.

She linked her arm with his and followed him towards the gardens, their separate retainers following behind them at a respectable distance.

* * *

If there was place Chara felt at peace in the palace; it was the gardens. There was not a single bloom or bush or tree in these expansive grounds that had been tended to by the green thumb and tender care of King Asgore. Which why she was furious that this pompous ass was trying to impress her with his knowledge of plants, she **knew** was incorrect.

"I must say, the gardens in moonlight remind me of the Echo Flower fields of my homeland." Perhaps for the first time since he opened his mouth, he held her genuine interest. "They bloom year round, coveting secrets and whispering to any ear willing to listen." He stopped and turned to face her, an affectionate smile on his face. "One can stand amidst those fields and never feel alone."

He reached up and stroked her cheek with his gloved knuckles, she shuddered in revulsion at the gesture, but he read it as something else. "You would look even more ravishing in their beautiful light, Princess."

She SO wanted to punch him!

"I would greatly love to see that, Lord Dorian." His face lit with the first genuine display of emotion she had seen since meeting the man.

"Truly?" he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Then I will arrange for it to be! You will vacation with my family this summer! You will find vel Tamnour hospitality to be second to none on the Mainland." That boyish smile and genuine joy made Chara reconsider her original stance on the noble

"Ah, but look at the time." he checked the gilded watch on his wrist "We should make for the banquet hall. Care to join me, Princess?" He bowed low again, and her laugh was genuine; something she was shocked about. She decided to play with the young noble, she poked his forehead playfully and laughed as he stood straight, a puzzled look on his face.

"Only if you agree to stop with the 'My Lady' and 'Princess' stuff." His expression returned to the genuine joy he had displayed earlier. But she stood straight and put on her haughty voice. "Hence fourth, you will refer to me as 'Chara' in private meetings." A smile broke out across her serious mask, she was testing to see if he would be genuine or if he was just another user.

He swept low in a bow. "Then I would be honoured if you simply address me as 'Dorian' when we are alone, Chara." He lifted his gaze and gave her a friendly smile. The two humans laughed, making their way back to the palace to join in what would be another exceptionally boring dinner.

* * *

Nurse Nina checked over Frisk's chest as she placed the cold metal of the stethoscope to Frisk's bare skin, the brunette inhaling sharply as cold metal made contact with bare skin.

Inis was standing by the door, trying not to look at her friend's now exposed flesh while biting her nail in a display of anxiety. She turned when she heard Nina sigh, but quickly went back to facing the door upon her eyes catching a glimpse of the lacy black bra covering Frisk's breats. "Oh behave girl!" the bunny monster bit at the awkward blonde. "It's hard enough to do my job, without girls like you acting skittish around another girl's chest."

Inis deflated a little from the monster's harsh tone, but Frisk knew that Nurse Nina was just bring her normal self, trying to help in her own unique way. "And you're saying your SOUL just...reacted violently to Inis' SOUL." It wasn't so much a question, as it was more an observation. The monster closed her eyes and the brunette couldn't help a little giggle as she saw the monster's foot tapping in a frustrated manner, the similarities almost too endearing to miss, Nina failed to notice Frisk's merriment over her little frustrating twitch.

"I have heard of something like this before, but..." Nina trailed off as she rose to her feet and crossed to a small shelf nearer to the door that was filled with medical journals and textbooks. She scanned the spines, looking for one in particular that might hold the answer. "Ah ha! Found you." the monster pulled the book down and immediately began to flip to the page she needed.

' _SOUL Awakening.'_

She thumbed through the contents, her brow furrowed and her mouth moving as she read the words to herself.

 _'A human SOUL awakens normally between the ages of 3 and 6. Upon awakening, the child is then able to begin generating their own protective aura, yet they have no actual control over the strength that they put into their aura.'_

"Blah blah blah, useless crap you learn in school," Nina continued scrolling along the page, looking fervently for what she needed. "Okay! This is definitely it."

 _'SOUL Shock'_

 _'A SOUL block is a psychological or emotional block that is created when a child witnesses or sufferers through; a traumatic event. The child is completely unable to summon their SOUL or use any kind of magic, including controlling the strength of their aura._

 _This occurs most often when a child awakens their SOUL during said traumatic event; the raw emotion the child was feeling, empowers their magic in a concentrated burst, but after doing becomes a mental block between child and SOUL._

 _SOUL Shock occurs when a blocked SOUL comes into contact with an extremely powerful SOUL. The blockade is unable to withstand the presence of the powerful SOUL, and as a reaction the blocked SOUL begins to break through and feed power to the aura._

She snapped the book closed, a curious smile on her lips. "Frisk," she said giving the brunette a serious look. "I believe that if you were to be exposed to Inis' SOUL on a more frequent basis. You may be able to break through your block entirely."

The words echoed in Frisk's ears, she would be able to perform magic, the sheer thought sent a cold shiver down her spine, had her hands trembling and subconsciously reaching for the prominent scar on her shoulder.

She could feel her heart beginning to race, her pulse quickening, her body trembling. She would have gone into a full panic attack, had she not felt a strong hand squeeze the hand gripping her shoulder.

Inis gave the monster a stoney expression and helped her friend to her feet. "I think she needs time to think about it. Plus, I don't want to hurt my friend - more than I already have." The blonde helped Frisk get dressed and lead her out the nurse's office.

Nina watched after the two girls, a curious smile on her lips. "What an interesting year its been," she turned to her desk and pulled out a notebook with a deep blue cover. "I wonder what next year will hold for you, little minnow."

* * *

Chara hated dinners with her family, well 'dinners' might have been an understatement; political affairs was a better comparison. She sat in silence, taking delicate bites of the meal laid out before her, while her parents and the nobles gathered spewed nonsense.

She spoke only when spoken to, she kept her answers short and smiled politely, she was the princess after all; she had to set the example of how a young woman at court should act.

"I must say, your Majesty." An older man with receding grey hair and a bushy mustache under his hawk beak nose, said from his seat a little further down the table. "I was rather surprised to hear about your rescue of that poor girl."

'Frisk!?' Chara nearly dropped her fork when he she heard the words. She cleared her throat and smiled warmly. "I simply couldn't allow her to throw her life away."

"Oh but why not? It's not like that peasant would ever get the chance to actually fly!" Chara clenched her jaw, biting her tongue as several nobles joined in with the woman's obnoxious laughter.

Thankfully someone else spoke out against the hateful comment, which silenced all the stuck up bastards. "I do not think anyone at this table has to right to look down on a less fortunate soul." Asgore's stoney glare told the woman she would never be attending one of these dinners again.

"Agreed." Toriel chimed in as she dabbed her napkin against her lips. "A life is a precious treasure that is not meant to be wasted." she lifted her eyes and held Chara's surprised look. "And while I am unhappy that my child put herself in unnecessary danger. I am proud she did what she did to save a valued life."

Chara blushed and tried to hide her face as a small applause filled the table, she lifted her eyes to meet Toriel's for a moment, and was touched to see pride shinning back at her.

"You Majesties." A haughty voice chimed from further down the table. "I hate to be a stickler, but I was wondering if you would permit me to make an announcement, with your blessing, of course." Asgore and Toriel exchanged a dark glare, but the giant king sighed in defeat, he waved his hand to let the noble speak.

The man that stood up, immediately caught Chara's eye, because he bore a striking resemblance to Dorian vel Tamnour, however his hair was darker with streaks of grey beginning to break through his slicked back hair.

He wore similar regal attire to Dorian, but his gave the distinct impression of a military man. He smiled and it did nothing to brighten his cold features. "I would like to propose a toast. To the Dreemurrs! May our families be united and the bonds forged strengthen both Humanity and Monsterkind." He raised his glass and his fellow nobles did the same, except for Asriel and Chara, who gave their parents confused looks.

"Mom. Dad. What is he talking about?" Asgore became increasingly nervous under Chara's harsh glare, he pulled at his collar nervously and began to ramble. It was Toriel who broke the news to Chara.

"He's referring to your engagement to young Lord Dorian vel Tamnour." Toriel didn't even lift her eyes from her plate as she cut into another slice of beef.

A silence filled the room. The words hitting Chara like a mountain had been dropped on her. "My what!?" she bunched her dress in her fists and gritted her teeth, she could feel rage burning as the words fully registered.

Toriel lifted her gaze and regarded her daughter coldly. "I have been talking with the matriarch of the vel Tamnour family for a while now. She has a grandson your age, the union between our two families would open the kingdom to an entire new avenue of trade. As such I proposed a marriage between yourself and young Dorian."

'Calm down! This is home, not school! Calm down!' She felt the iron tang of blood fill her mouth as she bit deep into her cheek. But despite her inner voice trying to be reasonable, she couldn't take this lightly.

"Mother. Don't you think you're being a bit cold?" Asriel could see the rage eating away at his sister, and he immediately went into peace keeper mode, something he did regularly when it came to Toriel and Chara.

"I'm simply doing what is best for my kingdom and my child." Toriel's warning look told him not to overstep himself, he registered the look and sank back into his seat.

"I am not 'your child.'" If silence had filled the hall before, then this could only be comparable to the grave. Toriel whole body froze, her eyes wide in outrage and disbelief, her fork and knife clattered to against the plate as her grip released them.

"What did you say?" She lifted her gaze to Chara, she didn't flinch at the rage burning in Chara's eyes, and that only stoked the flames higher.

Chara smirked maliciously. "I said," she wet her lips, so not to trip or choke on her words, "I'm not your child, Toriel Dreemurr." Shocked gasps escaped the guests, as Chara used the queen's full name like it was an insult.

"You will take back those words. Right. Now." Toriel dropped her queenly authority and switched into full 'Mom mode' as she rose to her full height.

"Why? Does the truth hurt?" The HATE was beginning to build as Toriel's frown deepened. "Don't like to hear what everyone's been thinking? That I am **nothing** to you."

"You are my child-"

"I'm your goddamn pity project!" Chara screamed at the top of her lungs, she slammed her fists into the table, causing quite a few plates and glasses to shake violently.

Toriel stared at her, mouth agape, eyes wide and filled with hurt. "You found an abandoned human baby, and you took pity on her! Nothing more! You didn't raise me out of love, or kindness. You took me in 'cause you felt sorry for me."

Toriel's arms trembled as she reached out for her crying child, but they froze midway. "C-Chara...I...that's not-" For the second time in her life, Toriel Dreemurr was speechless, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Don't fucking lie to me! I'm sick of people lying to me!" Her anger subsided and she shook as she sobbed, supporting herself on the table. "I thought for a moment there, you actually gave a shit about me. I thought you actually cared enough to feel pride for me! But I guess I was wrong," she chuckled darkly, "more fool me, eh?"

She pushed herself straight and turned to the guests, and with a smile that made them all flinch, she addressed them. "Thank you all for coming this evening." she turned to the king and queen, gave a taut curtsey, then turned her back and exited the room.

She walked slow until she heard an all too familiar voice calling. "Chara!" At the sound of Asriel's voice, she bolted, tears streaming down her cheeks - the tears of a broken and lonely child, who was being forced to give up the only thing in this life that might have been hers.

She ran to her room and slammed it shut; sealing it with magic so Asriel would be unable to open it. She crossed the dimly lit room, pulling her dress off and letting it fall to the floor, she collapsed onto her bed in just her underwear and just...lay there, broken by the events of her first night home.

She grabbed her pillow and hugged it close to her chest, she buried her face into it wishing it was a certain someone, but the lonilness in her heart took her and she sobbed uncontrollably.

She cried from the lonilness. She cried for what her supposed family had done behind her back. She cried for fear of her future would have in store for her. She cried because she missed her Frisk.

She missed the girl's laugh, the way she tilted her head when she smiled genuine, she missed that little bounce in her step as she walked, she missed her scent when they held each other, she missed her lilac eyes that saw through her front and to the person she was deep down.

Then the anger began to take her again. She was enraged at what had been done to her, she wasn't even given a choice in the matter! Did her 'family' seriously think she would just accept this? Did her 'mother' expect her to play the blushing bride after she graduated - to be some perfect trophy wife? Did her 'father' even try to fight it?

No - that one was unfair.

If there was one person she **knew** was on her side; it was Asgore. He had always been a true father to her, even if it was obvious she was nothing more than Toriel's pet project.

He had always made her smile, been her shoulder to cry on when she was upset, made her laugh, and chased away her fears. He was the one person in this family, she could trust and depend on.

As the swirling torrent of emotions began to finally settle, she pushed herself up and made herself get dressed, she didn't care enough to be 'Princess Chara' right now. She threw on a plain black T and some baggy pajama bottoms, she looked at herself in the vanity mirror; still seeing her mask of a princess.

She crossed over to the mirror and set about removing the makeup, she hated wearing it, it was too girly for her. When she was done, she exhaled steadily and summoned her spectral blade to her hand, it felt heavy in her grasp, but it was a comfortable weight. She bunched her braided hair up in her free hand, placed the edge of the knife to it and in one swiftly practiced movement, she cut her hair back to the length she wore it at school.

The girl that looked back at her from the mirror looked a bit more like the girl she knew, she let the knife fade as she stared into those puffy red eyes, she looked like shit and that was good, because she felt even worse.

Her room became stifling, so walking away from the mirror, she crossed to the large arching window and threw it open. The cold air blasted her face and immediately cooled her flushed cheeks, she climbed out onto the ledge, twisting her body so she could grab the lip of her window.

With a grunt, she pulled herself up onto the cold stone wall of the exterior palace walls, slowly and methodically, she began to climb higher and higher, the wind buffeted her and there were several times she had to grip the stone for dear life, but eventually she made it to the roof of the palace.

She pulled herself over and hissed as her bleeding fingers could finally relay their displeasure with her little stunt, but she rose from her knees and looked around the deserted rooftop, the wind whipping her hair in her eyes.

She sighed as she spotted her little sanctuary; a makeshift shelter of plywood and old blankets with several cushions that 'mysteriously' vanished from the grand parlour when she was much younger. She smiled as she crossed over to it, lighting the little oil lamp with the matches she kept hidden under a loose stone of the roof, she bundled herself up in the numerous blankets and approached the guarded edge of the palace.

From here, she could see all across Capital - from the distant docks where the more rowdy pubs and bar were patronised by hardass dock workers and ship hands, to the sleepy residential districts where at this time of year; children were giddy about the approaching Christmas, while parents laughed and told them to be good, or else Santa wouldn't bring them any presents.

It made Chara forget her woes seeing that lively city down below, but also further increased the hollow feeling in her chest, amplifying her own lonilness.

"It is quite the beautiful sight." Chara turned her head to discover a human girl sitting on the guard railing, looking out over the city. The girl turned her attention and smiled warmly at Chara. "Hello, Chara."

"Wahh!" Chara was so startled by the unfamiliar girl, that she actually fell over in a fashion that would have done an anime character proud. She groaned as her rear hit the hard stone of the roof.

The strange girl giggled from her perch atop the railing. Now that the initial shock had passed, Chara could get a good look at the girl. Judging by looks alone, she would put the girl between the ages of thirteen and fifteen, her deep ebony hair contrasted heavily with her almost snow white skin, her silver dress flowed with the wind and almost appeared as radiant as starlight.

Her sudden appearance and how natural she seemed to act in this situation had startled Chara enough, but it was the girl's eyes that made her uneasy.

Dazzling silver with a wisdom and knowing to them, that did not seem natural for a girl of her age.

"That looks kinda painful." the girl hopped down and approached the still prone Chara, she kneeled down and took Chara's injured hands into her own. A warm, silver light filled the darkness within the girl's hands, and Chara felt the stinging subside. "There," she released her gentle hold of Chara's hand, revealing the now fully healed appendage. "all better."

"T-Thanks." Chara looked at her hand, it wasn't just the physical damage she had healed, but her nails had been restored completely and the small scar she got from playing with her knife as a child was gone too. "I've never seen green magic heal this well before." The ebon smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Well, I guess that's because it's not green magic." Chara lifted her confused gaze to the ebon, she didn't understand; only green magic was capable of healing. "And before you ask; sorry...but I don't think your ready just yet."

"Ready for what?" Chara rose to her feet and scowled down at the smaller girl, but the girl just let out a chuckle, smiling genuinely up at the taller brunette.

"You'll see." The girl then backed away from Chara and climbed up onto the railing. The wind whipping her dress and hair wildly as it picked up suddenly.

"H-Hey! Be careful! Your gonna fall." Chara tried to reach out for the girl, but the wind was too overpowering. The ebon haired girl once more smiled knowingly at Chara, before she spread her arms wide and began to fall backwards.

"I'm rooting for you two!" and before Chara could stop her, she was over the edge and beyond sight.

Chara rushed to the railing, but she couldn't see any sign of the girl. She rubbed her eyes not believing everything that had just happened to be real, she was sure...she looked down at her hand, still completely fine.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Chara collapsed down into her den, wrapping the blankets and deciding to just stay there until someone came and found her.

* * *

The silver eyed girl sat down and enjoyed the heat rising from their appointed meeting point for this year. 'She's a fun one!' the girl laughed at thd potential fun she could have messing with this girl.

"That was incredibly childish." She turned when she heard that familiar voice. "Do you never grow up?" Her golden eyed love smiled at her, but it held no emotion to it. "Honestly L" he dropped down next to her. "do you never think ahead?"

She gave him an innocent smile and playfully poked his nose, he grabbed her hand in his and held kept his fierce gaze afixed to her. "Aww, are you worried that I'll leave you before you can mark yours?" He clicked his tongue, but drew her hand to his face, the childish features ageing to match her teenage form.

"You know I can't live without you." his words made her smile lovingly as he leaned into her touch. "Just be a bit more patient. I can't mark her until she breaks that accursed fear of her's or while _they_ are watching her like a hawk." She smirked at the venom in his voice, it made her feel a bit giddy herself.

"Don't worry, H." she drew him close so that he could rest his head against her collarbone. "I wonder if it's time to play a little game with them." she held up her hand and an orange SOUL appeared; it was scarred with the black veins of HATE. "I have the perfect toy to use as well."

The boy looked at the SOUL wide eyed with wonder, he knew she would have a plan. "I think you're right, my love. It's time we moved things along." He closed his eyes and fell asleep, the heat the erupting volcano unleashed behind them fighting away the bitter cold of this dreadful season.

* * *

 **Well I think that's a good point to end on.**

 **Readers: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING US!? WE JUST HAVE MORE QUESTIONS NOW!**

 **I'm so sorry! But...I plan on this story being so much more. Don't worry however! This first part of the story is ALL about Chara's and Frisk's growing relationship and Frisk dealing with her own darkness.**

 **You don't really need to worry about those two mysterious gold and silver eyed individuals until MUCH later.**

 **Oh yeah. I feel now is a good time to elaborate on what I mean when I say this will be a long story, I've decided to split it into three separate fics - Falling, Rising, and finally Soaring. So even when this one ends - which isn't actually that far off (sorry) Rising will be the continuation with a metric buttload of your question finally answered.**

 **I always planned on this one being a three part story, and believe me, I have each one meticulously planned out. (I have no idea how my head can store all this information) But that's just how I work!**

 **So anyway, this obviously will be my last update of the year. (I promised I'd get it out before New Years!) Updates will probably slow down around late Jan to mid Feb, as I'm starting a new job, so bare with me while I get settled in there.**

 **Well, that's all from me! Have a wonderful New Year! Let's hope for a brighter 2018! Bu-bye!**


	14. Reunion

**Reunion**

The month had passed by as slow as the melting winter snow.

Frisk had spent the time learning more about her new friend, talking with Undyne and Alphys over the computer (both were eager to meet Inis) she had even got to spend Christmas Day with the Tressermen's!

They had been more than happy to extend an invitation to Inis, and for the first time in a very long time; Frisk had smiled and laughed on Christmas Day, she was doubly surprised to receive a present from the family - a hand knitted scarf that matched her favorite sweater perfectly.

If there had been one dark point to note; it was the lack of communication from Chara.

The entire month apart, Chara hadn't contacted her once and when Frisk had finally managed to get a phone call through, she was surprised to hear from Asriel.

* * *

"I'm sorry Frisk." his voice sounded so broken, he was worried about his sister. "She keeps herself locked away in her room, and the only one she'll even remotely talk to is our dad."

"But...what happened, Asriel? Why is she acting like this?" she was desperate for any answers. After their last conversation, she promised she wouldn't ignore Frisk, she swore she would speak to her everyday. So why was she doing this.

After a long pause, the prince finally spoke. "I'm sorry, but it's not my place to tell you." She could tell he wanted to say more, but she wouldn't push him. "Frisk? You still there?"

"Yeah. I'm...I'm still here." her voice cracked as she fought back tears.

"Promise me something, Frisk." he didn't wait for her answer, "Promise me when we come home, you won't give up on her. No matter how she acts, no matter distant she seems. I need you to be there for her," he was crying "Promise me, you'll help her come back from this. Because I have no damn idea what to do."

She swallowed hard, she was surprised to hear Asriel confiding in her, while she was pleasant enough to him, she didn't count him as a friend and she definitely got the sense that the feeling was mutual. But she could set aside her feelings for him when it came to Chara's well being. "I promise, Asriel."

She heard the boy sniffle and sigh. "Thanks..." he seemed like he wanted to say more, but he cleared his throat and hung up the phone, likely not wanting her to hear him crying.

* * *

That had been the last time she had any contact with the Dreemurr siblings, despite ceaseless trying. Which might explain her anxiety about today.

She stood by the interior gates of the academy, her sweater bunched up in her hands as she watched for any sign of that marked car. Frisk had to see any sign of Chara returning.

"Hey beautiful," she turned her gaze at the soft voice of her roommate. The blonde wrapped a warm blanket around the brunette's shoulders. "Keep standing out here all morning, and you'll catch a chill." Inis gave her a warm smile and she felt her anxiety ease a little.

"Thanks." Frisk returned the smile, but returned her gaze to the towering exterior gates still waiting for any sign of her girlfriend. "I'm worried," she finally broke the silence that had risen between the two friends, "he sounded so broken on the phone."

"And add that they requested to come back early. It's not normal for Queen Toriel to drop tradition like this." Inis' input only made her feel even more anxious about the whole situation. "But hey! I bet as soon as Chara sees you, she'll cheer right up and go back to being her old self. I'm actually pretty excited to meet someone brave enough to put their life on the line for another person so readily."

Frisk chuckled softly as the blonde basically fan-girled about meeting Chara. "I'm sure you two will become fast friends." Inis smiled as she could tell Frisk's spirits had been lifted slightly. "Uhm, Inis?" the blonde looked at the brunette curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Will... Will you wait with me here?" the blonde just smiled and wrapped an arm around Frisk's shoulder, helping her fight the harsh cold a bit more.

"Sure thing, beautiful." Frisk smiled as the comforting warmth of her friend chased away the last of her anxiety.

* * *

Chara watched the school approaching, but she didn't really see it; her mind was far from anything focusing on anything other than that hollow feeling in her chest.

"We'll be home soon, Chara." She could hear Asriel's hopeful tone, but she didn't share his enthusiasm, she just wanted to wrap her arms around a certain brunette and forget about this shit winter break.

They stopped at a set of traffic lights and while waiting for them to change, she found her mind wandering; tuning out the pointless chatter between her brother and the few aides that had travelled with them.

* * *

A knock on Chara's door. "Chara," that motherly tone filled her throat with the acrid taste of bile, "I know you're awake. I just wish to talk."

"Talk," she scoffed "whenever we 'talk' it just turns into a shit fest." She knew her foul language would sting Toriel, she wanted to know how serious her 'mother' was about 'talking.'

"I'm not interested in whatever it is you have to sa-" She was cut off as her door flew off the hinges and crashed through the window opposite it.

Chara rolled onto her back, still hugging the pillow that had become the closest thing to comfort she could find these last few days. "I think that might have been a bit of overkill." She joked humourless as Toriel stepped into the room; her aura settling as she straightened her gown. "So now that you've fucked both my door **and** my window." she gave the monster her half-assed attention as she flopped back onto her stomach, "what do you want?"

"To listen," came her curt answer.

Chara rolled over once more, she now saw the ever perfect picture of 'Queen' Toriel; the woman who dictated her every step in life, the woman who - despite being a holder of the Raging Flames - was as cold as a blizzard in the mountains.

"So you're actually willing to listen?" she scoffed, "I'll believe when I see it."

"My chi-"

"Shut it!" Chara screamed at Toriel, her red eyes burning with anger and pain. "If you're gonna start with that 'my child' crap - then you can just fuck off!" Toriel held the furious girl's gaze, she didn't give any inclination that Chara's foul language was bothering her.

"Very well." Toriel crossed her arms under her chest, she dropped herself into a chair and inclined her head towards Chara, giving her a chance to speak. "Say what it is you want to say."

Chara held the proud monster's gaze, before she jolted her gaze away and focused instead on the pattern of her titled floor. "You didn't even tell me." She finally said in a hoarse whisper. "I had to wait until I got back here, to learn that as soon as I graduate - that's it. I don't even get chance to live as a normal adult? I'm shipped off to some noble's estate and expected to what - play bride, wife and mother?"

Toriel heaved a sigh and her gaze softened. "I had intended to tell you before hand. But your father fought the union every step of the way. I was hoping you would get the chance to at least meet Lord Dorian before the announcement."

Chara swallowed that news with a half-smile; she knew that big softie would always be on her side. "I did meet him," Toriel raised a brow, a hopeful look in her eye, "but...you know how I feel about humans," she bunched the pillow in her grip, "what have they ever done for me - except hurt or abandon me?" Her voice cracked as she choked back tears.

"And I know it's not what you want to hear - but frankly, I don't give a shit any longer." she lifted her teary eyes and looked directly into Toriel's concerned amber eyes. "I don't like men like that..." If it were possible to see a person's entire world shatter, it would have been the face Toriel gave her daughter after her confession. "Please..." she crawled off her bed and got down on her hands and knees, her forehead pressed against the cold tiles of the floor, as she begged. "If you have any love for me. Don't make me marry him! I'm begging you! Please!"

Toriel sat perfectly straight, her expression a mask of shock, she saw people looking in from her peripheral. She shot them a furious glare and threw up a wall of flames to block the now empty doorway.

"Please. Don't make me marry him! I can't..." the thought of a man - **any** man - being that close to her, looking at her with **that** intent, sharing a bed with her; scared her and made feel sick to her stomach. She totally forgot her pride and trembled on the cold floor as she sobbed her heart out. "Please!"

She was pulled up from the floor and pulled into a hug by Toriel. The older woman cried as she stroked her terrified daughter's hair. "I'm so sorry...I...I never even thought." Toriel chocked down her words when she felt Chara's arms wrap around her and the girl bury her face into her gown.

"Please..." the weak plea was muffled by the fabric of her gown. Toriel remained silent, she couldn't think of the words to say that would soothe her child. She felt like such a fool - it should have been so obvious to her! So why? Why had she been unable to see it?

'Was I just too busy thinking about my kingdom?' She had to fix this, but...a promised marriage was tricky thing to annul, especially when both sides would lose too much in the backlash, but wait...there was perhaps one way.

"Chara," she put her queen voice on. "I'm sorry you feel this way, but...there is nothing that can be done now." Chara shoved the monster away from her. She didn't give a damn what the woman said now, she had just proven everything she had thought to be true.

"Get out." she growled. "Get out of my room, you wretched monster!" Toriel didn't argue, she simply rose to her feet and gave the girl a blank expression. "I want nothing further to do with you. Use me as you will." She lifted her gaze, and Toriel gaped in horror.

The light within Chara Dreemurr had gone out.

She looked hollow.

* * *

"Chara?" Asriel put his hand over her's, he didn't resist when she pulled it away slowly. He felt utterly useless as he lowered his gaze, he had lost his best-friend, she was gone. He bit back tears as they pulled into the academy parking lot, he looked at the building beyond the great gates.

'Frisk. Please save her.'

* * *

Frisk felt her heart soar and fall when she saw that familiar car pull up to the great gates, she wanted to see Chara again, but was concerned about what Asriel had said to her. Would she really be able to help?

"Just take it easy, beautiful." Inis whispered.

Frisk watched as Asriel climbed out the car and spoke to the guards that were already forming a perimeter around them, he leaned back into the car and a few seconds later, re-emerged helping Chara out the car.

Frisk didn't even wait for them to enter the gates, she bolted from her friend's grasp and rushed the entourage: Inis, the cold, her anxiety - all forgotten the moment she laid eyes on that mess of uneven, shoulder length brown hair.

"Chara!"

* * *

Asriel felt his chest soar with hope, as his sister lifted her head; her hollow eyes igniting with life for the first time in weeks. She pushed passed the guards, ignoring their protests as she rushed towards the fast approaching brunette.

"Frisk!"

* * *

The two girls met in a desperate embrace. "I missed you so much!" Frisk sobbed into Chara's chest, her nails biting into Chara's back in a desperate attempt to hold on to the girl for dear life.

"I'm sorry." Chara whispered, her hand stroking the smaller girl's hair as she tried to soothe her sobbing. "I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry." They fell to their knees, lost to the surging emotions within them.

They stayed like this until they were spent, the cold threatening to chill them to the bone, the wind whipping around them.

The two didn't return from their sheer joy of being reunited, until they felt a hand on their respective shoulders. Frisk looked up to see Inis smiling down at her, she smiled back tearfully, her tears having dried and a joy that was all consuming coursing through her.

Chara saw Asriel looking down at her, and his pitiful smile only further solidified what she was going to have to give up - **who** she was going to have to give up in just two short years.

As both girls looked back into each other's eyes, each drowning in entirely contrasting emotions. They leaned their heads closer, their lips parting as they met, and they were swallowed by the emotions that this kiss; this simple, loving kiss, brought about.

Love, longing, need, desire, despair, grief, rage.

All fought within the minds and hearts of either girl, as this kiss meant something different to either.

It was a welcome home from Frisk to Chara.

It was a bittersweet reminder that Chara would have to leave Frisk behind one day.

But for this one moment, this one freezing moment, in front of the school that had brought them together.

Could they not be happy?

* * *

 **A short one, but what a way to end the arc!**

 **Happy 2018! All you beautiful people!**

 **Now I decided to make this a short one, because I felt like no more needed to be said, at least for this arc.**

 **It was originally going to play out much different, but I didn't want to ruin that reunion. So I made this chapter a LOT shorter than I planned, but I hope you'll forgive since the last update was over 8000 words long.**

 **But, here's another thing I want to say.**

 **Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments! And I can't believe it but over 3000 views! Holy shit!**

 **You guys are amazing!**

 **What more needs to be said? Nutin! That's what!**

 **Welp I think I'm gonna go back to my treasure hoard now. HEY! DON'T TOUCH THAT COIN! IT'S MY CHOMPING COIN!**

 **Gotta catch that pesky adventurer! Bu-bye!**


	15. The Pain of Solitude

**The Pain of Solitude**

 **Integrity: The Blue SOUL of Humanity is the embodiment of Integrity.**

 **It is the unwavering drive to stand by ones own morals, ideals and beliefs in the face of adversity- to not allow outside influence to sway or alter yourself or your views.**

 **A truly powerful Blue will be so stalwart in their beliefs, that not even the adoration of millions can turn them from the strong willed person they are.**

* * *

As the last week of the year rolled through and the world welcomed a new year.

Students were beginning to return from their holidays; either refreshed and ready to go or already dreading their first day of lessons. Undyne and Alphys had returned shortly after Chara, they had some problem with Undyne overheating constantly.

"Some serious endurance training is needed!" The ever high spirited monster had announced, and as soon as she got back, their dorm became like a walk-in oven. Thankfully Alphys being from Hotland meant the small monster wasn't bothered by the heat.

Tammy had returned to school with a cast on her arm and a rather humorous story about wrestling a bear (her pro-wrestler grandfather) for the last cup of her grandma's 'special blend' of eggnog (strong enough to floor a bull in one sip).

"Suffice to say; I'll die before I take on that old grizzly again, but that was damn good eggnog." Frisk didn't remember much at that point, she was too busy banging her head against the wall in exasperation of her friend.

Fae returned after Tammy and to Frisk's great relief, she reportedly had a normal time with her family. Frisk may have gone overboard with how she reacted by hugging the bluenette very tightly.

Having her friends back had lifted a shadow from Frisk's heart, but now it made a new far more prominent, and that was Chara. After their initial reunion, the girl had receded into herself, she barely spoke and she clung to Frisk like she was her only way to stay afloat.

Then there was the looks she gave Inis.

Frisk had always known that Chara was protective over her, it was endearing when she would wrap an arm around her when she was worried about something, or when she would hug her close; when she had a nightmare, but the way she looked at Inis and the way she held her - it wasn't warm, it was possessive, and it worried Frisk.

Chara refused to leave Frisk's side, her hand was always in her's, her arms were always around her. Frisk loved Chara, but this didn't feel like the love that they had shared before Christmas, it was stifling and choking, like Chara was afraid Frisk would dissappear if she let her go.

So for the first time since Chara had returned, she had a moment of solace to confide in friends, as Chara was forced to attend a private session with Dr Tanner.

Deciding that sugar coating it or skirting around it would not help, Frisk decided to just be completely blunt. "Something is seriously wrong with Chara." The others gave her a look that said they had noticed it too, however it was Undyne who voiced that opinion.

"Ugh! Finally!" she collapsed back letting out a sigh, "I thought we were never going to talk about it." The blue skinned monster grinned when Alphys smacked her arm and gave her a chastising look.

Despite her relaxed demeanour, Frisk could tell that Undyne was worried about Chara, perhaps just as much as she was, but the tough monster had a hard time dropping her mask around people other than Alphys, so it was understandable the way she seemed so light hearted about the whole situation.

"Did you try asking Asriel?" Tammy asked from her perch atop Frisk's counter.

"Yeah," the brunette sighed, "he wasn't willing to say, he just asked me help her again." The group considered what little information they had, until Fae voiced something that took them by surprise.

"Maybe it's because she's jealous?" All eyes fell on the bluenette and silence filled the room, until roaring laughter broke out. It was an audacious idea! Even Fae laughed at the ridiculousness of it. "I guess saying it out loud does sound kinda dumb!" She managed before breaking into another fit of hysteria.

Frisk couldn't agree more! Who could Chara possibly be jealous of? She was literally the only person she could think of who harbored any type of romantic feelings for her. Frisk didn't exactly have a line of potential partners lining up outside her door; not that she wanted that mind you, she was happy bring with Chara.

"I disagree," the laughter quieted, as Inis began to speak. "Don't get me wrong. Even a newcomer like me can see how much you two love each other, and that's awesome. But I think you're all forgetting just how emotionally suppressed Chara has been over the winter break."

Her words earned a few confused looks thrown her way, she waved them off and continued. "Frisk told me what Chara has to put up with at home. So, it's only natural that on that first night of actually being home, she was forced to suppress the sense of overwhelming joy and unconditional love, she was feeling and put on a mask befitting a princess."

"And I can guarantee, that the entire time, she only wanted to be back here- with the girl she had literally just confessed to, and subsequently, had her feelings reciprocated. But instead, she was forced to entertain nobility and play the role of the princess."

The air in the room changed. It became colder, and not because of the snowfall outside. "Yet all that time- a stranger was spending more time than her with Frisk; getting to know to her, living with her." She cast a serious look to Frisk, "Don't think I've not noticed the way she glares at me, the way her hold on you gets tighter whenever I'm in the same room as you both."

Inis turned to address the room once more, her expression not softening and an icy edge to her tone. "Chara is jealous- she's jealous of the time I've spent with Frisk. It's very probable that she believes I harbour romantic feelings towards Frisk."

"And do you?" Fae asked, before she could stop herself.

Inis brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, a shade of red began spreading across her cheeks as she went to answer. But a voice spoke out from behind the dorm room door. "You're wrong." Inis shot the closed door a curious glance, hiding the rapidly growing colour of her face from the others.

"And what makes you so certain my theory is wrong?" She bit perhaps a bit too defensively. "Why don't you stop hiding and step inside. I'm sure we don't want to speak with such an expert through a door."

The group watched Inis glare daggers at the closed door with amusement. "I would, but..." they heard the handle jiggle as the person on the otherside tried to open the door, "It's locked."

Inis muttered both a curse and thanks, as she moved towards the door, she unfastened the lock and threw the door open, revealing a white haired boy with wire rim glasses sitting atop his prominent nose.

"Percy?" Tammy jumped off the counter and crossed to the door. She pulled the white haired boy into the dorm, "What are you doing here? And hold up. How do you know why Chara's acting so weird?"

"That's why I came to speak with Frisk." he replied, clearly irritated with answering the redhead's questions. He approached Frisk, clearing his throat before holding out his hand to her. "Percival Alistair Michael vel Tamnour. Youngest son and heir to the vel Tamnour estate and business empire- a fact I take great pleasure in reminding my simple minded siblings at every opportunity I get."

Frisk cast a confused smirk to Tammy, the redhead made a humorous, and offensive gesture that symbolised nobility to commoners. She laughed lightly as she took the offered hand and shook it politely. "Frisk- formally of Sun Shore."

"Polite. To be expected of an individual from Sun Shore; unlike a certain redhead." He didn't look over his shoulder as he addressed the still gesturing Tammy. "That gesture is quite unbecoming of you, Tamilia." Tammy dropped her hands to her side and whistled innocently as she strolled back towards the counter she was sitting on earlier.

"But forgive me, as I must be quick." He reached into his coat and pulled out a letter, he handed it to Frisk. "That contains a great deal of information you may find useful. But the short version- is that Chara is being forced into a political marriage with my older brother Dorian."

A shrill wind seemed to pass through the room as the noble's words sank in: Chara was going to be forced to many some nobleman. Now everything made perfect sense, why she had been acting the way she had, why she had seemed so distant, and why she clung to Frisk for dear life.

"I-I... How... Wha..." The words were lost to Frisk as she stammered to form any kind of sentence. Percy seemed to understand what she was trying to convey however, as he cleared his throat to speak.

"I fear it may be my own fault." If he saw the few auras flare angrily in his peripheral, his neutral expression betrayed no fear or concern, "My eldest brother, Anthony, does not like that I was named heir to the family estate. He became very...vulgar in his political ploys to remove me from said position. I believe, he believes that marrying Dorian to Chara- a daughter of the royal family- will merit him enough recognition, that our dear grandmother will name him the heir, in place of myself"

"Snivelling piece of shit!" Undyne cursed and Percy was quick to agree.

"Indeed. He may have convinced my grandmother that it was all to benefit the family's trade empire. But she is overly fond of her grandchildren, and trusts the more deceitful of my siblings and cousins too readily." He looked around, and Fae made room for him to sit on the coffee table, he nodded his thanks, then turned his focus to the still shocked Frisk.

"I cannot oppose the marriage openly; it would put me in direct opposition to the wishes of the matriarch." Frisk's shoulders slumped even further. "But...that does not mean there is nothing that can't be done to stop this," he smiled warmly as a flicker of hope filled Frisk's eyes. "I'm aware my grandmother has a soft spot for love stories- especially those between two star crossed lovers; separated by leagues by either class or race. She is, in fact, a firm believer of the story surrounding that malformed tree in Ebott's park."

"My idea is this: you challenge either Dorian or Anthony to a duel- with the victor claiming the right to marry Chara Dreemurr. My grandmother would no doubt be taken by the idea immediately, and would arrange for the duel to take place on neutral ground, most likely here in Mt Ebott."

"It sounds like a great plan!" Undyne cheered, but Alphys spoke up as the voice of reason.

"B-B-But Frisk, d-do you e-even know h-h-how to d-duel a n-noble?" The others all looked to the brunette, who shook her head in defeat. Percy however seemed unfazed by the news, as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder and smiled confidently.

"Worry not, Frisk. I can train you in the ways of dueling nobility." Frisk looked at him and smiled, but it was forced, she didn't have a hope with only a few weeks training against an individual who had been practicing their whole life.

"I think you're forgetting something there, Snowball." Tammy walked towards the group and lay her non-broken hand on Frisk's head, ruffling the mess of brown hair as she did. "Frisk here can't use magic. You know? The thing that ALL nobles use to gain an advantage against their opponent in a duel? She'll be at a major disadvantage."

It was Inis who spoke out next. "I might be able to help with that," the others looked to her with curiosity. "When me and Frisk first met, she had some kind of...reaction to my SOUL. I don't remember much of the medical stuff. But Nurse Nina said that if Frisk were to be exposed to my SOUL more," she cast a hopeful look at the brunette, "then she would eventually be able draw on her own SOUL."

The group looked to Frisk for confirmation, who nodded meekly. "That's not the only problem though," Tammy once again broke the hopeful tone of the room. "Frisk can't even look at magic without having a panic attack. Unless you've got a way to cure a near lethal phobia, then it ain't gonna work."

The others began formulating plans and ideas to help Frisk overcome her fear, but with each debunked idea or flawed plan, the shadow hanging over Frisk just grew darker and darker until finally; she broke. "I can't do it!" All eyes fell on her as she screamed, balling her hands into her eyes and sobbing fearfully. "I can't do it..." her words only reaffirmed the hopelessness within her.

"What?" Undyne's voice cut through the silence like a spear. "What did you just say?" The redhead rose to her full height, a shadow darkening her face. "Say it again. I fucking dare you."

The others were ready to step in. But Frisk was unafraid to speak the truth. "I said..." she rose to her feet, her own voice steeling as her lilac eyes met the monster's gleaming red and yellow eye. "I can't fucking do it!"

Undyne lunged, she grabbed Frisk by her collar and pinned her up against the wall. The others tried to stop her, but fear gripped them as they saw the rage burning within the monster eye. "The hell you can't punk! You're not giving up on her that easily! Or does she not mean as much to you as you say? 'Cause if you've been leading my Baby Fish along," her voice grew dark, "I'll fucking kill you."

Frisk bit her lip but fought past the fear of the enraged monster. "Then do it!" Her words cut the air like a knife. Undyne looked up into those frightened lilac eyes, and she her rage boil over, "'Cause I can't fight him." Frisk's resolve crumbled, her arms falling to her side limply, as she sobbed fearfully, "I...I...can't do it."

Undyne growled, and threw her fist out striking Frisk square in the jaw, the human took the blow with no resistance, no aura to protect her. "Bullshit! He's just some fucking, dick spittle noble- no offence." she said over her shoulder to Percy, "He's a human just like you. He bleeds just like you. He dies. Just. Like. You!"

"Not him..." She hissed through her busted lip, her hand subconsciously reaching to her scarred shoulder. Her body trembling as the memory rushed to the front of her mind.

"The who!?" Frisk bared her teeth and forced Undyne's hands off her with a strength that surprised the monster. She dropped to her feet, legs and arms trembling, her free hand balled so tight, crimson seeped through her fingers and dripped to the floor.

"I...I...can't..." Her choked words only further enraged the monster who swung out again, the blow knocking Frisk to the ground. She lay there weakly, unmoving and crying.

"If you think- that I'm going to let some stupid fear! Stop you and Chara from being happy. Then you've got another thing comin' punk!" She grabbed Frisk by her collar once more and hoisted her to her feet. "I know about fear, kid. Do you think I wasn't afraid telling my old lady I was gay? Do you think I wasn't afraid that she would say **exactly** what she did? Well guess what, Frisk. I was fucking terrified, but I got over it and now I'm happy with the girl I love."

She lowered herself to be eye level with the human, the anger gone and a softness replacing it. "Don't you want to be happy?" Frisk nodded, "So why let the fear of some noble's magic stop you? Fight through that fear and kick it's ass!"

"I'm not scared of him, or his magic, or of being hurt by him." She finally croaked, her voice shook with a terror that took even Undyne by surprise, the monster perhaps understanding that she might have misunderstood Frisk's words entirely.

"Fear?" she scoffed, "Fear doesn't begin to describe what I feel. Every. Fucking. Day." she brushed Undyne's arms off and backed away, clutching her chest as the icy terror began to chill her core. "Every damn night. I see his face, feel him hand grab my shoulder, I watch my father fall to the ground lifeless. I feel the flames in his hand mark me. I can see the hatred in his eyes," she bunched her hair in her fists and gripped it tightly, as the memory threatened to consume her. "He owns me! I'm his to end when he sees fit! I'm nothing! I'm trash! I'm broken!"

"Frisk...who?" Tammy's voice cracked as she approached her friend.

Frisk body acting before her brain could tell it to stop, as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the ground- Inis turning away- not wanting a reminder of what she had already seen, the others however, all stared wide eyed at the litany of scars covering the entirety of Frisk's torso, but one scar drew their attetion; it looked like someone had gripped her shoulder with a burning hand and had held it tight.

"The man that gave me this..." she stood there staring blankly at them, her voice void of any emotion. "I'm marked by the man who killed my parents. I'm marked by the man that destroyed my life. Don't talk to me about fear, Undyne. Because I experience something **far** worse than anything you could imagine in your darkest nightmares. And I experience it. Every. Damn. Day." She choked as the last words slipped past her lips, her tears beginning anew and the fear returning to her voice.

"I love Chara." the emotion returned to her face in a display of agony, she pressed her back to the wall and slid down, hugging herself tightly. "I love her with all my heart! But...I can't fight for her. I'm not...I'm not strong enough."

The others just sat in silence, they didn't know what to say, but then; **what** could you say in response to what was right before them- Frisk's mask shattered, and the real, and extremely damaged girl cowering in front of them.

"I've tried dammit," she coughed. "For ten fucking years. I've tried to forget, to push past the terror. But I can't. I'm too weak." She lifted her head when a shadow loomed over her, seeing Alphys looking down at her, her eyes hidden behind the reflection of her glasses.

Frisk expected her to lash out like Undyne- for being so weak. And Frisk knew that she deserved it. What kind of worthless, piece of trash, was unwilling to fight for the one they loved? She deserved their hate. She deserved her lonilness.

But instead, she was surprised when the timid monster dropped to her knees, and hugged her tightly. She sat their completely wide eyed, too shocked to move.

"You've been fighting since you were six." Her nervous tremor was gone, replaced with a steady and sympathetic tone. "You've been fighting that terror for ten years, all alone."

Frisk didn't know when it happened, but her arms held the small blonde monster tightly, refusing to let her go as she began sob the tears that had been held back for years. She buried her face into the monster's labcoat; tears of relief spilling free, she had finally vented her deepest held fear, she had finally unburdened herself.

They weren't abandoning her. They were staying with her.

"I'm, uh, sorry I hit you, punk." Undyne apologised sheepishly. Frisk shook her head, she didn't blame Undyne, she knew how much the monster cared for Chara.

"I think it's time, you get it through that thick skull of yours," Tammy walked over and pressed her forefinger harshly against Frisk's forehead, "you ain't alone anymore. Me, you and Fae might not have had the best start, but I'm sorry to say; you're stuck with us now." Fae was quick to agree with a wide, beaming smile.

Inis and Percy smiled warmly at the display, but added nothing to it. They were newcomers to this group; what right did they have to weigh in their own thoughts. "Hey!" the pair jolted, their gazes fixing to a rather annoyed looking Tammy. "Don't think you two are getting outta this." She waved an accusing finger at the pair.

She pointed to Inis. "You're her roommate! So unless you want to be dealing with her pissed off friends- you're helping us." The blonde just smiled while rubbing the back of her neck nervously, her eyes lingering on Frisk for a time.

"And you!" she immediately turned on the Percy who flinched under the redhead's intimidating gaze. "Since you plan on using her to secure your position. I think it's only fair that you help in more than just training."

"A fair agreement." Percy responded as he pushed his glasses higher up his nose.

Tammy turned back to Frisk, a kinder, gentler smile on her face. "We ain't gonna abandon you, and we sure as hell ain't gonna let some prick tear you and Chara apart." Frisk's face brightened with a broad smile.

Maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

"Please! I already told you! He's been off the grid since that night!" the man scrambled to get back up, but his sickly yellow SOUL flashed blue and he was thrown against the wall of the alley with a loud crash. "I swear I'm telling you all I know!" he pleaded.

The hooded figure flexed his gloved hand and held the man against the stone. "i believe you."

The thug smiled, his cracked and yellow teeth flashing in the dim light of this gloomy corner of Eden. That hope died as five bones flew through the air and impaled him to the wall as his SOUL shattered and the life left his body.

The hooded figure turned and walked out of the alley, where his companions were waiting patiently. "I'm guessing you didn't get anything." asked Hothead, exhaling a plume of noxious smoke from his cigarette. Comedian just waved his hand noncommittal, as he began making his way down the trash lined streets of the Human capital of the Mainland.

"same crap as before," he finally replied "he's vanished." He made a small gesture that looked like trying to catch air. "poof! gone, like he never existed in the first place."

"Do you think it's them?" he tilted his head to get a better look at the unfamiliar hooded figure. He was curious about their new recruit, since they were a bit on the young side, but he also couldn't deny the usefulness of having someone who could keep a close eye on Frisk and Chara while in school.

"Definitely." Hothead answered before he could, "They have the most to gain from keeping him in their hands. He's a valuable tool, but I think they'll toss him aside when they're finished with him."

"ain't the way of all children: play with something until you're bored and then throw it away?" It was both a joke and an accurate analogy to describe the two in question. "either way. the old man needs you to keep a close eye on those two, think you can handle it, gunslinger?"

Gunslinger gave the monster a confident smile, they drew their revolver and twirled it expertly. "Don't you go worryin' your little head, Comedian." A yellow light crept out of the figure's cloak. "I'll keep your little petal in my sights."

* * *

 **BOOM! The plot thickens further! More mystery! More suspense! More! MORE!**

 ***gets hit with the reality stick***

 **Thank you.**

 **Anyway, I'm throughly enjoying myself here.**

 **I had this chapter ending differently originally (de je vu anyone) but the original idea countered the whole premise of what I set up in a earlier chapter. So with a little rework, I found a comfortable way to bring this chapter to its close.**

 **A little look into how deep seeded Frisk's fear really is and how little she views herself, it's going to be tough for her, but she ain't gotta do it alone anymore.**

 **Also see if ya can figure out who our mysterious new hooded figure is - here's a hint: Their name has already been said and they've already appeared uncloaked. PM me if ya think ya know who it is, it'll be fun.**

 **And that letter might also change a few minds.**

 **I've come to the conclusion that I can't write a simple story. And maybe that's not a bad thing. So long as people enjoy it and I enjoy writing it, then there ain't no problem with that.**

 **Anyway. I have an adventurer tied up in my cave, he's actually a fun guy to talk to, but he won't stop whining about the fact I bit off his foot- something about needing a healer? I dunno, those squishy humans are a mystery to me.**

 **That's all from me! Bu-bye!**


	16. Training Begins

**Training Begins**

 **Forms of Magic:- Integrity: The Blue Light of Integrity is the power to manipulate a the gravity around a SOUL.**

 **Using this- a person can place a person where they need them to be, put them in the direct line of an attack, pull them from harm, or prevent them from moving at all.**

 **A type of magic with a wide variety of uses. Despite its nature, it is considered the most flexible type of human magic.**

* * *

The first week of January was over, and classes had started back up. The students had all returned, and Frisk couldn't help the smile on her face at the sight of her classmates back in their school uniforms.

Frisk wore the royal red blazer of a higher education student with pride, her uniform was all neat and her hair was tied back with two red ribbons. Chara however was walking slumped, and groaning the entire way towards class- she took significantly less pride in her appearance, her red blazer hanging open, her white shirt was creased and un-tucked, her hair suffering from a severe case of bedhead.

"Chara! The least you could do is stand up straight." Frisk hissed as her girlfriend rested her forehead against her shoulder, she received a groan from the zombie behind her and a chuckle from the blonde walking next to her.

Inis was beaming with joy while practically skipping towards class, she was totally enamoured with the thought of attending classes. She was wearing her red blazer open, but her white shirt and grey skirt were ironed to perfection, her brilliant red bow was clipped in place just below her collar, and her hair was bound in a long ponytail.

"I'm so excited!" she sang for the third time since leaving their dorm. Frisk found the almost childlike joy to be rather endearing, she wondered how long it would last once reality set in.

"Yes, I think even the first year students can tell." Frisk giggled as her roommate bounced on her toes, grinning from ear to ear. "But if you don't calm down, people are going to start thinking you're weird." Inis however countered with a smile that could melt stone.

"Who needs them?" she threw an arm around Frisk and pulled her close, "When I have the most amazing roommate and friend ever." She ignored the glare that Chara was shooting her, and instead focused on the giggling Frisk.

They made their way to their homeroom and took their seats- Chara couldn't help screaming internally, as she watched Inis take a seat next to Frisk, while Asriel took his usual seat next to him.

"Keep clenching you fists li- OH MY STARS! CHARAYOU'REONFIRE!" A cry of panic rang out amongst the class, as students darted to the other side of the room. Asriel tried to will the flames to die down, but he was shocked when they refused his command.

Chara gave a huff, completely ignorant to the flames and they died as quick as they had appeared. She finally took her eyes off the perfectly calm and still chatting duo, and turned her attention to the front of the class, leaning on her propped up arm with another huff.

Asriel looked to his sister and then to the black charr marks on the table, a smile creeping across his face, as the implications of what had just happened settled in.

All fire bent to the will of the Dreemurrs; it was their sacred right as the bearers of the Raging Flames. So for a fire to be stubbornly loyal to Chara, to completely disobey him; he was ecstatic with this little development, and he was definitely going to be telling their father as soon as possible.

'Maybe you're more Dreemurr than you believe, Chara.'

The class settled down pretty quick and went back to their normal chatter- it was getting a bit late, and their homeroom teacher: Madame Bunnie, had yet to show up. At that moment, the door flew open and in stepped a tall, slender individual with coffee skin, a neatly combed shock of white hair, dressed in a long black lab coat and forest green pants. The unknown individual strode up to the white board and took up the pen, with a flourish of his wrist, his name appeared on the board.

'Dr Gaster'

He turned to face the class, and the air within the room seemingly froze with the intensity of his blue and orange eyes hidden behind rimless glasses. His gaze moved along the class, lingering on no one in particular for too long, he pushed his glasses higher and cleared his throat.

"I am your new homeroom teacher and the new head of the Soulology department. You may refer to me _souly_ as Dr Gaster." A silence filled the room, all students processing the fact that this stranger had just walked into their classroom, froze the room under his gaze, and introduced himself with...a pun? And a bad one at that.

"Uhm, excuse me, Dr Gaster?" a student with verdant green hair asked as she raised her hand, "but what happened to Madame Bunnie, and Professor Mago?" The class murmured their own curiosity.

"Ahh," he folded his arms over his chest and focused his gaze on the girl. "I'm afraid Professor Mago has stepped down. Her refusal to use the updated curriculum became too problematic for her students. As for Madame Bonnie, her talents were required elsewhere, so she passed the position of your homeroom teacher onto moi." He gave her a smile, and suddenly the intensity to his gaze seemed kinder; more akin to a father than a cruel man.

"If there are no further questions?" he waited for anyone to raise their hand, satisfied with the silence, he began roll call. He finished just as the bell rang, several students got up to leave- including Chara and Asriel. The brunette shot the still seated Frisk a look of longing, but the girl failed to notice it, as she fished out her Soulology notebook from her bag while happily chatting with Inis.

The Dreemurr siblings left the classroom and started making their way towards their respective classes- Asriel to Political Studies (a 'mandatory' requirement for them to even attend the school made by Toriel) and Chara heading towards Combat Practice, but since they had time before they had to split, they talked amongst themselves.

"You were glaring, you know that right?" he commented trying to gauge her reaction. She exhaled through gritted teeth and turned her head. "Just tell her already. You think it's gonna change anything?" he raised his arms and linked his hands behind his head, looking completely uninterested in the conversation. He only then noticed that Chara had stopped a few paces behind him. "Sis?"

"Dammit!" She cried while lashing out at the wall, leaving a small weave of cracks where her fist struck the stone. The students near them, gave them a wide berth- too afraid to even be close to the Demon's wrath. Asriel just looked back at her curious.

"I'm losing her already, Rei." she barked. Her whole body trembled, but her fist remained firmly pressed against the wall. "I'm losing her to that damn blonde!"

Jealousy? Now that was a new one for Chara. He rubbed his thumb and finger against his chin, feeling the white hairs that refused to grow beyond fuzz, he glanced at his sister and scoffed. "Then why don't you just do what you normally do? Kick the crap out of someone until they back off?"

He expected her to reply with some lame excuse, instead, what she said; actually warmed his heart. "Because it wouldn't be what Frisk wants. It would fucking kill me, but if she wanted to be with... _her!_ Instead of me...then," she paused, a moment of hesitation before she pressed on. "I'd back off...because she would be happy." He smiled and immediately closed the distance, he poked a clawed finger to her forehead making her lift her bleary eyes to meet his soft gaze.

"Stop being a moron, Chara." there was no malice to his voice, just that kind hearted monster she had grown up with, "Frisk loves you, more than I think you know, and I don't think she would ever walk away from you willingly." He smiled kindly at her, she smiled back, a little bit more life shining in her eyes now than a week ago; it was progress at least.

"Thanks Rei. I needed that," he shrugged and just ruffled her hair playfully, she laughed and swatted his hand away. The two then continued on their way to class, perhaps a bit later than originally intended, but definitely lighter in step.

* * *

Frisk helped Inis find the page they were up to in the book while the rest of the class filed in, they were joined by Fae, who questioned them about the new teacher. After she was fully up to date, they settled into discussing their plan for their 'after school activities' as Fae put it.

"Al texted me. She'll need to see the extent in which Inis' SOUL affects you, Frisk, before she can prepare a detailed plan to beat both your block and your phobia." She fished out her book and set it down, slipping a note from Alphys to Frisk as she did.

Frisk palmed the note and slipped it into her bag with a wink, she felt very sly arranging this in class, it made her feel a bit like a rebel. "Okay class," their attention was pulled the front of the room as their teacher began his introduction. "I see a few of you are some of my homeroom students, so I won't bore you with another introduction." he gestured over his shoulder to the name written on the board. "That's who I am, and I'm your new Soulology teacher."

"I'm aware your old teacher was lenient with her dealings with both yourselves, and other students," he gave them same intense gaze that froze the air. "I however will not. If you fall behind and are unable to catch up, you will be dropped from the course altogether." He paused to let that sink in, "I am not a cruel man however. If you are struggling, please do not hesitate to ask for my assistance. I am here to teach and to guide, after all." And there was that smile that made you feel more comfortable around him.

"So I believe before the break. You were studying: Monster and Human SOUL difference, correct?" A few voices murmured their agreement, he scoffed as he picked up his teacher's guide. "Instead, we'll be moving onto another subject entirely. I assume at this point, even the newest of you could tell the metabolic difference between human and monster food, correct?" He didn't wait for an answer, he threw his hand up and pointed at Inis. "You! Ms Vint-Marcel!"

Inis bolted to her feet and nervously shouted. "Y-Yes!" A few snickers filled the room at the new girl's nervousness, but she just shrugged it off, she could deal with the laughter.

Gaster chuckled at her reaction. "Tell me; What effect does Monster food have on the Human body?" It was simple question, he wanted to test how deep her knowledge went.

"While the body would be energised, it would be the equivalent of drinking coffee in the morning- providing a short term boost, but little to no nutritional effect." She answered proudly.

"An easy one," he responded with a slight nod of his head, "But, can you tell me the magical components that make up a basic monster meal?" A bit tougher, and definitely worthy of praise should she get it right.

"Mana type: B to provide a nutritional burst for the monster. Mana type: S to heal damage dealt to the physical body and to purge the SOUL of unnecessary toxins. And Shell based Mana to hold its physical form. Adding further types of Mana would enhance the meal, but could also ruin it, such as it tasting awful or freezing solid to the plate."

A few people seemed impressed, that wasn't an easy one to remember off the top of your head. "Impressive. You've studied well before attending this institute, but I feel something a bit harder might be required." He set his book down, he was going to give her one of his own personalised questions. "Tell me," he said setting his hands down on his desk and leaning forward. "What would be the added effect of adding Kindness, Bravery and Mana type: F into the mix?"

The class looked at him like he had just asked her recite the alphabet backwards, while hopping on one leg and trying to control her magic. It was a cruel and impossible thing to ask, but Inis pondered the question for a moment, she closed her eyes and thought hard to find the answer. She inhaled slightly, her mouth fell agape as she figured the answer. She looked to him with a weary expression, he smirked, knowing she had got the answer correct, before she even spoke it aloud.

"Death." she replied flatly. The whole class looked to her in shock, she swallowed as he gestured for her to elaborate. "Kindness is a healing and support type magic, causing it to blend with an offensive type like Bravery; which draws its power from a stationary target, something which Kindness imposes on its caster, would immediately cause the meal to degrade and lose all effect." she swallowed hard as she readied to say the next bit.

"But, if you bond Mana type: F with the Kindness, it's support classification would immediately shift, and instead of healing the SOUL it would rapidly erode it, causing swift and painful death." Gaster's smirk didn't fade, he instead waved a hand.

"And what is the function of Mana type: F?" The class watched Inis becoming visibly uncomfortable, but they could reason why, she turned her head and spoke in a low, shaky tone.

"Mana type: F meaning False; it twists certain magic types to do the opposite of its original function...or can be used by especially skilled individuals to create an entire false personality and face, effectively allowing them to become someone entirely different." She squirmed under his gaze, even as he gave her a proud smile. He waved his hand dismissively, and she sat down, looking far more sour than before.

"Very well done, Ms Vint-Marcel. Now, on with the lesson." he picked up his teacher's guide once more and turned his back to them, as he began writing today's subject matter for them.

Frisk looked to Inis, who looked visibly shaken by her impromptu quiz. "Hey," Frisk placed a hand on her shoulder, she glanced at the brunette, relaxing a little and soon her focus shifted fully to the lesson.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and soon students from all years were filing into their respective cafeteria. Frisk sat their usual table, absently eating an apple while reviewing the notes of her History class, she was joined by Chara; who was sleeping on her lunch, and Fae; who was trying to wake the sleeping royal.

"Hey Frisk!" the unfamiliar voice pulled Frisk from her notes, she looked up to see a girl with sun kissed skin and brilliant blonde hair that was cut short in very tomboy-ish style, smiling down at her. "It's nice to see you up and healthy. Even if y'all do hang out with slackers like Dreemurr here."

"I heard that, ya southern cow." Chara snored, earning a chuckle from the other girls sat at their table. The blonde girl shook her head and turned her attention back towards Frisk.

"I really hate to be a pain. But I got a favour to ask of ya." She spoke with a slight southern drawl- definitely from the Mainland, but nowhere near the capital. "The other prefects and I have been getting reports of a boy from The Royal Institute hanging 'round your room. Now its cool if y'all are friends and such, but with the Sports Festival only a couple months away."

Frisk could tell where this was going, she was fully aware of the rivalry between Mt Ebott and The BlueBloods (as they were lovingly dubbed) and the yearly Sports Festival was one of those times of the year, where everyone got a little too into the comcompetitive side of things.

"Just keep him where y'all can see him, and make sure he don't cause no trouble." the blonde haired girl waved to them and headed back towards the prefects table. It was then that both Inis and Tammy took their seats, trays in hand, watching after the retreating blonde.

"Was that Justinia just now?" Tammy asked as she poked Chara with the blunt end of her fork, before spinning it round and beginning to eat her lunch. Frisk nodded in response, she was just as curious as to why Justinia had felt the need to relay that, since it was now pretty well known that Frisk was counted among the friends of the Head Girl.

"Wait? Who's Justinia?" Inis asked curiously.

Frisk and Tammy both looked to her, before remembering she was new to the school. "She's a member of the prefects- like the student police force. She's pretty hardcore and is completely dedicated to justice. Makes sense that she's the strongest Yellow in the entire school." Tammy finished her sentence with an absent wave of her fork, before shovelling more of her pasta into her mouth.

"How do you tell who's the strongest?" Frisk smirked at that innocent look on Inis' face, she was so pure to the ways schools worked, it was actually quite endearing sometimes.

"Every three months; the school puts on a mini tournament between the students. It's how they rank our LVL and total progress over the school terms." Fae pointed towards Justinia. "Justinia is the current number one ranked Yellow within the school; she holds the highest accuracy rating and kill count among the Yellow students." she then rested her hand on the snoring Chara, who groaned and rolled her cheek deeper into her sub. "Chara is the highest scoring combatant amongst the Higher Curriculum, and the second highest in the whole school."

Inis didn't need them to tell her who was highest scoring in the whole school, the image of a certain red haired monster coming to the forefront of her mind. "It still shocks me to this day to see Chara fight for real. But if history has taught us one thing, it's that Red's are perhaps the most powerful of all Humanity."

"Chara's a Red!?" Inis stood up suddenly shock plainly written across her face. She saw that everyone was staring at her and sat down slowly, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink, "But I thought Reds were super rare?" she continued in a whisper, her eyes afixed to the sleeping brunette.

"They are." Fae replied bluntly, "Unlike most SOULS being a Red is an entirely hereditary trait, and if studies are to be believed, only if both parents are Reds, otherwise the child takes the colour of the none Red parent."

"But...what trait is a Red?" Inis placed her hand over her chest, the blue light emitting from between her fingers was warm, and it was definitely having an effect on Frisk. She realised when she heard Frisk's breathing pick up. "Ah! Sorry." she hid her SOUL away again. "I mean; Integrity governs a Blue SOUL like mine and yours, Fae. While Justice is defined by Yellow. So what trait does Red symbolise?"

Fae gave a warm smile. "Well, if you believe the old stories like me, then a Red SOUL symbolises Love." Inis gave her a dubious look, Fae just laughed sweetly.

"It ties in with whole- hereditary thing. There are some old stories that believe- for every Red born, another is born a month or two apart, and that they are soul mates." Fae puffed her cheek in annoyance as Tammy finished explaining without any hint of endearment. "But... Since, Chara here is the only Red I've ever met, and she's with Frisk; who we all know can't summon her SOUL yet. I'd say there's no prove of that theory to me." She then realised how cold she had sounded and turned to her now slightly dejected friend. "Ahh, shit. Sorry 'bout that, Frisk." But the brunette just waved the apology off.

The group finished their meals and just sat talking, when Chara finally rose from her sandwich pillow with a snort. "Huh? I'm awake." she dragged a hand down her face and let out a yawn, she glanced around and saw her friends smirking at her. "What?"

Inis was stifling her laughter and pointed to her cheek. "You, uhm, you've got something here." She snorted back laughter, as the brunette peeled off a slice of tomato that was stuck to her face.

"Gross." she flicked the fruit slice at Tammy, and got her square in the forehead. "Bullseye!" She called, before a pudding cup whizzed past her head and hit the person sitting behind her. The air around their table went still, as the now pudding covered individual rose to their feet and slowly turned to face them.

The room descended into chaos at that moment, as a food fight broke out; laughter, screams of joy and disgust aplenty filled the room. Frisk laughed merrily as she ducked under a thrown jelly, launching her own slice of cinnamon and butterscotch pie at a group of students across the room.

She quickly ran out ammunition, and ducked under the table, laughing as she was joined by Inis; who had a large helping of chocolate cake smeared across her cheek. "Welcome to Mt Ebott." Inis smiled wide, having the time of her life.

But all good things come to an end, as group of on duty prefects burst into the room. "What is going-" his words were cut short, as a tuna and egg salad sandwich slapped him directly in the face. The room grew quiet and still, all eyes afixed to the honey haired prefect who looked like he was about to explode. "Everyone here will be serving three months detention and whoever instigated this childish display will be immediately suspended!"

The whole room voiced their protest- three months was unfair by any standard. But the smug bastard just sneered at the gathered students. "If there's a problem, then you can always try to challenge _my_ decision."

No one was going to be that dumb. While most of the prefects were hand picked by Undyne, and most were good people, who cared about upholding the rules of the school, there were those who got in because their wealthy parents paid exorbitant amounts, it was individuals such as this group, where the prefects only wanted to abuse the power they were given..

"Now. I believe that punishment does not fit the crime." a voice rose from amidst the crowd, the prefect swiveled his furious glare to the source only for his face to immediately turn pale, as Frisk and her friends recognised a familiar white haired individual stand from his seat near the back of cafeteria.

"H-Headmaster?" If it were possible, Frisk's jaw would have hit the floor along with Chara's, yet Inis was unshaken by this reveal. "I-I didn't see you there," the prefect stammered in a thinly veiled attempt to appear calm.

"I'd imagine so," Gaster replied as he began making his way towards the prefects. It was now that Frisk noticed his black lab coat was smattered with what looked like strawberry sundae, he also tried to be very nonchalant about the fact he was holding orange jelly in his hands behind his back. She couldn't help smirking at the knowledge that their headmaster was nothing but a big child, despite his intimidating presence.

"Because if you were aware that I was here, you would have known, that I am not one to tolerate the abuse of power by those in authority." As he spoke, he seemed to grow more imposing, Frisk could see the years of experience reflected in how held himself, how he spoke with such command, without raising his voice.

"You would also be aware that I wholeheartedly took part in this little diversion." he chuckled as he lightly tossed the jelly at the nearest student, who laughed in utter disbelief as the dessert splattered against her face. He turned his steely gaze back to the prefects. "So are you trying to say; that your authority- paid for by your parents, might I add- overrides the authority of a faculty member?"

"I...I...no...b-but..." the honey haired teen floundered to find the words, but it was a fruitless endeavour, he had been caught- by the headmaster- abusing his power, he was screwed and he knew it.

"An articulate response," the room chuckled slightly as prefect turned a brighter shade of red. "You lot! Come here." he gestured to the prefects who were off duty, and were glaring at their comrades, clearly revolted by their actions.

The group rose from their table and moved to block any attempt of retreat from the group currently in the headmaster's cross-hairs. "Now," Gaster's tone told them they weren't going to like what he had to say, "Since you are so eager to prove yourselves so worthy of the authority as prefects. Then I feel it only fair, that you and your little group, take up the night patrol for the next month."

"That's outlandish! Our parents made it clear, we were not to take the night patrols!" the group tried to silence the outrage of their colleague. "Do you wish for our parents to pull funding from the school? One phone call, and my father will cease **all** donations." Gaster simply chuckled at the oblivious boy's threats.

"I think you overestimate your family's standing with the Human Monarchy," the boy lifted his confused gaze to the teacher. "You see both the Human Royal Family and the Monster Royal Family donate heavily to this institute. And they make a great point showing favour to the noble households, that donate too." He smiled wide, knowing he had won.

Gaster had been around a lot longer than these children, he had seen families far stronger than theirs- destroy themselves over far more foolish reasons, he had seen families weaker than theirs rise to prominence. The politics of the nobility was a never ending cycle, they liked to repeat history- never learn from it.

"Lieutenant Stell." Justinia stood to attention when he called out her name, "See that these students are escorted to Captain Truespear's Office and that they report for their assignment later this evening."

"Yes headmaster." Justinia bowed to him respectfully, then turned on the group they were escorting. "Move it!" The punished didn't resist, they were in enough trouble as it was and even they could tell when it was time to call it quits. "You bunch are a disgrace to your uniform! You'll be lucky if the Captain doesn't skin ya, and use yer worthless hides to decorate her office."

Gaster chuckled at the abrasive nature of the blonde, she was definitely worthy of Justice. He turned and looked around the room. "Well, I don't think it's fair to leave the poor kitchen team to clean up our fun. So," he rolled up his sleeves before quickly turning to Frisk with a kind smile. "I think it would best for you to close your eyes, Ms Frisk." She nodded and immediately shut her eyes tight.

She heard the old monster snap his fingers, and immediately the air picked up around her. She felt her hair whip around madly, and in a single moment of curiosity; she began to open her eyes only for a familiar hand to cover them. "Bad idea," she faltered, and relented after a pause, instead she just pictured the caring smile of the girl she loved in her mind.

The wind eventually died down and a calm fell over the cafeteria. Frisk blinked as Chara's hand fell away, smiling back at the tired face that greeted her.

Looking around her, she couldn't tell there had been a food fight at all, even their uniforms were completely spotless too.

She looked to Gaster, he looked tired and his right hand was trembling. 'It must have taken a lot outta him.' she thought sympathetically.

"Well then students," he tried to don that kind smile of his, but it was clear that is was perhaps a bit forced. "I think lunch break is about over. Off to class with you." he shooed them out the cafeteria and gingerly followed behind them. Frisk turned to look at the old monster, she noticed the way he favoured his right leg with each step.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. Frisk drifted through her lessons lazily taking notes, and only really giving her full attention when a question was directed at her. Instead she was too focused on the anxiety bubbling within her.

To say she was nervous about starting her 'rehabilitation' as Tammy called (and stubbornly refused to change it) would be an understatement. She had yet to tell Chara the plan, which was causing guilt to eat away at her. She wasn't sure how she was going to react to seeing Inis' SOUL again. It was going to be...eventful, to say the very least.

The bell ending last lesson rang and Frisk was busy packing up her things, she began making her way towards the dorms alongside Inis, when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her from behind them. "Frisk! Wait up!" they both paused to see Chara running towards them, shoving a poor high school student out of her way as she did, "Move it, ya runt!"

She fell in pace with them and smiled at Frisk, who returned the smile with a slight hesitation. "Frisk. I was thinking, that me and you should head into Ebott tonight. Kit invited me hang out with him and Dust, and I thought we could make it a double date thing. What do you say?"

The eagerness in both her eyes and her voice nearly rushed Frisk away, she would have given the girl anything she wanted if she could see that light in her eyes all the time. But a cautionary glance from Inis; had her gripping her arm and turning her head so she didn't have to see the disappointment on Chara's face.

"I'm sorry Chara, but me and Inis have plans tonight."

If Frisk had said; "I have plans." or "I don't really feel like it." Chara would have accepted it with a shrug and told Frisk not to worry about it. But the fact that she was spending time with Inis tonight, she couldn't control her emotions.

"Fine. Whatever." she didn't even wait for Frisk to explain before she walked away, she completely ignored Frisk when she called after her, she didn't trust herself to be around Inis right now.

* * *

Frisk's arms fell to her side as she watched her girlfriend storm away, she felt a pain burning in her chest as she recalled the hurt expression on Chara's face as she had turned away. She felt an arm hug her shoulder. "Hey. Don't look so glum, beautiful. She'll understand when we let her in on the plan."

But that didn't reassure Frisk now. She could see how her lying and withholding information was hurting Chara deeply. "I don't like lying to her." dropping her gaze, she found something more interesting in her feet to look at instead of the retreating brunette. "Why can't we tell her now?" She said half a question, and half a request.

She knew the reason why- because Chara was protective of her, and if she knew what they were planning, she would insist on being involved for Frisk's protection. She would limit how long Frisk would be exposed to Inis' SOUL, she would limit how much training did each day if she felt Frisk was pushing herself.

"We have to, beautiful. If we don't, then we'll never reach our goal by the time the family visit the school." Inis wasn't wrong. They had heard from Percy; that the matriarch of the val Tamnour family was going to be visiting the school to speak with Chara about the marriage, just before the Sports Festival. They had, at most, five months to break Frisk's phobia, hone her magic, and train her how to FIGHT.

Frisk had suspected she would have to lie to Chara to achieve their goal, but she feared the damage she was causing would only form a rift between them. "I know." she replied in barely a whisper, and started back towards the dorms to prepare for the long evening ahead.

* * *

Frisk and Inis arrived at the requested gymnasium around four thirty, they were surprised to see Nurse Nina standing amongst their friends, as well as Percy. "Ah, Frisk." Percy drew everyone's attention to the pair that had just entered the open room. He approaching them and ushered them both towards the group sitting on the bleachers.

"Hey punks. You ready to do this?" Undyne asked with her usual enthusiastic grin. Alphys waved to them while she and Fae were busy setting up a machine that looked far too complicated for them to even guess its function.

Frisk gave a nervous nod, but tried her best to hide her apprehension behind a fake smile. "Don't worry, Frisk," she lifted her gaze to the school nurse, "I'll be here incase of any complications."

Having Nurse Nina here did alleviate _some_ of the anxiety she was feeling. At least if she had a meltdown, they would have a fully trained, medical practitioner at the ready. "I've also discovered something that might prove helpful." she said, breaking Frisk from her thoughts. "I've learnt from my colleagues at The Royal Institute; that Percy may be able to offer more help than just your instructor," she turned to the noble, "Show her, Percy."

The white haired teen gave a courteous bow of his head and placed a hand over his shoulder. Immediately a brilliant purple light began to flood the room, as Percy lifted his hand from his chest and held out his SOUL for all those gathered to see.

The brilliant light was blinding at first, and many had to shield their eyes from the glow. Frisk however had a more immediate reaction, as her chest exploding in a familiar pain, and her legs gave out beneath her.

She dropped to all fours, clutching at her chest as her breath became slightly more laboured. But as soon as Percy snuffed the light of his SOUL, she immediately felt the pain leave and her breath returned to normal, despite her still racing heart.

Inis helped her to feet and she gave Percy a surprised look, he smirked as he pushed his glasses higher up the brige of his nose. "I'm the youngest of twenty-five potential heirs. I've struggled, and clawed, and fought my way to the top. I live and breathe Perseverance at this point in my life."

"Okay! Enough talking!" Undyne's voice filled the room as she rose to her feet. She walked over towards Frisk and picked her up under one arm, she crossed the room and set Frisk down in the middle of the gymnasium. "Sparks, Blue, you two ready over there?" Alphys and Fae gave her a thumbs up, keeping their focus entirely on their laptops. "Cool." Undyne slammed her fist into her palm and grinned maniacally. "Then let's get started!"

* * *

 **OKAY! I ended up going down the rabbit hole at one point and ended up making this chapter longer than I intended. I was originally going to post it like that, but then I thought to myself.**

 **'I haven't posted any slower chapters in a while. Why does something big alway have to happen?'**

 **So...Problem solved! But I won't lie; the next chapter is going open with something awesome!**

 **I had a lot of fun introducing Gaster in this chapter, strick, kind, and sees way too much. He'll be interesting as the fics progress.**

 **On a side note. I got that adventure all healed up. (I hope you're happy, Ro!) Urgh! Now I can't get rid of these villagers that have found my cave! Maybe I'll just roast them...no, the smell takes weeks to clear up. I'll think of something.**

 **Anyway. That's all for now. Hope you all have a fantastic weekend. Bu-bye!**


	17. Cracks

**Cracks**

 **Perseverance: The Purple SOUL of Humanity is the embodiment of Perseverance.**

 **This is the trait of those that struggle, it is the trait of the stubborn, of the resilient, of the survivor. It is trait of those that strive to achieve their hopes and dreams, despite the odds stacked against them.**

* * *

Undyne's arua flared to life, filling the air around her with this noticeable humidity: water began to drip from the ceiling, a low fog began to hover over the floor, and all around them, the distant sound of a roaring waterfall filled the air.

"Uhm, Undyne?" the eager monster looked back over her shoulder towards Alphys. "I-I think w-w-we should l-let P-P-Percy or Inis g-go f-first." Undyne stayed quiet for a moment, before her aura faded and she smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Heh, yeah. That's probably a good idea." She chuckled slightly embarrassed by her own brash actions. She gave Inis a high-five as the two swapped places on the mats. "Give us a show, punks!" she called as she stook a seat on the bleachers.

Inis and Frisk chcukled, shaking their heads slightly at their friends enthusiasm. "Are you ready?" Inis asked as she charged her aura. Frisk gave a short nod, and braced herself for the reaction her body would have to the blonde's SOUL. "Okay," Inis replied, uncertain but pressing forward as she placed a hand over her chest.

The blue glow filled the space between them, before it flooded the room in a deep blue hue. The others watched on in wonder as the glow continued to intensify, until finally it stopped and Inis appeared as a shining beacon of Integrity.

Frisk's reaction was much different; as the light grew and grew, so too did the pain blooming in her chest. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tight, she could feel her nails digging into her palms, she could hear the blood pumping through her skull, she could taste a familiar copper tang, but she fought back the urge to collapse; despite her legs beginning to tremble.

In the presence of this SOUL; she felt like she was standing before a great flame, she could feel the heat on her skin, causing beads of sweat to form and run down her brow. She didn't close her eyes, she forced herself to focus on the silhouette of her friend beyond the blinding light.

Then she felt something very different- a pulse, surged through her body and forced her whole body to go rigid, she felt her breath catch and realised she wasn't breathing anymore. She began to panic, to try and will some muscle to move, but she couldn't even twitch a finger or gasp a word.

Her vision faded to black, she felt like she was bring pushed somewhere deep within herself. She tried to resist at first, but try as she might, she couldn't slow or stop her consciousness moving deeper within.

A light began to bloom in the dark, a hope sparking within her, as she breathlessly began to claw her way across the floor beneath her, towards what she hoped was the way out. She pushed herself forward, her lungs screamed for air, she felt the tears roll down her cheeks, and she was certain she heard a woman's voice in the distance. But all she saw was this light, and she cared only about moving towards it.

Her body screamed in agony, she felt her nails breaking as she dragged her body across the floor, she saw the blood on her fingers, but she kept going. Even when the light changed from the warm, hopeful glow of sunlight, to a burning red, she kept going.

The strength within her began to grow as she came closer to this flame, she pushed herself up on unsteady feet. Slowly, she began to hobble towards the flame, her mind and body screaming for her to reach it!

Slowly her pace increased, she began walk faster, then to jog, then run, until she broke out into a full sprint. The need to breathe completely forgotten, as she felt the strength returning to her tired body. She pushed onward, the light growing bolder and brighter, the source coming into view.

She stopped, spying a statue of a small child that looked familiar to her, but she couldn't say why.

The child was kneeling, its head bowed, and in its cupped hands- was a small red flame.

The flame was close to dying, a breeze from within the dark caused it to dance wildly. Frisk felt her legs move of their own volition, she reached a hand out towards the flame, she couldn't tell why, but she felt like the small flame was calling to her. That it needed her to be its source. To be its fuel.

Suddenly, her body locked in place, she was frozen to the spot, her muscles once more refusing to heed her command. She strained against the paralysis to try and reach for the flame, she was so close, if she could just...but something tugged her back. She resisted it, struggling further, ignoring the urging for her to come back, she strained further, but her body refused to move.

Suddenly, she was forced back harshly, she cried in despair as the flame faded into a red light once more, then to just a break in the darkness, until it was consumed by it entirely and her body once again screamed for air.

* * *

Her eyes shot open and she inhaled sharply, her chest rising as she filled her depleted lungs with much needed air, her hands- that had been numb and cold, tingled as she felt the mat beneath her fingers. She blinked as her eyes burned from the illumination of the gym lights above.

She sat herself up with a groan wincing as her stiff muscles refused to comply, she looked at each of those gathered: Inis and Fae had tears running down their cheeks, both wearing a look of the utmost relief. Tammy and Percy were staring at her completely in shock over something, their faces drained entirely of all colour. She could see Alphys and Undyne off to the left, the larger of the two hugging the smaller close, while she sobbed into her girlfriend's chest.

"Wh-what happened?" her words came out hoarse and she noticed how dry her throat felt, her lips cracked as the words passed through them. The others looked to her and then to Nurse Nina, who was already checking Frisk's vitals.

When no one answered her, Frisk grew a little worried and irritated. What were they keeping from her? She wondered, but Nurse Nina set her curiosity to rest, as she spoke in a rather dry tone. "You left us, Frisk. For thirty seconds, your heart completely stopped and you no longer drew breath." She didn't even flinch as she spoke, instead continuing on with her work.

"I-I...what?" She couldn't wrap her head around it. She had died? For thirty seconds, she had left this world for good. She couldn't process it, then the memory of what she had experienced began to creep back in.

She couldn't have died, everything that had happened to her in the darkness had felt so...real. She remembered the pain in her hands, the light of the flame, the coldness as she was pulled away from it. And that desire...that overpowering, all-consuming desire to reach the flame. It hadn't been a dream, she had felt everything! She hadn't died, so then, what had happened to her?

"We should proceed with caution on the next attempt." Percy's words broke the relieved silence, but immediately all eyes were on him, and most were angry glares.

Tammy grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up. "Are you fucking kidding me!? What the hell is going through that head of yours- to think we'd let her do that again!?" She growled in his face.

He reached a gloved hand up and wrested her grip off him, he brushed his shirt down and shot her an indignant look, "The fact that if we do not press on then Chara will be forced to marry Dorian." He held her fiery gaze, until she turned away in utter disgust, and perhaps a little defeat.

"Are you okay, Frisk?" Fae put a hand on her shoulder, but she barely felt it. She reached a hand up to her chest, it felt so hollow.

When she had been in the presence of the flame, she had felt an urgency, but also an overwhelming sense of joy, and a wholeness she had never experienced before. She longed for that feeling again, and as the tears began to fall from her eyes, she listened to her friends bicker as they all misinterpreted her tears of grief- as tears of fear.

"We ain't doing that again." Inis stood up and took Tammy's side. "I'm not risking my friend like that again, just so you can keep your cushy position." She shouted while pointing a finger in Percy's direction.

Percy's neutral expression shifted into anger. "If you think that's my only reason; then you are poorly mistaken." He stepped forward to accept the challenge of the Blue.

"Oh what? When the hell did nobles start giving two shits about the common folk?" Inis returned.

"Not all of us are like those assholes that you people only seem to focus on." he countered, he closed the distance, so that he was pressing his forehead against Inis. "And I notice you refer to them as 'common folk' and not ' **us** common folk' makes me question where you sit in that scale."

"The hell you implying, BlueBlood!?" she shoved him back hard and the two began to charge their magic to fight.

"That's enough!" Fae rushed to put herself between them. She held Inis' furious gaze, not bulking under the fire she saw within. "As much as it pains me to say it. Percy is right." Inis and Tammy both looked shocked and betrayed at the bluenette's choice. "We don't know how the worlds of nobles work. We can't hope to stop this wedding if we don't go down this route, and that means Frisk loses Chara for good. And I recall making a promise to a friend, to prevent that from happening."

"So you're willing to put Frisk's life in danger!?" Inis shouted back.

Fae swallowed hard, she was afraid of standing up to Tammy like this, but she wasn't the old Tamilia, she had changed for the better; surely she would see reason. "Yes."

A shdow crossed Inis' face, she flexed her hand and formed a fist, she began to close the distance. "Wrong answer." Fae didn't even have time to react, before her SOUL appeared in front of her and she was sent reeling into the air.

Percy threw his hands up, and countless purple threads weaved a web around Fae and caught her before she hit the ground. The white haired boy set her down gently, she nodded her thanks, and charged her aura.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" She looked to her friend, she was holding her gaze and she could see the resignation in her eyes. "Don't make me fight you two!"

"I'm afraid, MERCY is off the table at this point." Percy strode forward fo stand next to Fae, he turned his cold gaze to the two monsters. "And who do you two stand with?"

Undyne was quick to answer. "Well of course we're all for doing what's best for Chara! Right, Sparks?" She cast an enthusiastic smile down at her girlfriend, but Alphys refused to meet her gaze. "Al?" Undyne's shoulders fell as she stared down at her girlfriend completed baffled. "Come on. You've got my back right?" her voice trembled with uncertainty, but Alphys just walked forward until she was standing with Tammy and Inis.

She lifted her gaze, flinching when she saw the betrayal on Undyne's face, "I'm s-sorry U-Undyne." But betrayal quickly turned to pride, as Undyne took her place beside Percy and Fea.

"Don't be. You're standing by what you think is right. The Alphys I met years ago wouldn't do that," she smiled wide, "I'm proud of you." Alphys blushed a deep crimson, turning her yellow scaled face a rather amusing shade of orange. But she shook off the compliment and fixed Undyne's group with a steely gaze.

"I-I c-c-can't s-stand b-by and w-watch m-my f-f-friend g-get h-hurt." Alphys inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, her aura sparking around her, filling the room with an electrical charge. "Frisk's life is more important to me, than stopping such a heinous plot!"

Undyne grinned eager to begin, she held out her hand and summoned spear made of mana. "So. A three. Vs three duel?" She tapped her spear to the ground, a barrier began to form around them, "Nurse Nina will be witness, and the loser must concede to the victors plan."

* * *

"Stop." Nina heard the harsh whispered, turning to see Frisk rising to her feet, her head bowed low, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. She took a step towards the barrier, and nearly collapsed once more. Nina caught and helped her steady herself, she gave Frisk a concerned look, but when she saw the fire burning in her eyes- she couldn't deny that

The two groups began to charge their auras, when they saw the movement beyond the barrier. All thoughts of fighting faded, when they saw Frisk stumble and catch herself on the arm of the bunny monster. Undyne tapped her spear again and the barrier faded, allowing the stumbling Frisk to approach them. "Please, stop." her voice cracked as she choked down her tears.

"Frisk?" Inis made to move to help, but Frisk shot her a glare that froze her in place. The blonde instead tugging at the jewelled bracelet on her wrist.

Frisk's gaze moved from each of her friends, never lingering for too long as she spoke in a dominant voice. "I am not going to stand by and let the best group of people I've had in my life in a very long time, tear each other apart over something that is ultimately my decision." She fixed her gaze on Tammy's group. "I know you're concerned, and perhaps terrified of what just happened, but I am going to keep doing this, because I don't know what, but something amazing happened while I was...gone," she swallowed hard as she faced the realisation that she might not come back next time.

She turned to Percy's group, smiling at the determination on their faces. "I'm not giving up. I have someone far too important to lose if I do, and if I'm not willing to put my life on the line for her," she fixed her gaze on the grinning Undyne, "then I have no right to say 'I love her'."

She bowed her head, so her eyes were focused on her hands. "I appreciate that you all care about me so much, but...I make the decisions that define my life." She pushed down that one particular memory that haunted her everyday, she had to believe she could move past it- for Chara's sake. "I'm going to keep trying. I'm going to stay determined. And," she lifted her head once more, a heartwarming smile on her lips and a fire burning in her eyes. "I'd really appreciate it if you all stayed by my side and helped me."

They looked to each other, perhaps realising how ridiculous they were all being. This wasn't about what they wanted. It was about helping Frisk, helping her protect someone she cared deeply for.

The tension died down as the group said their apologies to each other, the only two who kept their distance was Percy and Inis; the pair shared a look- it was best described as suspicion. But the group converged back around Frisk, ready to try again, but Nurse Nina stepped in, she made it clear, that if Frisk goes into another state like earlier; then she may actually die for certain this time.

"So we give it a week." Tammy suggested. "That gives Frisk plenty of time to recover. Then next week, we meet up back here, and try again."

The plan was made and the date was set. Fae and Alphys collected their results, and promised to share them with the others when they had got a sound translation.

* * *

The weekend brought about a sigh of relief from Frisk as she woke up that morning. She had been training her physical self all week, her arms and legs felt like lead, and her abs burned from all the crunches, sit-ups, and squats Undyne had her doing. She was covered in numerous bruises from her training with Percy- he was nearly as ruthless as Undyne, but at least he remembered she was human, and didn't have the exuberant levels of stamina that all monsters (and Chara) seemed to possess.

She rolled onto her side, eyeing the empty side of her bed solemnly. Chara had refused to even talk to her since she shot her down earlier this week. She was hurting, and it was her fault, and there was nothing she could do, and it was driving her mad!

She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it until her lungs were depleted of air. She dropped her hands onto her bed with a huff. She was fully aware that there was **one** thing she could do, but it would ruin their whole plan, and she didn't want to risk not being ready to challenge Dorian.

"Why is everything getting so complicated?" asking her ceiling was going to achieve...nothing. She would have stayed and searched for answers all day, but there was something she had to do.

She pulled herself out of bed, quickly readied herself for the day, grabbed her phone and left the dorm with a hurried goodbye to Inis. She walked down the halls towards and headed down the stairs, passing a couple of chatting girls along her way.

"I can't believe she did that." The taller one whispered.

"I know. I thought she had mellowed since..." their conversation ceased as they saw her approaching.

She made no attempt to greet the girls, pursing her lips as she passed them and walked out of the lobby. The winter chill hung heavy in the air and now it was threatening a storm that had been building up these last few days.

She eyed the clouds, biting her lip she wondered if this was the best possible day to do this, she very nearly turned back around, when she saw Chara walking towards her, head down and hands shoved in her pockets. "Hey, Chara." she waved cheerfully, the brunette lifted her gaze and halted for a moment.

"Mornin'" she mumbled as she brushed past Frisk, leaving the smaller brunette to battle the urge to run after her and explain everything or just keep walking. She chose the latter, but by the time she reached the metallic gates, she couldn't ignore the pit in her stomach any longer.

She stopped in her tracks, her hand scrunching the letter in her bag tightly. She needed to send word about their plan to the Queen, but... She gave an exasperated growl and turned on her toes, storming back in the direction of the dorms.

Luck must have been in her favour or the stars were aligning for her, because she ran into Asriel and his friends on her way back to the dorms. "Where is she?" She demanded, giving the prince a look that made him smirk.

"She's back in our room," he waved her off as he walked past her and headed towards the entrance to the school grounds. "Keep it PG!" Frisk turned a brilliant shade of red, huffing when she heard the Prince of Monsters laughing boisterously at her indignant expression.

What was it so audacious for her to have perhaps thought of Chara that way? To...perhaps have a few very heated dream that left her a flustered wreck the following morning.

She spun round, still completely flustered at the implication of Asriel's words. It was perfectly normal to have thoughts like that! She was a (somewhat) perfectly healthy sixteen year old. These kinds of thoughts were-

Her thoughts were immediately cut short as she walked into the dorm building door with a rather loud crash.

Groaning both from pain and humiliation, as she tried to ignore the few stifled laughs while walking through the ground floor of the dorms. She started up the stairs, and could feel a bit of her fire returning, she didn't care what the others said anymore! Chara had a right to know, and if she decided to not be a part of it, then at least there would be no more secrets between them.

Arriving outside Chara's dorm, she rapped her knuckles against the hardwood door and waited. She could hear noise inside and she saw a shadow move past the bottom of the door, but it remained shut.

"Chara," she kept her voice steady, "Let me in. We need to talk." She waited patiently, she'd wait all day if she had to, but that wasn't necessary as she heard the lock shift and the door open a crack.

She only saw the left side of Chara's face, but she could see the exhaustion and sorrow plainly. She raised a hand and lay it flat against the wooden frame, speaking in an even tone. "Please let me in."

Silence followed, until the door closed once more and the sound of a chain being shifted lifted Frisk's hopes. The door opened wide and Chara motioned for her to come in.

Shutting the door behind her; Frisk held her gaze on the brunette, she now saw the bruising around her knuckles and figured she had been fighting again, and it was likely because she had been keeping secrets from her. "Chara, I-" she stared but was immediately cut off by Chara.

"Look," she said sharply, "If you're here to end things, just get on with it." She dropped down onto the couch and folded her arms over her chest, refusing to meet Frisk's eyes. "I've got no time for people who sugarcoat it or try to make excuses."

Frisk just stared at her in...shock? No. Anger.

Everything Frisk had wanted to say had just flown out the window, as she let her outrage fly. "How could you even think that!? How on earth, could you think I didn't want to be with you!?" Chara met her rage with her own burning emotions.

"Oh I dunno! Maybe because you've been hanging around Inis a whole lot lately!? Maybe because the plans you make with her are more important than hanging out with me!? I'm not fuckin blind, Frisk! I can see the way she looks at you, and it boils my blood!"

Frisk was completely dumbstruck with rage. Did Chara actually think...? "Is that what you think of me!? That I'd jump into the first arms that comforted me after you left? How little do you think of me!?" She shot back. "Well news flash for you, Chara Dreemurr. I'm not doing anything with Inis!"

"Oh really!?" Chara bolted to her feet and closed the gap between them. "Then explain why the hell everytime I see you with her, you're awfully touchy-feely with her! I mean, she even calls you 'Beautiful!'"

Frisk was about to retort with the fact that Inis called everyone 'Beautiful' but she stopped herself when she realised- she didn't. She reserved that nickname entirely to just her. Frisk felt some of the fire within her die out, as she avoided Chara's gaze sheepishly. "I'll...I'll talk to Inis. She needs to know that nothing can happen between us." She lifted her gaze and smiled at Chara. "Because I'm already with someone I love."

Chara felt those words like a shot through the heart. She would have easily forgotten her anger entirely and thrown herself at Frisk, all the while kissing her senseless.

Yet even now- with that kissable-as-fuck expression on her face- Chara just knew; Frisk was holding something back. She stood up and closed the distance, raising her hands up, she rested a hand on Frisk's arm and the other cupped her jaw, Frisk leaned her head into the gentle touch, but still couldn't bring herself to meet Chara's gaze.

"Frisk. That's not all there is, is there?"

A small part of her wanted it to be all, she wanted things to smooth over, so that she could just enjoy the time she left with her girlfriend. But fate is cruel, and reality even more so.

Frisk wrapped her hand around the one resting on her jaw and pulled it down, squeezing it tightly, more so for her own reassurance than for Chara's. "No," she finally replied quietly. Chara felt her heart drop at the confession.

"I know, Chara." The brunette in question raised a brow at her girlfriend, "I know about your engagement."

The light immediately faded from Chara's eyes, dropping her chin to rest against her chest, an 'Oh' was all she could muster, but Frisk lay her fingers under her chin and lifted her head to meet her apologetic gaze.

"There's more...and please don't be mad..." Chara's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why?" she dragged her question out, only further increasing the nervousness within the smaller brunette, who was squirming under her narrowed gaze.

And then like a bolt of lightning. Frisk blurted out everything: from Percy showing up at her dorm, to her emotional breakdown over their plan, to the events of their first attempt. She left nothing out.

When Frisk finally stopped, they were no longer sharing the same space, Chara was now leaning against the island that divided kitchen and lounge, her arms folded over her chest and her red eyes following the nervously pacing Frisk.

The silence around them went unanswered, until Frisk just couldn't take it anymore. "Will you just say something!" she shouted.

Chara just lowered her gaze. "What do you want me to say? Fuck, I don't even know how I'm supposed to feel right now." She leaned back and lay her hands on the cool kitchen surface. "Should I be happy? Happy at the fact that I have people who are willing to go so far for me. Ashamed, because of what I said to the woman who raised me?" she gave Frisk a look that made the girl's chest tighten. "Betrayed, over the fact that those same people tried to do this behind my back?"

Chara's knuckles turned white hot as her she tightened her grip on the counter. "No," she shook her head vehemently. "I know. I'm fucking furious!" Chara threw herself at Frisk and grabbed her roughly by her upper arms. "What the fuck were you thinking!?"

The smaller girl just stared up at her, eyes wide with a mix of hurt and fear. "Did he tell you what could happen!? Did you even think as to why commoners don't challenge nobles!? He'll kill you!"

Frisk shot her a look, the fire within burning anew. "Why? Do you think I'm so weak I can't fight back against some nobleman? I'm not weak, Chara. I'll train, and I'll unlock my SOUL and I will protect you for a change!" But Chara wasn't listening. She released her hold over Frisk and turned her back to her.

"Chara. I want to help you. I don't want to lose you, please, let me do this for you." Chara knew that if she looked behind her and looked into those pleading, gorgeous eyes, she'd cave.

That was just it, Frisk was the only person in this whole world who could shatter her resolve so easily. And the thought of her fighting- of her facing Anthony in a duel. She would be powerless to stop him. She couldn't lose Frisk like that.

Swallowing hard, Chara forced the horrid feeling in her stomach down, while at the same, she forced the words to the surface. "I forbid it."

Frisk blinked in surprise as the words left Chara's mouth. 'She forbid it!?' She had no right to forbid her doing anything! She was her own person and Chara didn't own her!

"You what?" she spat, "You _forbid_ it? Who the hell gave you that right over me!?" Chara wouldn't even look at her. "I'm not your property! I don't belong to you! And you sure as hell don't get to tell me what I can and can't do! Especially like that!"

"Isn't that how all nobles treat their pets?" Chara's words felt like a slap to face, punch to the gut, and a knife to the heart, all at the same time. Pet? Was that how Chara really viewed her? She gave a choked laugh, the tears already rolling down her cheeks.

No! She refused to accept it! "Shut up!" her voice made Chara flinch, she could hear the pain, the heartbreak, but kept her icy gaze on the door. "That's not you! I know you, Chara." She closed the distance and wrapped her arms around Chara's waist, the taller girl was trembling as she fought back tears.

"You're kind and warm, you care deeply about the people who are most important to you, and you hate to see them hurt. You're always ready to put yourself between them and harm, even if you don't come out of it unscathed, you always smile and make sure they're okay first. And I know you love me. I see it everytime you look at me."

"So if you can see all that," Chara sobbed into her hand, "then why can't you just do as I ask? Why are you trying so hard for me? Why can't you just let me protect you from... _that_ world!?"

"Because if I let you alway protect me. One day, I know I'll lose you." Her fingers clawed at fabric of Chara's shirt. "And I'm not strong enough to face that."

Chara said nothing, she remained completely silent, her words lost and her resolve crumbling- there had to be a better way. This surely wasn't their only choice?

"And I can't lose you." She finally whispered. "But if you fight him, and even if you win, you'll never be able to go back. You'll be a part of that world, forever. And I don't want to see you lost to it." She turned around in Frisk's grasp, using her thumb and finger, she tilted Frisk's head up so she could look directly into those lilac eyes that drove her wild.

"That world is cruel. It takes kind, good hearted people like you, and it either destroys them or turns them into conniving back-stabbers." She couldn't mince her words, she had to let Frisk know what would happen, she expected to see understanding, acknowledgement, or even worry, instead she saw a smirk dance across her girlfriend's face.

"So does high school." The two girls stared at each other, silently searching the others gaze, until they both broke down in quiet laughter.

"Oh my Rune, Frisk." Chara managed through her laughter, shaking her head, but smiling as the tension between them was completely forgotten. "I'm sorry I said that... I shouldn't be trying to push you away," she tightened her hold around Frisk's waist, "when all I want to do is hold you closer."

It was Frisk's turn to shake her head. She hated that such cheesy charm was working on her. "I'm sorry I kept this from you. And I'll talk to Inis. I don't want to lose the best thing that's happened to me in years."

Chara rested her chin on top of Frisk's head, sighing happily as she buried herself in the scent of her girlfriend. Smiling she pulled back so she could look Frisk in the eye, the sadness was still there, and that distant lonilness the girl had endured, she feared would alway be there, but there was a fire behind it all, a drive to fight, a level of determination to rival her own. She was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame, and she wanted to bask and burn in Frisk's fire.

"Frisk." Chara whispered, her lips moving closer to Frisk's, a very different flame fueling Chara forward. Frisk's lips parted, as she stood on her tiptoes, closing the gap between them inch by painful inch.

A flash of light suddenly split the sky, illuminating the room, swiftly followed by a roar of thunder. Frisk's eyes opened, she chuckled low to herself, the moment chased away by the thunder. She turned her gaze back to meet Chara's; expecting to see that adorable embarrassed smirk on her girlfriend's face.

Instead she saw fear. Blood chilling, paralysing, pure terror in the taller brunette's eyes.

* * *

 **Now I know that final part may have been a little bit of a tease. *ducks under a table as a computer screen is thrown by an angry reader* Whoa! Take it easy! It was just too much of a perfect moment to pass up.**

 **Does it make me a bad lizard because I enjoyed writing the fight between Chara and Frisk? It had to be done, besides drawn out drama gets too...dramatic... *makes mental note to hurt Sans later***

 **Sooooooo. I'm guessing some people are confuddled as to what happened to Frisk. Let's just call it- an out of body experience, except it was within herself...yeahhhh...sounds totally legit.**

 **Hope you're ready for the fluff! Next chapter folks! They'll be so much fluff! BE WARNED! I just need to think of something very specific for the chapter, so this one might take me a bit longer than usual.**

 **Anywho. I'm now apparently the newly elected guardian dragon of those peasants and their village. It was annoying at first, but they bring me all kinds of strange and wonderful treasures to add to my horde.**

 **There was one who gave me this really weird white wand with bristles on the end. He said it was a 'Wand of Cleaning!' I haven't seen magic like that before! Imma go try it out! Bu-bye!**


	18. What Demons Fear

**What Demons Fear**

 **Perseverance- continued: The Purple magic of Perseverance takes the form of multiple strings that serve a variety of uses. The most common use is to trap their target, and force it move along a set path.**

 **A more skilled user however can use it ease an ally out of danger, and an exceptionally skilled individual will be able to use its multitude of strings to find and relay the location of specific targets.**

 **It's use requires steadfast focus and a unwavering will, even in the face of a powerful foe or amidst countless distractions.**

* * *

Frisk was at a loss at what to do.

Here she was, standing in front of Chara, having just reconciled some of the woes that had been plaguing them, and having been swallowed by the moment, had nearly kissed her with a passion that was less-than-innocent.

But that thought had completely been chased away by a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder, and as she now discovered, had paralysed Chara with a fear that was far too familiar to the smaller brunette.

She tightened her grip on the girl's arms. "Chara?" she had to help her, she had to snap her back from whatever memory was gripping the taller girl. "Chara look at me," she pleaded, but the memory had her in its grip.

Another flash and roar, and Chara's entire body reacted as she began to tremble in Frisk's hold. Even when she looked directly at Frisk, it was like she was looking right past her, at something the smaller brunette couldn't see or experience.

Another bolt, and Chara seized up, her breathing becoming erratic as her eyes darted around the room, searching for something, or as the idea crept into Frisk's subconscious; someone.

No doubt only her family had ever seen her like this, and no doubt they knew how to help her when she ended up in this condition.

Guilt welled up in Frisk, she felt utterly useless again! Chara needed someone to protect her right now, and she couldn't even get her to look at her.

Another bolt, and this time Chara gave a strangled cry. Frisk looked up and she could see the tears in Chara's eyes, she looked terrified, she was defenceless and lost as the winds outside howled, and the rain beat against the window.

And as one more bolt sounded, Chara finally looked down at her girlfriend, tears running down her face, her body trembling like a leaf, her hands rested on Frisk's cheeks. "Help." she managed one single strangled word, before another bolt rendered her mute again.

Frisk didn't think, she just acted as this bolt struck. She swung herself round, still holding Chara and forced her backwards towards the couch.

Normally the taller girl would have easily been able to catch herself, but in her current state, she fell backwards and collapsed helplessly onto the couch.

Frisk reached up and grabbed the woolen throw, she pulled it down and wrapped it over them, they were in complete darkness, she brought her hands up and used them to cover Chara's ears, muffling the next crack of thunder.

As their eyes adjusted to the dark, they could now faintly make out each other under the blanket. Chara already looked more calm, but she still trembled under Frisk's touch.

Chewing her lips, Frisk thought about what more she could do; one thing did come to mind, but she wasn't sure it would work for Chara the same way it had done for her, when she was a child. Another crash from beyond the cover, her decision made as she felt Chara flinch at the muffled rumbling.

Frisk brought Chara's head down, so that her head was resting against her breast, she hugged the girl gently and began to hum an old and familiar melody.

* * *

Chara's eyes went wide when her ear was placed directly against Frisk's chest, she could hear the girl's calming heartbeat, but couldn't help the way the closeness made her cheeks flush with colour.

She felt Frisk humming before she heard it, she shifted her head and peered up into the darkness at her, but another bolt caused her to snap her eyes shut with a scared flinch.

Then Frisk began to sing.

 _Hear now the waves, Hear now the breeze._

 _Hear now the gulls, listen well and be at ease._

Chara's eyes went wide, her breath caught in her throat. This wasn't anything like the time she had sung on the coach, this was something else entirely different.

 _Feel the Sun, Feel the sand._

 _Feel the surf, doesn't it feel grand._

This was pure emotion. This wasn't some song in circuit, this was something close to Frisk's heart. And she was sharing it with her.

 _Farewell to woe, Farewell to fear._

 _Farewell to pain, 'cause I am near._

Chara lowered her gaze, she felt the fear fading with the song.

 _I'll hold you close, I'll hold you tight._

 _I'll hold you always, I'll be your light._

Her eyes began grow to heavy, she tried to fight it, but the song mixed with the soothing beating of Frisk's heart. Even as another crash of thunder rolled over, she didn't feel afraid; she felt warm, and safe.

 _Listen not to thunder. Listen not to fear_

 _Now hear my voice, Know that I'm here._

* * *

"Dammit Chara! Pick up!" Asriel pocketed his phone with an annoyed growl. He turned the last bend; Mt Ebott finally coming into view through the heavy downpour.

'I'm can't believe it! Of course it would hit while I'm shopping for the darn storm!' he couldn't believe his own rotten luck. He figured Frisk would be panicking right now, she had no idea how to deal with Chara while she was like this!

* * *

"Dude? Got enough chocolate there?" Pit chuckled as their group left the convenience store, Asriel's bag filled with a mix of chocolate bars, hot chocolate mix, and chocolate milk mix.

He scratched the back of neck, giving a nervous laugh. "Yeah, you know how Chara gets when she wants chocolate." He couldn't tell them the truth, they didn't need to know the truth surrounding days like this.

"Yeah! If it weren't for how she fights; that'd be her next best reason to be called 'The Demon.'"

"You're one to talk, Fido." Pit tossed the canned coffee at the dog eared teen, a playful smirk on his face, as the monster in question began ranting over his nickname. It was then he felt it, the first drop of rain. He lifted his gaze to clouds, a sense of dread filling him.

"I'm gonna start making my way back to school, guys." he said as the rain gradually got heavier. He heard his friends complain behind him, but he just waved them off and rounded the corner. That's when he heard it. The distant rumblings of thunder.

* * *

Admittedly it might have been faster to catch a bus back to Mt Ebott, but worry had clouded his judgement, so here he was, running headlong through a harsh winter storm, without a coat, trying to get back to his sister, who was no doubt freaking out at this very moment.

He finally burst through the doors of the dorm building lobby, ignoring the curious looks people were giving him, he bolted up the stairs; panting and cold and smelling like wet goat, he reached their floor, rushed towards their door and threw it open.

"Chara!?"

He was greeted by the sight of a wide eyed Frisk, sitting on their couch, bundled up in the green woollen throw with Chara; who was sleeping soundly, her head resting in the crook of Frisk's neck. He gave the brunette a questioning look, but held his tongue as another roar of thunder let loose, yet it didn't even disturb the sleeping Chara.

He looked back at Frisk, who was pleading for him to help her.

He gave a low chuckle at their situation, placing the bags down on the counter quietly, he crossed the room and scooped the sleeping brunette up in his arms, they both froze in place when Chara gave a low groan, her eyes fluttering slightly.

Frisk quickly and gently linked her hand with Chara's dangling one, and the sleeping girl smiled as the warmth filled her hand.

They entered Chara's bedroom, and Frisk realised that she had never actually set foot in Chara's dorm, let alone her bedroom. She took the opportunity to look around.

The walls were bare save for a darts board, which judging by the large gashes was punctured more with knives, than actually darts. She pointed to the board and Asriel just chuckled, giving his head a shake while he lay Chara down on her bed.

It was the nearly identical to Frisk's, except for the army forest camo-print covers and the Ruby Mew body pillow, it took all of Frisk's willpower not to breakdown laughing at the sight of the nerdy item.

The pair moved towards the door when Frisk felt the hand in her own tighten, she looked back to see Chara avoiding her gaze, but keeping a tight hold of Frisk's hand. "Don't... Don't leave me."

Thunder roared overhead, and Chara flinched under the covers. Frisk looked back to Asriel, the goat eared monster just waved them off dismissively and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Frisk walked to the edge of the bed and crouched low, she brushed a few loose strands of hair framing Chara's face behind her ear, letting her hand linger as she leaned to lay her brow against Chara's. "I'm not going anywhere," she said in a gentle whisper. "I'll stay by your side, as long as you'll have me."

Chara's response was to grab Frisk by her wrist and pull her down onto the bed next to her, it wasn't the first time they had shared a bed, but something between them was different now, and that made Chara's cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink.

The two just lay there, listening to the rain in silence, the occasional burst of thunder would normally have Chara crying, trying to hide under her sheets or in her wardrobe- anything to muffle the sound of the rumbling beyond these walls.

But lying here, lost in the lilac of Frisk's eyes, her fingers intertwined with Frisk's; she felt no fear, no terror, just peace- she felt safe. "Frisk... Thank you." Chara finally broke the silence, as she buried her face in Frisk's chest, still slightly flustered at the her own thoughts from before the storm had hit.

She was fairly certain if it hadn't have hit right then and there- they would have been using this bed for something far less innocent then just cuddling.

Frisk hummed her approval and stroked Chara's hair, doing her best to keep the scared brunette calm. She had missed this- not the whole terrified Chara part, that was a entirely new and shocking experience, but this- just being with Chara and being able to hold her.

She felt Chara nuzzle against her chest, and she suddenly pulled back with an exaggerated look of shock. "Did you just wipe your nose on me!?" She was trying to sound offened, but it just came out as bemused squawk.

"Yes," Chara laughed as she closed the gap between them. "But I did it with love." She held her arms out and gave Frisk her own iteration of the puppy-dog eyes.

Frisk didn't move, she chewed her lip to hide her smirk before she inched closer.

"Do you want to hold me again?"

"I want to cuddle!" Chara whined in a needy voice.

"Aw, poor baby," her kind smile fell away to a mischievous grin, as she rolled over and slammed the Ruby Mew body pillow down onto the Chara. "Than you can hug my rival!"

"Oh you are so dead." came Chara's voice, muffled through the pillow. She threw it aside and lunged at Frisk, who let out a giggling scream and dove out the way. But Chara was faster, and caught her by her waist.

After a minute or two of wrestling. Frisk was pinned to the bed by Chara, who began to mercilessly attack the girl with light, ticklish kisses. Frisk was helpless against the assault, and could laugh uncontrollably.

Chara for her part, couldn't get enough of that melodious sound. It was so rare and beautiful, and it made her heart flutter knowing that she was the only one able to get her to laugh like this, and she wasn't about to give that up.

"Mercy! Please!" Frisk said breathlessly, letting out on last chuckle as her laughter came to an end.

Chara responded with a crooked smile, and one final kiss on the tip of her nose, which caused the girl to give a squeak in protest. "Fine, but only until you admit I'm the greatest."

"Sorry - can't do that." She responded with a chuckle. Chara gave a grumble in response, but she let Frisk go and rolled off of her.

Chara lay on her back and looked up at her ceiling, she absently counted the small grooves, caused by her using her magic when she was bored, when she heard Frisk shuffle next to her.

The taller brunette turned her head to look at Frisk, who was wearing a worried frown - the sadness in her eyes accentuated. "You looked so afraid," her voice trembled as she remembered the look Chara had wore earlier today.

Chara smiled softly and stretched her hand out, pushing the loose hair behind Frisk's ear, while also affectionately stroking her cheek. "Hey," she said as she pulled their heads together, so that their brows were touching. "It's okay now. I'm fine, so long as you're here with me."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I should have known, I should have asked a long time ago." Frisk continued with a whimper. "I don't want to see you that afraid again. I'm never gonna let it happen again."

Despite herself, Chara couldn't help smiling at Frisk's proclamation, she sounded so determined. "So you can control the weather now?" she chuckled as the brunette puffed her cheeks in an adorable display of indignation.

A moment of silence passed between them. Chara trembled each time a bolt struck or a rumble resounded, but Frisk would tighten her grip on the girl's shirt and remind her that she wasn't alone.

"Chara?" Frisk broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Chara lifted her drooping gaze to Frisk.

Frisk felt extremely uncertain, as she looked into those shinning red orbs, but a wave of comfort ran through her as she focused on Chara's hand resting on her hip. "A-Are you afraid of anything else?"

Such a simple question, yet the seriousness could not be ignored.

Chara's expression went serious for a moment, she took a moment to consider her response, but gave a uncommitted shrug. "Dunno," she responded bluntly. "Nothing else has ever scared me as much as lightning."

The bruiser turned her gaze to the ceiling and her breathing began to steady, she was falling back to sleep, and Frisk wasn't too far behind - it was just too comfortable being here like this to resist.

Satisfied with the answer, she wrapped her arms Chara's waist and pulled herself close, so that she could rest her head against Chara's collar.

Once she heard Frisk's breathing level out in that adorable snore. Chara's eyes opened slowly, she looked down at the sleeping Frisk and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Yeah. I'm terrified of losing you." she confessed to the darkness.

* * *

Asriel pushed off from the wall next to Chara's room. He felt like he was betraying her trust by listening in on her conversation, but it's not like Chara wouldn't have done the same thing in the reverse.

He crossed the room and dropped down into his computer chair.

Putting aside the edit of last night's recording of ' _Denizen Evil 7'_ he was seriously starting to get sick of all the horror game requests at this point, he flipped over to his emails, clicking on a conversation he and his father had started a few days prior.

He read the last email his father had sent, in regards to the little development concerning Chara. Asgore had immediately insisted on coming to the school to see for himself, but Asriel had talked him out of the idea, it was still too early to jump to conclusions.

Asgore had relented, but he had given Asriel two specific instructions:

First, he was distance himself from Chara's social life and circles- done, since Chara spent most of her time with Frisk.

Second, he was not to tell her what she did. If she didn't learn to draw on and utilise the Flames herself, it would end in disaster.

That last one was the problem. He couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was about to come their way, something that would need them all to be at their best, and if Chara really could call on the Flames, the she needed to start training immediately.

Leaning back with a groan, he eyed the clock on his computer screen wearily. It was getting close to dinnertime, and he really couldn't be bothered cooking for three people. He grabbed his phone and dialed the usual pizza place he normally used on stormy days.

He wondered if things would ever settle down around those two, he hated that the feeling he got in return was unlikely.

* * *

The late winter storm raged on overhead. Darryl pulled his tattered coat as close as he could to his body, trying to push back the chill. He hobbled into an alleyway, cursing as he tossed the empty whiskey bottle to the ground.

It had been a sour week. Three times; some misfortune had stopped him from getting any money. Three times; a patrol car would roll by or his intended targets would turn off away from where he was lurking. And now he had been tossed out of the shelter for rooting through one of the volunteers' bags.

But as he rounded a corner, he spotted two teens standing there all alone just begging to be targeted. He licked his lips and reached into his pocket, removing the flip knife he had managed to swipe from a fence a few years ago.

They wore nice clothes, good shoes, and certainly looked out of place in this part of the city. He hobbled up nice and slow, not wanting them to spook them, when he closed the gap, he spoke up, trying not to slur his words too much.

"Right, kiddos. Be nice and calm and hand over all your money. I'm sure you want to get back home to mommy and daddy in one piece. So be good and..." but the words died in his throat as they turned to look at him.

Their faces were completely expressionless, they looked like they had seen far worse than him in their lives. But what made his blood freeze were their eyes.

The boy had an unnatural shade of gold that shimmered in the low light of the storm ridden dusk, there was almost something inhuman about them, like he was something more, but oddly something less at the same time.

The girl was even more unnerving. Her eyes almost appeared completely colourless, but when the shadows fell over her face, the piecing silver of her iris shone clearly. There was a disturbing knowledge to them, a wisdom no child should possess.

Darryl starting backing away slowly, never taking his eyes off the strange pair, he heard his knife clatter to the ground and like a scared animal, he bolted away from the unnatural pair.

He ran until his legs could no longer carry him, eventually coming to a stop in a deserted alley. Leaning against the wall, he tried to catch his breath and to stop his heart from escaping it's cage, but fear gripped him as he recalled those eyes, emotionless nearly- he'd seen HATE victims with more MERCY in their eyes than those two.

"I've seen the strings. He's no one important." the voice sent a chill down his spine, he turned to look at the mouth of the alleyway. There blocking any hope of escape was the golden eyed boy; he looked back at Darryl with eyes filled with contempt.

"Well then...if you're certain, my love." He spun and saw the silver eyed girl standing only a few inches away. She held out her hand and produced an Orange SOUL that was riddled with writhing black veins of HATE.

"Wha-what are you-" his words were cut short, as the silver eyed girl lashed out at him with such speed, he barely caught a glimpse of her arm moving. A sharp pain tore through him, and suddenly he felt weaker than normal. He looked down and saw the girl's hand gripping his SOUL like he had already kicked the bucket.

"Wah-wah-wait! Don't!" he watched in horror as his SOUL was ripped from his body, she held the sickly pale Blue SOUL in her hand, examining and appraising it like it were some kind of jewel.

"Had you only left on time that day. You'd still be able see your son and your wife. But you chose to work late, one time too many, and she left." The girl beheld the SOUL with a warm glint in her eye. "It's funny how like us, he is, my love."

The golden eyed boy approached them and gave the man a pitiful look. "He made a choice, and ended up with an existence none would envy." There was a hint of sympathy in his words, he seemed to genuinely identify with the homeless man. He then looked back at the man, and Darryl felt his blood run cold at the intent behind those golden orbs.

"Let us hope you serve better than you run a family."

And with that, the corrupted SOUL was shoved into in Darryl's chest.

The coldness took him first; a creeping numbness that spread up from his toes, travelled up his spine and along his neck until finally, he could no longer feel or move his face.

Then warmth; and not the warmth a bottle gave him on a cold night, but burning like fire. He would have screamed in pain, had any part of him been able to react, instead he just cried within his mind, begging for it to stop and for it all to be a horrible nightmare.

A light bloomed around him, and he finally realised that black and orange flames were crawling up his body; destroying his flesh, then immediately reforming it as something- someone new.

As the flames finally consumed his head, the final thought that passed across his mind- was the image of his son; a smiling young boy with burning red hair and kind green eyes, he wished him a better life, before Darryl was no more.

* * *

The two strange individuals looked down at their forms, as with the setting Sun, they changed from teens into adults, their cursed cycle of life reaching its midway point of today.

The two now fully grown individuals looked at the reshaped Darryl.

The dirty, matted, ginger mane replaced by clean and well kept ebony, the messy beard burned away to reveal a clean shaven face.

The cracked and broken fingernails now manicured and clean, the entire structure of his face had changed now, he was someone new entirely.

He reached his hands up and patted unfamiliar hands across his face, it was his face, but it felt...alien to him. His fingers grazed across the right side of his face, he felt the terrible scarring, skin pulled tight against his skull, his eye burned shut, his ear missing entirely.

He got to his feet and bolted further down the unfamiliar alleyway. The two adults looked to each other, chuckling at how the reaction of L's toys never changed as they followed after him slowly.

* * *

He ran until he found what he was looking for; a puddle of water in the middle of an alley. He dropped to his knees and looked deep into the murky water.

The reflection was tough to make out, and the ripples caused by the fast falling rain didn't help, but he saw enough to know it was his face, he was back, yet he was clearly changed.

He remembered that night clearly, he had caught wind of a pair of Reds trying to hide in Sun Shore, he knew he had to rid the world of their filth. He tracked them to their home, he would have made it quick, but they had caught him off guard by fighting back. He lost control, he burnt them bad, then he realised his mistake when he saw the girl under the table.

He remembered snapping out of his hatred, the only clear thought running through his mind being the need to protect the child, to try and repent for his error, but as soon as he reached out to grab her and pull her to safety, the child had done...something.

He couldn't tell what, but he remembered watching the world around him shatter, he remembered the flames that had been consuming his own body fading, and the pain disappearing like it had never been there at all.

Then it all went black, and he woke up in a hospital bed a week later, his face bandaged while his body showed no signs of the flames that had been consuming him that night. He knew he still had his life because of that child's strange magic, she had saved him- somehow. He remembered trying to get up and leave...only...them!

He spun and saw the familiar individuals standing at the mouth of the alleyway. He rose slowly to his feet, letting his magic flow through him, the rain turning to steam as the Flames of Loathing began to heat his aura.

"I believe he remembers us, love." the silver eyed girl said with a smirk.

"I think you're right, my heart." the golden eyed boy replied.

"You." he spat, "You did something to me! What happened!? Tell me!?"

The two individuals looked at each other bored, before they turned to look directly at him.

"It's quite the story." said the golden eyed boy.

"Are you sure you want to know?" added the silver eyed girl.

He felt HATE fill his mind, he ignited his palms; the poisonous black and orange flames licking at the hairs on his arms. "Tell me!" he roared at the two hell-spawned individuals.

They smiled sickly at him. "Only if you can tell us your name." They replied in unison with looks that would have caused a more sane man to flee in fear, but he feared nothing, not even these devils.

He inhaled calmly, he felt a warmth as his name returned to him, he cracked a smile and let the flames die away. "Cain. My name- the one I chose for myself when I set out on my task- is Cain."

* * *

 **Will.**

 **(ducks)**

 **You**

 **(ducks)**

 **Stop**

 **(ducks)**

 **Throwing**

 **(ducks)**

 **Computer**

 **(ducks)**

 **Screens at me!**

 **(gets hit in the face)**

 **OW!**

 **Okay, okay! I get it! I teased once more and then left it on a massive cliffhanger! I'm...**

 **Totally not sorry!**

 **(runs for the hills as an angry mob follows behind)**

 **An extremely long wait since the last update and I apologise for that, things have taken a crazy turn here for me. That new job wasn't for me, so I've gone back to my old job (my boss was super nice to give me my old job back)**

 **I'm feeling a hundred percent better now, so the updates should start occurring more frequently again! But yeah, that's all that's happened since last update. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **"There he is! Get 'im!"**

 **Oh crap! Gotta go! Bu-bye!**

* * *

 **This is actually a long needed redo of the chapter. The previous had a point where I think it ruined the pacing of the story a bit.**

 **I'm much happier with the re-work. I hope you enjoy the new edit as much as I do.**


	19. How A Dreemurr Came to be

**How a Dreemurr came to be...**

When Frisk awoke, the Sun had already set and she was still lying on Chara's bed, she pushed herself up with a groan, the events of the day swirling madly in her head.

Today had started so simple, and now it felt like things had just spun completely out of control - but in a strange, wonderful way.

She hadn't wanted to fight with Chara earlier, she had just wanted her to understand why she had to do this.

But the result had changed and now she knew something extremely private about the brunette.

She glanced down at the sleeping brunette, she looked so peaceful and calm - it was difficult to picture the rough and tough girl she presented to others.

It was as much of a mask, as Frisk's smile, but it worked to keep people at arm's length. Only the bold or the stupid were able to get close, and she wondered if she was actually worthy of being on those people.

After all - they had been together for three months now, and she was still barely breaking the surface with what she knew about the Dreemurr. It seemed like things were not right, like they should have known more about each other, before taking that leap.

But then there was what they **did** know about each other.

Chara was the first person to learn that Frisk's parents were dead, she had learned this and instead of using it against her - which Frisk had; to her own shame - believed the other girl would do. Instead she had reached out to Frisk and was trying to pull her up from her darkness.

And then there was what Frisk knew about Chara.

Like how she loved to play the violin - despite her mother forcing the lessons on her. How she enjoyed fighting so much because it gave her a sense of control.

And she knew that despite what Chara actually said; she really did love her family dearly. It showed in the way she spoke and joked with Asriel, how she always smiled whenever she mentioned King Asgore, and even in how the actions of Queen Toriel infuriated her.

Indeed, Chara loved her family, she loved her family so much, she was willing to sacrifice everything, because the Dreemurrs had done so much for her.

The it hit her like a bolt of lightning; she didn't actually know how Chara came to be a Dreemurr, she had never even asked. But a thought crept into her mind, looking down at Chara once more, she knew if she asked the stubborn girl, she would dodge the question with a joke or do something that would cause the questions to melt in Frisk's mind.

It didn't seem fair: Chara knew everything about her situation, she had pieced it together herself by just looking through her sketchbook, before she had even so much as said a word to Frisk. And to add to that conundrum; Frisk didn't even know if Chara's birth parents were even alive, or if she even knew them at all.

Filled with DETERMINATION, Frisk climbed off the bed and strode towards the door, she looked back at the peacefully sleeping Chara, she would learn all she could about the girl before the Sun rose the next day. And she had the perfect font of information sitting in the next room over.

* * *

Frisk shut the door behind her quietly, doing her best not to make a sound, as not to disturb Chara. She spun on her toes and spotted her intended target sitting at his desk, controller in hand and a look of absolute concentration on his face.

She approached him from behind and looked over his shoulder at what he was playing; it was some zombie game that was really big lately. She read his body language and could tell he wasn't enjoying the experience, but he was hiding it pretty well for the capture.

He gave a cocky laugh as he avoided some old guy with a hatchet. "You missed me! Try again, you fucked up cannibal! Go eat your mother's-"

"Asriel?" She tapped him on the shoulder.

In that single moment; the brave facade was gone, as the monster spun round and let out a startled bleat while also managing to topple his chair from the momentum of his sudden movement. "Owwww~" he groaned as he hit the ground.

Frisk stared down at the monster in complete bewilderment, he gave her a murderous glare as she attempted to contain her laughter. "Laugh and I kick your ass out." he warned as he saw that Frisk was losing the battle to contain her laughter.

With a snort, Frisk offered him a helping hand to get him back on his feet, he gave a chuckle and took her hand, pulling himself back upright. He picked up his chair and switched his recording off. "That's gonnna be a bitch to edit out," he said with a smirk. "Hungry?"

Frisk nodded and he directed her to the two pizza boxes sitting on the counter. "One's plain, the other's anchovies and pineapple." He laughed as Frisk pulled a face of disgust at the aforementioned combination while she helped herself to a few slices of plain. "Hey don't judge until you've tried it."

He plopped himself down on a beanbag and looked directly at her. "So. I take it there's a reason why you decided to scare me half to death?" he asked with smirk. She gave him an apologetic smile as she took a seat on a nearby armchair.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No you're not." He replied coyly, earning a nod and chuckle from the brunette.

Frisk took a bite of her pizza, she suddenly felt very unsure about going down this route, it felt sneaky, like she was betraying Chara's trust. "You want to know something 'bout Chara?" She gave him a look and he just chuckled. "It's written all over your face. You don't hide your emotions too well," he gave a soft chuckle at some unspoken thought, "that's another thing you two have in common."

Frisk felt a blush heat her face, but she coughed and steeled herself. "I wanna ask her, but we both know I'll get nothing out of her." He nodded in agreement. "So, you're my only choice, well there's also your parents, but..."

"But you're worried about it getting back to Chara?" She nodded. He sighed and leaned deeper into his beanbag, gazing up at the ceiling. "So, what do you want to know?"

Frisk swallowed with unease, she felt the mouthful of pizza slide down her gullet slower than normal and had to resist the urge to try and spit it back up. "How about at the beginning? How did Chara end up being adopted by the royal family of Monsterkind?"

Asriel kept his gaze afixed to the ceiling, but a fond smile spread across his face as he recalled the story he had been told by his parents. "I didn't think you would start with something so heavy. Hope you're ready."

* * *

 **Fifteen years ago**

The Dreemurr Family were visting a delightful tavern on the eastern side of Capital. King Asgore was dancing like a fool to a very poorly put together band with a group of factory workers, nobles and city workers alike. Meanwhile Queen Toriel watched the spectacle with their son; Asriel Dreemurr, who was laughing and squealing at the display in front of him.

Today was a day to celebrate. It was the crown prince's first birthday, and the whole kingdom- from the lowest street sweeper to the highest born noble was celebrating. Even as the storm above threatened to burst, it could do nothing to dampen the mood of every citizen of Capital.

Asgore scooped his son up in his arms and danced around with the happily squealing babe; the boy's long white ears flailing around as his father pranced about.

Toriel laughed as their son continued to squeal with delight, happy to see both her husband and child so carefree.

A hand extended to her, she looked up to see her husband smiling down at her, his hand begging for her to join him in his dance.

She gave a light hearted laugh and stood up, gladly accepting her husband's hand and joining him in his ridiculous dance. The three royals laughed and danced without a care in the world, and those gathered around them couldn't help joining in with the festivities.

Hours passed before they finally left the tavern, the storm was raging over head, but the rain was still holding back, giving the night air this strange electricity to it. They walked through the streets of the city laughing, while their guards flanked them and their agents also watched over them from the plentiful rooftops or dark shadows of an alleyway.

"I've been thinking." Asgore said through his laughter. "What if we took a trip to the coast this weekend?" he added with a broad smile, but he wasn't fooling Toriel.

"This wouldn't happen to be because of that meeting with the Human delegates this weekend, would it?" he chuckled nervously in response. Cradling Asriel in one arm, she placed her free hand on Asgore's arm, he looked down at her smiling face. "It will be fine, dear. I'll be right by your side, as will Gaster and Mandyne."

The broad chested monster sighed wearily and Toriel could see the exhaustion in her husband's face. These latest talks had been causing him no end of hassle, the humans were putting pressure on him to aid them in a joint military, scientific, and archaeological operation.

To aid in the recovery of the lost Gifts

It was their duty as Dreemurrs to protect and preserve the currently only remaining Gift: The Raging Flames. It was a duty entrusted to them by the Gods, but the chance to find the others: he could only imagine the hope they could bring to this world if they were recovered- and the destruction.

History had proven what powerful weapons the Gifts could be, he rightly feared what would happen if either race got ahold of one, or Rune forbid- all three . The balance between the two races could shift immeasurably in one's favour, and war could become all but inevitable.

"I know, Tori. It's simply a choice I never thought I would have to make." The hulking monster replied in a somber tone. "The Gifts were lost for a reason. It's a miracle that the Dreemurr clan still possess the Flames. But in the wrong hands," he looked down at their son, bundled up in his mother's arms. "I don't want our child to inherit a world of war and violence." He finished as he stroked a large thumb across the brow of their sleeping child.

"Asgore, I-" But whatever Toriel was about to say was cut short, as her fierce eyes focused on something in the direction of a small park. Asgore followed her gaze and saw what had stolen her attention.

Within the park, a sound could be heard over the thunder; a rather familiar sound. They could see the source from where they stood; a small wrapped bundle, lying in a patch of familiar golden flowers.

Toriel looked to Asgore, she saw the same reasoning in his eyes, as he no doubt saw in her's. Gently she passed Asriel to his father and made her way over to the crying bundle, she bent low and gingerly picked the seemingly abandoned child up, cradling them in her arms while the babe continued to cry.

The crying continued even as Toriel tried to calm them; it wasn't until the crying child opened their burning red eyes and saw the motherly smile on Toriel's face that they calmed down.

* * *

"There's more to it, but she should really be the one to tell you." He finished his story and tried to avoid her demanding glare.

"Asriel. What aren't you telling me? Do you really think that it will change my opinion of Chara? That it will scare me away?" she snapped. But then she noticed the shadow hanging over his eyes, and she felt a cold chill run through her. "You want that, don't you?"

He nodded and it felt like he had just slapped Frisk in her face. "Why!? What is it about me that you hate so much? I thought we were getting past that."

"We were- until you achieved something I could never could." He looked back at her with eyes void of emotion.

Frisk felt her blood run cold when she saw how soulless he looked. She was seeing the source of the all the fear the prince kept hidden behind his mask. There was something dangerous within him, and he was constantly fighting to keep it in check.

But he had lost, and she suddenly felt extremely afraid.

Asriel rose his feet, his movement appeared strained and painful; even now, he was fighting whatever was taking control.

"Since the first panic attack. I've tried to be the one to calm her. I've tried to be the one who could chase her fear of storms away." He looked down at her, his face having turned paler than usual, the shadows under his eyes becoming more pronounced. "But no, despite years of trying, I couldn't help her without bribing her. But you!"

'Run!' As soon as that thought popped into her mind, she bolted off the couch, scattering the remaining pizza across the carpet, and rushed towards the one place she knew she would be safe:

Chara's room.

But as soon as her hands wrapped around the cool handle, roots of red barbed vines burst from the wall and spread over the door, sealing it shut.

The obvious display of magic had the intended effect, as she felt her chest tighten, a familiar stab of terror filling her heart and mind.

But before the panic could fully set in, she was suddenly rushed by a barrage of vines. They wrapped around her arms, legs and neck, and spun her so she that was facing the approaching Dreemurr, they then pinned her to the wall adjacent to Chara's door.

As the vines began to choke the life from her. Asriel began speak in a voice that was higher in pitch and extremely disturbed. "And then you show up! You come into her life, and act like you love her! You make it look so easy to calm her! Why!? What makes you so special!?"

With each step, his size began to increase until he was slouched uncomfortably against the ceiling. Vines began to grow and crawl up his body, thorns biting into his skin, drawing beads of crimson from his veins.

Small yellow blooms began to sprout across the vines, while a particularly nasty vine began to creep over his head and began to take root in his left eye.

Frisk was beginning to pass out as the vines maintained their grip, she could feel the blood attempting to move through her skull. "Why does she need you, when she has us!? We'll get rid of you, and then we'll make sure Chara doesn't marry that piece of filth, and then we'll make sure she stays happy! WITHOUT YOU!"

Frisk was losing the fight, she gave a strangled cry, her limbs stopped thrashing and kicking and fell limp at her side. Her vision was going black, a familiar feeling began to take her, she was going to die.

"Flowey!" Chara's door and the vines holding it shut were suddenly reduced to splinters and scraps of flora. As the remains fell to the ground, Chara emerged; her eyes burning bright with magic, her aura flaring like a beacon. She took one look at the chaos unfolding in her dorm, before she fixed her furious glare to the now trembling monster.

"Let her go." The vines retracted back and wilted away into dry husks. Frisk fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air, but alive.

Chara began to approach Asriel slowly, who was backing away from his furious sibling. "Switch back now."

At her demand, Asriel, or Flowey as he appeared to be known in this state, suddenly felt a burst of courage. "We were only doing what you were too chicken to do!" His bravery fell away as soon he saw the grin on Chara's face. He tried to shrink away, trying to appear small and weak. "D-Don't do a-anything s-stupid now. Anything happens to me, happens to him t-"

Anything the entity had left to say was cut short, as Chara kicked him through the weak wood of Asriel's bedroom door. She turned to look back at Frisk, her glare softening when her eyes fell on the brunette. "I'll explain later. But I think you should go and get Nurse Bun."

Frisk nodded in agreement; fearful of both Dreemurr siblings at this very moment, she turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "Please don't lose yourself." Chara just chuckled as she cracked her knuckles, a wicked smile peeking around the side of her face.

"Never for this little weed." And she dissappeared into the room.

* * *

Frisk returned moments later with Nurse Nina in tow, she had tried to get Frisk to stop; so that she could check the few small bruises and the rather nasty red ring forming around her throat, but Frisk had basically pushed the nurse out of her office and in the direction of the Dreemurr siblings dorm room with no explanation.

The scene that she returned to was utter carnage; broken furniture, shattered windows, both bedroom doors completely destroyed, and both Dreemurr siblings slouched against the couch; beaten and bloody, but back to their old selves.

Chara noticed them arrive and flashed them a confident and visibly painful smile accompanied by a thumbs up, while Asriel sat there, refusing to meet Frisk's gaze. "By the Rune." Nina cursed, as she walked into the room. "I see you two have decided to redecorate the room again, and mess each other up pretty badly in the process." She remarked as she placed both hands on her hips. "Would one of you care to explain while I prepare?"

Chara answered with one word. "Flowey."

"Ah." Nina responded as she dropped her scolding adult routine, and instead adopted a more relaxed posture. She placed her palms flat together and inhaled calmy. "I think you should look away for this part, Frisk."

Frisk did as she was told and shut her eyes tight. A light flashed beyond her sealed eyes, she felt the static in the air that came with using magic.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

Frisk did just that, opening her eyes to see something she had not expected: _Another_ Nina. They both stood where there had once been only one.

Frisk blinked twice, before she quite literally fell back in shock. "Wah!" She cried as she stared wide eyed at the perfect duplicate.

Nina (who Frisk guessed was the original) smirked and shot Frisk a wink. "Well it has always been said that..." She started to say.

Her duplicate than picked up where the original left off. "...we rabbits are good at multiplication." Those gathered in the room could only groan at the obvious reference.

Their little display over, both Nina's set about healing the Dreemurr siblings. "So, what triggered that abomination this time?" asked the Nina tending to Asriel.

The prince kept his mouth shut, but Frisk felt his apologetic gaze fall on her for a moment while she tried to not look directly at the magic clearly being used in front of her. "Fine, keep your secrets. But I thought you had a better handle on it? You're aware I have to inform Dr Gaster about this? And your parents?"

"Don't!" cried both Dreemurrs in unison.

"Please, Nurse Nina. Our parents made it perfectly clear the last time Flowey got out of control. They'll pull us out and have us home tutored instead." Asriel pleaded, sounding on the verge of panic.

"We swore we wouldn't let it gain control again. Please, Nurse Bun, we're begging you. Don't report this to our parents." Chara desperately begged. Both Ninas shook their heads' in response, instead focusing on the healing magic.

"I'm sorry, but you know the terms set by your parents. If Flowey goes on a unprovoked rampage, they have to be informed." Both siblings fell silent, knowing it was pointless to argue with the Head Nurse when she made a decision.

"I'm sorry you two. I wish there was some other-"

"It was my fault." Frisk announced causing everyone to shift their attention to her. "I caused...Flowey?" she looked to Asriel for confirmation in the name, he nodded but seemed lost as to what she was doing. "I caused Flowey to rampage. It's my fault, and I take full responsibility for what happened here."

Nina smiled at the obvious lie, then immediately hid it behind a frown. "Well, if that is indeed the case, and judging by those bruises on your neck I can certainly believe it. However, you're aware you will be taking the full brunt of their punishment? Even for a first offence; Dr Gaster has to treat this with the fullest of seriousness. Are you willing to accept that?"

Chara and Asriel both looked to her, their eyes filled with contrasting emotions. Asriel's were full of confusion, while Chara's were filled with concern. She smiled at them apologetic, but that only made a hint of rage and disgust spark in Asriel's eyes, and Frisk knew it wasn't directed towards her.

"I am." She kept her voice steely, her determination staying strong. Nina bowed her head and sighed, choosing to focus on her work healing the two Dreemurrs.

"Fair enough. I'll inform Dr Gaster of your transgression here tonight. Please wait outside." Frisk gave Chara one last reassuring smile, before she turned and left the room, her head held high.

* * *

As soon as she was alone, she felt the weight of events hit her. Her trembling hands rested on the tender flesh of her neck, she could feel the small pricks where the thorns had began to grow and dig into her skin.

She recalled the look in that creature's eyes; a familiar gaze that haunted her nightmares, a gaze that was cold, deranged, murderous, and also hopeful. They were of the same mind: Flowey and the Burning Man, they both saw killing and death and destruction as the only solution.

The familiarity caused her knees to buckle, she dropped to the floor and found herself retching. She resisted the desire to vomit, and took several calming breaths.

"It's fine. It's fine. He's gone. You're safe." She repeated over and over until she actually believed it. She knew she was lying to herself, but it helped to calm her in the moment. She didn't want to cause more people to worry. She wasn't worth it anyway.

She climbed back to her feet and leaned back against the wall, she tried to look like she was just resting her eyes while she waited for Nina to finish her work, but she was actually doing her best to push the memory of both Flowey and the Burning Man out of her mind.

She did even notice while she was focusing on this- her hand was busy behind her back, scratching at her arm continuously until the skin gave way to her nails, and blood began to seep to the surface of her arm.

She waited until Nurse Nina was finished, it took a good hour before the monster emerged from the room alone. "You can speak with them in the morning. For now, please follow me to Dr Gaster's office."

She did as she was asked, but couldn't help a glance back at the room; spying Chara and Asriel watching after her.

She felt relieved that they both looked to be in better condition, she could still the swelling around Chara's right eye and the split in Asriel's bottom lip, but the worst had been healed.

She sighed as they dissappeared out of sight as she and Nina rounded a bend. The monster glanced down at her. "I'm impressed, and sorely disappointed in you."

Frisk winced at her tone, and only then became away of the stinging in her arm. She went to check, but felt the slickness of blood on her fingers, she hekd onto a small hope she could hide both the pain and damage from Nina's discerning eye.

"Don't try to hide it from me, Frisk." Nina barked. "I'm married to a practised psychologist. I can read body language and facial expressions nearly as good as she can." She stopped and held her hand out to Frisk. "Show it to me."

Frisk hesitated, but did as she was told. She presented her wounded arm and rolled back the sleeve. Nina sniffed as she saw the bleeding scratches; they would certainly sting, but they didn't require magic to heal. "Hold still," she ordered as she reached into the pocket of her white coat, producing a small white tub of some kind of cream.

She opened the lid and scooped a healthy amount onto her fingers while gripping Frisk's arm with her free hand. "This will sting. But I think you'll be able to deal with the pain." Frisk avoided eye contact with Nina, she felt the monster's words cut deep, but knew they were meant to act as a wake-up call for her.

"Nurse Nina?" Frisk finally broke the silence, she had a question and now seemed like the only time she would get an answer. "What happened back there?" Nina met Frisk's concerned gaze with her own cold glare, that caused Frisk to recoil slightly, but the monster's gaze immediately softened.

"Forgive me Frisk, but..." she paused as she took a shuddering breath. "That _thing_...is a great source of shame and regret for Monsterkind." Frisk read the situation and backed down from further questioning, she would have to get her answers from elsewhere it seemed.

"If I may. What did you do to cause the young prince to lose control?" Nina asked while she continued to apply the cream to Frisk's arm. "Prince Asriel has not had an incident in nearly six months, none that have been note worthy anyway. What exactly happened?"

Frisk dropped her gaze, ashamed that she had caused such strife, she traced along the marks on her neck gently with her free hand; she deserved them, she had pushed Asriel too far and he had lost to the thing he fears the most.

"I... I asked how Chara was adopted by the Dreemurrs." Frisk replied softly. "He began telling me the story, but stopped part-way through...and that's when Flowey took over."

Nina watched Frisk with a critical eye, reading the girl's body language and noted the way she was dealing with this situation, she was going to ensure this all got back to Jane.

"Did you know that one of my sisters works as New Home's Head Physician? She once told me an interesting story, about the night the Royal Family called her and a colleague out to a park in the eastern region of Capital." Nina could only smirk as Frisk lifted her gaze hopefully to her, she would definitely be reporting that to her wife.

* * *

 **Fifteen years ago**

Chief Physician Holly Bon and one of her staff: Ferron, arrived at the scene by way of Shortcut, she thanked the agent and rushed over to where King Asgore and Queen Toriel were sitting.

She immediately spied the crimson on the king's hands and assumed the worse, she had warned them about wandering outside the palace without more guards.

"Your Majesties! Forgive my tardiness, but I'm here now. Where is the patient?" She asked as she snapped her fingers causing her medical bag to materialise in her hand.

Toriel and Asgore looked to each other, the king dropped his gaze and spoke softly. "The child. I fear it might be too late to save the mother."

Holly looked between them both confused until Queen Toriel unfurled her arms revealing not one, but two little bundles. Holly immediately recognised the young prince asleep, but she didn't recognise the other child.

"I see." She turned to one of the guards, a large grey and black dog monster. "Lieutenant Bork! I need you to hold the young prince for a moment." The officer looked somewhat panicked for a moment, before he met Queen Toriel's warning glare and practically ripped the child from her arms.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Toriel remarked, her face immediately softened as she smiled kindly at him.

Holly immediately began to examine the child, she checked first for any signs of illness, the child cooing and babbling as she went about her work. After a thorough examination, she wrapped the babe back up in its blankets and took a step back to speak directly to both monarchs.

"She's one hundred percent healthy." Asgore and Toriel both looked relieved at the news. "You mentioned her mother? What happened exactly?" She looked to the king; who bowed his head in shame.

"When we found the child. We feared she had been abandoned, but soon after; a woman came screaming for us to get back." He looked directly at his blood stained hands, balling them into fists with a pianed expression. "She ran at us screaming to 'Stay away from that demon!' and that 'It must be purged!' She pulled a knife and tried to...kill this child."

Toriel placed a hand on his arm, he looked to her with bleary eyes, moving to place his hand over her's, he quickly remembered the crimson staining them however and let his arms fall limply to his side.

"Ferron is seeing to her right now." Holly saw how pale the king looked, he wasn't a violent monster, but he had acted in such a way to save this child. "If you would care to hear my personal opinion here: you should head back to New Home. I'll ensure both the mother and child are well seen to." she gave them a reassuring smile.

She stretched her arms out and took the child from the queen, who was gingerly handed back her own child by the heavily armoured monster. "I'll take the child to social services, they'll see that she is entered into the system and find her a foster family. If her mother recovers, we'll see to it that she is checked into the Waterfall Institute for the Mentally Ill."

She could see the worry in their eyes, she smiled kindly and tried to reassure them, that both the child and mother would be well cared for, but as she began to walk away; Queen Toriel suddenly called out to her.

"Could we not care for the child?" Holly froze to the spot, silently praying her ears had played a trick on her. She turned to face the royals, and saw that most of the guards and agents were also watching this exchange now.

"Your Majesty. You are aware of what you're asking, correct?" She asked dubiously. Both monarchs looked back at her steely and she realised that they were of one mind in this. But the backlash from this could be quite serious, so she had to make sure they were positive _this_ was the course of action they wished to proceed with.

She approached them so that she did not have to raise her voice to be heard, she stared up at the Boss Monsters and spoke firmly. "Raising and caring for a human child will not be the same as raising Prince Asriel."

"Humans require far greater care than monsters when they are young; they are far more susceptible to sickness, and far more emotional too. She will need to monitored constantly to ensure she does not fall ill, and if she is exposed to a monster pathogen or the other way round; the results could lead to death." She stopped there and let them digest the information.

"And you must also think of the political implications." They both raised a brow at her. "If you were anyone else, even a noble house, it would not raise much concern." She saw the realisation in their eyes, they understood where she was going with this particular line of reasoning. But Queen Toriel was of a far greater political mind then her husband and those of her court, as she was already concocting a plan to appease the Human Council in Eden.

"Then we will adopt her, officially, through the Human embassy. Since her biological mother is not of sound mind, and if no father can be found. Then she will become an official Dreemurr."

She turned to her guards, and directed her attention to a pair of rather burly royal guards. "You two!" she called, snapping them to attention as she addressed them. "Go and inform my political aides in the palace of all that has transpired here. Leave nothing out! Inform them, they will be given a full written report by the Lead Agent at the scene, and complete access to the medical reports written by the Head Physician."

The two guards stood frozen for a moment, trying to process everything they had just been bombarded with, however they lingered a bit too long as Toriel adopted her queenly mask. They quickly saluted, both knocking themselves on the brow with their armored gauntlets, earning a few chuckles from those that noticed, before they bolted towards a pair of waiting Agents.

Toriel turned to face Holly, she smiled kindly at the small bundle watching her with wide and curious eyes. "I'll see to it you have a happy life, dear child." The child smiled and laughed, waving her arms in the direction of the monster. "You really are quite the character." Toriel chuckled.

* * *

"As soon as the embassy got ahold of the plan, they set about trying to find Chara's biological father; they found him, but he was in no position to raise a child, so they fast tracked Chara's adoption and before that week ended, the child was given a new identity and a new hope for life."

When Nina finished her story, Frisk couldn't help but feel a little happy, but also sad that Chara had such a harsh beginning in life. It also confirmed something she had been thinking of since she had recieved the letter; Toriel didn't pity Chara, she hadn't adopted her out of pity or sympathy; but out of love, she had loved that crying child the moment she had found her in the park.

Nina stopped and Frisk, who was lost in her own musings, bumped directly into her. She quickly apologised, before she looked past the Head Nurse and saw the rather dull and unassuming grey door looming before them.

Nina rapped on the door twice, and a familiar voice answered from within. "Come in, the pair of yoh." Nina complied with the command and opened the door, she stepped aside and let Frisk walk in ahead of her. "Thank you, Nina. Why don't you head on home? I'll see to it that Ms Frisk is escorted back to her dorm safely as soon as we are finished."

The tone in Gaster's voice made it clear it was an order, not a suggestion. Nina bowed her head and complied, Frisk couldn't understand why the usually strong willed monster seemed so afraid of such a placid individual like Dr Gaster.

The door closed and Frisk was left alone with the Headmaster, and when his mismatched gaze fell her, she suddenly felt like she was staring down Death itself.

* * *

 **Backstory! Woo! Hope that settled a few questions for you, it's not the full story, but it might also explain a little of two things.**

 **1) Why Chara is so hateful towards human.**

 **2) Why she's afraid of thunder.**

 **Now obviously, she was too young to remember that, but things like can leave their scars for a long time. The condition of her biological parents will be explained in part two - Rising, as I plan on that one being the longest of the three fics and answering the most questions.**

 **We're about to see a Gaster that instills fear for reasons no one can explain, and things are going to take a sharp turn next chapter. So be prepared for a trigger warning.**

 **Hope you guy's enjoyed the reveal of Flowey. I had him planned for a while, but was struggling working him into a chapter. He's just as deranged and sadistic as ever, he plays a bigger role in Rising (and his particular role should be obvious).**

 **Also to those that want to know what caused Flowey; I'm sorry to say, but that's also in the next fic. I've got his entire involvement planned out for the next part of the fic, so bare with me on that one. Here's a little teaser: it ties in with Chara's hatred for humans.**

 **... You can't see my face right now, but I have a pretty evil grin right now.**

 **And yes. Mandyne is Undyne's father. He's another OC and you're going to see where Undyne gets her energy from!**

 **Well that's all from me! Hope you're having a great week, and if not; stay DETERMINED. Bu-bye!**


	20. SOUL Searching - Part One

**SOUL Searching - Part One**

Frisk stepped into the room and immediately a sense of complete and utter dread fell over her, as soon as the mismatched gaze of Dr Gaster: Head Master of the Academy and her Soulology teacher settled on her.

He extended a hand that almost seemed to glide away from his wrist, indicating for her to take a seat. "I'll be but a moment. Please, sit." It seemed like a simple courtesy, but something in the way he spoke - made it perfectly clear that it was not a request.

Frisk did as she was told - the fear of displeasing this individual in front of her clouding her mind of any sense of resistance. Sitting down, she rested her palms flat on her knees and waited for him to address her.

Gazing around the room, she noticed two things: One was how it was so neat and tidy - there was not a single book out of place, a frame unaligned, or a speck of dust along the shelves, it seemed completely out of character for the cheerful and silly teacher.

The second thing - and perhaps the far more unnerving element of the room - was the complete and utter lack of colour.

A grey room, completely and utterly devoid of even the most muted of colours.

No matter where she looked; the books, the plants, the shelves, even the fire. It was all completely grey - a Void of colour.

"Forgive my accommodation." Frisk spun her head round to meet the forlorn gaze of the Head Master. "A mere precaution I have in place."

"'Precaution?' What for?" Frisk asked, curious as to what Dr Gaster could be cautious of.

He looked directly past her at his door, before he shook his head and sighed. "A matter that you are far too young to understand." He replied, causing Frisk to flinch at the sharpness in his tone.

He gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, before he rubbed his eyes. Frisk could see the weariness in the old man, he looked like he was ready to collapse any minute now.

Then that same old man straightened his back and the exhaustion was gone, replaced by the stern and authoritarian individual who ran the country's most prestigious academy. "Never would I have expected you to be sent to my office." She couldn't decide if it was disappointment or surprise that filled his words. "A model student, straight grades since your first year, impressive physical records - the only blemish on your report is your lack of magical capability."

Frisk winced and dropped her gaze, unable to respond with his calculating gaze still locked on her. "But if I'm not mistaken, you and a few of your fellows are working to resolve that, correct?"

She lifted her head up with a look of surprise on her face, he smiled coyly and leaned forward. "Not much happens in my school that I don't know about." She could hear his probing intent behind the subject matter.

Frisk bowed her head once more, she didn't want to go there with the teacher. "Sir, with all due respect. How is this relevant to what happened tonight?" He seemed to assess her mood, studying her with his gaze.

"Very well. In truth, I don't care for what reason you want to unlock your magic." He dismissed the subject with a wave of his hand. "However. I'm fully aware of your lineage. If you prove a danger to your fellow students - then not even _he_ will be able to shield you from the hell that will follow." His eyes narrowed and Frisk felt like there was a knife pressed to her throat, she didn't react to it, instead she nodded her head slowly - fully taking into account the seriousness of his promise; not a threat, but a promise.

"May I ask. Who _he_ is? And why he would care to protect me?" She asked intrigued, but the look the Head Master shot her, told her he would give her no answers. But then he sighed and his expression became more sympathetic.

"You're not as alone in this world as you think." He paused as he considered his words carefully. "He's just...complicated. He takes too much blame for terrible events, he couldn't predict." Gaster leaned his head back and stared up at a something hidden from Frisk's sight by a cabinet. "I've always wondered where he got it from..." he added wistfully.

Then with a clearing cough, he turned his focus back to Frisk and looked directly at her. "I'm sorry you got mixed up in this business with Flowey. But since you're clearly lying to cover for the Dreemurr siblings." Frisk gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tight, gripping her jeans tight in her hands. "I'll respect your wishes."

Whether it was his response or the understanding tone he spoke with, but Frisk raised her head, gaze wide eyed with disbelief.

He smiled sympathetic towards her, and Frisk saw the man who had joined in with a food fight instead of breaking it up. "But even given your noble intent. I still have a job to perform."

He reached into a drawer on his desk and produced a disciplinary form for Frisk to sign. "Your punishment will be as follows: You will attend detention every Sunday for four hours for the next two month. You will be expected to write a formal apology to Asriel Dreemurr and to have it delivered to the Disciplinary Officer whom you will be assigned. And you will be handed your first written warning - receive two more and I will have no choice to expel you from the academy."

Frisk nodded glumly and signed the slip silently. He slid the paper back across his desk and rose to his feet. "I think that should be all." He walked around the desk and crossed the room to the door, he opened it wide and gestured for Frisk to leave.

She stood without a sound and made her way towards the door, but stopped as she reached the door. "Sir..." she spoke softly. "Am I burden?"

She didn't lift her head to meet his eyes, but she could feel his sympathetic gaze burning holes into her skull. She felt a hand rest on her head and ruffle her hair gently. "Absolutely not. Every student attending this academy is exceptional in their own way and are here because they were meant to be here. Yourself included, Ms Frisk."

She didn't smile, she just gripped her arm in her hand and walked out the room. "But that's where you're wrong." She replied after a moment. "I wouldn't be here. If they weren't dead."

She bit back the rest of what she had wanted to say and shut the door behind her, where she started her way back to the dorms in silent contemplation.

Her thoughts ranged from hating herself for her own inability to protect her friends, to the ever present fear that she would end up alone again.

That's why she had done this, she had taken the brunt of these events to try in some small way to pay back the debt she owed Chara. At least that's what she told herself, but she knew deep down, this was just another way of punishing herself.

After all; what place did scum like her have in the world? Her life, her actual existence, had ended the day she had watched her mother die in that hospital bed.

Her destructive thoughts were interrupted by a flashlight shined in her direction. "Frisk? What are you still doing out at this hour?" Frisk squinted through the light and saw a somewhat familiar individual - Justinia Stell, on the other side of the light.

She was wearing her prefect uniform, which caused Frisk to recall the hour with a groan - two hours past curfew. "I was speaking with Dr Gaster," she avoided the blonde's piercing gaze. "I...I was receiving my punishment for causing some trouble earlier."

Justinia looked quite surprised by her admittance, but her expression returned to its neutral state as she shut the flashlight off. "Come on. I'll walk you back to the dorms. I would hate for you to get in more trouble."

The two girls started walking in the direction of the dorms quietly. Frisk felt extremely awkward the entire time, since this was actually the first time she had ever actually been alone with the prefect.

She didn't know much about the blonde, she had arrived at the school when Frisk and Chara were entering their first year of high school, but they never shared any classes, and what she could gleam off the surface - was a girl who held justice and law in the highest regard.

Justinia didn't seem to mind the silence, she instead kept her focus on the path and searching the dark shadows for any sign of curfew breakers. But Frisk wanted to seize the opportunity of speaking to an outside perspective on the events surrounding her relationship with Chara.

"Hey. Can I ask you question?" The blonde made a noise that sounded like agreement, but kept her focus on the surrounding area. "How fast should a relationship move? How fast is 'too fast'?"

"If you're asking 'bout you and Dreemurr. You two are too fast." she responded bluntly, leaving Frisk a little stunned by how sure she sounded.

"O-Oh..." Frisk replied feeling dejected, her own fears confirmed now.

Frisk wasn't sure if Justinia had seen her crestfallen expression or heard the deflation in her tone, but the blonde suddenly became more chatty. "It's been less than six months since you tried to kill yourself."

Once again, Frisk was surprised with how blunt the blonde was when it came to voicing the facts or her opinion.

"And in that time, you've gone from strangers to friends to lovers. How much do you both actually know about each other?" She didn't seem to want an answer, so Frisk remained quiet to save face a little. "I mean, I've known you both for years, yet even I can't say I know a thing 'bout ya."

Frisk remained silent as the southern girl continued. "I don't mean to be cruel. But a real relationship takes time and trust." She felt a hand grace her shoulder and they stopped moving. "Now don't get me wrong; I'm not sayin' you two should quit while you're ahead, and only a blind idiot wouldn't see the trust you two have in each other. But you can't force something to progress beyond what it is right now."

They started walking again. Justinia kept speaking and Frisk was hanging on her every word as they went. "Given time, a seed grows into a mighty tree. You two are still seeds. Use this time where things still feel new to learn all you can about each other."

"Like what?" Frisk asked quietly.

Justinia quirked a brow at the brunette, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, stuff like her hobbies, her hopes and dreams, her fears. Any idiot can say they 'love' someone, but the couples that last are the ones that really mean it." Frisk could hear the wistful tone in Justinia's voice; it made Frisk chuckle as she now realised the girl who could face Undyne's wrath head on - was a hopeless romantic at heart.

"Y'all better drop that smile 'fore I deliver my boot to your rear." But her threat came out a joke and both girls shared a laugh.

When they reached the dorms, the two girls parted with friendly farewells. It was as Frisk was climbing the stairs, did she realise how exhausted she actually felt, despite having spent most of the day asleep in Chara's arms.

Chara... Thinking of the brunette brought up an array of emotions Frisk was too tired to deal with right now. She knew their relationship had to be addressed, but she didn't want Chara to think she no longer wished to be with her. It would require a gentler approach than Frisk was willing to display at the current hour, so she put a pin in such thoughts and made her way to her dorm room.

She entered into her small domicile and found her roommate asleep on the couch with the TV playing away to itself.

Frisk walked over and looked down at her sleeping friend. "Did you seriously wait up for me?" she whispered to herself, before she grabbed the cream blanket and used it to cover her friend.

Frisk took a moment longer to consider her actions in the morning, she had to address the new information she had been given in regards to her friend. 'Why, Inis? I'm not worth it.' She thought as she brushed a strand of hair that had fallen across her face.

Why were all these people suddenly drawn to her? She was nothing after all - a waste of a human life, and although the others would say she was being an idiot; she knew that her life was not her own, it was simply on hold until _he_ came to claim it from her.

She stepped back from the couch, she didn't want to disturb Inis, after all, she would once again tire herself out tomorrow for Frisk's sake. Now feeling guilty and even more unworthy, Frisk made her way into her room, closing the door as quietly as she could.

She crossed the dark room and switched on a small lamp on the desk, flooding the room with a gentle light. She opened her dresser, but instead of grabbing her Mew Mew shirt, she reached up to the top and pulled out a small box.

It was such an inconspicuous thing, easily missed by anyone who wasn't looking for it. She sat down on her bed and opened it gingerly like always, a small sense of dread taking her whenever she looked within.

Inside was her art book...and the familiar knife. She felt the first scar on her wrist - long faded with time - begin to itch, it remembered the blade that made it.

She clasped the handle and raised it to eye level - with a slow inhale and exhale, she opened her eyes slowly, her own mask falling away completely. Normally one would see shining bright eyes, but her true gaze was hollow and broken. Her eyes were lifeless nearly, their colour muted by a decade of crushing lonilness, constant sleep depriving nightmares, and a level of despair no one in this school could even imagine, even in their lowest points.

She never showed this side of herself to anyone; the last time she had, she was beaten by a student's older sibling for terrifying his sister. So she kept it completely hidden, only revealing in these moments of darkness and solitude.

She set the knife down with a trembling hand, despite how hollow she was feeling tonight, she didn't feel the pull of that small, wicked thought that always said. 'You deserve this.' She picked up her notebook and began flipping through the drawings.

So many memories confined to one book, she only had to look at the page and she could recount her reason for drawing it in perfect detail; to remeber a face, to appraise a person she had passed that day, or to hold onto the pain of an event; her art was her diary, it was her way of recording the world around her and her own thoughts.

She leaned back against her bed and opened the bedside table. As she pulled out a graphite pencil, her hand momentarily bumped a bottle that made a very distinct rattle.

This caused her to flinch slightly, but she removed her hand and closed the drawer, her gaze lingering for a time as she remembered why the pills were in there.

'The last attempt.' She reaffirmed her reasons for having them.

Shaking her head, she brought her knees up and rested the notebook on her legs, she quickly set to work on remembering a certain event of the day clearly.

* * *

Inis awoke with a start when her alarm began blaring away. "Wha!?" her shocked exclamation was silenced by a painful thud as she rolled off the couch. She gave a groan as she lifted herself up and looked around sleepily.

She was still in the main room of the dorm and was dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. She looked over to Frisk's room, seeing the door shut, she wondered if the girl had returned last night.

She stood up and let out a tired yawn as she approached the door, she gripped the handle, but quickly checked the angel pendant around her neck. She had grown so used to the small fashion item, it was easy to forget why she wore it at times. Satisfied with everything she opened the door and stepped into the darkened room.

Frisk wasn't on her bed, but was actually sleeping curled up on the floor. "Again?" Inis grumbled as she dragged a palm down her face. "You're going to catch your death at this rate."

As the words left her mouth; she spotted the knife on the bed spread and her blood ran cold. She stood completely frozen for a moment, then acted without thinking, as she just snatched up the blade and bolted out the room.

She didn't think, she just ran into the dorm and shoved the horrible thing into the bin, before collapsing into a trembling mess against the wall. She knew Frisk had cut in the past, but after hearing about the last time from Undyne, she had assumed that she had stopped.

But she hadn't, she was still wounding herself, she was still keeping everything bottled up. She glared at the bin, in her mind, she could see the offending item sitting there... waiting.

No, she wouldn't let Frisk do this to herself anymore. She stood up and ripped the bag out, tied it off and made for the door. She had to do something, she had believed Chara had got rid of the damn thing last year, but she had been wrong.

Well she would do what Chara would not.

She approached the trash chute and shoved the nearly empty bag down, watching with a sense of pride as it dissappeared into the darkness.

When she returned, she found Frisk was awake and moving around the dorm, she looked a little distressed, but when she wished the brunette a good morning, she saw the worry dissappear behind a disturbingly perfecf mask.

* * *

"I can't believe you slept on the floor again." Inis scolded as she went about prepping their breakfast. "But, seeing as how your reason was because you were getting a scolding from Doc Gaster. I'll let it slide this time." the blonde finished with a playful wink over her shoulder.

Frisk barely made a noise in response, she was too busy stressing over the missing knife.

She had to find it or she would never be able to face them if she had lost it.

* * *

She awoke to her door slamming shut and the sound of retreating footsteps, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position. 'I must have fallen asleep drawing again,' she fought back a yawn as she stretched her stiffened muscles.

She picked up her notebook and examined the picture with a gentle smile. She had drawn a perfect image of the peacefully sleeping Chara, it was so close to the real thing, you could almost imagine her easy breathing while she dozed.

She had been tempted to draw Flowey too, but she had wanted to always remember that simple, peaceful moment; when it felt like she had a normal life. She closed the book and went to put it away, when she noticed something was missing.

The knife.

In a panic, she began to search her room, she threw her covers back and tossed her pillows, crawled under her bed and checked under her dresser. But no matter where she looked, she couldn't find it, it had completely vanished and she felt guilt immediately well in her stomach.

Or maybe that was vomit.

She rushed into the bathroom and immediately threw her head over the toilet, she retched up her guts and coughed viciously into the porcelain bowl.

When she was finally done, she collapsed onto her floor and just began to sob uncontrollably.

She had lost it.

She had swore on his grave that it would never draw her blood again and that she would care for it everyday.

And she had broken her promise.

She had lost the only thing she had of her father's.

* * *

 **OH MY GODDESS!**

 **This chapter has been the bane of my existence for weeks!**

 **I've lost count how many times I've reworked it, deleted and started again, cropped and extended it.**

 **GAHHHHH!**

 **Still it's done. And it marks the beginning of the end.**

 **Yep that's right. Once the final part of SOUL Searching is finished - we move on to the FINAL chapter.**

 **I've got a whole lot planned for the finale, including one question that has been begging to be answered for so long. 'Why is Sans so interested in Frisk?' The**

 **answer will hopefully delight you, dear readers.**

 **But until the next one. That's all from me. Bu-bye!**

 **(Also sorry. I know I promised a double whammy update, but this chapter might have irritated too much to hold off on posting.)**


	21. SOUL Searching - Part Two

**SOUL Searching - Part Two**

The morning was spent in silence. As Frisk barely said a word during breakfast, she only mentioned she would have to attend detention for most of the day; meaning that training would have to be pushed back till later that evening.

* * *

Inis was busy washing the dishes when Frisk emerged from her bedroom, dressed in her uniform and looking more depressed than ever.

The blonde watched the brunette bump into the corner of the counter and hardly react, she seemed completely numb to the anything around her.

She didn't want to upset Frisk further, so she searched for a reason to talk to her, she found it when she noticed the girl's tie was completely off-kilter. "Frisk. Hold on a second." She wiped her hands dry and walked towards the brown haired girl. "You should at least look ready to attend." Frisk didn't respond, she just stood there and allowed the blonde to help.

Inis undid the sloppy work of Frisk and began to tie it neat, she did her work in silence, but used the opportunity to get a better look at her.

She looked like a complete wreak; her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from constant crying, her hair was a complete mess, but what was worst were the raw scratches down her cheeks.

She had cut pretty deep and there was even signs of bleeding at some of the deeper points, it didn't seem right, this was definatly bad; Frisk was mutilating herself.

"Inis? I think it's done." Her voice sounded hollow, lacking any trace of emotion.

"Ah. You're right." Inis' response was accompanied by a forced smile. She dropped her gaze and her expression darkened, she tried to focus on anything but the thought of Frisk hurting herself. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Frisk looked directly at the blonde, a strange look of confusion wiping away the sorrow. "That's what friends are for, after all." She tried to sound cheerful, she tried to hide the all consuming worry in her voice, whether she was successful or not, she couldn't say.

"I know. Thanks, Inis." Frisk stepped around the blonde and shouldered her bag, she left the room without another word, leaving Inis alone with her doubt and despair.

Inis stood watching the door. "Heh, 'friend'." She drew her arms up and hugged herself tight, biting back the tears. "Who am I kidding." She whimpered as a bright blue flash filled the room. "I just a fucking fake."

* * *

Chara stared up at her ceiling as her alarm began blaring away. She hadn't slept at all the previous night, she had been too busy worrying about Frisk.

It was her own fault that Frisk had been put in that situation. She had been too blind to see Asriel's jealousy from the start, too blinded by the hope of meeting someone who could see her for who she truly was- a lonely girl with no hope.

She had been so quick to cast off the one person who had no doubt felt the same lonilness his entire life, and she knew she couldn't blame him for being angry, and letting that demon twist him to hate Frisk.

She was the one at fault last night. She had chosen to let her own stupid jealousy and suspicion cloud her mind, but it was how she had felt.

Not so long ago; Frisk had been all hers, but more and more people had begun to flock to her. It would have been fine had it just been Al, Undyne, and Kit. But then Frisk had readily forgiven Tammy and Fae, like they had never made her life a living hell.

That one hurt Chara.

She had gone and taught them a lesson about messing with Frisk, but she had just up and forgiven them the first opportunity she was presented.

But that was just the kind of person Frisk was; forgiving, she didn't let grudges hold her back or turn her towards HATE.

That was another reason she cherished being around Frisk, she was such a kind and compassionate person; she wouldn't be surprised if she possessed a Green SOUL to rival Kit's.

Frisk unburdened by her despair was akin to a shining beacon. She could just attract all kinds of people to her side, but that was the problem. She had attracted an individual who scared Chara the most; beacuse she could take Chara's place in Frisk's heart.

Inis could easily offer Frisk all the same things Chara could without the added baggage of a royal name and a type of magic that turned her berserk.

Perhaps if Chara had been a Yellow or an Aqua, she would have just stepped back and let the better person be with Frisk.

But Chara was a Red- a SOUL that still had no conclusive trait (excluding the continued speculation and rumour) so she wasn't willing to just step down and walk away.

She was too determined for that, or too stubborn, perhaps that was her trait.

That thought made her chuckle. Which lightened her mood enough to motivate.

She sat up and swung her legs over the bed, she wouldn't be able to do much if she just stayed in this bed all day. She got up, showered and got dressed, she had a lot to do today.

* * *

Asriel watched as the door to his sister's room opened. He was about to run for the safety of his own room, when he heard her shout. "Don't even try it, Fluff!"

He spun his head round and looked at her confused, she hadn't called him that since they were kids, so why was she using it now?

She crossed the room and stopped directly infront of his computer chair.

Looking down at him, he looked so much smaller than her, she couldn't help but think back to that little crybaby she had to protect from the monster's under his bed when they were kids.

He was still that same crybaby at times, but he was now so much more braver, he was willing to take the weight of responsibility all on himself, and try his hardest to protect her from any backlash.

"Okay," she announced confidently. "You've got some stuff to get off your chest. So come on, spill it."

Asriel definitely had no idea what was going on, but he was willing to play along with her. "Okay. Where do I begin?"

* * *

"We'll be arriving shortly, Master Percival." The driver called back to him.

Percy gave no response, instead keeping his attention firmly on the world drifting past him.

It had been a week now since they had started their training, and he had grown quite accustomed to the rather spirited nature of his new acquaintances.

It had come as a shock to him actually, when he found himself looking forward to their meet ups. He had grown up expected to show a certain level of decorum, even amongst his peers, but he now found himself joining in on humour and activities, his 'peers' would have been aghast at, and him surprisingly enjoying it.

However he aware his place amongst them was only temporary. Once Frisk was strong enough, and well versed in the manner of dueling, he would return to his routine life as the heir to his family.

That was definitely for the best, of course, he couldn't be wasting his time hanging out, laughing and forming bonds with these people, and yet the thought of walking away weighed heavily on his heart.

He could not fathom why; he had used people before like them before, they were tools to be used, and when he was done with them, he would toss them aside until he needed them once more.

He had done it before easily: he had destroyed his own sister politically to claim his current position, he had forced countless cousins to 'retire' to a quiet life in the country, he had arranged for his own twin to be discredited by the entire political world.

He was not a good person, he used naive people on a daily basis, but these strange misfits were different. The thought of using them and abandoning them, it made him sick to his stomach.

A low chuckle escaped his throat. "It seems you've changed me, Frisk."

"Did you say something, sir?" The drived asked over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Nothing. Just had a rather humorous thought." He replied to the man.

'I need to sever this bond before it becomes a problem.'

* * *

Chara sat with her knees pulled close to her chest, her head drooped so her bangs would hide her bleary eyes from the furious Asriel. "I'm sorry, Rei," she said in a hoarse whisper. "I couldn't... I guess I forgot in the moment that you were just as lonely as me."

Asriel took a moment to read his sister, he could hear the regret in her voice. He gave a sigh and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. "I knew it the first time you mentioned her," she lifted her head to look at him. "She's different. I knew she was nothing like the others, and..." He balled his fists, his jaw tightening as he fought back the anger. "I felt terrified."

"Rei-" Chara sounded apologetic, but he raised his hand to silence her.

"I got scared you would run off with her, and forget about me. I wouldn't blame you, who would want a _thing,_ like me as a brother." He leaned forward, keeping his head bowed and gaze fixed to the ground.

"Azzy-"

"Don't call me that!" He shot to his feet, the room rumbling as barbed vines began to break through the floor and wall, while Asriel's face distorted into the visage of Flowey.

Chara's instincts kicked in before she could stop them. She charged her aura, and used her magic to summon a ring of knives around Asriel's SOUL.

The royals stared each other down, before she realised what she had done, and her expression turned to horror at her own actions.

"Rei. I-I'm sorry... I-I-I didn't-" she stumbled as she dispelled her magic. But her pleas fell on deaf ears, as the swollen prince turned his back on her and began to walk towards his room again. "Asriel!"

Asriel paused, his hand resting on the door handle, he looked back at her over his shoulder. "You're no different from everyone else." He waited for her protest, her silence hurt him more than any false protest. "Are you afarid of me? Do you hate me? That's how you work isn't it? Your Fury? That is what it's called, correct?"

"Shut up, Rei." Chara warned him, as her SOUL began to flare angrily

But Asriel just chuckled humorously. "You do, don't you? You hate me! Why? Did I hurt your little Freak!?"

Her magic erupted, her SOUL began to crack and HATE began to leak from the corners of her mouth. "ONE MORE WORD!" Her voice echoed with a distortion of her normal tone, and one that was laced with a wrath that would terrify a hardened killer.

Asriel just turned his head away from her and opened his door. "Would she still love you, if she saw the _real_ you?"

Chara's rage immediately died down, her SOUL returning to normal. She was too stunned by his words to answer, she could only watch and listen as he entered his room.

"A demon and an abomination. We don't deserve love." The door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

The school bell rang, signalling the end of Sunday detention.

Frisk rose from her chair and shouldered her bag in silence, she left the room in a hurry as she just wanted to get back to her dorm, and resume her search for her father's blade.

It had been plaguing her mind all day, but she could vaguely recall hearing her door opening this morning. She wondered if perhaps... No it was simply impossible. She shook her doubting thoughts away, she didn't think Inis would be so cruel as to take something from her room without her permission.

It was simply her fault for being so careless, her Papo would have scolded her for being so thoughtless, and then he would ruffle her hair and tell her not to worry so much.

He always knew how to cheer her up, and he always made her Mami smile too, he was such a goofball, constantly telling those awful jokes.

Her Mami told her that he got it from a friend of theirs- a monster who took nothing serious, and was always smiling. Frisk wondered how he was doing, she hadn't seen him since the funeral, she wondered if he still wore that constant goofy smile.

"Quite the distant gaze, Ms Frisk." A polite voice pulled her from her thoughts. She turned her gaze up to see the bespectacled face of Dr Gaster smiling warmly down at her. "It would seem something is troubling you."

She lowered her gaze and continued walking; choosing to remain silent in the presence of the unreadable teacher. But as she walked on, she found herself accompanined by the lean individual.

"It would seem the competitive spirit is already beginning to set in." He pointed to a group of students who were wearing the Team Ebott jersey and rallying support for their favoured teams. "The Festival will soon be upon us. I'm rather looking forward to it this year. I've even taken the liberty of inviting a few other schools to take part."

"Meaning it won't just be Ebott and the Royal Academy?" Frisk asked while keeping her gaze firmly afixed to the gathered crowd. "Who else will be joining?" She asked, turning her gaze back to Gaster.

He gave a sly smile, a gesture that made him look more malicious than comforting. "Blue Sands Academy and Snowdin Public Academy."

Frisk's eyes went wide and she stopped dead in her tracks; Gaster carried on aways, until he noticed she had fallen behind. "Something on your mind?"

"What are you up to?" she held the teacher under a scrutinising glare. "You're plotting something, and I can't help but feel like it involves me."

Gaster kept his back to Frisk, but spoke low enough so that only she could hear him. "A different kind of 'game' is about to begin; with you and Ms Dreemurr playing integral roles in it; if my hypothesis of your trait is correct, of course."

He turned to look at her, the smile adorning his face did nothing to provide warmth to that cold and knowing gaze. "I'm intending for you both to be on my side, but it would seem the other 'players' are resorting to cheap tricks." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and continued. "They are devious devils, who I know will force a change upon you both. I won't allow it."

His expression immediately softened, and Frisk now saw the same kind hearted facade that had the whole school fooled. "I do hope you have a pleasant evening, Ms Frisk." He turned to leave, but stopped to speak back to her over his shoulder. "Oh and don't worry. I'm certain your father's blade will turn up."

Frisk was left alone in the hallway, stunned into complete silence by her encounter with the individual known as W. . She was now certain her life was about to become even more complicated, she just hoped she could weather whatever was coming with her sanity intact.

Her phone buzzing in her pocket roused her from her thoughts, she fished it from her pocket and tapped the screen. It was a message from Undyne.

'Are we doing this today?'

Frisk sighed, she wanted to find her father's blade, and then to sink into her own pit for the night, but she had made a promise to her friends and she was going to keep it.

She typed a quick reply and began on her way back to the dorms, she had a bad feeling tonight was going to be even more distressing.

* * *

Chara was leaning against the roof access wall, she didn't seem to mind the biting cold or the wind whipping at her hoodie, she needed to be away from it all for a moment.

She reached into her pocket and removed the pack of cigarettes she had bought a few days ago, she hadn't touched them, she hadn't felt the urge to smoke them yet, but this week had been so draining that she was finally giving into the need.

She tore open the packet and placed the first one between her frost kissed lips, removing the Knight Watch themed lighter from her pocket, she lit the cigarette and inhaled deep.

And immediately felt so disgusted with herself, she tossed it on the ground with a frustrated growl.

She gripped her hood and slid down the wall until her rear was pressed against the cold stone floor, she increased the volume on her music and just tried to forget the swirling emotions tormenting her mind.

She had been the one to ask Asriel to be honest with her, and he had done so; she just kinda wished he hadn't been that brutally honest with her.

It had all been true, she had chosen Frisk over her own brother; the one who understood her lonilness and knew her better than anyone else in this whole damn world. She leaned her head back and watched the cloud laden sky drift-by lazily.

"A demon, huh?" she looked down at her hand, and a memory flashed from years ago, she recalled the blood on her hands, the human child crying, and the panicked murmurs of the people around her. She immediately felt her body seize up, she bundled herself tight and gripped her head. "Stop it," she hissed, hearing the panicked screams and the child's crying over and over in her head. "I'm not... I'm not a demon..." her voice trembled pitifully, as she sat their, tears streaming down her face.

"hey there." The unexpected voice startled Chara from her dark memories, she snapped her head in their direction to see a figure standing at the edge of the rooftop, they were watching her and from what she could tell, they were disturbingly happy to have found her.

She rose to her feet slowly, she couldn't begin to explain it, but something about this individual made her skin crawl, she charged her aura and readied herself for whatever the stranger was about to do.

"jeez, kid. you always this friendly with people you don't know?" The deep drone of their voice clearly marked them as male, but something about the way they left themselves so open didn't sit well with her.

"ta think i got you so spooked, yer seeing red."

'Wait... Did he just...pun?' She dropped her guard for a moment, but instinct kicked back in just as a wave bones rushed towards her.

Chara was quick, she backflipped consecutively until she landed outside of the attacks range, she took a step backwards and found her balance uneven, she looked back over her shoulder and saw that she was now on the edge of the rooftop.

A true sense of excitement gripped her, as she realised she wasn't facing any old assassin, whoever they were; they were powerful enough to drive her several feet back in just one attack.

The attacker seemed to smile even more having witnessed her dodge their attack. "you're definitely a red- no other trait would have the instinct to dodge that fast." Chara might have been reading their tone wrong, but she was sure they sounded almost impressed.

However now was not the time to be thinking about such things, she had to focus on her next course of action, it was her turn now and she wasn't about to go down without a fight. She called on her magic, and a ring of ethereal red knives materialised around her.

She threw her hand out, and the knives flew forward, stabbing into the bones now protruding from the rooftop. "what the?" the assailant couldn't ponder it long however, as Chara was suddenly in front of him, her arm poised to strike him with the knife she was clutching.

"oh shi-" his words were cut off, as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared a few inches from his previous location. He swung out his hand, and her SOUL turned Blue, before she was sent reeling backwards and held against the door.

The assassin held her firmly in place, while inspecting the sleeve of their left arm; a long narrow slash had split the fabric, exposing the dark skin underneath. They scowled a moment, before their grin returned. "ok," he dropped Chara and shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, "i think you're good."

Chara got back to her foot and stared at her attacker completely dumbfounded. "What the fuck!? You attack me, and suddenly just stop?" She smiled maliciously and pointed her knife at him, "What? Did you lose your backbone?"

"ha! good one, kid." She tilted her head, still confused by the stranger's aloofness, but it seemed obvious that they had no intent to continue fighting. She dropped the knife, which faded into nothing as her grip left the handle, and dropped her aura. "okay, now that we've got that sorted," their tone shifted and Chara saw a small blue light flash from under the hood. "we need to have a serious talk, 'bout that girl you're dating."

* * *

 **HOLY SHIT! IT'S FINALLY DONE!**

 **(thump)**

 **I'm so drained...**

 **Sorry for the delay in updates, I hit a snag in my writing and spiralled into a creative slump.**

 **I've rewritten this chapter a few times, and was about to throw in the towel, but I decided to use that time a little more productively.**

 **I finally got sick and tired of that one point in chapter 18 where things escalated suddenly. That scene has been completely reworked, and now keeps the story firmly in the T rating and I think it changes the pace better.**

 **And for obvious reasons I tweaked chapter 19 to follow the changes in 18.**

 **Again I can't begin to apologise for the delay. This slump is killing all motivation for me, I look at my tablet and I have an exsitential crisis. I'm trying to work through it; writing small none purposeful stories that I have no commitment towards, and reading some of my old favourite fanfics.**

 **It's a crawl, but I'm getting back into it, so please bear with me a little bit more. Chapter 22 will answer some questions, I promise. Plus I likely created more with the earlier Gaster scene, but trust me, when I say that it will make sense in the long run...**

 **...**

 **...The day I write a simple story, is the day the Internet gets taken down forever.**

 **Anywho, that's all from me. Just two more chapters to go before completion, kinda daunting when I think about it like that... THAT IS NOT HELPING ME RIGHT NOW!**

 **(sigh) Bu-bye...**


	22. Rewrite

**I'm doing a rewrite!**

 **So as the title states, I'm going to be completely rewriting the story and reshaping it into something that I originally envisioned.**

 **I'll be leaving this version of the story up for those that enjoy it, but I will no longer be updating the fic after this little message.**

 **I wanted this to be a story about a girl finding hope in a dark place, instead it became (through my own inability to stick to a planned design) another overly complicated fic.**

 **I don't want to do what I did with my previous fic and completely delete it, but I do want to reshape this fic entirely.**

 **I'll be changing the title and marking it as complete with a clear description that the story will remain in its current state.**

 **I'm sorry for the shift in tone, and to all those who have enjoyed the story as it is up to this point.**

 **I hope you'll give the new version a chance, but if not then I completely understand.**

 **Bu-bye.**


End file.
